A Sirius Home
by Aveoni
Summary: Harry and his 2 siblings details in the first chaprter are adopted by Sirius. This story will follow their lives together. Teen themes, family bonnding, SPANKING IN ALMOST EVERY IF NOT ALL CHAPTER . don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMERS: 1. Hi to all! Ok first of all keep in mind that english is not my first language so forgive any mistakes (though i hope and think that are not many or inbearable anywayz :P )  
>this is my first story ever so be kind when reviewing please.<br>3. I don't own Harry Potter (like you didn't know that allready :P ) and don't make any profit out of this.  
>4. Now this story has some basic differences in plot. Harry has 2 siblings. A sister Sesylia one year younger and Allan one year older than Harry and two than sesylia. The Voldemort incident did happen only difference Harry was 2 yo, Ses 1 yo, and Allan 3 yo. Sirius finally was found innocent in Harry's third year and took the kids as their legal guardian. Now keep in mind that i DO OWN the charachters Allan and Sesylia.<br>That's all pretty much. I really hope you like it. I'll post the second chapter as soon as someone sows any interest to read it :P.

Again please be kind!

Hope you'll enjoy it!

Chapter 1- _The forbidden party_part 1

The bright kitchen was a mess and Sirius had already started tidying up while his godson kept asking him and pleading with him for that party.  
>"Come on Sirius! Please let me go! It's just a party!" ,tried Harry maybe for the hundredth time this week.<p>

It was the last chance he had though since the party was tonight.

"Harry for the last time, no!", Sirius answered , for the hundredth time as well, putting the last plates of the breakfast in the sink.

"But why?" his adamant godson questioned...Again!  
>Sirius leaned back on the sink inwardly trying to keep his composure and not increase the volume of his voice,<p>

"Well let me count the reasons AGAIN! First of all are there going to be any adults in the house Harry? Greg's or whatever his name is parents maybe?"

"No...But...", tried Harry when Sirius holding up a hand to cut his protest went on,

"Do i know and trust that boy, Harry?"

"No..."

"Will there be alcohol at that UNDERAGE party Harry?"

"Yes...B..",

"No! No buts! You're not going!".Sirius was really sad he had to say no to Harry, or any of the kids for that matter, he hated  
>when he couldn't make them happy with what they wanted but he knew that as their guardian it was his job<br>to say no when the circumstances called for it. And that party definitely did.

Sirius and the kids had been struggling to set the boundaries that the kids should learn to respect and not to cross and he was determined to stick to them.

It had taken both sides a lot of painful

lessons to come to a point where the kids respected Sirius and the rules and he didn't want to get back to square one again.

Sirius knew that in the beginning it was extremely hard for kids to accept the new adult of their lives.

After their parents murder by Voldemort they had been living in Hogwarts where teachers made sure they were safe and sound but couldn't really make sure they stayed

out of trouble or discipline them as much as they needed.

It was Allan who made himself grow up early to take care of his siblings and would take them into firmer hand in times

but with not much effect since their ages where so close...

Mr and Mrs Weasly did try to be parenting figures in their lives as well but with all those kids of their own

and the tight budget they just couldn't afford adopt the kids and had them only in Christmas vacations and some weeks in summer

after Harry's first year when he and Ron became best friends. Sirius came to their lives as a comet.

They loved him very much they were thrilled when just 2 years ago he was found innocent of Petigriou's "murder"

and finally could take them to their home and be the parent they so early had lost...

As a result accepting his authority over them and going through seeing him as the cool godfather

to the loving but firm parent he was for them now, took them all a lot of effort.

Harry looked miserably at Sirius and tried his last shot, "Look, i understand why you don't want me to be there. But don't you trust me?

I mean there's no point in not letting me do things because you're afraid I'll break the rules. That way you don't let me prove to you how responsible i've become.

After all you said i'm growing up to a great man month by month. Let me prove to you that i am mature enough to go to a party

where there is alcohol and come home sober...".Saying that he tried to read his godfather's face, see what impact

his speech had on him. Of course he didn't lie...He had no intention to go to drink he just wanted to go to the coolest party ever,

one that he was extremely lucky to be invited to.

Sirius looked his godson straight to his eyes and told him gently yet firmly, "Harry i know better than anyone what a great young man you've become,

and i really trust you very much. BUT you are a teenager. A teenager who got invited to the coolest party. And it's totally logic, you may not be

in the cool group of Hogwarts but you're for sure popular. It was bound to be invited to something like this. But Harry let me tell you,

once you'll be there you will feel the need to prove you're cool enough to be there.

When all of the kids will drink you'll drink too no matter what your common sense tells you. Trust me son... The answer is still no.

I would advise you to check with Ron and Hermione and see if they'd like to do something together instead. No party. That's final."

He patted Harry's back and then turned his back to him and started cleaning up with his wand the kitchen, still a mess from everyone's breakfast.

The angry teen's footsteps and the slamming front door let him know that Harry headed off to school.

Sirius mentally noted to scold him when he came back since that attitude of his had started taking the best of him for a couple of days now.

...

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. He just groaned with anger and stomped off outside -making sure he slammed the door

loud enough- starting heading to Hogwart's while thinking every nasty name he could call Sirius right now as well as his injustice.

Just a few seconds later he heard his sister's voice calling him to wait up but ignored her having little mood for chat.

She caught up with him pretty fast though.

"So...", she said to him. "you're not going to that party right?"

Harry's only answer was some muffled swearing sounds.

Sesylia tried to cheer him up, "Oh come on it's not that bad...Don't ruin your whole weekend mood for that stupid party... We could do something together or with Miony and Ron...".

Harry cut her off not really gently, "Oh cut it out already! I'm Going to that party no matter what! Sirius said a bunch of bloodybullshit and i won't just let him ruin my plans. I'll sneak out and go to the party and that's it!"

Sesylia looked at him not really sure how to react. She didn't like the guys who threw the party but she didn't really want

to fight Harry and she definitely didn't want him to get caught and punished. After all Sirius should trust him!

He wouldn't go and get drunk or anything...

"Whatever bro! It's your call to make. Just be careful k?", was all she said and since they were already at the school's gateand she spotted Ginny waiting for her she run towards her and left him behind looking around to find Ron and Hermionie.

...

Sirius had returned home from his Gringot's shift and had started the meal for the family already when he heard the door opening and saw Allan coming in.

"Hey buddy. How was school?", asked smiling at his oldest godson(or son, to him it made little difference).

"Cool", was all he got from the not much of a talker teen who smiled back and announced he'd be in his room

till the meal would be ready. And headed for the stairs when the door swang open and a sulking still angry Harry came in threw his things right

in the middle of the floor and stomped off upstairs to his room shoving his brother out of the way who looked his godfather questioningly.

The next sound heard was Harry's door slumming.

"What's wrong with him?", asked Allan.

Sirius looked at him obviously angry with Harry's awful behavior and just muttered to him "Don't worry whatever it is will stop pretty soon.", and with that said he started climbing the stairs to Harry's room.  
>"Keep an eye at the meal ok?", he said more calmly to Allan and continued to Harry's door knocking and storming in without waiting for an answer.<p>

Harry had just started changing from his uniform to a sweat pants and a t-shirt when Sirius stormed into the room andbefore he knew it he was grabbed by the arm pulled on his godfather's side and given ten hard and quick smacks to all of which he yelped and boxer and the thin sweat pants he had just put on offered little protection from Sirius' really strong hand. Then Sirius turned him straightagain and looking directly to the green considerably calmer eyes he sternly told him  
>"Keep that attitude on and you'll get the full attitude adjustment do you hear me young man? I don't mind you disagreeing with me, i don't mind you being angry with my decision but i do mind direct disrespect! You will shape up right now or you'll spend the rest of the day with a sore backside and your whole weekend doing chores instead of having fun got it?"<p>

"Yes sir", Harry said considerably subdued from the stinging spanks and the stern warning from Sirius.

"Good! Get yourself together and come down to eat. The meal will be ready in twenty minutes or so.",  
>Sirius said gently now and kissing Harry's forehead he went downstairs to continue the cooking.<p>

...

Sesylia got home and seeing her big brother stirring something in the pot she just knew that something went on!

"Please tell me you didn't prepare that!",she cheerfully teased entering the kitchen, and Allan turned and ruffled her hair before drawing her for an one armed hug-he did have a soft spot for his baby sis.

"Don't worry smart-ass, it's Sirius' cooking! I'm just watching over while he's telling Harry off for some reason i seem to not know...",his words were interrupted by the sound of the smacks and Harry's yelping and shouts.

"Ouch...", said Ses and leaned closer to Allan breaking eye contact since she didn't want to tell Allan what Harry planned to do tonight and lying at him while looking at him in the eyes was impossible.

"So what's with Harry Ses?",tried Allan again.

"Dunno... He's been grumpy and angry all day... shall i guess that's why Sirius is up there right now?"

"Yep", answered Allan, "Slamming doors and stuff... Anywayz how was your day?", but before she managed to answer Siriuscame back in the kitchen and smiled at them hugging Ses tightly kissing her forehead -Allan was not the only one with a soft spot for her!.

"Set the table will you guys?", was all he said and turned back to his soup that bubbled angrily in its pot.

...

The meal passed quietly with little chattering and a subdued yet silent Harry who excused himself as soon as he finished his plate and put it in the sink. When everybody was done Sesylia got up to do the dishes since it was her day of the week for the kitchen chores while Sirius went for an afternoon nap and Allan to his room. Later that evening Sirius was having his tea in the living room while reading his newspaper when Harry appeared to the first floor and headed to the kitchen to find himself a snack. Sirius trying his best not to smirk with the sulking teen he called him over to join him and get him out of his sulky mood.

"Harry, come here! Hang out with me...come on!". Harry dragged his feet to the couches and threw himself in the one opposite of Sirius' favorite armchair and started looking with immense interest the label on his ice tea.

"Oh come on kid! I've scolded about attitude and such things many times and you're never that sulky afterwards. What's wrong Harry? Still about the party?" Harry just nodded. And finally looked in his godfather's eyes.

"I just really want to go.",was all he said, not really caring for the answer, he had made his decision to go anyway...

"I'm sorry Harry, the answer is still no. You could though floocall your friends and see what you could do with them.",Sirius gently answered.

"No... I'm not in the mood to do anything else.. I'll just stay in tonight..."

"Suit yourself kid... Remus and Tonks will come later tonight for a drink you can join us if you'd like.", but Harry shook his head and halfsmiling to his godfather got up climbed the stairs and knocked on his sister's door.

"Come in!", Ses' voice callled , and Harry got in her room closing the door behind him and throwing himself on the large white bed and started staring at the ceiling.

"So what are you doing tonight?", he asked her. Ses who was curled up with a book in her hand in her big armchair by the window looked at her brother's head and told him.

"I've got a date...". Harry jumped right up and turned himself so that he'd look his sister in the eyes, and asked as cool as he could manage -yeah you guessed, he had a soft spot for her as well!- ,

"Really with who?" .

Ses broke eye contact and turned back to her book, "I can't and won't tell you yet. He's a cool guy though. Don't worry." The broken contact though made him understand that she doubted he'd think he's a cool guy!

"Does Allan know?", he asked.

"That I have a date or the guy?", she asked still focused on her book.

"Both", answered Harry.

"Nope. I haven't told him yet. And i don't want you either. You know how overprotective he is, and i don't want to say anything before i see where this is going. If i see him again i'll tell you all ok? Please don't tell Allan or Sirius...", she pleaded now looking him with her best puppy eyes.

And Harry just gave in... Those eyes would work always except of when he was really pissed with her, a rare thing."Fine i won't say anything. But you'll tell me where you two go since Sirius won't know. You know in case anything happens..."

"No way! Harry nothing will happen. We'll have a usual first date and i'll be home by curfew... Stop nagging me about it... Now, talking about curfews, when do you plan to go and when to come back?", she asked changing the subject swiftly.

Harry shrugged, "Sirius will have Remus and Tonks over, so i'll be able to get out somewhere around ten thirty and i guess i'll be home by midnight,1 o clock or something... Don't worry about me little sis. Just be careful ok? Anywayz i'm going to my room. Say something before you go out k?"

"K..", answered Ses and watched him getting out closing the door.

_So what do you think? Please review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMERS: 1. Hi to all! Ok first of all keep in mind that english is not my first language so forgive any mistakes (though i hope and think that are not many or inbearable anywayz :P )  
>is my first story ever so be kind when reviewing please.<br>3. I don't own Harry Potter (like you didn't know that allready :P ) and don't make any profit out of this.  
>4. Now this story has some basic differences in plot. Harry has 2 siblings. A sister Sesylia one year younger and Allan one year older than Harry and two than sesylia. The Voldemort incident did happen only difference Harry was 2 yo, Ses 1 yo, and Allan 3 yo. Sirius finally was found innocent in Harry's third year and took the kids as their legal gaurdian. Now keep in mind that i DO OWN the carachters Allan and Sesylia.<br>That's all pretty much. I really hope you like it.

Chapter 2-The forbidden party _part 2_

A knock on Harry's door around 8:30 later that evening made him jerk his head up and see his little sister coming in. He tried his best not to start shouting at her to go change clothes, knowing that it would only result to a huge quarrel, since Ses was pretty stubborn and hotheaded. After all she didn't wear anything too much. A pair of tight black jeans a laced white top with a little too much of a deep V neck and her leather jacket, her hair in a loose ponytail...So simply dressed and she looked so incredibly beautiful. He tried his best to smile and take out of his head the thoughts the mysterious guy would probably make for his baby sis who didn't look like a baby at all tonight...

"I'm going K?", was all she said.

Harry nodded once. "Sesylia please be careful all right? If anything happens just use you emergency portkey. You have it with you right?" Ses just smiled and show him inside her purse a little comb that was transformed in a portkey to be used if anything happened and that it would bring her right back home.

"See you later Harry... Oh and, Remus and Tonks are already here.". Harry nodded.

"See you baby sis".

Ses closed the door and climbed down the stairs and saying a quick hello as well as the previously decided and planned _i'm going out with Ginny_ answer to the where are you going questions, she left the house heading to the next corner where she'd meet Eric. Eric, the sixteen year old guy she had a crush on since she saw him playing in that concert night for schoolbands at Hogwarts' opening promnight. And there he was. He smiled at her , came close, kissed her on the cheek and handed her a helmet to wear before he helped her ride on his big motorbike. She hugged him tight and told him chuckling  
>"please tell me we'll speed really really much!".<p>

He turned to look at her in the eyes and half amused half serious told her,  
>"No way! This thing will never go fast with you on Ses! So, three broomsticks? Or do you prefer something else?".Ses told him less excitedly but happy that he cared for her safety,<p>

"the broomsticks would be great". And the motorbike roared to life and started flying towards Hogsmead, with not much speed though...

...

Around 9:30 Harry in his pjs climbed down the stairs and pretending he was going to get some water informed Sirius and his favorite uncles that he was going to sleep.

"That early?", Tonks almost laughed, "Why on earth are you in the house on a Friday night Harry?",and turning disapprovingly to Sirius she strictly told him, "Don't tell me you evil wizard you've grounded him or something?". Sirius chuckled with the statement and Tonks' look and informed her that his godson just didn't wanna go out that night. He didn't mention the whole not allowing go to the party thing in front of Harry so that he wouldn't embarrass him. Harry blushed a little and just turned his back to them and headed upstairs throwing a muffled "gnight" at their direction.

As soon as his door was closed Sirius looked at his best friend and his wife and told them,  
>"He wants to go at this party thrown by a guy i don't know, with no adult supervision and alcohol and i just couldn't let him go... Tell me i did the right thing please...".<p>

Remus smiled at him approvingly and nodded his acceptance. "Of course you did the right thing mate!"

"I hate to admit it but you did...", said Tonks as well, and continued, "But wait a minute...It's nine thirty and he just told you he's off to sleep, when there is a not allowed party somewhere around?"

Remus looked at Sirius thoughtfully and Sirius started having slight doubts. "I don't think he lies.", he finally said, "I mean we had this huge talk about trust today and i don't think he'd so foolishly risk my trust to him for a party...".

Remus looked at him and told him "my dear friend, he's a teen who feels that you don't trust him since you said no to that party... I don't think he'll think about trust violation right now...".

Sirius looked at them thoughtfully...

...

Upstairs Harry first went to Allan's door to check if he was home from his earlier exit but found his room empty. That was good he thought. One less to mind while getting out of the house. He went to his room, got dressed as quietly as he could, and then just made the pillows on the bed under his covers look like a body. He closed the lights and opened the window. Now, that was the tough part. Since he had the detector and couldn't do magic he could only climb down the big tree right in front of his window. He managed to hang himself to the nearest branch, then climbed on it, went close to the trunk and started the climbing down. As soon as he made it he ran as quietly as he could out of the garden and didn't stop running till the next corner. He then dusted off his clothes and headed to Greg's house where the party had started. The house lights were on and he could see the guests through the open windows but he couldn't hear the slightest whisper, Harry though knew that there must be a silencing charm so that the loud music wouldn't bother the neighbors. He went inside and spotted Greg in the crowded living room. He headed his way and When Greg saw him he let out a loud Woo Hoo! and friendly hit him on the back.

"Glad you came Potter! Ready for partying?" he shouted and drunk a glass of fire whiskey with one gulp.

Harry hesitated... He brought to his mind Sirius' words, _"if everyone drinks, you'll drink too..."_. He checked the room around him and saw many kids drinking. Very few were drunk. _Just a glass or two won't harm _he thought... And then smiling to Greg grabbed a glass from a nearby hovering tray.

"Ready as ever man!", and he drunk his glass in one gulp...

...

Around 11:20 Remus and Tonks left and Sirius just couldn't take out of his mind what they had told him. So he climbed up the stairs and opened Harry's door silently peeking in. The lights off, the bed,and Harry clearly in... He almost sighed with relief when the open window caught his eye. Sighing he went to close it, Harry was forgetful sometimes. But as he closed the window he saw a footprint on the window-sill and then many leaves and small branches on the ground right beneath Harry's tree. He slowly went to the bed and tugged the blankets down a little bit. A big pillow was lying where Harry should be. Sirius just stood there anger and worry starting boiling inside him. He went back downstairs and prepared a cup of tea for himself to calm down. On top of everything Sesylia was more than an hour late her 10:30 curfew which just added to his frustration. When he was seated in his armchair the door opened and a red cheeked and smiling Ses came in the house. Sirius checked the clock. 11:40 And before he could say a word Ses just hopped in his arms and kissed him loudly on the cheek.

"Don't even start with that missy!", he cut her off sternly, "You're late for over an hour! Where on earth have you been?"he scolded sternly.

"Just out Siri... I know i am late, i'm so sorry i lost track of time.", she said looking at him guiltily.

"Well you'd better not lose track of time again coz instead of a week's grounding you just earned yourself the second time

you'll also get a really sore bottom to sleep on, got it young lady?", he asked and looked at her with the _i mean business_ look.

"Yes Sirius. I'm really sorry.", Ses said and looking at him pleadingly she asked "but a week? I'm really really sorry! You don't have to gr..."

"Do you want me to make it two?", Sirius cut her off.

"No sir!", answered the girl quickly.

"Good", he said and pecking her on the forehead helped her off his lap and landed one firm spank to her bottom motioning to the stairs, "Off to sleep with you! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight",she said, all her cheerfulness gone, and headed to her room.

Just some minutes later Allan came in. He saw Sirius was angry but worried as well and sitting on the couch asked him what was wrong.

"Harry snuck out to go to a party that I more than once told him he couldn't go. A party with alcohol and all these seniors... And he just disobeyed me and went ahead. Merlin help him when he gets home.",his godfather answered angrily.

Allan just nodded not sure if he was angry or not. He did believe that Harry wouldn't drink or anything and the sneaking out wasn't that much of a deal...  
>"I'll wait up with you.", was all he said to Sirius and he went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea as well.<p>

...

3 hours later Sirius was over his head with worry for his godson and Allan was trying to persuade him to let him go find Harry. When Sirius was just about to give in, a loud bung on the door made the two of them jump up surprised. Allan run to the door and opening it he saw his brother lying on the doorstep laughing hysterically. When Harry took notice of Allan he just kept laughing and mumbled

"stupid...door...middle...shhhh...don't wake...Siri..." and he just roared in laughter again.

Allan turned to Sirius who was trying to calm himself down and not tan his godson's hide right then and there. Allan helped Harry up and told their godfather,  
>"I'll take him upstairs and sober him up so that he can sleep k? You calm down and go get some sleep yourself. You'll deal with this tomorrow...".<p>

Sirius half smiled to Allan and whispered a thank you before he collapsed in his armchair inhaling as deeply as he could.

Allan helped harry in his sower under the cold water. Then helped him out and held him while he puked all the fire whiskey out. He then put him under the water again and Harry started to come to his senses. When he understood completely where he was and what was happening he just closed his eyes and whispered to his brother,"I'm so dead!". Allan just looked at him sternly. After a while he just told him

"You'd better hope you're dead after Sirius is through with you, because if you're not, you'll have to face me too!". Harry just closed his eyes again and let his brother carry him to his bed where he collapsed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Allan went to his room trying his best to calm down. What the hell was that brat thinking? Of course he wouldn't spank him too after Sirius but that kid was bound to get the lecture of his life. He finally darted off to sleep though for the rest of the knight he woke up every half hour or soand checked on his little brother.. The third time he went into Harry's room though he found Sirius sitting on the edge of Harry's bed and caressing his godson's hair while he was sleeping deeply. Sirius looked up and told Allan not to worry and to go to sleep.

Around 7 o clock the next morning Sirius went downstairs and prepared instead of the usual tea a pot of strong coffee. Harry would definitely need it and he wanted him to be totally sober before addressing the events of the previous night. Allan joined him soon after.

"How did you sleep?", he asked his godfather.

"I didn't sleep Allan. I just stayed with Harry to make sure he was ok. What about you kid?", Sirius answered.

"I managed to sleep around 5 o clock or something... So... Guess he is in really big trouble isn't he?",Allan asked not looking Sirius in the eye.

"The biggest he's ever been in Allan.",Sirius answered sadly. He hated the fact that he should punish Harry as strictly as he planned, but with the stunt the kid pulled, just didn't leave him much of a choice. Sirius looked at Allan and smiled at him changing the subject.

"And where were you all day yesterday?"

"I actually had a date.", answered Allan slightly flushing.

He didn't often share his personal life with the others in the house and that made Sirius understand that it should be something more serious than his usualfooling around with girls.

"And? Come on talk to me! Do I know her? Is it like...more serious than your till now "relationships"?", he asked.

Allan cleared his throat and blushing even more said, "You actually do know her... She's kinda.. Well... I don't know how Harry and Ses will take it... It's Hermionie. And it kinda is serious. Like ...we're exclusive... We've been dating for two months now. But we didn't want to say anything in case it didn't work out so that things wouldn't get awkward... I really like her Sirius."

Allan was a very handsome young man. Sparkling dark brown eyes matching his hair color which were of middle length and always messy, just like his brother's, along with his tall strong figure, one that only quidich players had, made many girls melt down with just a slight glance at them. And Allan knew it and had been dating many many many of those girls! Always messing around never in actual love with any of them. And now here he was talking about Hermionie melting down himself! Sirius fought the urge to chuckle at this and just answered smiling to his godson,

"I'm really glad for you Allan. It's great you finally found someone that you really care about. And to be honest i'm glad she's someone I can totally trust"

At that moment Sesylia climbed down the stairs and came kinda hopping in the kitchen. She hugged and kissed Allan and then Sirius. They both looked at her suspiciously but before they managed to say anything to her she asked sitting in Sirius' lap, "Who do you totally trust?".

Allan quickly answered to her that it was none of her business and she just stuck her tongue out to him.

"You're much too happy for a grounded girl, aren't you? What's going on?", asked her Sirius looking more suspicious than before.

"Grounded?", Allan interrupted.

"Yeah, Allan, for a whole week just because I lost track of time when I was out with Ginny last night..." answered Sesylia trying to earn at least her big brother's support.

"Lost track of time for more than an hour? I really doubt that missy. But even if you did lose track of time, this grounding will help you not to lose it again right?",Sirius answered firmly.

"I'm going to check on Harry. Get some breakfast for yourselves you two ok?", he told the teens, who nodded and watched him getting up and heading upstairs.

"Is Harry ill? Why is Sirius checking on him?", asked Ses.

"He got drunk yesterday at some party he snuck out to go... But let's go back to you for a minute. An hour late and you were with Ginny?", Allan asked glaring at her. Hermionie had told him that Ginny was at home with fever and Ron would be staying in to check on her since their parents would go at some friend's house for the night.

"Yeah... Wh..Why?", she asked trying her best to look innocent.

"Coz I happen to know very well that Ginny was at home with a fever Sesylia. With whom were you out last knight?" asked Allan glaring at her. He knew Ses. If she lied about who she was out with was probably because she wouldn't be allowed to be with him.

"Just a guy All you don't know him. It was a first date and I didn't want to say anything coz it could be an one date thing..."

"I want his name."

"Eric... Eric Olivers...", she said almost whispering.

"WHO?", Allan thundered. "Are you kidding me Sesylia? Haven't you heard about him? You're so not seeing him again! Do you hear me?"

"Shhhhh! Stop yelling I hear you! Sirius doesn't know I lied! Do you want him toast my butt too?", she would yell at him for sure for ordering her around under any other circumstances, but not now risking her butt's safety around Sirius.

"I actually do want your arse toasted yes!", he answered back not yelling anymore though. He started taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down. "I'm going to my room. I won't tell Sirius this time. But if I ever see you with that guy I will tell him, do you hear me?", He told her glaring dodgers at her.

Sesylia didn't answer. Now her hot headed self just couldn't take it. She fidgeted with the glass of water she was holding and then emptied it on her brother's face and left him startled running to her room.

…...

Upstairs Harry had already waken up. He didn't want to get out of his bed. All he did was thinking again and again how plainly stupid he had been. Now Sirius would never trust him again. He knew he was in huge trouble but he didn't really care about that. All he cared about was how he ruined everything between him and his godfather. Somewhere between those thoughts his door opened softly and Sirius walked in. There was no point in pretending he was sleeping. So he just glanced at him not making it looking him in the eyes. Sirius lowered himself on the edge of Harry's bed and felt his forehead.

"How do you feel Harry?", he asked gently with worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine...",was all the teen managed to whisper. And then slowly tears started welling up to his eyes and silent sobs started jolting his whole body.

"Oh Harry... Hey, hey come on!", Sirius immediately gathered him in his arms. "Come on it won't be that bad. You've been punished before, there is no reason being so afraid!", he soothingly said misinterpreting the cause of his tears. Harry couldn't really talk so he just shook his head. And just kept crying till there was no more tears left.

"Are you calmer now?", asked Sirius and Harry nodded inhaling deeply to completely calm his sobs down. "Good now first of all tell me what was all that about..."

"you'llnevertrustmeagain'",mumbled the kid.

"Ok, ok let's try it again in English please k?", he told him gently.

"You...You'll never trust me again Sirius... I'm so sorry. So stupid..."

"You're NOT stupid Harry James and if you say that again, i'll add to your punishment a few for self degradation got it? Now I do admit you did a pretty stupid thing. Sneaking out, lying and most important of all drinking like that? I have big trouble when I try to guess what you were thinking. Whatever it was i'll make sure it will never come to your mind again! But I will trust you again Harry. It will take some time but believe me I will trust you again. I can see you have already realized your wrongdoings and I appreciate that very much. You will be punished and then the slate will be clean like always Harry. Ok?", told him Sirius firmly looking him in the eyes the whole time. Harry nodded.  
>"Now do you want this to get over with now or would you like to take some breakfast first?".<p>

"Now please...", answered Harry gulping at the same time. All he wanted was the clean slate, the feeling of forgiveness after he was spanked and held in his godfathers arms. Sirius nodded. He scooted himself in the bed so that there was enough space for Harry's torso to lay on and helped him over his lap. As soon as the position was assumed he tugged his pjs pants and boxers down in one quick move, secured Harry's legs between his own and put his bottom further in the middle of his left thigh to have better target. He drew his wand and cast a silence charm on the door. And then he started. The first smack took Harry's breath away. He hadn't gotten such a hard smack ever before. Sirius started to rain smacks with tempo. Hard crisp smacks covering the whole bottom. Soon enough Harry was squirming around and his butt was already a dark shade of pink. Sirius kept going. Now planting 4 smacks at the same spot before moving to the next. Harry started yelping and soon enough crying. At that point Sirius paused. He rubbed Harry's butt a little. This was going to be a long and hard lesson. He wanted to make sure Harry felt every single smack. Then he conjured with his wand a paddle. A heavy wide paddle. He tapped it on Harry's butt to warn him on what was coming. Harry bawled before the paddle even started spanking him. He was already on fire and he just couldn't imagine what the pain of that thing would be like on his so sore bottom. CRACK! He learned the next second. Harry howled as the pain registered. Sirius sealed his heart from the cries and kept the spanking finding his tempo. Spank after spank covering every part of the butt and upper thighs in front him. Harry cried his eyes out in pain but didn't beg. He had done it big time and he wanted Sirius to know he understood he was truly sorry. Soon enough the struggling stopped. Harry just layed there limp not able to move anymore just accepting every tremendous smack Sirius dolled out. And Sirius got his signal.

"Harry James Potter SMACK you will never again SMACK sneak out of the house, SMACK lie, SMACK SMACK directly disobey me SMACK SMACK or drink anything more than a butterbeer before you come of legal age SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. Do I make myself SMACK crystal SMACK clear SMACK young man?" He scolded while concentrating all of the last smacks to the teen's sit spots. "Oooooooooooooowwwwwwwww! Y...Yes..! Yes siiir!", Harry cried out in agony. Sirius landed two last hard spanks to his sit spots and threw the paddle down. Harry's butt was crimson by now and it looked like it hurt immensely. But that was the whole point right? That thought didn't seem to make Sirius feel any better. He gathered Harry to his arms and soothed him down rubbing gently his back.

"Shhh... It's over Harry. It's over now..". Harry kept crying and when he had finally gotten all his tension out he said again how sorry he was. "I know son. And you are forgiven. Now how about calming down a little more, maybe even sleep for a couple of hours? It's pretty early anyways."

"Ok..." said Harry and pulling his boxers up, hissing loudly as the fabric touched his bottom, he lied on his stomach and started rubbing his butt right away. Sirius smiled to him, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you very much Harry. Please don't you ever make me do this again ok?", Sirius told him.

"Love you too.. Yes sir.". Harry answered. And after a little bit of more rubbing on his throbbing bottom he darted off to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next couple of days after Harry's drinking incident came by quietly. Harry was considerably better behaved all his attitude gone.  
>He was doing his extra chores without complain and spent most of his time studying since being grounded -Sirius decided that a<br>week's grounding would benefit the teenager- he couldn't really do anything else.

For Allan and Sesylia on the other hand things didn't run as smoothly. Of course they didn't fight or say anything in front of Sirius  
>but he had more than once caught them fighting and yelling at each other when they thought that he was out of the house.<br>He had asked them more than once what was going on without getting any answers. After the third time this happened and  
>some major scolding and threats for bottom-warming sessions they concluded in ignoring one another completely.<p>

On Monday morning Sesylia run downstairs and started drinking her usual ice tea as fast as she could and then she stormed out of the house  
>throwing a <em>seeyoulater<em> to Sirius and headed for school. Being around 20 minutes earlier than usual, Sirius thought she just was eager to  
>get out of the house since she had spent all her weekend inside serving her sentence. Soon after though Allan run downstairs and asked him<br>where was Ses. Sirius looked at him suspiciously and answered  
>"she's off to school. What on earth is going on between you two?<br>For Merlin's name just tell me what's going on!"

."Nothing, nothing...", he said and grabbing a toast he stormed out of the house as well.

Ten minutes later Harry, dressed and ready for school, came down yawning (ah well! Some things never change!) and sitted himself for breakfast.  
>Sirius smiled at him and teasingly told him<br>"Glad to see that you have the squirming under control!". Harry glared at him and chowing a big bite of his toast just mumbled something like "wewy wanny" to his godfather who chuckled and changing the subject asked him,

"What do you know about Allan and Ses?".

Swallowing hard Harry looked at his godfather and said  
>"nothing more than you... They're fighting for some reason. When I asked Allan he started lecturing me about the drinking thing and Sesylia just starts yelling around<br>making no sense whenever I bring up Allan's name... Go figure! It must be his over-protectiveness... You know how she flames up whenever someone worries too much over her.."

The truth is that he suspected that it had to do with the mysterious guy his sister had dated but he could not tell that to their godfather since he knew she was out with Ginny and everything. Sirius didn't seem as suspicious as before, so Harry grabbed the chance and gathering his schoolbag up left as fast as he could.

…...

When Sesylia left the house she ran to the very same corner she had a date a couple of days before where Eric was waiting for her.  
>He hugged her and seeing her all red-faced and breathless asked her why she was running.<p>

"My stupid brother" was all she said. And then holding his hand they headed to Hogwarts.

"You know, we should just talk to him… I mean what is he afraid of?  
>That I'll kill you or anything? If we sit down and talk he'll understand!", said Eric feeling bad Ses is having a hard time at home. He really liked her and just wanted both of them be able to have a good time together.<p>

Ses sighed frustrated, "You don't know Allan Eric.  
>He just won't listen. He has his stupid ideas stuck into his head and won't believe anything else. He'll just have to face the fact that he can't control my life. Now please let's just talk about something else. It was a long weekend and I just want to enjoy the time that we have together k?".<p>

Eric smiled at Ses and leaned towards her kissing her lightly and said,  
>"So what about Friday? Should I hope for a second date?".<br>Se sloughed and pulling herself close to him they entered the school grounds.

A few minutes later Allan passed the school gates. Hermionie was there waiting for him. They had decided that they'd talk to Harry and Ron today. When she saw him she walked towards him and smiled at him. Allan instantly calmed down considerably looking at that smile. He gave her a quick hug and they walked together towards the lake. He wanted really bad to start yelling about his sister and the fact that she didn't listen to him and stop seeing that guy, but whenever he brought that up Hermionie would just scold him and tell him that Sesylia's life and choices should be hers and he had just the right to advise her; _nothing more than that!_ So he kept quiet and scanned the park trying to spot either Harry or Ron. He wanted the awkward part over with so that he could at last be around Hermionie without worrying if somebody would see them or anything. He soon saw Ron and waved at him vigorously.

"Good morning Ron", beamed Hermionie, when their friend came close to them, while Allan nodded to him.

"Hey dude, ah… Me and Hermionie have something to share with you…",but before he could go on Ron yawned and mumbled at him,

"Are you going to tell us at last that you've been dating for ages now?". Allan and Hermionie exchanged questioning looks; were they that obvious?  
>"It's cool guys. Now go snog or something I'll go wait for Harry at the gate…" Was all Ron said on the subject and yawning once more he left them holding hands and happy everything was fine.<p>

Harry was just entering the school grounds when he saw Sesylia behind some trees kissing passionately with a guy. He had the back turned to Harry so he couldn't really tell who it was, but he made his way towards them anyway;  
>he didn't want his sister kissing around school like that.<p>

"Ses what the hell are you doing?", he thundered when he got closer.

The couple broke the kiss abruptly and turned to see who interrupted them by scaring them to death.

"For Merlin's shake Harry! You scared us to death! What do you want?", said Sesylia trying to calm her heartbeat.

Harry then realized who the guy was. His stomach instantly tightened. He had heard the rumors about him and now here he was hands around his baby sister. He tried his best not to draw his wand and with tightened fists ordered his sister to come to him. Sesylia flamed up instantly. And she had no problem at all to draw her wand. Soon Harry was struck by her protego charm the force of which threw him off his feet some meters away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL OF YOU!", screamed Sesylia.

Eric drew her to him and tried to calm her down whispering to her ear and holding her hands, reassuring her he didn't really mind. But she was tired of everyone babying her and now she just couldn't calm down. She lifted her wand to hex Harry again but this time he sealed himself yelling at her to stop. A second later both their wands flew out of their hands and to the open palm of professor Lupin who glared dodgers at them.

"My office right now! All three of you!", he sternly ordered and the kids slowly headed for the castle with the curious stares of the students that witnessed everything on their backs.

Remus opened the door to his office and ordered the kids inside. Then closing the door behind him he slowly went behind his desk and glared at them. Three pairs of eyes went down and stared the wooden floor with immense interest. After a few seconds Remus calmly, yet firmly asked,

"What was all that about? Harry I'm asking you first.".

Harry slowly looked at Remus. He didn't want to tell on his sister  
>on one hand but on the other it could be a good opportunity to pull her away from that Eric guy. "I just saw Ses kissing him and told her to cut it out.", he finally said. Well it wasn't entirely lie.<p>

Sesylia instantly looked at Remus infuriated once again. "No, professor, he came and ORDERED me to cut it out! And then ORDERED me to follow him and leave Eric! And I'm asking you professor. Is kissing inside the  
>grounds of the school against the rules?".<p>

Remus slightly amused by the burst of teenage angst in front of him answered, "No Sesylia there is no such rule. There is though one pretty strict one concerning fighting between students inside the school. And I trust my vision  
>well enough to tell, that YOU started fighting Harry and drew your wand. Is that right?"<p>

"Yes sir but…"

"No buts Sesylia. Detention with me for three hours after school. That goes for you too Eric. You two will meet me here right after your classes understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Yes sir"

"Good. Also Sesylia I'll let Sirius know of the incident. Consider yourself warned. Harry detention with me tomorrow for an hour after school for bullying another student.". Harry instantly flinched, it was not fair getting detention as well. But seeing the look in Remus' eyes he decided it was wiser not to say anything. "Off to your classes now!". Said Remus and nodded to the door.

When they all were in a safe distance Sesylia glared at Harry and furiously wishpered at him, "I hope you're glad I'm in trouble now!".

Eric instantly tried to calm her down "Ses come on… Calm down…"

Harry interrupted him pointing an angry finger at him, "Don't you dare touch my sister again!".

Eric looked at him straight in the eye. He spoke low pitch but firmly and powerfully. Rage flooding out of him in vibes. "Why? Because of the fucking rumors Harry? The same rumors that want you the insane guy,  
>who thinks that he killed You Know Who? The same rumors that want Hermionie the worst and most arrogant girl in the whole school?<br>The rumors that want you cursed because you are pursellmouth? Because of those fucking rumors Harry? Just because they say I'm, a drunk and a junk I have to be one? I have news for you little boy! The real world needs some personal opinion and critical thought, not just teenage stupidity! So both you and your brother leave my Ses alone and mind your own fucking lives! We are together. I care for her more than you can even imagine! So back off!", and saying that he turned to Ses, kissed her again and softly whispered  
>to her ear that they'd catch up later.<p>

Then he stormed away leaving Harry speechless but adamant. He just couldn't bring himself to accept that guy. Something inside him, besides the rumors, told him he was not for his little sister. He looked at Sesylia who was trying to calm down. She threw a poisonous look at him and then turning her back to him went to the opposite direction towards her first class.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Harry found Allan after his third class and filled him in with what happened. The two of them would probably find a way to persuade Ses to stay away from that Eric. Sirius would definetly punish her and he would of course not allow her to see him again. Those conclusions made the boys pretty happy and they even managed not to do anything when they run into Sesylia and Eric later in the day. After their last class Ses and Eric made their way to Remus' office. Sesylia though didn't say anything, was mad at Remus too for putting Eric in detention as well. He hadn't done anything. It was totally unfair!Of course Remus knew that the kid hadn't done anything. The reason he put both of them in detention was that he would have the  
>chance to talk to him and get to know the boy so that he will be able to say some more objective things to Sirius about him. He trusted Sesylia's instincts. If she liked Eric there would be reasons.<p>

The kids knocked his door and he immediately called them in. When they entered he smiled at them and told them to have a sit.

He then told them, "Before Sesylia starts her punishment I need to tell you something first. I don't want you to think I'm some kind  
>of unfair git that punished a student unfairly. As you probably know Eric I'm Ses' uncle. Though not biological I, her father and Sirius where brothers.<br>So I dearly care about her. Now i know pretty well what the rumors are and why my nephiews don't approve of you two dating. And since those two  
>will try to take advantage of the situation to make matters harder fpr both of you, I thought that getting to know you today in detention hours would<br>help Sirius see another view, when later in the day I'll talk to him about Sesylia's unacceptable behavior" ,he added shooting a stern glare to Ses who  
>couldn't but smile though from her uncles kindness. He was the best! Remus continued, "So if you don't want to spend these hours with me Eric,I'll understand<br>and you're free to go."

Eric smiled to his professor and said, "No professor Lupin! You're giving me a wonderful opportunity and I won't give it away. I'll stay and tell you everything you might want to know.".

Remus smiled at him and then turned to Ses. "As for you young lady, at the bathroom of the office there is a bunch of old used bowls which hosted many creatures the past 4 years. They need some serious cleaning. Off you go. No magic. The door will be soundproofed so we'll talk without worrying about overhearing but I will know if you cast any spell. Understood?"

"Yes sir.", Ses miserably said and headed for the bathroom all the burst of love for Remus now gone!

...

Sirius had just put the last plate on the table for their lunch when the boys came in. "Hey guys! How was your day?", he asked smiling at his godsons.

"It was ok… I.. I kinda got detention Sirius, but it really was not my fault! Remus will explain to you if you don't believe me!", Harry said with one breath. He really didn't want to get in any more trouble or fight with his godfather again.

Sirius looked at him seriously but his tone was gentle. "Hey hey hey, calm down! What happened? And where's Ses?"

Allan answered him while pouring himself a glass of butterbeer, "She is in detention. With Remus. That's what happened. Harry told off Ses for something at school and she got pissed and hexed him.".

Sirius looked at Harry questioningly, "Why did you tell her off?".

Harry answered more confidently now, seeing that things were heading where they wanted them to go, " Well, she was making out with a guy  
>right in the park in front of everyone and I didn't like that. So I told her, ok I might yelled a little bit, to cut it off. And she told me to mind my own business.<br>But then I saw who the guy was and there are many weird things around the school about him. They say he's a drunk and a junk. And I just hate the fact he's with Ses. But she got pissed when I told her to come with me and then she hexed me. And then Remus caught us. I have detention tomorrow with him.", he looked at Sirius waiting to see what his reaction would be. Sirius stood calm yet thoughtful.

"Look I like the fact that you watch over for your sister but no  
>matter what you think for her dates you have no right to tell her who to see and who not to. That's something only I can tell Ses. Ok? Now about the fact that she drew her wand to you she'll be punished. But about her boyfriend it's none of your business.", Sirius answered.<p>

Allan and Harry exchanged looks but didn't say anything. He was kinda right. But even if he weren't he for sure didn't approve of their interventions.

"C'mon let's eat… I'm starving", said Allan to break the silence and the three of them sat to have their lunch. Sirius couldn't but sadly think that it was  
>going to be a long day...<p>

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

A bunch of sparkling clean bowls later, Ses opened the bathroom door and went into the office. Remus looked concerned and Eric a little sad. Sesylia was worried that maybe Remus didn't approve of him. Why else would they be like that? But when they heard her coming in they both looked at her and smiled. Sesylia went beside her boyfriend and sitting on the sofa she looked at Remus, who smiled at her once again, "Finished?", he asked.

"Yes sir… And you?", asked Sesylia not really managing hide her worry.

"We're done too yes. You don't have to worry Sesylia. I think that Eric is a great young man.", said Remus and Eric couldn't help but smile.

"Well I'd better go now sir. It's getting pretty late. Good evening, professor.  
>See you tomorrow Ses!", he said and gently pecked her cheek, before getting up and leaving.<p>

Remus smiled a sad smile at Ses and told her, "We should get going too Ses. I'll floo you home to talk to Sirius about today ok honey?". Sesylia lowered her head and nodded. Then standing up she went to the fireplace and Remus followed her. Soon enough they were in the familiar living room of Sirius' house. Sesylia felt her stomach turn into knots. It had been a long time since she had been spanked; and she was totally sure that's what was in store for her for hexing her brother. It was not just a school rule, but a house rule too. Sirius was in the kitchen and hearing the footsteps in the living room he sighed and headed towards there. Sesylia looked at him miserably in the verge of crying already. Sirius couldn't help himself. He went to her and gently hugged her trying to calm her down. After some minutes of chattering and Sesylia still in Sirius' arms, he firmly told her that she should go to her room to start her homework and that he'd soon join her there. Ses miserably nodded and climbed the stairs to her room.

Remus headed to the kitchen and started preparing tea for the two of them and slowly filled Sirius in with what had happened today.

"What do you know for that Eric?", asked Sirius worriedly taking the cup of tea his best friend had just prepared for him.

"Ah! I knew you'd ask. That's why I had a long discussion with the kid today, while Ses was cleaning some pretty greasy bowls… He's a great young man Sirius. Down to earth, pretty mature for his age… He had to take many responsibilities at a very young age. All the drunk and junk stuff are based to the fact that his older brother, who is technically in charge of Eric, is one. Eric had to watch for himself and worry for his big brother for the last 3 years, since their father's death. Their mother had died years ago. The kid is great Sirius. As long as Ses doesn't go to his house where the big brother is she is totally safe. Even there she'd be safe, since Billy, Eric's brother is under medical support for the last six months and is more or less a vegie. Eric is taking care of him with difficulty, but if Bill gets into Saint's Mango then he'll have to get under custody and the last thing he wants is a transfer to some orphanage."

Sirius looked at Remus thoughtfully taking a sip from his cup. "I knew Ses had great instincts and now I'm sure. I'm glad you talked to him Rem. Maybe it would help him generally if he felt welcome to talk to you about anything. If he saw you as a mentor…", Sirius said.

Remus nodded eagerly, "That's exactly what I told him. That he should feel free to talk to me anytime and that I would keep an eye on him. He's really a lovely kid. Anyways. I'll get going now. See you mate!", he said and halfhugged  
>his best friend before heading to the living room and flooing away.<p>

Sirius sighed deeply. He knew that the moment of the punishment would come sooner or later, but he still dreaded it, maybe even more than his goddaughter. He slowly headed to her room. Upstairs Harry was just closing his own door ready to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat. Sirius told him before knocking Ses' door, "I want a word with you after I'm done with Ses.". Harry's eyes widened instantly and Sirius calmly shook his head telling him,  
>"I mean JUST talk Harry!", and then knocking the door in front of him he entered Sesylia's room.<p>

She was sitting at her desk writing some essay when Sirius came in. She looked at him and left her pen down. Sirius smiled at her and sitting at her bed he motioned her to sit beside him, which she reluctantly did. Sirius looked at her in the eyes and started talking,  
>"Ok, first of all you should know that Remus talked to me about Eric and I agree on the two of you dating with one and only condition. You won't go over at his place. Understood?".<p>

Sesylia looking confused nodded. She was expecting a downright _You're-not-allowed-to-see-him-again_!, and now here was Sirius telling her it was ok?

Sirius continued talking, though now much more sternly, "As for the hexing your brother incident, I just don't know what on earth came into you! You know pretty well that hexing someone is allowed only for defense. You also know pretty well of the big rule of NO FIGHTING with wands or without, inside or outside the school or the house, am I correct Sesylia Lily Potter?".

Sesylia wincing at the sound of her full name mumbled a "yessir" and stared  
>at her feet.<p>

"And what is there to expect if you ever draw your wand to attack someone Sesylia?", continued Sirius not losing his stern tone one bit.  
>"<p>

A… A spanking sir", answered the girl blushing furiously.

Sirius nodded and wanting to get this over with gently lifted her up and guided her over his lap. He then lifted her skirt up to uncover her panty-clad bottom. Securing her with one hand around her waist, Sirius lifted his right hand high in the air and brought it down hard on Sesylia's buttocks causing her to yelp loudly. Settling in a rhythm Sirius started peppering the cheeks in front him turning them from pale white to dark pink. Sesylia was squirming from the tenth smack and crying by the twentieth. Her godfather's punishing hand kept  
>spanking her, giving her extra hard spanks at the sitspots. When Sesylia stopped pleading Sirius to stop he got his signal and lifting his right knee<br>while lowering his left he exposed the girl's sitspots.

"Sesylia Lily Potter! SMACK You will never again SMACK hex someone SMACK if not for defense SMACK in or out of this house SMACK in or out of your school SMACK. Is SMACK that SMACK understood?"SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Yeeeeeessssss siiiiiiir…..!", Ses cried out and kept bawling her heart out.

Sirius then gathered his beloved Ses into his arms and gently rocked her  
>back and forth till she was calm enough. When the last sobs died down he looked at her in the eyes and seriously told her,<br>"I love you more than you can imagine babygirl, but I won't allow you to behave like that in or out of this house. You need to learn to control your emotions ok?",

Sesylia instantly nodded and burying her head in her godfather's chest promised to control her temper better in the future.

"Now", said Sirius, "Do you want to tell me what exactly made you so mad as to attack your brother like that? What did he say to you?".

Sesylia looked at him in the eyes and answered, "It's not what he said but how he said it! He was all authoritive ordering me around. He has no right to do that Sirius. Only you have that right, and still you do it only when it's fair and not just because you feel like it, like them. But Harry and Allan are like that all the time. And to be honest it's mainly Allan. Harry lost it today. He usually tries hard not to make me feel like he's in charge of me. And he's not. I really want this to stop Sirius! They're like that for ever! But I'm 14 years old. I just can't have them too over my head. I love how they are protective and watch my back but they  
>don't stop there. If you could talk to them I'd be grateful. I never meant to harm Harry but he really pushed me to my limits today Sirius…".<p>

"I'll talk to them honey. But you'll never hex anybody like that again? Got it?"

"Yes sir. I won't. I'm really sorry.", answered Sesylia and hugged him once again.

After some more hugging Sirius left Ses to relax for a while and headed to Harry's room. He knocked and when the answer came he entered. Harry  
>was lying flat on the floor staring at his ceiling. Sirius chuckled seeing that scene and sat on the floor next to Harry leaning his back on the bed.<p>

"What did you want to talk about?", asked his godson still a little worried.

"About the whole thing with your sister. I'll talk to your brother as well when he gets home. As I told you I really like the fact that you care and watch out for her, but you and Allan both have to accept the fact that I'm the authority over  
>her as I am over you. She has to answer to me Harry not to you. Advising and talking and sharing your concerns is totally ok and helps you bond even closer.<br>But you are not in charge of her. It would be different if you had cought her doing something endangering her life. Then scolding her would be more  
>than ok. Just like I accepted Allan lecturing you about the drinking incident. But nothing more than that Harry. Just because you don't like her boyfriend<br>doesn't give you the right to order her do anything. Ok?".

Harry looked at Sirius and nodded silently. It wasn't that he wasn't right. It was just that he couldn't just let go of his babysister like that.

He only said, "I promise to try Sirius.".

Sirius shook his head, "It's not a question Harry. It's a statement. An _order_..",  
>he underlined the word, "if you prefer the word. You'll stop treat your sister like she has to answer to you. Understood Harry James?", said Sirius firmly<br>looking right in his godson's eyes, which he immediately lowered and nodded his agreement.

"Yes sir."

"That's better. I'll go downstairs to make some tea and wait for Allan wanna join?", he asked his tone gentle and pleasant now.

"No not really Sirius. I mean you're gonna lecture him too, so I'll pass!", chuckling at the response Sirius leaned forward and planted a kiss at Harry's forehead before getting up and leaving him alone.

When Allan came home Sirius had the same with him. A much sterner one though since it was the second time he had to tell his older godson that he  
>was a brother and not a father to his siblings. Allan apologized and promised to stop being like that towards his sister. A few minutes later, he knocked<br>Sesylia's door. When the answer came he opened her door and reluctantly asked "May i?".

Sesylia was lying on her stomach on the bed doing some more  
>homework; when she saw her brother she nodded to let him know that he could join her. Allan sat on the bed beside her. Ses got up in a sitting position<br>hissing quietly when she sat on her still sore bottom. Allan winced at her pain. He did feel kind of guilty because it was him that had angered her so much  
>that morning.<p>

"I'm really sorry. For being like that to you. I had no right.", he softly told her staring at his hands.

Ses smiled at him, "Just try to keep it under control 'k? I love you big bro but the last days you've been unbearable. Eric is really a great guy. You should just give him a chance."

"I will. I'm sorry for your punishment too. I feel kind of guilty coz it was me who angered you and then you let the steam out on Harry.".

Ses shook her head at that, "Nah… It was my fault. I knew very well what I was doing when I hexed Harry. He did deserve it, but I shouldn't do it. After all it was not all that bad. I've gotten worse from Sirius believe me!", she half-joked.

Allan smiled wider now and after hugging her he let go, got up and told her that he should go coz Hermionie would come over any minute now to hang out. Ses smiled at that.

"Did you finally stop pretending nothing's on with you two?"

"You knew as well?", exclaimed Allan, "How on earth did you all find out?"

"Oh come on Big bro! you couldn't be more obvious!".

Allan shook his head and left her laughing while he headed to his room.  
>He just couldn't wait for his girl to come!<p>

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

The next days found them all a lot happier and calmer. Sesylia and Eric were now welcome to hang with Allan, Harry and the rest and they all had a great time. Allan was over the hill in love and so was Hermionie. And that was new for both of them. To everybody's amazement there were times –few to be fair, but still!- that Hermionie did not pay attention at class or would answer questions wrong since she was constantly thinking Allan and not her classes. For Allan that was nothing new. He was a medium student, never really trying hard. He was an excellent quidich player and that's where he saw his future so school was never a big priority for him. The last days though it had started getting out of hand and with the first pop quizzes starting the results were pretty worrying. Sirius was not too strict on him on that matter. He knew that his dream was quidich and respected it, but still he wanted him to at least try to have some descent grades as well. Allan just hoped that he maybe could talk his way out of it until the third class of the day.

He was at the DADA class, his favorite one, where he had never had a bad grade, when Remus entered that day, with nothing but a pack of papers in his hands. All the students groaned at that.

"Come on guys, nothing major! Just the some important things which I need to know you have learned for sure. One of today's questions will be in the finals theory part, so I'd really like to see some really good grades around here.", he said as he was giving each student his pop quiz. Giving Allan his own, looked at him pointedly and added, "I have heard from your teachers that the results till now of your other pop quizzes are disappointing. So let's try change that!".

Half an hour later all the papers magically floated In the air and flew to Remus' open hands. "You'll have your results tomorrow. Class dismissed. Allan Potter please stay for a while. I'd like a word with you please.".

Allan went slowly to Remus and sat himself on a desk opposite him looking at the floor. He had for sure fail the test. It was like he had never heard of any of the things asked there. Remus examined the kid for a little while.

"Ok, what's wrong All? Your grades are going awfully down. Most professors complain about you neglecting everything from homework to being careful while at class. What's going on?", he asked.

Allan stayed silent for a while. Then said, "Nothing Remus. Honestly, everything is fine. I just got a little lazy I guess…", which of course was true. It was much more fun being with Hermionie and making out than studying! Though, he knew better than sharing that with his beloved yet strict uncle.

Remus frowned at that. "Allan next week the first month's report card is being owled. I do know Sirius won't like the way your grades are slipping. I am warning you here. Try harder so that maybe some of your professors will change their minds and grade a little higher. Or you'll be in great trouble!", after he said that, he grabbed his things and left Allan staring at the floor realizing how bad things were getting.

When Remus arrived at his office he found outside Eric waiting for him. He smiled at the child and greeting him opened the door to let him in. When they were both sat comfortably and some tea was being prepared on its own Remus asked Eric what was wrong.

"How do you know there's something wrong?", the teen asked awkwardly.

"It doesen't take a fortune teller to read your face my child! Also you didn't show up for class today and we had an important pop quiz. I had told you that today's class would be important so you would have come unless something happened. So? What's going on?".

Eric stared at the floor. "I might be in some kind of serious trouble…", he hesitantly trailed off. "I hate to bother you with my problems professor but since my brother is in no state of helping me out in this I didn't know where else to go and you had told me to come to you if I ever need something…"

"You did very well coming to me Eric. Now, tell me please what kind of trouble are you in.", said Remus taking his now full cup of tea that was hovering in front of him and taking a sip.

"I… Well I kinda got caught cheating on a pop quiz sir. Now I know you'll think that I'm horrible for doing that, but please try to understand it was professor Snape's and it was extremely hard and I am awful at potion-making. He would definitely fail me if I didn't achieve a good grade today… That's why I didn't come to class I was to headmaster's office with Snape. They need my guardian to come and sign something since it's a serious offense and everything. But as I told you Bill is no state to do anything at all. So I thought that knowing my situation maybe you could talk to professor Dumbledoor about my case and sign whatever needs to be signed..", he hesitantly looked up to meet Remus' eyes which were serious.

"Of course I'll help you with your situation Eric. But cheating? Now that's not acceptable young man! Never! You should try harder not just cheat because the test was hard! You made a very poor choice today Eric. I trust professor Snape has already handed you detention?"

"Yes sir. Every day, three hours after school, for a month. And I have to give the exams to pass the class next year on top of my other classes.", Eric said flushing red from his favorite professor's words and staring at the floor.

"Well then I guess giving you any more detention would be unnecessary. But Eric listen to me carefully. If I ever hear of you cheating on something you will accept consequences from me as well. I might not be your legal guardian but I care a lot about you boy. And I am going to keep an eye on you. Not only to protect you but to also punish you if ever necessary. Am I understood Eric?"

Eric looked at Remus in the eyes trying hard to keep his tears from falling. Not because of the scolding. But because of the sense of caring he got from this man. "Yes sir. I'm really sorry for letting you down. And thank you sir. For caring enough to concern yourself with me.".

Remus smiled at the boy. "Don't thank me Eric. I love concerning myself with any kids that needs me. Now follow me please. We have an arrangement to do with the headmaster.", and with that said he led the boy to the fireplace and flooed to headmaster's office.

The week passed by like water and too soon for Allan's liking the day of the first report cards arrived at the house on Monday afternoon. Sirius sighed heavily seeing the owl on the kitchen's window. Taking the letters he decided to start with Sesylia's which was as always great. Harry's was decent just some low grades at his hated subjects, history of magic and potions, though Sirius knew that the boy was trying hard. He then muffled Allan's envelope in his hands. Remus had warned him on the slipping grades. And he had warned Allan more than once. Taking a deep breath he opened it. And he didn't like what he saw one bit. Four out of his seven classes were failing while the other three merely above the lowest limit. He knew that Allan didn't really care for high grades but this was clearly unacceptable. Taking some deep breaths he calmed down considerably and then he made his way to Allan's room.

He knocked the door and opened without waiting for an answer but what he saw made him turn around and close back the door. Allan was lying on his bed with Hermionie. There were some clothes on them –thank god the waist down ones- and some off them like their blouses and were passionately making out when he came in. Seeing him Allan yelled and Hermionie tried to cover herself with anything around her screaming. Taking some more deep breaths Sirius yelled towards the door, "Please get dressed and come downstairs immediately. I'd like a word with both of you!", and then made his way to the kitchen.

Soon after a flushing red Hermionie and a none less red-faced Allan joined him.

"Sirius we didn't do anything it was just…", Allan tried but his godfather cut him off sternly.

"Save it Allan. I saw pretty well what was happening. I understand that you're at an age that these…. things are normal, but still at least when you are not alone in this house try to be a little bit more decent! Hermionie I don't mean to be rude but I have a talk pending with Allan regarding his grades so I would appreciate it if you went home for now.".

Hermionie nodded and turned to head to the fireplace, when Sirius added, "Ah, Hermionie. Please let me know, how were your grades?", Hermionie looked at Allan confused who just shook his head realizing that any hope of getting away with this was gone.

"I… They were kind of lower than usual I have to admit. Guess it's a hard year the fifth!", she tried to sound realistic but Sirius gave her a stern look.

"Hermionie dear you know how much I love and appreciate you, but I think you do understand that you and Allan have totally crossed the lines here. It's great you' re together and you love each other but I won't have you neglecting everything else for this. You need to find your balances. I will personally help Allan in a few minutes to find his. I would advise you to do the same.".

Hermionie nodded, and mouthing off an apology she flooed as fast as she could. Sirius was right after all.

Sirius then turned to Allan. Crossing his hands over his chest he leaned at the wall opposite his godson chair and waited.

"You have some serious explaining to do young man!", was all he said.

**Please review guys! I'm begging here!**


	6. Chapter 6

_..."You have some serious explaining to do young man!", was all he said..._

Allan started fidgeting with his fingers and didn't dare meet Sirius' eyes. H had done it big time and there was no doubt he was about to get it and get it hard. He breathed in deeply before forcing himself to look at his godfather. He thought of playing his only card. If this didn't succeed then nothing could save him.

"Well... It's just that I'm finally in love Sirius! I mean you can't have forgotten how it was when you were young and in love! I prefer to Be with Hermi than studying for subjects that won't help me one bit in my plans for after school!  
>It' just pointless to put so much effort there when my future is elsewhere...", he stopped talking when he saw Sirius totally pissed trying to breathe in and calm himself down.<p>

"Don't you even start with those "young and in love" Allan Anthony! You know as well as I do that either you like it or not the fact that you are in school gives you the chances to get a quidich opportunity later. You know that if you fail a year then you get kicked out of the team! This has nothing to do with you having thought about the whole thing. This is just you being totally lazy. And that is unacceptable young man! What if you get traumatized in some future game and you can't play professional quidich? Then what will you do with an awful merely passable Hogwarts diploma? What kind of job will you be able to find? Look at me straight in the eye and tell me that you were not just slacking off. Look at me in the eye and tell me that you were not just having a great time and caring for nothing else Allan.", Sirius said not yelling  
>but very very sternly.<p>

Allan lowered his eyes after that. He merely whispered "I can't sir...", and then stared at the floor once again.

Sirius sighed deeply. "We had an agreement Allan. That you were going to keep some descent grades as a backup plan and  
>I would not bug you about schoolwork but just encourage you about quidich. I kept my promise Allan but you didn't. And you know what<br>the consequences are going to be."

Allan knew and lifting himself off the chair went to his godfather who grabbed him by the arm guiding him upstairs to his room. He knew Sirius was right. He did hope to save his bottom from what was coming to it, but he knew deep inside him that he deserved it. He hated being punished at his age like that, but he also knew it was the only thing that could bring him back to his senses and though he'd never let Sirius know, he loved him for doing that. When they were in his room Sirius put a silence spell around it to give them their privacy and then emptied Allan's desk from everything on it, and put the stuff neatly on the floor  
>beside the desk. Allan was very tall and strong and he couldn't really manage him in an over the knee position.<p>

"Bend over Allan.", he said and his godson obeyed and draped himself over his desk. When he was in place Sirius bared him from waist down  
>and putting one hand on his waist, for reassurance and holding down, he started smacking the teenage butt in front of him. Smack after smack Allan's reactions grew more and more. His godfather was not going easy on him. He soon started yelping as the spanks grew harder and faster. Sirius was determined to drive the message home.<p>

"You are going to do better young man. You are going to try much harder to improve your grades and spend a lot more time studying than messing around!", he lectured punctuating every word with a loud smack. At that point he paused and mumbling a spell he conjured a big wooden ruler which he tapped on All's butt to let him know of the change. "You are going to receive 15 swats with the ruler. The first 5 are to make sure you learned your lesson about slacking off.", saying that Sirius lifted the ruler and brought it down hard on the dark pink  
>bottom in front of him 5 times, "The next 10 are for trying to deceive me and get yourself out of trouble when you knew you deserved your punishment. I want you holding responsibility for your actions Allan.", and with that he landed the last ten smacks right on the kid's sitspots.<p>

Allan was crying hard laying limp over his desk. Sirius then hexed his trousers back to place and gently helped his godson up hugging him tightly. "It's OK Allan everything's over.", Allan nodded crying his eyes out and started mumbling apologies. When he was calm again Sirius sat him on the bed and he sitted himself opposite him.

"Allan, I don't want to repeat this. You are going to improve your grades. You are going to be responsible. And one of your biggest and  
>most important responsibilities right now is your schoolwork. I expect you to try hard. Did I make myself perfectly clear?"<p>

Allan looked at Sirius' concerned eyes and nodded his agreement, "You have my word sir."

Sirius smiled at that. "Good to hear it. Now I'm afraid that you won't like this part. Till next month's report card I want you in a tight program. School, practice, studying. You will cover up for ALL the homework you have not handed in till now. You will only see Hermionie at school and on Saturdays. If your next report is improved and there are no failing classes then I will trust you on seeing her as much as you two like. If it's not then you can expect another same month. Going out on your own accord and studying on your own accord is  
>a privilege Allan. One you lost with your actions. You have to gain it back. Understood?".<p>

Allan groaned at that and threw himslef on his bed burying himself under his pillow but answered a clear "Yes sir.".

Sirius smiled at him, and patting him on the back only told him teasingly "You'll survive it Allan! I promise!", and then left his room, closing the door behind him. Then he said the counter-spell for the soundproofed room and added a little bit more sternly "Start studying!" before heading downstairs to relax in his favorite armchair.

Sesylia made her way downstairs soon after she heard Sirius exiting Allan's room. Spotting Sirius she gracefully went over to him and made herself comfortable on his lap while planting a kiss on his cheek. Having something big to ask him she had to bring into play all of her girly tricks.

Sirius was no fool though. Looking at her suspiciously he said, "What is it this time? A new dress, some sort of make up? What?".

Playing it offended Ses looked at him in the eyes with a hurt look. "Why would I want something? Is it so bad for a girl to indulge her godfather with some love?"

"No honey it's not bad. But it certainly has a purpose. So how about telling me what it is huh?"

Sesylia planted another kiss defeated and then said it."I want two extra hours of curfew tonight!".

"Wow! It's a schoolnight babygirl... Two whole more hours? Why?".

"Well, tonight Eric and his band is going to sing in a new pub at Hogsmead and I want very much to be there for him, but they won't start till after my curfew. Please let me get the 2 extra hours Sirius and I promise to do extra chores or whatever you ask! It's a very important night for him! Pleaaasssssseeeee!", she begged looking at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

Sirius thought about it. After all Ses had a terrific report card today and she was an angel for the last days, so why not? "Ok! But I want you home at midnight sharp! If you're late you won't like the outcome young lady! And if Eric won't be able to bring you back I want you to use your portkey to get back.",  
>he said.<p>

"Oh thank you so much Sirius!", Ses cried out excited and hugged him tightly, "Eric will bring me back you have nothing to worry about! I love you Sirius! Thank you!", and planting another kiss to her godfather's cheek she ran to her room to decide what to wear.

Sirius chuckled at her enthusiasm and then got himself the newspaper in front of him and started reading it.

At ten o' clock Ses was in the Silver Moon pub and waited for her boyfriend to get on the stage. And when he did she couldn't take her eyes off of him! The music was great and soon enough he got her on the stage with him and they were just singing and dancing. In between the songs Eric had some drinks of icy vodka. Sesylia drank just one in fear of Sirius finding out if she went home even  
>slightly drunk. So no more than a glass for her. But by the end of the night Eric was totally drunk and he could barely drag his feet off the stage when the band finished there last songs. He never drank and Ses knew that but tonight it was special for him. It was the knight that he sang some of his very own songs and the excitement took the best of him. When Ses looked at her watch it was<br>a quarter before midnight but Eric was evidently in no state to drive. When he came to her he told her to get her home and when Ses said that she'd use a portkey he laughed and told her the he was more than capable to drive. And with that he got on his bike and flew away. Ses was terrified not knowing what to do. Then she took her decision. Touching the portkey in her purse she was transferred home.

When Sirius smiled at her she just ignored him and rushed to the fireplace to floocall Remus.

"Come one Rem!", she murmured while waiting for an answer when the concerned face of her uncle appeared in the flames.

"What's wrong?", he asked bewildered, "Ses?".

Sesylia shook her head to stop him and said in one breath "Eric had some drinks Rem and when I told him I would portkey home he just went on his bike and started flying to prove me he could do it fine, but he was pretty drunk and i'm really scared... Please do something! He was at hogsmead! I didn't know who else to call!".

Remus' face paled with worry mixed with anger flashing in his eyes. "Thank you for letting me know Ses. I'm off to find him. I'll floocall you when I have him so that you won't worry.", and without waiting for an answer he grabbed his coat and broom and sped toward hogsmead in search of his ward. This time the  
>kid would taste some real action consequences he thought angrily but silently he was just praying he'd find him safe and sound. And right on those thoughts in the horizon he saw two lights flying in erratic directions. He sped towards them and when Eric realised that he had company he just lowered the bike and roaring to laughter fell off of it on the ground just half meter below him.<p>

Remus run to him and helped him up. When he was sure he was totally ok the rage started to burn.

"Professor look at this night! Isn't it beautiful? The concert went great!", Eric said in between giggles.

Remus tightening his grip on the boy climbed on his  
>broom helping Eric as well. And while heading to his home he only said, "Wait and see what a day awaits you young man!".<br>Eric cringed a little at at that but then he dozed off to sleep on a very uncomfortable broom but in Remus' very secure arms.

**Please review! Thank you for your kind words so far :)**


	7. Chapter 7

When Remus landed his broom on his front yard he picked Eric up -with some difficulty since the boy was almost as tall and heavy as himself- and entered the house, where a wide awake Tonks waited for them. He smiled at her sadly and placed Eric on the sofa on his side in case he'd throw up. Tonks summoned a wet cloth from the sink and she smoothly brushed it over the teen's face.  
>The cold surface made him wake up. As soon as he opened his eyes though he groaned and threw up on the carpet below him. Remus ran to his side and held his head high while he vomited the alcohol out. When he was finally over he let his head lean on his professor's chest and just tried to catch his breath.<p>

Tonks summoned a glass of water and handing it to him he gulped it down at once, managing a thank you right after. She smiled at him and then told him, "Well it's not the best circumstances for introductions, but I'm Tonks, Remus' wife. Would you like to get some sleep now? It is late and you certainly are weak after all that drinking...".

Eric could bearly nod, "Yes please ma'am... Thank you so much...".

At that Remus took his arm and pulling it over his shoulder he helped the boy up and started leading him to the guest room. When he was there he gently lied him down on the bed, took his shoes off for him and pulled the covers up to him. Eric opened his eyes and looked at his professor with tears welling up.

"I'm so sorry professor. You've been so kind to me helping me with everything and I keep screwing everything up. I'm really sorry. I promise you to never bother you again in the future. I'll leave first thing in the morning...", but Remus cut him off firmly.

"You are not going anywhere young man! You did a very stupid thing today, true, but I never told you that I expected you to be perfect. I promised to help you and be there for you, to watch your back and punish you whenever I see you need it. And you need it desperately right now. Tomorrow you'll stay here. I'll excuse you from school personally. Tomorrow morning you'll get punished Eric and then you'll join us for meal. After that we'll go make sure your brother is all right and see from there. You are my ward and either you like it or not you won't get out of this that easily. Now get some rest please. You really need it.".

Eric stared at Remus' eyes and saw reassurance in there. And that was all he needed to relax and sleep. Remus stayed with him for a while and then went back to the living room where Tonks, after cleaning up Eric's mess, had  
>just let Sirius and Ses know everything was ok and that Eric was safe in their home. When he entered the room she smiled at him and hugged him.<p>

"You, Remus Lupin, are the most considerate and wonderful person i've ever met. I love you", and with that she kissed him.

Remus smiled at her and hugging her back told her a little bit anxiously, "I didn't want you two to meet in such circumstances... I mean he is such a great young man. The couple of weeks we've been talking I've come to  
>care deeply for him and this is just not like him...".<p>

Tonks shook her head reassuringly, "He is most of all a teen Rem... You  
>can't expect him to not get into trouble or experiment with stuff like alcohol... He had no one to answer to for so many years. What do you expect? It's among others a way to test how much you care about him and if you really mean that you'll stick with him no matter what. I'm sure i'll love him just like you do. I want him every day from now on here for either meal or dinner. It would be an excellent way to get to know him and start bonding with both of us. Then you can tell him of your thoughts about adopting him, don't you think?".<p>

Remus smiled widely at that, "I think that's a great idea my love! I love you. Go get some sleep now ok? I'll stay up to check on him.", but Tonks shook her head at that.

"Quite the contrary honey. I'll stay up  
>to check on him and you'll get your rest. Tomorrow won't be easy for any of you.", Tonks answered.<p>

Remus kissed her one more time and nodded. "Thank you my Dora...", and with that after checking that Eric was all right he went to sleep as well.

Everything was blurry. And loud. And smelled good. Fresh sheets, and bacon, and toast... But that couldn't be... He wasn't up so who was making breakfast? And he hadn't change any sheets, not to mention that they never smelled so nice... He made the huge effort to open his eyes. But the light was hurting so much! Why did the light hurt? And then he remembered. He remembered the last knight's incident, Remus collecting him, then talking to him... "Why did I wake up?", he moaned and pulled all of his strength together to pull himself up. He stumbled to the bathroom of the room and poured cold water on his face. Now that was a little better. When he went back to the room he found Tonks smiling at him.

"Good morning! Come on i've got breakfast  
>and a great hangover relieve potion!", and winking at him she guided him to the kitchen<p>

Remus was already there. Eric's stomach clenched a little with anxiety when seeing the man. He did remember a punishment promise after all... But Remus just smiled at him and motioned him to join them.

When he sat down Remus passed him a vial and told him, "I didn't want you to get one of those. The hangover is one of the consequences of alcohol that you need to feel when you drink so much in my opinion, but Dora here  
>made me give you one.", his tone was not stern but it was not gentle either. Eric took the vial blushing and thanked him.<p>

"For Merlin's shake Remus! Let the kid eat something before you start the lecturing!", Tonks scolded Remus half-jokingly.

Eric couldn't but smile at that. He really liked that Dora or Tonks or whatever she was called.

"S'ok Mrs Lupin, professor has every right to be mad at me. I screwed up big time...".

Tonks cut him off , "None of that Eric. We all make poor decisions now and then. Now you'd better empty that plate I have ready for you. And please don't ever call my Mrs Lupin again! It made me feel very very old! I'm Dora or Tonks.  
>Whichever you like!".<p>

Remus added, "Yes Eric outside school you don't have to address us so formally. Try Remus with me as well ok?", Eric smiled at at that.

"I'll try sir!". Breakfast passed pleasantly with lots of joking mainly from Tonks which helped the ice to break.

When everyone ate though Remus looked at Eric sadly and told him, "Eric I would like a word with you in my study. Please come with me."

When inside, Remus closed the door behind them and motioned Eric to sit in the chair right in front of the desk while he sat himself in one right oposite him.

"Eric your actions last night were plainly inexcusable. Not only did you get drunk but you also drove your bike right after that? What on earth were you thinking?"

Eric was staring at his feet the whole time unable to meet Remus'  
>disappointed eyes.<p>

Remus took a deep breath seeing how anxious the boy was. "Ok, lets start from the beginning. Why did you drink so much last night in the first place?", he asked much more gently this time.

"It was our first show in which I actually sang some of my own songs. And everyone liked them and I was so excited that I just drank and drank without really realizing it sir. It was a very important knight for me that's all. I wasn't really thinking... I am sorry sir... Honestly...".

Remus sighed at that. "I know you are sorry Eric but actions have consequences and you are going to learn that one way or another. Now let's get to the second  
>part, shall we? Why on earth did you get on that bike of yours drunk like that? I mean you probably knew more than well that you were wasted, so why did you do such a thing?".<p>

Eric could only shrug at that. "I just wasn't thinking. I wanted to prove I could drive even drunk or something I guess. I have no excuse sir I know that. But honestly you don't have to punish me. I learned my lesson...".

"None of that young man. We made a deal. A deal with pleasant and unpleasant parts. You are not getting out of this!", Remus said  
>and lifting himself up he motioned for Eric to do the same.<p>

Eric got up but pulled himself away from Remus. Now his teenage rebel-self  
>rising on surface.<p>

"Eric I will advise you not to make it any more difficult on you. Come over here and bend over the desk. I'm sure you know by now what kind of punishment you've earned.", Remus sternly told him.

"No! I'm not just going to stay here and let you... do... that... to me! No way!  
>I aprreciate everything sir but this really won't work...", and saying that he tried for the door, but Remus had him before he was even near there.<p>

Dragging him powerfully to the sofa at the corner of the study he pulled the boy over his knee and locking his legs with one of his own he started smacking the teen very fast and hard. Eric was squirming and yelling at him to let go, but to no avail.

"Keep this up young man and when we start with your real punishment your butt will already be toasted! I won't accept direct disobedience! You are my  
>ward. I care about you and you are going to face the music of your actions either you like it or not!",he said all those smacking without losing one bit of his rhythm. Eric gave up the fighting and just let his tears fall. Remus was now satisfied.<p>

The goal was reached. With just a few smacks the kid had let out all the pressure. He rubbed his back till he calmed down some. Then helping him up he asked looking at him right in the eye, "Are you going to behave your age now and accept your punishment or do I need to continue this here?".

Eric shook his head answering at once "no sir! I'm sorry! I'm ready to take my punishment.".

Remus nodded and guided him to the desk where he bent him over it. Putting one arm on his back he rubbed him for a while o make him relax a little more. "You Made some poor decisions my child. And I care for you very much to let them go unpunished. Remember that i'm only doing this because I care for you Eric."

After those words Eric's body calmed down considerably. Then Remus lifted his right hand high in the air and brought it down hard on the jean clad bottom. Since he was already very upset and didn't want to upset him further by bearing him. Smack after smack Eric's reactions raised to yelps and 'OW's", to which Remus' only response was harder ones. Again and again he smacked his whole butt until the kid was openly crying and apologizing. Then he paused. Rubbing his back some more he pulled out his wand and casted a wordless spell which allowed him to see the kid's butt through his clothing. He didn't want to risk going too far and this needed to be a long lesson so he needed to have a clear image of his work. Seeing it was just a dark pink he conjured a paddle. A heavy wooden paddle that would be felt for sure no matter of the jeans. Raising it high he brought it down on Eric's butt in a tremendous swat that left the boy  
>howling. Swat after swat Remus turned the butt in front of him a cherry red colour and left Eric with no more energy for apologies and pleading.<br>He was just laying there accepting every swat. So Remus decided it was time to bring the punishment to an end.

"You SMACK are never SMACK going to drink SMACK SMACK SMACK alcohol again SMACK until you are SMACK SMACK of legal age! SMACK Did SMACK I SMACK make SMACK myself SMACK clear?".

Eric, bowling uncontrollably, howled "YES SIIIIR!".

Remus had tears in his eyes by this time. He threw the paddle on the floor and immediately gathered him in his arms and let him cry everything out.

"I'm sorry I had to be so hard, Eric, but you really left me no choice! What you did was irresponsible and dangerous... I won't lose you kid!".

Eric just hugged more tightly and mumbled apologies. Remus made the counter spell on his clothing without him understanding anything and just rubbed his back until the boy was calm again.

"I am sorry sir... Really..."

Remus cut him off putting a finger in his lips and smiling reassuringly told him, "It's over now kid. You got punished for it, it's put in the past. We're making a fresh start after a spanking. No need for apologies.".

Eric nodded. "And sir, I really didn't mean all the things about this not working... I don't want to lose your presence in my life sir. Please try to pretend I never said anything...".

"It's already forgotten Eric. I promise! Now let's get you to get some rest before lunch. What do you think? At least have a bath. It will help you calm some more.", Remus said and Eric nodded.

An hour later Eric went out of his room and joined Remus and Tonks in the dining room, where lunch was just being served.

Tonks smiled at him "I was just going to call you for lunch. Are you all right?".

Eric blushed at the question and avoiding her eyes answered truthfully "as ok as one can be after the paddling of his life!", but smiled at Remus thankfully.

"Have a sit! Dig in!", Tonks said pleasantly

Eric chuckling answered, "I think i'll pass the sitting part! I'll be doing it all day tomorrow at school so i'll save me today's discmofort if you don't mind..."

Remus smiled at that and nodded, "Suit yourself Eric!". The lunch went by much more pleasantly than lunch, all of them joking and laughing.

When they finished their dessert as well Eric turned to Remus. "I really should be getting home sir. Bill is alone and I need to check on him and make sure he eats...".

Remus nodded and getting up from his chair he got a bag with bowls full of food and told Eric, "We're going together. I'll help you take care of your brother and Tonks volunteered to tidy up your house a little bit. I guess that with all your schoolwork you could use some help!".

Eric looked at them almost teary eyed, "Sir you don't have to do all this. It's enough to take care of me, you don't have to lose your time with my responsibilities...".

"Not a chance young man! We are going!", it was Tonks that answered. And they helped him tidy everything up in his house, and take care of his brother who could not move many muscles making him depending for everything from Eric.

When that night the couple was back at home Tonks looked at Remus seriously. She was extremely upset when she realized how that young boy was living for all those years. She just couldn;t take it. After what she saw, after realizing everything that kid was obliged to do every single day she just couldn't let him stay like that any more.

"We're not leaving him back there Remus. Not for one more day. Tomorrow morning I want you to talk to Dumbledore and see what we can do the fastest way possible. I want the kid to move in here tomorrow and his brother to st mango's where we can visit and he can get all the help and taking care  
>of he needs."<p>

Remus smiled and hugged her tightly.  
>Better days were approaching...<p>

**please review :) special thanks to V. L. Crawford who helped me make my mind about how the relationship of Eric and Remus would evolve. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Right after Ses got the floocall from Tonks she managed to calm down. Throwing herself in the sofa she just groaned rubbing her temples furiously. The headache that was caused by her stress for Eric's safety just wouldn't go away. Sirius went beside her and sitting down started massaging her himself something that helped considerably.

"Feel better now babygirl?",he gently asked and  
>when Ses nodded he asked, "Good. Now tell me what happened tonight will you? You had a fight or anything?".<p>

Sesylia shook her head, "No we had a great time... The concert was perfect, everybody loved Eric's songs... He just got curried away from his excitement  
>and drunk much more than he should...".<p>

Sirius shook his head disapprovingly at that, "He shouldn't drink at all you mean. He is underage."

Ses just ignored that part and went on, "Well the problem is that instead of flooing home he wanted to drive his bike... I portkeyed here as soon as he took off so that I would let Remus know. But now he'll be in trouble for sure... Ahrghhhhh!", she groaned the last part and just threw her head back defeated.

Then getting up she just pecked her godfather and told him she'd  
>go get some rest.<p>

Sirius nodded, "Go honey. Don't worry about Eric. Other than a sore bum he'll be perfectly fine. Just like Harry was. Ok? Just sleep.", Ses smiled sadly at that and made her way towards the stairs, when Sirius asked her something more, "Hey Ses? You didn't drink any alcohol did you?"

Ses smiled innocently and answered him, "Just a butterbeer Sirius. Don't worry.", and turning her back to him she bit her lip anxiously and guiltily at the same time. She didn't want to lie to her godfather but he was much too  
>strict on some rules like drinking. And ok, he had a right to be with Harry for instance but she was always very careful with drinks. She always stopped when she felt she should. But Sirius wouldn't see that. Sighing silently she put on her pajamas and fell to bed trying not to think of her boyfriend's punishment.<p>

The next morning all three kids went to school together. Eric was not where they usually met, but it didn't really surprised Ses. She didn't think he'd come to school today. Harry and Ron were teasing her for her grumpiness while Allan and Hermionie stayed a little behind the others discussing something quietly.

"I can't believe he did it! I can't believe he wrote to your parents!",Allan  
>said obviously pissed with something.<p>

Hermionie just shook her head trying to calm him down, "Al come on... You know he did the right thing. I mean you got punished and so should I. I totally deserved it and you know it."

But Allan was still furious, "Yeah but you understood that on your own, you didn't need punishment! And now we'll only have school since you're grounded. Just great. Sirius ruins everything!"

Hermionie fixed him with a stern look now, "Ok, now you are more than unfair! You know that he did the right thing, as well as you know that we deserved our punishments. Getting mad for no reason will only lead you to getting grounded  
>on top of everything as well, so stop it!"<p>

Allan looked at her annoyed with the scolding, "Ok, ok! Don't spend so much time at the Weaslys' you three... You start to be just like Ron's mom...", Hermionie playfully punched his arm and then snuggled close to him  
>as they passed the school gate.<p>

Harry and Ron left the couple alone and sped towards the back of the castle at the quidich pitch, where they knew Cho Chang was practicing every single day before classes. She was the newest seeker in the Ravenclaw's team and was working as hard as she could to improve her performance day after day. Harry had first seen her there one morning that he was going for a quick ride on his broom before classes and found her there already. They had chatted some and loughed some more. Ever since he would go there every other  
>day and "accidentally" run into her when she was heading back to the castle.<p>

"Admit it man you have a huge crush on her!", Ron teased  
>managing with difficulty not loughing outloud.<p>

Harry rolled his eyes, "Shut up Ron! I just think she is a great player and we have things in common..."

"yeah yeah, so does George but you don't follow him around dragging me with you as well! Come on man! Just ask her out already!".

Harry glanced at his best mate, "And what if she denies?"

Ron rolling his eyes answered "Then we'll stop running out here like crazy to see her every single day!".

Harry prepared to answer but then saw that she was lowering her broom to the ground. "Ok! Now or never! Dissapear Ron! I'll catch you in class!", and taking in a deep breath he jogged towards Cho.

When she saw him she smiled at him, "Hey Harry!".

Harry blushing smiled as well, "Hi Cho!", and then stared at her. The girl bit  
>her lips to prevent a smile appear on her face feeling his tension and just looked at the ground. "So... I.. Uh.. I mean... Well.. Wanna go out with me sometime?", he finally said looking at her anxiously.<p>

Cho's smile grew even wider, "I'd love to Harry!".

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Blushing even more he told her, "Well I was thinking maybe we could do something on Saturday?".

"Sure! That sounds great! Well, i'll catch you later or i'll be late in class... Bye Harry!", she said and jogged to the castle leaving Harry mumbling something about classes and flying to them.

When he finally made it to his first class, charms, Ron was trying as hard as he could to do the summoning charm._ "Great", he thought,  
>"I'm late!",<em> and hurried to his desk where he tried to copy Hermionie's wrist moving and accioing some books opposite them which  
>barely moved though.<p>

"So what she said?", asked Ron in the lowest voice he could manage.

"I've got a date mate!", harry said beaming!

"A DATE? OH HARRY WITH WHO? THAT"S GREAT!", Hermionie bellowed enthusiastically at the news but also loudly enough for the  
>whole class to hear.<p>

"Gee Hermionie! Lower your voice I don't need anyone to know my personal life!", Harry said angrilly.

"Sorry! But who is it already?", she said apologetically.

"Cho Chang", Harry whispered back, "from Ravenclaw."

"How great Harry! I'm so happy!", Hermionie beamed again.

"Gee Mionie! Calm down already!", Ron loughed, and the trio kept chattering while managing  
>the spell for the rest of the class.<p>

It was an uneventful day, other than that. Ses having not heard from Eric yet just went to bed right after lunch and Sirius left the  
>boys to clean up the kitchen,since he had some paper work to finish for next day's shift.. While they were tidying up Allan told Harry.<p>

"So how is this Cho Chang? I don't think I know her."

Harry groaned, "Hermionie can't keep her mouth shut can she? You do know her though. Ravenclaw's seeker."

Allan gasped at that! "You are kidding! Well done little bro! She is a total piece!"

Harry threw him a tallow annoyed, "Dude, you're dating my best friend!"

Allan rolled his eyes at that, "Come on you know what I mean! I'm just glad you got yourself a pretty girl! Relax! So where are you taking her for first date?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I've no idea. Probably "three broomsticks" or something..."

Allan shook his head. "If you want my advise pick a more quiet place for a first date so that you can talk more and everything. I hear the place Eric got wasted is cool!"

Harry threw him another tallow, "For Merlin's shake Allan! Take a tact potion or something!"

Allan loughed again. Then Harry glanced at him and then looking back at his share of plates to dry he asked,  
>"Hey... Uh.. Are you and Hermionie.. You know... Do... stuff? I'm asking coz I heard Sirius the other day...", he trailed off casting a look at<br>his brother once again, not sure how he'd react to such a question. They had never discussed anything that personal before.

Allan, to his disbelief answered him, "We haven't... Done it yet, if that's what you're asking.. But we kinda, uh... Have done some stuff. It was such a moment that Sirius came in my room and saw us."

Harry made a weird grimace, on one hand coz Hermionnie was like a sister to him and making any picture of the kind made him kinda sick and on the other he couldn't but cringe at the thought of someone seeing him doing anything like that...

"Lock the doors little bro!" Was all his brother said throwing a tallow on him and leaving the kitchen to do some  
>studying while Harry was finishing up.<p>

Right after dinner there was a knock on their door. All the kids were upstairs, so Sirius, who was relaxing in the living room made his way  
>slowly to the door but before even going near it Sesylia darted from the stares with a loud rumble and made it to the door first. Sirius was<br>staring at her trying to figure out how she managed to do all that acrobatic without a single scratch. Then turning at the door he saw a very  
>awkward feeling Eric looking at him.<p>

"Hello sir! Sesylia!", he said biting his lower lip.

"Eric.", Sirius said a serious tone in his voice, "Please come in."

"Thank you sir.", Eric said and entered the house while Ses closed the door behind him.

"Would you like something to drink Eric?", asked Sirius, half-disapprovingly, half-teasingly.

Eric smiled at that. "No sir. After my last encounter with professor Remus, I think I'll pass! I just wanted to see Ses and talk some with her if you don't mind?", he kindly asked.

Sirius looking pleased with the teens attitude nodded his agreement, "No problem at all! Just keep it downstairs ok? Ses will get mad at me for saying that but I wouldn't want the two of you alone in her room. Try to understand kids!".

Eric chuckled before Ses could yell at Sirius and reassured him they'd stay downstairs, "No need to worry sir. In such a beautiful night we'd prefer sitting at that swing in the back yard instead of upstairs. But first I would like to apologise to you."

Sirius looked at him questioningly.

"I was inexcusable yesterday sir, not only for drinking, but also for doing it around Sesylia and since we had decided to bring  
>her back myself. I am totally inexcusable sir. And I apologise for my actions. I promise to never be that irresponsible around her again."<p>

Sirius smiled widely at the kid and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, "No need to worry Eric. I absolutely forgive you. I appreciate your apology very much. Now go before Ses hexes both of us, will you?", Eric chuckled and hugging his Ses by the shoulders the headed outside from the back door and sat at the swing.

"How are you?", asked Ses worriedly, "Did Remus go too hard on you? Not that you didn't deserve it! I was horrified! I thought you might  
>get hurt...", she continued more sternly this time.<p>

Eric smiled and caressed her soft hair, "Remus did go hard on me baby, but just as much as I needed. But after that I joined them for lunch and then they came to my home and helped me with Bill and the house. And Tonks said that from now on she wants me to eat at least one meal at their home. They were so great Ses. I mean the punishment part was awful but really I... I kinda feel like I had a real family you know? I just hope they really want to do it and it's not just Remus feeling obligated or anything...".

Sesylia snuggled closer to him and rested her head at his chest while staring at the incredibly beautiful starry sky above them,  
>before answering "Remus is a great man my love. He wouldn't promise you to be there for you if he didn't mean it. And I would advise you to<br>not miss a single meal... Tonks is an auror and knows some pretty nasty spells!"

Eric chuckled and lifting her chin up he kissed her softly. "I'm really happy Ses. Happy I found you, happy I have Remus, just plainly happy.".

Sesylia smiled widely at that. "And i'm happy for you!"

Then glancing at the kitchen window she saw a familiar figure, "Remus is here, look!", she said and pointed at the window. Then getting up she dragged him towards the back door quietly and tried to hear what the two men were saying.

"...He said that? See padfoot? I told you! He's such a great kid. I'm beyond happy Dora loved him too. Of course the question is if he wants us...", Remus voice said when Sirius' interrupted,

"I'm sure he'll want Rem. He seemed so happy and calm. You are doing a great job pal."

Pause. Then Remus said, "He is here you said?"

"Yeah,", Sirius answered, "i see they left the swing so they'll get any minute now...".

At that Ses smiled at her boyfriend and counting internally to three she opened the door.

"Oh hey Remus! I thought I saw you through the window", she said hugging him in one hand, as Remus kissed the top of  
>her head.<p>

Eric smiled a huge smile at him, "Hello proff... I mean Remus!"

Remus returned an equally large smile and hugged Eric tightly, "How are you kids?", asked both of them.

"Great! We're great. Ah.. anyways, i'd better get going now. Goodnight mister Black, Remus, Ses.", said Eric  
>and pecking Ses he waved and started to the door.<p>

Then Remus told him, "Wait Eric, i'll fly you home. I got my broom.", Eric nodded at that.

Ses lookedat him questioningly."You didn't get here with the bike?",

But it was Remus who answered that, while wearing his cape and heading to the door.

"No. Eric won't be driving that thing for a month after last knight's incident Ses. I thought that some walking would make him appreciate the privilege of having something to ride responsibly", he underlined the last part throwing a meaningful look at Eric who just nodded blushing.

"Gosh! You're worse than Sirius!", Ses said and kissing her boyfriend goodbye she closed the door behind them and watched them taking height and moving in the beautiful night sky. Then saying goodnight to Sirius she headed to her bed feeling more thankful and happy than ever.

**Poductive day i guess! 2 updates. Hope you like them. Please review. Give me ideas opinions anything. Thank you all for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Friday morning was a sunny one. Sesylia and her siblings woke up and ate by themselves since Sirius had already left for work. They ate up as fast as they could, each one for their own reasons. Harry couldn't wait to see Cho at school and arrange a specific time that he'd pick her up for their first date tomorrow, while Allan just wanted to get out of the house, where he had spend the most of the previous day studying his butt off. Ses on the other hand wanted to check with Eric for any news with Tonks and Remus. They soon headed off to school. Right around the corner of their road a wide smiling Eric waited for them. The boys smiled at him and kindly went ahead a little faster to give the couple some space to talk. Sirius had informed them about him becoming Remus' ward and so they thought they'd have stuff to talk about.

Sesylia hugged him tightly and pecked him, "So? We have any further news?", she asked smiling widely.

Eric shook his head at that, "Not yet! But we will!", he answered smiling more widely than her. Ses looked at him questioningly. "Remus said that today at school he'll call me at some point to the headmaster's office to discuss something pretty serious! At first I thought I was in trouble again, but he reassured me it was a good serious thing. So we just gotta wait!".

Ses rolled her eyes, "Good Merlin, Remus! Could you have us in any more nervousness?", she said and they quickened their pace to catch up with the others.

"Man, I wish I could skip some classes today!", said Allan as they went into the school grounds, "Look at this day!"

Harry shook his head, "Hey yeah why not! You have like, what? Twelve hours without getting into trouble?"

Allan rolled his eyes at that, "I said wish smartass!", was all he said.

"Anywayz", answered Harry, "i'm heading off to find Cho. I'll catch you guys later!".

The rest of them nodded and continued their way. Harry was soon enough at the quidich pitch and Cho was there also, though this time on the ground smiling at him widely. "Hey Harry!"

"Hi!", said Harry and awkwardly pecked her cheek which made her flush but smile even more widely. "So? What time shall I come get you tomorrow?" he asked more excitedly than he wished to sound.

Cho gave him a mischievous look at that, "Well, when I headed to school today and saw this amazing day, I kinda thought it would be nice if we could do something now! You know, drink something at the broomsticks, walk around hogsmead, it will be so beautiful! I checked on the Daily Prophet and the weather will worsen tonight. Seems like it's the last sunny day for the next couple of weeks!", she said her eyes almost pleading.

Harry thought about that for some seconds. It sure would lead to trouble if Sirius caught him, but on the other hand he didn't have a class with Remus today to notice his absence and his godfather was at work and wouldn't go home before 2 o' clock. Besides he doubted he could say no to those -totally round by now- eyes and the day was indeed wonderfull. "Sure! So, are we going or what?", he answered and with Cho putting her hand in his they headed out of school and towards Hogsmead.

_Mr Olivers, Please report to my office as soon as possible.  
>Albus Dumbledore<em>

__Eric read the letter excitedly and getting up he ran to professor McGonagall's office and waited impatiently for her to read it. When she excused him he started running as fast as he could till he arrived at the headmaster's wide open entrance. He ran all the round stairs and knocked the door totally breathless.

"Come in, Eric, come in!", came the answer from headmaster's kind voice.

Eric opened the door and entered trying to catch his breath and managed to say good morning to the two men in front of him. Remus smiled and conjured a chair for him. "You... You wanted to see me sir?", asked Eric looking at Dumbledore, his eyes wide with anticipation.

"Yes my dear child. I asked you to come because professor Lupin has something he'd like to ask you. Depending on that answer of yours we'll see if I'll be needed! Now i'll let the two of you alone. Please let me know when you are done Remus!", said the headmaster cheerfully and with a gentle squeeze at the younger man's shoulder to encourage him he exited the room.

When the door closed behind him Remus dragged his chair closer to Eric's.

"I.. I don't really know how exactly to ask you this Eric. These past weeks we've been talking I have been feeling closer and closer to you. I care for you my child. After the last time you came to me for help for that cheating incident I felt you needed someone. A strong figure to rely on, to take care of you, to provide you with all the things a young boy needs to develop to the man he'll be for the rest of his life. When the drinking incident occurred, the feeling was gone. In its place there was realization. You needed someone and that was a fact. Not some hint I had. A fact. And after taking care of you I just... I want to take care of you Eric.. Like a father. I want you to be my son. My legal son. I want you to live in my house and have me and Tonks to help you and be there for you not only for the next few years, till you become of age, but for the rest of your life. I know it might be intimidating to hear that, but Eric I really want to adopt you. Now I know it's something big and you can take all the time you need to think about this. My offer will stand always. And please don't feel obliged to answer in any way, because of me taking care of you till now or from fear that i'll stop if you say no. I'll always be here for you Eric. What you'll decide is if you want me and Dora in your life full time."

Remus was trembling with nervousness by now and was looking at Eric worried. He didn't want to scare the boy or make him feel uncomfortable. "Eric, are you ok?", he hesitantly asked and when Eric lifted his head to look at his eyes his own was full of tears. Remus lost his words at that. He didn't know what to do. Give the kid some space, hug him or try to calm him down? Eric just couldn't believe this. He thought that Remus would probably have found a way for Bill to be taken care of without him sent in some orphanage. He by no means expected this great man to care enough for him as to adopt him. He just could not believe this. He stared at those reassuring eyes of Remus, now filled with worry for him. He just couldn't take it anymore. Eric let the tears fall. Silent tears that he kept and kept inside for years. Remus seeing him like that lost all hesitation and gathered him in his arms. When he felt all the tension leave his body he gently pulled him away to look in his eyes.

Eric smiled at him with new tears making their appearance, "I'd love to be your son..", was all he managed to say.

Remus hugged him again tightly, "Are you sure about this son? Because after you sign the papers you'll be stuck with us for a very very long time!", he said half-jokingly.

Eric nodded fiercely, "I guess I'm stuck with you then!", was all he said. They stayed like that for a little longer.

Then Remus wiping the moisture off his eyes called the headmaster's name.

"Shall I bring the kind man from the ministry then?", asked Dumbledore's voice from nowhere.

"Yes, Albus! Please do!", Remus answered smiling.

...

Harry and Cho were having the time of their lives. They sat at the three broomsticks to drink a butterbeer and they talked and talked... They would alternate topics jumping from quidich to their lives at home, to siblings, to their fears and concerns, their thoughts. It was the first time that Harry felt he could share all these things with someone besides his best friends and siblings. It was the first time he felt he could rely on this girl and open his heart to her. After a couple of hours they left the broomsticks and went to browse at the Zonko's prank-shop and then they were just wandering around. They soon left the last houses of the village and found a beautiful spot with trees all around, soft grass and most importantly not another single person. They sat one next to the other and stared at the sky and the white, light, clouds that were dancing around in the bright blue. They didn't speak at all for a while. Then Harry turned his head to look at Cho's face. Cho turned too. And it all happened on its own. It was like their lips called for each other. They kissed for the first time. A tender yet gentle kiss that left them both smiling and blushing. After that they went back to looking at the sky and soon they started talking again. When Harry checked the time it was already twenty minutes before two. Soon their classes would end.

"We'd better head back to Hogwarts.", he said, sad that they had to go back after such a great day.

Cho smiled. "Yeah I guess we should."

They got up and Harry gently caressed her hair and putting his arms around her kissed her one more time. Then smiling and holding hands they headed to Hogwarts. They crossed the gate loughing and joking. Harry was glad the classes hadn't ended yet. He'd feel safer if he told Allan and Ses to cover for him if Sirius learned something from Remus. While he was thinking that though he heard a familiar voice from somewhere behind him.

"Harry?", Sirius was heading towards them and Harry's heart sank.

"Crap!", was all he could think off.

Sirius was smiling though, maybe he hadn't seen him entering from the gate? "Hey Sirius! What are you doing here?", he asked trying to gain some time.

"Remus floocalled me and told me some big news so I came here to congratulate him in person, since he won't avaliable later in the day... But I think I should be the one asking that question Harry. What are you two doing out here? Don't you have a class at your last period?", Sirius asked.

Harry's mind raced, but Cho spoke before him. "Hello sir! I'm Cho Chang, Harry's classmate. We were excused from our last period since we managed the charm we were working on pretty early and professor Flitwick saw no reason keeping us any more in such a beautiful day!", she said gracefully smiling at the man.

Sirius smiled back, but when he talked his voice was not exactly pleasant, "Well, nice to meet you Cho, but i'm afraid I can't follow you here... I said goodbye to professor Flitwick, who left around an hour and a half ago when I was inside the castle. I'm sure you are both talented young wizards but how could exactly professor excuse you before even starting teaching you?".

Cho hadn't seen that coming. She turned and looked at Harry apologetically.

Harry said, "It's ok Cho. I... I'll owl you later in the day.", he smiled at her warmly.

She looked at Sirius once again and mumbling a goodbye sir she went away.

Sirius crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Harry right in the eye, "How many classes did you skip?", he sternly asked.

"All of them...", answered Harry lowering his eyes.

Sirius breathed in deeply, to calm himself down. "You'll wait here to listen to your uncle's big news along with your siblings. Then we're going straight home and you'd better have a very good explanation for this.", he finally said, and right at those words the first groups of students started getting out of the castle.

Soon enough Allan and Ses joined them and a couple of minutes later Remus approached them with Eric right beside him both smiling widely.

"So?", asked Ses impatiently, "Come on already! Tell us!".

Remus smiling even wider said, "Eric accepted me as his legal gaurdian. I adopted him. From now on he'll live with me and Dora!".

Ses let out a high pitch scream and jumped on Eric hugging him tightly. He swirled her in the air and kissed her tenderly.

Leaving her down, a smiling Allan gave him an one armed hug and joking said, "Guess we'll have you in the family one way or another!", and Harry patting him on the back wellcomed him as well.

Sirius smiled at Remus once again and went beside him while the kids were loughing and talking.

"I'm so happy for you moony! I just wish they could be like this all the time...", he said sadly looking at the teens joking and loughing.

Remus nodded at that, "Who's in trouble padfoot?"

Sirius shook his head answering, "Harry. And there is a girl involved too...".

Remus winced at that, "Good luck with that mate!", he answered.

"Come on guys we'd better go.", Sirius said and all four of them headed for their home, while Remus and Eric went the other way, to meet an ecstatic Tonks who had cooked a great meal to celebrate the occasion.

**Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

After a quiet lunch Allan and Ses went outside to fly around for a while sensing that Harry should be in trouble since both he and Sirius were silent throughout the whole meal. Harry cleaned up the kitchen on his own trying to improve his position as well as leave time to Sirius to he was done he sat at the kitchen table opposite his godfather.

Sirius looked at him disappointed. "Why Harry? Why to skip school?", he asked calmly.

Harry looked at him anxiously "Honestly Sirius? It was too good a day to choose school over a date with Cho in Hogsmead. I don't have some kind of excuse. It's just that. I am sorry.", he said defeated. He was ready to get up and head to his room and wait for Sirius to spank him but his godfather said only,

"No allowance and no flying for a week. And I want you to clean up the basement on Sunday. Understood?".

Harry looked at him like he was an alien, "That's it?", he asked before he could help himself to which Sirius lifted and eybrow, "I... I mean it does suck, but you won't s..spank me?"

"No Harry this time I won't. It was indeed a great day and since you had a date as well i'll be a little more lenient and not ruin your day. But don't ever do that again. Next time you won't get off so lightly.", answered Sirius.

"Yes sir! I promise!".

"And Harry? Please be careful with that girl. She lied in my face the first day I met her. I didn't like that.", added Sirius. Harry nodded at that and headed to his room happy to owl Cho to do something on Saturday.

When Allan and Ses came in, all messy hair and red cheeks, they sat with Sirius who was still in the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you today?", asked Ses looking at her godfather who looked kinda absent.

He looked at her smiling a half-smile. "I don't really know Ses. I just have this weird bad feeling...", he said. And then shaking his head he tried to smile again. "Had fun flying?", he asked.

"Yeah! Hey Sirius we wondered, would you mind if we had Ron and Hermionie and Eric over tonight, to hang out here?", asked Allan.

Sirius smiled, "Of course you can! Great idea! Maybe you'll even manage to cheer me up!", he tried to joke and then ruffling Allan's hair and kissing the top of Ses' head he went upstairs to lie down for a while, in hope he'd feel better.

Allan and Ses waited and when they heard his door closing they ran to Harry's room.

"What did you do?", asked Ses annoyed and worried at the same time.

"What?", asked Harry who was reading some quidich magazine.

"Sirius looks awful! What happened?", Allan asked.

"I know he's weird isn't he? I mean I skipped school and all he did was taking away my broom and allowance and make clean up the attic. Nothing more!", answered Harry underlining the word nothing, so that Ses and Allan understood he meant he hadn't got spanked.

His siblings looked at him stunned.

"That's so not fair! He had toasted my arse for the same thing last year!", yelled Allan.

Harry winced at his loud voice and pressed his temples with his fingers to ease the pain.

"Are you ok?", asked his brother.

"Dunno, I have this headache for a couple of hours now. I thought it was coz I was anxious with what would Sirius do for the whole skipping school thing, coz that's when I first felt it, when he caught me, but it hasn't eased down since then at all.", answered Harry.

"Anywayz, me and Allan thought it'd be great to have Ron, Mionie and Eric over. Sirius said he had no problem. What you say?", Ses asked Harry.

"Great!", smiled Harry.

" Ok, then go floocall them so that we can take a shower.", said Allan and Harry nodding made his way to the living room. Each step he made the pain worsened but he really wanted the guys over.

After he floocalled all of them he waited in the living-room where Ron just flooed.  
>"Hey man!", he greeted his best pal, but then seeing him all white and pale asked, "Are you ok mate? You look awful!".<p>

Harry managed a smile at that "Thanx Ron!".

Right after that Ses and Allan came came downstairs and Hermionie flooed in soon after. Eric wouldn't come. Since it was his first day with Tonks and Remus they wanted to hang together and take some decisions regarding his brother. Sirius came downstairs after a couple of minutes listening all the laughter and voices. He greeted the kids who were sitting in the living room's rug and headed for the kitchen to make some snacks for them. Harry soon joined him to take some butterbeers to the others.

"You won't have any?", asked Sirius surprized, since his godson never said no to butterbeer.

"Nah... I don't feel very good. Big headache. I can't really drink or eat anything right now.",he said and Sirius worriedly felt his temperature,

"You don't seem warm... Do you want a pain-relief potion?", Harry nodded at that. Sirius accioed it and passed the vial to Harry who gulped it down immediately. "You'll be better in two minutes or so, Sirius smiled at him. Harry smiled back and taking the drinks he took them to the others. A couple of minutes later Sirius came with the snacks and put them at the coffee table. He went back to the kitchen nor wanting to make them feel uncomfortable. He should go to his room but just couldn't bring himself to it. He felt he had to be near. Harry's headache was worsening minute by minute.

The kids had just started a loud round of truth of dare. Harry's headache hadn't eased one bit. He now was really worried because it had started centering on his mark. Dumbledore had warned Harry that something like that was likely to happen. Ever since Peter Petigrew managed to escape at Harry's third year he was bound to find his master and then anything could happen. The headmaster and the ministry was doing their best to find the man but had no luck in the last two years. Then the pain grew even bigger. And instead of the familiar faces in front of him Harry started seeing images. He tried to tell to the others that something was wrong but his voice couldn't get out of his mouth. Then the living room disappeared completely. Harry was seeing a big circle around him. A circle made by men in black robes and hoods. All of them were looking at him ecstatic and then he felt himself stronger. He felt bones and flesh forming. He felt his height getting back to normal. He looked down at his hands, hands white, thin with long boney fingers. Harry turned and looked the men around him who were now bowing their heads. And then the scream of triumph escaped his lips. A scream of complete victory! A scream of victory which turned into one of excruciating pain, as Harry's mind stopped showing Voldemort and his scar felt like it would tear his head in two.

It all happened in mere seconds. On one they were all loughing and joking around. Then the other they heard Harry screaming triumphantly, right their in the middle of the living room with no reason at all. His eyes blank, his limbs limb. And just a scream coming out of his mouth. When the triumph turned to pain they all shot up. Sirius came running and grabbed Harry's shoulders trying to calm him down. Ses screamed as well while Hermionie reacting faster than anyone grabbed a handfull of floopowder and shouted Dumbledore's name. Allan was totally shocked, while Ron was holding Ses who still yelling and crying was ready to collapse. After a few seconds Harry layed on the floor unconscious. At that exact second Dumbledore's face appeared in the flames.

Sirius even paler than Harry was mere seconds before managed to tell to the man, "It's him Albus. Voldemort's back.

"The headmaster's face paled as well but then he calmly nodded, "I will inform the others right away. Have Harry lie down and i'll come as soon as possible. After Harry tell us what he saw we'll find someone to stay with the kids. There will be a meeting tonight.".

Sirius nodded back and Dumbledore's face disappeared. Gathering Harry to his arms Sirius lied him on the sofa. There was no way he'd leave the boy out of his sight and he didn't want to leave the rest of the kids alone either since they were all terrified and shocked.

"I'll need a bowl with cold water and some towels", he said turning to the kids. Allan and Sesylia ran to the kitchen to find everything, while Hermionie hugged Ron now crying silently.

Sirius was sitting on the floor brushing Harry's face with a wet tallow and gently stroking his hair. His mind was blank. He just couldn't understand how in mere seconds happiness can turn to hell. Of course they always had in mind that this could happen. They knew that Voldemort was somewhere out there trying to gain power. But ever since he got the kids it was like all had ended. It should all have ended. They should have the chance to live a long and happy life with nothing threatening it. But those days in which the only troubles were the kids misdeeds looked so far away now. Like in another previous life, or some film they were watching. All that there was now was danger. Hanging dangerously above them.

The kids were sitting on the table. Hermionie in Allan's arms and Sesylia softly crying while Ron tried his best to calm her down. The thoughts were similar with those Sirius was making. All they could think of was how they would all now be in plain danger. They weren't unused to such situations. All four previous years they all had faced life threatening situations, going along with Harry in his adventures. Voldemort was always there. Always the big shadow above them. But ever since Sirius came in it all had disappeared. Or so they thought... At those thoughts they heard somebody flooing in. Remus, Tonks and Eric just arrived at their living room. Remus told Eric to go and sit with the others while he and Tonks talked with Sirius in whispers. Eric went straight to Ses and closed her in his hug, rubbing her back and stroking her hair while she kept crying in there. When she was a little calmer the boys filled him in with what had happened and he was quite stunned. Ses had of course talked to him about all this ever since they were dating, but even before he knew Harry's story and never really doubted it was true. But still living it now first hand was something totally different. Holding Harry's sister in his arms, knowing that not only himself but the two persons that the very same date had accepted him as their son and he had accepted as his parents were all in the same danger was huge for him who had never faced something like that. But he had faith. And he was strong. And if Remus and Dora would fight beside Harry then so would he; and he'd be proud. A second flooing in was heard and then the tall figure of Dumbledore appeared in the living room. It was at the same time that Harry's eyes shot open.

**I felt it was time to go a little ahead with the plot. Tell me what you think. I hope you'll enjoy it. The story will continue to have the kids getting in trouble and emphasize at bonding and relationships between the characters but all this will continue in the bigger frame of the war that's begining. Please review and tell me opinions. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_...A second flooing in was heard and then the tall figure of Dumbledore appeared in the living room. It was at the same time that Harry's eyes shot open..._

Sirius glanced at Dumbledore for a second and then turned his full attention to Harry, "Harry? How are you feeling?", he asked with voice hoarse from worry.

Harry looked at him, his breath uneven, his eyes wet from the pain that still tortured him, "He's back...", was all he could manage to whisper.

"Calm down Harry. Try to breath in deeply.", answered his godfather.

Dumbledore came close and knelt beside Harry telling him with his deep kind and calm voice, "Harry focus on the breathing for a while. Take some deep breaths and then think of something totally irrelevant with this situation. I know it's hard but I need you to try. Try to concentrate every bit of your thought to that thing.", Dumbledore's calming voice helped Harry.

He focused on what the man said. Deep calming breaths, the voice of the headmaster almost hypnotic talking and talking, the picture of a butterbeer in his mind. All of his thought on that. Trying to remember every detail of its taste, bottle, smell, the feeling when drinking it... The pain was reduced. He soon could move his head without wanting to scream out. He opened his eyes and looked at Dumbledore's and Sirius' worried faces.

"I feel better", he said his voice weak. Sirius breathed deeper, obviously relaxed knowing his godson was no longer in pain.

"Do you think you can tell us now what you saw Harry, or would you rather get some rest? There is no reason to press yourself if you don't feel you want to tell us yet.", asked the headmaster, his eyes worried, while looking at Harry.

The boy shook his head, "No i'll tell you now. I... I saw Voldemort getting something like reborned. Many deatheaters were around him in a circle and he was in the center. I saw his body, and felt his power. He is back sir... He is back and full strong again. He was screaming in triumph... That's were I blacked out...".

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Harry the fact that you saw that is a great deal of help for us, but i'm afraid that this connection between you and Voldemort could turn very dangerous for you. I want you to try every night before you sleep as well as every time you feel your scar hurting even the littlest bit to do the exercise I told you before. In the near future you will be taught a more effective method which I unfortunately not know enough well to teach you, but I will find someone able to do it. Now you really need to rest.", he said.

Then turning to the others adults said, "I'm afraid it would not be safe to gather at the headquarters tonight since the kids and especially Harry are in no state to be moved and we don't have the time to ward the place well enough to afford leaving them on their own for some hours. Therefore I spoke to the Weasleys and the rest of the Order to do the meeting here. The kids will stay upstairs and some of us will be keeping an eye on them every now and then.".

The adults all nodded. Then Albus turned to the kids at the kitchen, "Now I want your attention my beloved children.", Albus told them in a kind yet firm voice, "In a few minutes they'll arrive here the members of The Order of the Phoenix. That is something like a very small army, organized to fight Voldemort and his followers. Now the things that will be discussed tonight are extremely confidential and we can't afford them being spread. That is why all of you will be upstairs all the time. All the first floor will be completely soundproofed. You are not to come down here unless we specifically tell you to do so. You are not to try and eavesdrop. Is that understood?".

The kids looked at him considering the possibility to try their luck in persuading them to let them stay, but feeling the power in Dumbledore's words they didn't dare complain. They all merely nodded.

Albus smiled at them. "Well follow me upstairs then. I'll do some basic and quick wards on the house so that you'll be safe. You don't have to worry though. Voldemort does not know we are aware of his comeback and he has no idea and nor do his followers of the fact that you live in this house.", saying that he went up the stairs the kids following them shortly behind.

"Harry come on, I'll help you upstairs.", Sirius said, but Harry shot up at that feeling stronger by now.

"No way! I'll stay at the meeting Sirius. I have every right to stay here and listen to what you know!", he yelled in frustration.

Sirius shook his head, "No way Harry. You heard Albus. You are to go upstairs like the others. No one underage is allowed to be part of the Order or stay at the meetings. You're going upstairs now!", Sirius said trying not to lose his composure.

"There is no bloody way i'm going upstairs when all of you stay down here and discuss Voldemort. I have the right to know! He's after me! I've fought him before! It's not fair!", he yelled even louder.

Sirius looked at him sternly now. "Harry James Potter you are not going to talk to me in such manner ever again! I don't care how many times you have fought him before. Now that I am here i'll do whatever possible so that you'll never have to do that again. You'll go upstairs right now or you will sadly regret it. Fair or not it's what will happen. You can choose the hard way or the easy one. To your room right now!"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but Sirius wouldn't have any of that. Striding towards the boy he grabbed him by the ear and forced him upstairs to his room where he closed the door. Then turned him on the side and delivered ten hard swats on his backside. Harry yelped at all of them but wasn't about to complain about it. He had any right to be at the meeting and he'd fight for it.

"It's not fair to let me out of this! I need to know!", he yelled at Sirius.

Sirius then kneeling in front of him forced Harry to look at him straight in the eye. "You won't be left out. We will tell you some things that are discussed down there but only the ones you need to know. Either you like it or not it's how it's going to be. Now you'll stop behaving like a spoilt brat and will listen to me and the other adults, understood?", he said landing a very hard smack on the boy's butt with the last word.

Harry looking his godfather's eyes could now tell he had lost the battle. He knew that any more talking back would just end with him getting a full spanking and he'd still not get his way and be at the meeting. So he just merely nodded. He'd find another way to learn what was said in the meetings. He thougt to himself.

Sirius hugged him tight after that and then breaking the hug looked at his godson's eyes, "Harry I love you and your siblings more than anything in this world. I won't risk anything bad happening to you. I'll protect you with all the means I have but I need you to help me and not making it harder. Now please calm down and remember what the headmaster said. We'll talk through this new situation later, I promise. But for now I need you to obey us. Ok?",he asked firmly.

Harry nodded again. Sirius smiled at him and kissing him on the forehead he got up and went downstairs.

Harry threw himself on his bed groaning loudly. He couldn't realise this had actually happened. One minute he was thinking about Cho and the next this... H knew it was stupid and maybe a little selfish to be thinking about her at such a time but he couldn't help himself. What now? What would he tell her about all this? He needed to talk to Sirius about it. Then he heard something at his window and jumping up he drew his wand and looked outside bewildered but was relieved realising it was just an owl. He opened his window and took the letter. When the owl flew away he closed the window back and opened the letter. It was Cho's answer to the letter he had sent her that afternoon.  
><em>Harry, I had a great time today as well. I'm glad you didn't get in much trouble. I'd feel horrible if I was to blame for something like this. I'd love to do something tomorrow! Get back to me about time and place. I'm thinking of you and our so wonderful day. Cho. <em>He should definitely talk to Sirius about this. He quickly grabbed a quill and some parchment and wrote: _Cho, i'm afraid something came up and I don't really know if i'll be able to do anything tomorrow. I'll let you know on time. Hope to see you soon. Harry._ Then he called Hedwig who was watching him from the top of his wardrobe and tied the letter to her foot. "Take this to Cho please.", he asked her and the owl waited till he opened the window and flew away. After that he exited his room and went to Allan's where the others were.

Entering the room he saw them all there. Ron, Jinny, Fred and George, Hermionie and Eric as well as his siblings. Sitting beside Ron he looked at them thoughtfully.

"You heard what I saw right?", he asked his friends.

They all nodded at that. "What are we going to do mate?", asked Ron.

Harry thought for a few seconds. "Firstly we'll wait to listen what exactly they're going to tell us. We need every little bit of information..."

"What for?", Allan interrupted him, "You'd better not be thinking of doing anything stupid! Till now you were lucky Harry but now things are different. He's not in some kind of borrowed body. He is back full power, you said that!", he added worriedly and warningly at the same time.

Harry looked at him. "I don't intend to go find him or anything Allan, but I won't sit here like nothing's happening either. We need to prepare ourselves and other people as well. At least I do. None of you needs to do anything he doesn't want to.", saying that he looked at them but all shook their heads.

"We're all together in this mate. Like always.", answered Ron.

Seeing everyone nodding their agreement Harry continued, "As I told you before I can't think of anything specific yet. I need some information. Sirius promised they'd tell us the important things. What I expect for sure though is that Voldemort will try to sneak in everywhere with his people. It's his way. He is insidious. When he'll consolidate his people everywhere in the wizardring world then he'll make his appearance. So we'd better keep our eyes open. A good start would be keeping an eye on Malfoy and his friends. They might know something that we could use.", Harry said determined. The others nodded their agreement.

In the meantime downstairs the order members had all arrived and were sitting around the magically enlarged dining table. Albus was talking about how they should arrange their next moves.  
>"We need to learn his next moves. What he plans to do from now on. Severus do you think you could manage to gather these information for us?", asked the headmaster while the younger man merely nodded his head.<p>

"Very well. Sirius and Bill I'll give you the names and pictures of every free deatheater that might appear in Gringots. Try your best to keep an eye if they come there. To which volts they might go and if possible what for.", Sirius and Bill nodded as well.

"Arthur, Dora and Kingsley I need you to have your eyes and ears open in the ministry for any hint of information. I want you to report any appearance of the know deatheaters as well as whom they're meeting there. As soon as we have Severus' information we'll be able to decide on further actions.", all of the members nodded their understanding.

"Now, i'm afraid it will be needed for you and the kids, Sirius to move inside the castle. Hogwarts is the safest place right now and it is best for you to be there. That way we'll all keep a better eye on the kids. I know it will be inconvenient but I think it's for the best.", the headmaster continued.

"Molly and Arthur i'm afraid you'll have to move there as well since the Burrow is a know location and it is impossible to guard it with the fidelius charm. Sooner or later someone will tell them and you will be found.",he sadly continued.

Molly shivered at the thought and nodded fiercely. She would never risk her children safety. "It is really important not to let anyone know that you live there. Except of us none else shall know. I'll protect the location with fidelius charm as well. I'm afraid that's all that can be done by now.", he closed his talk.

"What do you believe he is going to do now Albus?", asked Sirius his worry obvious in his voice.

"I believe he'll try not to draw the attention yet. It's a huge advantage to him that no one knows. And i'm afraid that the ministry will not find Harry's vision as valid proof. Until he makes his first obvious move we can't let anyone know. He unfortunately has the advantage of doing the first moves. And I am pretty sure that he'll do his best to keep this secret.", answered the headmaster.

Severus then rose from his seat. "I need to leave now. I've been called. I'll come back to you Albus whenever possible with the news. Let me know of the where and when the next meeting will be held.", and saying those word he harried out of the dining room and flooed away so that he could apparate.

"Remus and Dora I want you and Eric in Hogwarts as well. The castle has more than enough room to host all of us. Tomorrow morning the rooms of all of you will be ready.". Remus nodded his agreement.

"Alright, I believe we have nothing new for now to discuss. You will be informed of the location and time for the next meeting. I'll make sure our old headquarters will be ready to host us again.", Albus said and raising up along with the others added, "Remus, Sirius and Arthur gather everything you need and be at Hogwarts by noon tomorrow please, along with your families.", saying those words the headmaster said goodbye and flooed away and so did the rest of the members.

Molly, Arthur, Remus, Dora and Sirius were the only ones left downstairs. Sirius said the counter spells and the room was accessible again by the kids which they called to come. Soon after all of them came downstairs and waited.

"Tell us!", Harry said in a more commanding tone than he intended to use, so he quickly added a "Please..." seeing his godfather looking at him warningly.

Remus spoke first, "I'm afraid that right now Harry we don't know more things than you do. As you all already know, well beside from Eric who will learn it right now, professor Snape who is a spy will try to gather some information about his next moves. Until then we can only keep our eyes and ears open.", He said and seeing Harry looking at them doubtfully he added in a very stern tone tired from his nephew attitude, "Yes Harry that really is anything we know! If I were you i'd drop that attitude or you will regret it! We are in the same side in this war if you haven't noticed!"

Harry looked at his feet after that. That man knew how to scold. "I'm sorry sir.", said Harry.

"Now there are going to be some big changes unfortunately... Neither of our homes are safe enough to be staying at. So all of us will go and live at Hogwarts for the time being. It's the safest option and there we'll be able to do a much better job protecting all of you.".

At that all the kids looked at each other. Remus focused on Eric. He was anxious on how he'd cope with all this. He would need to talk with him later.

When all the kids nodded they all left for their home to rest. They would have a big day tomorrow... Sirius and the kids went upstairs together. Sirius didn't sleep that knight and neither did Harry. They were both thinking over what could be done...

**Please rreview. If you have any thoughts or ideas on the story i'd be glad to hear them. I hope you liked it. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Unable to sleep Harry left his bed at five thirty and started gathering his things. The trunk was empty and so he managed to take it out of the wardrobe and open it in the middle room. He soon filled it with all of his clothes, his Hogwarts books, some of his favorite magazines, the photoalbum that Hagrid had given him some years before as well as some other minor objects he didn't want to leave back. An hour later he had everything he needed. His broom was at the top of his trunk in case they'd travel with that and Hedwig was in her cage on the top of the closed trunk as well. Harry already dressed and washed up left his room as fast as he could. It made him sad not knowing for sure when or if he'd see it again. When at the kitchen he decided to prepare some breakfast for everyone. He put some water to boil for their tea and started toasting some bread. Ten minutes later when the tea was ready in a big tea-jug he buttered himself a toasted slice of bread. He didn't have the slightest appetite but he knew he'd need his energy today.

His godfather's voice saying good morning made him jump in surprise. He was deeply lost in his thoughts and hadn't listened Sirius coming into the kitchen.

" You scared me Sirius! Good morning..."

"Sorry kid. Did you sleep well?", he asked sitting down and smiling seeing the breakfast Harry had prepared. Looking back at his godson he saw the black circles and knew the answer before Harry shook his head.

"How about you?", Harry asked and Sirius smiled at him shaking his head as well. "I got all my stuff ready.", said Harry and Sirius nodded.

"Sirius? Are you still mad at me?", he asked anxiously.

"No Harry. I'm not. I'm glad that at least in the end you heard us. That's the important thing. Now we'll go at Hogwarts things will be a little harder for all of us Harry. I need you to try and understand that none of us will be as free as before to do whatever he likes. We'll talk more about this when All and Ses wake up. No need to say this twice. But now that we're alone, I want you to promise me that you will obey and not go off trying to seek information on the situation. It's dangerous for you Harry. Promise me that you'll behave.", Sirius answered.

Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief in the last words. If he'd promise before he'd lie, but now he was just asked to promise to behave. Not even how he'll behave. Well that was kind of obvious but still technically he didn't lie when he nodded. Sirius looked at him worriedly not a hundred percent sure if the kid meant this.

"Hey Sirius I need to talk to you about something... Look as you realised yesterday I had my first date with Cho... Now I know that it is totally insignificant with the situation as it is...", Harry began, when Sirius cut him off,

"It is significant Harry, our lives don't stop here."

"Yeah... Well, how am I supposed to handle this? I mean I'll have to tell her that i'll move to the castle right? What if she asks to come to my home at some point. I'll have to tell her. And am I supposed to hide this from her? The vision and everything? I really don't know what to do...", Harry asked.

Sirius sighed deeply, "Look Harry. It is crucial that for the time being at least no one learns where we live. So i'm afraid that you'll have to find a way to avoid Cho coming home. As for the visions you won't by any means share it with no one else than those who already know. It could lead to a disaster. Unfortunately you need to keep this secret from her. You could tell her there is something like a family crisis and thus you won't be as free to do things as she probably is. But I do want to warn you again about her... I don't like her Harry.".

Harry nodded, "Don't worry she won't learn anything. As for the liking part it's me who dates her Sirius not you!", he snapped, but quickly apologized when he saw Sirius' glare.

"Harry I want you and your siblings double careful from now on. That girl probably doesn't care about things like classes or curfew but I need you to be very careful on them. Even ten minutes of you being late under these circumstances will make me sick with worry and will alert all of us. I'm just warning you here. Date Cho for as long as you like. But I want you to remember even when with her that you are to be very typical on your responsibilities."

Harry nodded his agreement once again. Then leaving the table he went upstairs and hearing sounds coming out of it he entered Ses' room.

"G'morning...", she said smiling a sad smile at him.

Harry smiled back and hugged his little sister tightly. "Emotional for leaving?", he asked while breaking the hug.

Ses sneered at that, "More like emotional that my brother's murderer-wannabe is alive again!", she croaked.

"Don't worry Ses. Everything will end up just fine... I promise you!", she smiled at him hearing that.

"You packed already?", she asked him, to which Harry nodded gloomly.

"You do realise that living at Hogwarts gives us tremendous advantages right?", she asked a mischievous twink in her eyes.

"More like tremendous DISadvantages! We'll have half the Order over our heads as well as the professors and all the parents together Ses!", he pointed out, but Ses' smile didn't vanish.

"Yeah but we know Hogwarts like the back of our hands Harry! We'll have full access to the library the whole day, we know every passage and every hiding spot to use! We'll maybe even be able to sneak into meetings!", Ses answered back.

"Well, you do have a point!", answered Harry.

"You bet she has!", their brother said, who was at the door watching them during the most of the conversation without them seeing him, and scaring them to death. "Hogwarts is our vantage point Harry. You'll see. Plus, all the parents will be together, BUT all of us will be together as well!", he said with a wink.

All of them smiled at that.

"Done packing already Ses?", asked Allan then mockingly.

"Are you kidding? I haven't even packed all of my clothes yet! And I still have make up, shoes, broom, books, jewelry...", and she kept counting while the boys groaning left the room.

At Lupin's home, the situation was likewise. Eric who hadn't time to unpack after yesterday's moving in had nothing to do so he helped around his guardians. After all was done, Dora and Remus took him in the living room.

When they all sat down, Dora asked him worriedly, "Tell me you didn't regret coming to us Eric...".

Eric looked at her stunned at that, "What? No of course I don't regret it! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me! It's just kind of new and to be honest huge to me all this... I mean dealing with the fact that all those that i've just accepted as a family are in danger is kind of hard... But i'm proud to be with such brave people as you lot are. And i'll stand beside Harry and the Order. I promise you that!", he said his Gryffindor self coming to surface.

Remus snapped at that, "You will do no such thing Eric Nathan Lupin!"

Eric couldn't but smile though at hearing his full name with his new last name at the end, a fact that softened Remus as well, who tried now more calmly, "I mean, you sounded like you expected to fight around with us or something! Which you can absolutely forget!".

Dora nodded her head at that. And Eric defeated nodded as well. They would fight in their way with the others, but the adults didn't need to know that. That thought made him smile. It was great to have friends and family. "Don't worry Remus honestly. Just promise me you won't go get harmed or anything... Please.", Eric said worriedly now.

"We promise you son.", Remus said.

"You're stuck with us kiddo.", added Tonks and ruffling his hair she got up and scanned the house for anything they might had forgotten.

Albus was in his office reading something a thoughtful expression on his face, when he heard a sharp knock at the door. He knew by the sound of it that it had to be Severus.

"Please come in", he said kindly and professor Snape hurried in the room and sat himself opposite the headmaster.

"I have the information you asked me to gather sir.", he said and seeing the older wizard nodding he continued, "He wants something from the ministry. He has already assigned to some of his most loyal followers to try and worm their way in the ministry. He didn't tell us what it is. He is determined to get it though. His plan is not to draw even the slightest attention for now. He wants to make his appearance as we suspected when he has his people everywhere so that there won't be a possibility for the wizardring world to react or stand a chance against him. That's all he has let us know.".

Dumbledore looked the wizard in the eyes and thanked him, "Thank you so much Severus.. It's a blessing for us to have you in the Order. I'm grateful for your efforts and the constant risk you put yourself in to help us."

Snape just nodded and with his face unreadable excused himself.

"I'll let you know about the meeting, Severus.", said Albus before the door of his office closed. Closing the book he was reading, he wrote these words on a parchment: _8 o' clock, room of requirement. _Then he turned to his phoenix, "Fawkes I need you to deliver this to all our members please.", the phoenix let out a trill of agreement and with a puffing sound he dissapeared from the office.

A couple of hours later Albus heard a second knock on his door, lifting up his head he saw professor McGonagall on the door announcing him the arrival of Sirius and Remus. Albus followed her to her office where it was decided they'd floo and led them to their quarters which were at the south tower of the castle. There at the first floor Remus, Dora and Eric entered their apartment while Sirius and the kids went on the first floor where theirs was. The Weaselys would occupy the one on the third floor as the headmaster informed them and let them get comfortable. The apartments were completely furnished and beautiful while everyone had their own room and an attached bathroom. The kids unpacked as fast as they could so that they'd be able to keep an eye on the adults. Harry and Allan finished within an hour and Eric made his way downstairs to find them ten minutes later as well. They all waited for Ses at the living room.

When Sirius was not around Harry quickly whispered to the other two, "Dumbledore's phoenix delivered a note to Sirius that said room of requirement 8 o' clock. That means a meeting. Sirius didn't realise I saw. He hasn't tell us anything yet probably wanting to avoid us trying to get in the meeting.".

Allan nodded, "We'll tell the others when they arrive and see what we'll do after lunch. Let's meet at the lake. There we'll be safer in organizing a plan."

The other two nodded. When Sirius' footsteps were heard they quickly shifted to a groaning-for-Ses-who-unpacks-forever mode and he just smiled not suspecting a thing.

When Ses was done too they all raised to leave the apartment when Sirius told them, "Where to, guys?"

Allan shrug his shoulders, "Just around school. You said it's safe right?"

Sirius smiled, "Of course it is. Just let us know before you leave for somewhere please. After lunch today we'll need you for a while. Me, Remus, Dora, Molly and Arthur will meet with the headmaster shortly to discuss and decide on some ground rules for you while you're here. So please before you leave for doing anything after lunch stay for a while. Ok? We'll eat all together at the great hall today.", he told them and the kids all nodded and then turned again to leave.

After some hanging all together and some alone time for the couples they all headed to the Great Hall to have lunch. The adults were all at the teacher's dining table and they called the kids there as well.

When all eating was done the headmaster spoke, "Now that we all enjoyed this wonderful meal I think that some talking needs to be done. Our dear children, knowing the situation we believe you understand the importance of you being safe. To achieve that we thought along with your parents and guardians some basic rules that you'll have to follow in order for us to be sure you are safe. First of all you don't go anywhere without letting an adult know. I know it might looks harsh but we cannot afford taking risks. If we know where you are we can come in case anything happens. Secondly you will always and everywhere keep on you this.", he said and held up for everyone to see a coin. "It is a muggle coin so that you won't mistake it as a magical one and spend it. It is a portkey. If you ever find yourselves in a situation from which you need to leave then you will just touch the coin. It is enchanted to "know" when you touch it with purpose to use it under dangerous circumstances or when it's done by accident.", saying that he gave each kid one coin and continued, " Your curfew will be ten o' clock. For all of you...", that had as result complaints from all the kids who shouted and yelled that ten was too early and it wasn't fair and other alike comments. When everyone calmed down Albus continued, "Ten o' clock kids and that's final. BUT you are allowed depending on the curfews that your parents and guardians will give you to be all together inside your tower. Additionally, as I previously told you you are not to attend any of the meetings or try to otherwise track down information other than the ones we decide to share with you. It is the one rule that we'll be stricter on, I warn you. You need to trust us and let us handle things. You won't be held in the dark but you won't learn everything either. These rules along with any other that your parents or guardians decide to impose on you are as I again told you to keep you safe. And last but not least we talked about something and now need to know if miss Granger agrees with us. Miss Granger we'd all feel a lot better if you were living with some adult in the tower as well. So if you wouldn't mind we thought that you could be in Remus' and Dora's care.", Hermionie who didn't expect that but really liked Remus and Tonks agreed at once. Plus that way she would be even closer to Allan... "Please work with us kids.", said the headmaster once again. Looking each and everyone of the teens directly in the eye, the headmaster smiled again and said in a lighter mood, "Now you can go and have some good time all of you. But before you leave remember the rule about telling your whereabouts please...", The kids getting up gloomily mumbled something about the lake and left the great hall with slumbed shoulders.

Down at the lake they all sat in a circle.

Allan talked first, "I have thought of a plan.", Harry nodded and they all listened to him, "Three of us will follow one of the members to the meeting under the invisibility cloak. Four others will be on the look-out at different hidden spots that are near the room of requirement as well as the corridors leading to it. If anything happens some of those needs to warn the rest of us as fast as possible. That's why I think the one should be me because I know how to cast a patronus who'll reach the rest of us before any of the members does. Now two others will stay at the tower in order to cover for the rest of us and delay anyone who come to check on us. That way the rest will be able to sneak back in. I know it's not much but I couldn't think of anything better.", he said.

"I like it", Harry said and after all the others nodded he said, "Me, Ron and Hermionie will go into the meeting. Is everyone ok with that?", he asked and all nodded quickly. None of them wanted to risk so much as to get in there after the speech the headmaster had given them. Harry continued, "Cool. Then All, Jin, Fred and George will be at the lookouts. We'll check the map to decide which spots are the best. And Ses and Eric will be at the rooms. They're the best talkers by far and they can delay anyone sufficiently enough. Do you all agree?", he asked once again. When all nodded they relaxed for a little bit longer and then headed back to their tower not wanting to draw any suspicions.

At seven forty-five that evening, Sirius called the kids and announced them he'd go to a meeting. After telling them not to leave the tower before his coming back he left. At the same time Arthur and Molly closed their door and started climbing down the stairs. As the kids had decided Eric delayed Remus for a minute or two asking about why were they not allowed to the meetings, so that he'd head to go for the meeting a little bit after the others. In the meantime the trio had already climbed down the stairs and waited for Remus to exit the tower which he did a couple of minutes later and they followed him closely trying not to breath in fear they'd be heard. Jinny and the others exited the tower and remained hidden until seeing Remus entering the castle and then they ran to enter from a different entrance to the castle and take their posts. Harry, Ron and Hermionie managed to slid behind Remus inside the room and went to sit in a safe distance but close to the door so that they could easily exit the room along the member that would make the first exit. They stayed there and heard all the things Snape had found out and had earlier that day shared with Dumbledore. None of them could guess something in the ministry though that Voldemort could want in any way. After 45 minutes Remus rose and told the other members he'd go check on the kids. Harry Ron and Mionie followed him closely once again and managed to exit the room. When Allan saw Remus leaving for the tower he cast his patronus and sent him through the window to warn Eric and Ses. When he was in a safe hearing distance all four of them started running to exit the castle and go to the tower unseen.

When Remus went inside the tower he climbed to the second floor and opened without knocking the door of Sirius' apartment only to find Ses and Eric making out passionately on the couch. The kids thought that it would delay him enough to manage both the trio enter the room as well as the the four others go up to the Weaselys' apartment.

"What are you doing here?", he asked a little more sternly than he wanted to.

Ses shot up hearing him and playing her part wonderfully played it all surprised and anxious he saw them like that. "Uh... we were just hanging around Rem... No big deal!", she said trying to comb her messy hair with her fingers.

"Yes sir, honestly we were only talking... And well kissing a little...", Eric said standing beside Ses.

Remus closed the door and glancing at the clock decided he could spare some minutes to talk to these two. "Look guys as you know we have no problem in you two dating. But since we're more or less one door away now, I don't want you two all alone in one of the apartments. I don't mind you dating, but making out like this, lying down in an empty apartment is another story. Ok?", he asked.

"But Remus...", started Eric trying to buy some more time for the others, but his step father held up a hand.

"Not now Eric. We'll discuss this later.", then continued suspiciously "Where are the others?".

Ses gulped and aswered anxiously that they should be upstairs. Remus shot a warning glare at both of them, starting to realise what they were doing. "You don't move an inch, do you hear me?", he said dangerously and exiting he climbed up the stairs to the Weasely's apartment and opened the door only to see the twins, Ron, Jinny and Allan playing exploding snap. "Where are Harry Ron and Hermionie?", he asked immediately.

Allan shrugged at that, "How would we know? Sirius told us not to go anywhere and we just hang here coz Ses was downstairs with Eric. I think the three of them are somewhere in the other rooms."

The indifferent tone in All's voice persuaded Remus who closing the door went back downstairs not making a sound. Those four probably didn't know anything about this. Putting his ear on the door he heard Ron's excited voice telling Ses and Eric what they had kids had entered right after Remus was occupied interrogating the other four upstairs.

"Hush Ronald!", Hermionie scolded, "Remus will come down here any minute now!"

"We'll hear him Hermionie! Didn't you hear how loudly he was running upstairs?".

At those words Remus snapped the door opene and said in a dead serious voice "Cloak off. NOW!". With shaking hands Harry pulled the cloak off of them and stared at the furious eyes of their beloved werewolf...

**Please review! I hope you ennjoyed it...** :)


	13. Chapter 13

_...At those words Remus snapped the door open and said in a dead serious voice "Cloak off. NOW!". With shaking hands Harry pulled the cloak off of them and stared at the furious eyes of their beloved werewolf... _

"Remus we... we can expl...", Harry tried but Remus held up his hand.

"If you know what is good for you, do not speak right now.", he said trying to inhale deeply and control his anger.

After a couple of minutes during which the children were squirming uncomfortably under his stern glare, he finally said, obviously calmer, "You will all go to your rooms right now. Eric Sow Hermionie hers please. Her belongings will be transferred there later. You will all wait to your rooms and won't move an inch from there. Am I understood?", he asked firmly.

Mumbling 'yessirs' were heard as Harry and Ses went into their rooms while Ron climbed up the stairs to his apartment and Eric with Hermionie went miserably downstairs to theirs. Lupin cast a patronus and sent it to the meeting to ask if he should return or it was over and letting them know what the kids had done.

Sirius' patronus came back telling him not to go back into the castle and he Molly and Arthur were making their way to the tower. Sighing heavily he went to his apartments and yelled for Hermionie and Eric.

"Hermionie, Eric! Living room! Now!"

After a couple of seconds two miserable looking teens made their way to their guardian who motioned for them to sit in the sofa while he was glaring at them, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Start explaining.", he sternly said.

The kids looked at each others and gulped and then Hermionie spoke, thinking of a way to at least save the twins, Gin and Allan.

"We wanted really bad to learn what you were discussing at the meeting sir. We all feel it's not fair not to be allowed there..."

Lupin answered with low yet stern voice to that,

"It's not about what you think Hermionie! It's a rule which you are obliged to follow either you like it or not. You know it's for your own safety. I don't want to hear that as an argument again."

Hermionie nodded her head and continued,

"Well so me, Harry and Ron followed you to slip inside behind you. Then did the same to go out. And we asked Ses and Eric to cover for us so don't be mad at them sir. It's all our fault, honestly! Don't punish them as well...", she pleaded with him, but he shook his head.

"They made a choice Hermionie. A choice to help you. Am I wrong Eric?", he asked turning to him.

"No sir.", the boy answered.

Remus ran a hand through his hair.

"After the talk your headmaster gave you this morning and the talks we had at home with Eric as well as the talk in Harry's home the knight it all happened, I can't believe you still went ahead and did this. We don't set rules to make your life harder! We set rules to keep you safe! You will all start respecting those rules! You disrespected and blatantly disobeyed, not only your headmaster but also every single one of your guardians today. You broke the one rule on which we specifically told you we'll be stricter on. I cannot honestly understand what got into you. But I can assure you i'll do my best to get it out of you.", he said ominously. "Each of you in your rooms and wait for me."

…...

At the mean time in Sirius' apartment he had Harry and Ses in front of him scolding them mercilessly.

"I can't believe this. We try our best to be lenient to let you be as free as possible under these circumstances and all you do is trying to sabotage us. Breaking the rules we specifically and more than once told you that is not to be broken! Harry James, I remember you and I talking about this more than once. I remember the one of those two times you getting some warning about your trying to get in a meeting. Am I wrong?", he sternly asked his godson.

Harry looked at him indignantly and answered yelling.

"I don't care Sirius, this is more than unfair! You can't just have us out of this. We won't stop trying! My safety is not an issue here! It will always be threatened by Voldemort! You do remember him right? So stop being all hypocritical about how keeping us out of the meetings is for our own good. This is bloody bullshit!"

He opened his mouth to add even more things but Sirius strode to him and circling an arm around his waist and bending him over, he landed fifteen hard and quick smacks on his backside. Then turning him around to look at him straight in the eye he told him,

"You will stop swearing and disrespecting me like that right this instant! I don't deserve it and I won't stand for you doing it just out of anger. I know things are difficult but either you like it or not those who decide what helps keeping you safe it's us and not you. You will follow the rules either you like it or not. You are in huge trouble as it is young man so I suggest you quit this right now or you'll land yourself in even hotter water.", he dangerously warned him.

Harry with tears in his eyes already from the hard smacks didn't say anything. He still felt angry but he knew that he shouldn't keep this up or it would end ugly for him. He'd try to calm down and talk this over later.

"We don't want you in the meetings for the simplest reason. If anyone manages to learn which the members are and learns you are in there too, you will be the first target. You will be the first ones that they'll try to find and take with them. Not for a joy ride, but to torture you until you tell them anything we might know and then kill you. This is not a damn game kids! It's a war! A war in which at least for now we are alone. So stop making everything harder on you and on us. Get in your rooms i'll come shortly.", Sirius said.

Harry and Ses made their way to their rooms. Harry felt awful now. He hadn't realized that things were so bad. It had never crossed his mind that they may become a target and now hated himself for putting his best friends in such danger.  
>He threw himself in his bed and started crying silently. Out of fear, guilt and anger. Not toward Sirius, but towards life which had turned such an ugly face to them.<p>

Sirius made his way first to Ses' room. He and Harry would definitely talk for much longer so he didn't want to make her wait for him for a long time. He entered her room and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry... We hadn't realize things were so bad Sirius honestly...", she told him miserably.

"I assure you young lady that you will know in a couple of minutes. I hate the fact I have to punish you Ses but we warned more than once. I hope you remember this the next time you try to do something like this.", he told her firmly.

Then without waiting any longer, he lifted her up and helped her over his lap. He soundproofed the room with his wand and bared her bottom. Then conjured a heavy leather slipper and put it beside him. Lifting his hand he started smacking his goddaughter's bottom again and again in fierce pace. Each smack made Ses cry out in pain. Sirius had never spanked her as hard and she knew it would be her worst spanking till now. Sirius kept going turning deaf ears in Ses' pleas to stop and that she was sorry. He knew that this was one time that he should be extra hard on them. When he saw the bottom in front of him a dark shade of pink he paused and grabbed the slipper. Without warning her he swatted down hard on her already sore butt.

Ses cried out at the immense pain. Crying freely already by the handspanking she was now sobbing limply on Sirius' lap.

"You are not to get in a meeting again!

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

If we ever catch you doing this again this will seem like a happy memory!

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

**Am** SWAT **I** SWAT **Understood**?"

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT.

Sesylia just sobbed out a "yes sir" and laid there crying her eyes out. Sirius landed five more swats for good measure and then gathered the sobbing girl in his arms.

"Shhhh, it's over now baby girl. Please don't make me do this again...", he said to her while kissing the top of her head.

"I am sorry Sirius... So sorry...", she answered sobbing and buried her head in the crook of his neck. When she was calm again, he broke the hug and put her hands in his own looking at her straight in the eye.

"I love you very much Sesylia. But I need you to learn and trust me and the rest of the adults. What you did today won't happen again.", he said matter of factly and the girl nodded fiercely.

"You are grounded for the next two weeks. No going out, no friends over, no owling with your friends, no flying. It will be school, chores, homework and sleep. Am I understood?", he asked firmly.

"Yes sir.", Ses said miserably.

"Good now get some rest ok?"  
>Ses nodded once again and planting a kiss to Sirius cheek she went to her bathroom to have a shower before going to sleep.<p>

…...

When Sirius entered Harry's room he found him crying. That stunned him. He expected a huge fight his godsons stubborn self to backtalk and not admitting his wrongdoings, but there he was crying his eyes out on his bed. He immediately went to him and started rubbing his back trying his best to calm him down.

"Come on Harry! Calm down! What's wrong son?

Harry focused on his breathing in order to keep his sobs under control and answer to Sirius.

"I... I didn't know! I would never do it if I knew everyone would get in danger! I swear Sirius tell me you believe me! I would never purposely put anyone in danger! I even told them not to follow me that I would do it alone... But if I knew, I would never allow them to do it. I wouldn't do it either. Honestly..."

Sirius looked at him the eyes and smiled at him .  
>"Of course I believe you Harry I knew you wouldn't. What I need you to do though is learn to trust me. Me and the other adults. We only want to do the best for you, but you have to help that in that. The reason I told you so many times is how serious this is. You need to learn to mind the rules Harry. Now more than ever!", he seriously told him.<p>

Harry nodded again tears still streaking down his face. Without waiting for his godfather to say anything he pulled himself over his lap and braced himself for what was about to happen. Sirius lowered his waist down clothing and started smacking him.  
>He would be harder on Harry since he had much more warnings than the others.<br>By the twelfth smack the kid was already crying but Sirius kept on. When he felt him getting limp he brought out the slipper just like with Ses and spanked him on with it.

"You are not to come to a meeting again young man", he said each word accompanied with a swat. "Rules SWAT are not SWAT to be SWAT broken!" SWAT.

And then it stopped.

Harry's butt was an angry red. Sirius fixed his clothing and rubbed his back to calm him down. When he was calm again he told him

" Grounded for the next two weeks. No going out, no friends over, no owling with your friends, no flying. It will be school, chores, homework and sleep. Am I understood young man?"

Harry nodded miserably.

"I love you Harry James... Please try to behave yourself from now on...", Sirius added and kissing his forehead he stood up adding,"Please try to get some rest."

"I will. Love you too Sirius...", Harry answered.

Sirius left the room and headed for the livingroom. Allan had return and he was drinking some pumpkin juice while reading a magazine. Sirius smiled at him.

"Everything ok?", Allan asked.

"I hope so All. Please take this as an example. Ask whatever you want but never again do something like your siblings did ok?", his godfather answered.

Allan broke eye contact at that and answered casually , "sure thing Sirius."

Then drinking the rest of his juice he put his glass in the sink and headed to Harry's room. When inside he sat beside him.

"We're not going to try and sneak inside a meeting aver again man...", Harry told his brother while lying in his stomach on his bed.

All nodded. "I figured so much out. But still we could do a research on what you already heard right?".

Harry nodded at that and said  
>"Of course we will. But this time a lot more carefully. Hermionie will probably be grounded as well so some of you need to start searching around in the library. But only do it with some essay on you. In case anyone asks you'll say you're doing homework. Tell that to the others ok?"<p>

Allan nodded. "Mionie will be grounded... Remus better go easy on her...", he growled.

Harry chuckled at that, "I don't see you as worried about your siblings!", he said jokingly.  
>Allan chuckled and getting up left the room.<p>

…...

Eric and Hermionie got more or less the same treatment as did Ron. They were all grounded, though Remus implied one week's grounding and gave harder spankings. That meant the kids wouldn't meet all together till Monday at their classes. Hermionie did manage to cast a patronus to communicate with her boyfriend when Remus was not around, but other than that she toed the line after the spanking she had gotten. Eric having already experienced Remus' discipline was a little bit more relaxed but still was at his best behavior when his step dad was around. Ron had the advantage to be with the twins and Ginny and so he would be the first to learn on the progress of the research. Unfortunately it would not begin until the next morning when Gin would be able to go and search in the library.

**Please review! Also bother telling me if the way i've written this is easier in understanding the dialogues. I'm having trouble getting a beta reader (no replies till now :( ) so i'm trying to improve it on my own as best as i can. **

**Hope you enjoy it.** ** :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Remus and Dora were preparing breakfast the next morning together. After the previous day they wanted to lighten up the atmosphere a little bit so they were making pancakes and waited for the kids to wake up. Dora prepared four big plates after they were done with the cooking and sat on her husband lap kissing him tenderly at the lips. Remus smiled at her and kissed her back.

"I guess we are making quite an entrance in this parenting world don't we?",he asked her smirking.

"I guess you could say that. I'm just afraid they'll hate us... I mean it's been three days in which Eric has gotten like two spankings and it was Mionie's first day here...", he told him worriedly.

"They deserved it and they know it honey. I believe that after yesterday though, they'll stay good for quite a while, so they'll manage to see the good part in living with us. Not punishing them when they deserve it is not the solution though...".

Dora pouted at that, "I knew you'd say that... God I don't like to play it strict! It's not like me! I don't think I can pass for one you know...", she told him to which he just kissed her again.

"It comes with practice my Dora.", he told her smiling and then Eric came in.

"Oh... Uh... Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt...", he said.

Remus smiled at him and nodded him to join them, "Don't be silly Eric you didn't interrupt anything! I'm sure we can go on!".

Eric chuckled at that, "I 'm not sure if that will help my appetite, no offense guys!", he joked back.

"Brat!", said Tonks smiling while passing him the chocolate syrup for his pancakes. Eric helped himself and while Tonks was sitting herself to a chair instead of Remus' lap, Hermionie came in smiling awkwardly.

"Good morning!", she said while sitting down next to Dora.

"Good morning girl! Go on help yourself with pancakes. We thought you'd enjoy some for today's breakfast...", Remus said pleasantly.

Hermionie smiled back more relaxed now.

"So do you have much homework to get done?", Remus asked casually.

"I'm done with all mine...", Hermionie said to which all chuckled,

"Of course you do! And you Eric?", Remus turned to his step son.

"Just a small essay on herbology. Won't take more than an hour.", he answered.

"Well, I was thinking we might do something together today the four of us... If you'd like that of course...", he said smiling.

Hermionie and Eric glanced at each other confused, "But you grounded us Rem...", said Eric.

"You won't be out with friends. Just with us. And you'll still have the next six days to do your sentence so I don't think much harm will be done!",he said and added smirking, "Unless you'd prefer stay in here and get bored around the house. That would be ok too...".

"No!", they both said at the same time.

"Didn't think so!", Remus smirked again, "So how about after Eric's done with his essay we go to Hogsmead for some lunch and then just hang there for the afternoon, coffe at the broomsticks, maybe dessert at Honeydukes..."

"That would be great Remus!", Hermionie said cheerfully and Eric nodded right beside her.

Remus smiled and looked at Dora who leaned and whispered in his ear, "I guess you need more practice then! Take them out on their first day of grounding Mr meanie?", but smiled at him widely for doing that. It would be a great opportunity to bond a little with them more after all.

Sirius and the kids had a quite pleasant breakfast as well, the kids obviously calmer and not as sulking as yesterday. After they were done Sirius went upstairs for a cup of coffee with Molly and Arthur, while Harry, Allan and Ses stayed in the living room messing around.

"I wonder if Gin has gone to the library yet.", said Ses while she was boringly drawing circles in a piece of parchment in front of her.

"She'll probably be heading there in a while. I hope she manages to find something. If only Mionie could go...", Harry answered, checking his clock at the same time.

"Well we can only wait guys.", Allan answered and then added apologetically, "Hey guys no offense, but i'm really bored down here, so i'll go hang upstairs with the twins and Ginny if she's still there. I'll see you later."

After those words he left their apartment and went upstairs knocking the door. Mrs Weasely opened and invited him in smiling. All waved at Sirius and smiled at Arthur before going on and entering the living room. The twins were lying casually on the floor with Ginny between them.

"Hey guys.". The Weaselys greeted him and then All told them, "Shall we go for a walk? Hang by the lake? Maybe fly around?", he asked winking his eye at the same time.

"Sure thing All!", George beamed shooting up to his feet while his grinning twin did the same.

"Hey guys wait I need to go to the library. I have this stupid essay to do...", Ginny said winking at them, but was interrupted by the angry voice of Mrs Weaselly.

"Ginny! Watch your mouth!", she strictly scolded from the kitchen.

" Sorry mom! Anywayz just wait up to take my schoolbag guys.", Gin said and running to her room grabbed her schoolbag and ran to join them as they went into the kitchen.

"So we're going down the lake and then maybe to fly around a bit. And Gin will be at the library. Ok?", said George to Bill and Charlie who were in the room alone, while their parents and Sirius had moved themselves to the dining room to discuss without further interruptions.

Their big brothers nodded. "Be sure you're just hanging out and not plotting around boys...", Charlie warningly said.

"We're not going to, Charlie!", Fred yelled back before closing the outdoor and they ran down the stairs and out of the tower.

"We'd better keep an eye for them!", Gin said worriedly.

"We sure do!", Allan agreed and then told Ginny "Anyways, Gin remember, you need to find anything that has to do with the ministry or even something connecting it with dark magic. Borrow whatever you find and we will charm it to look like a schoolbook or something.".

"Got it., I'll see you guys later.", Ginny said and left running an excited look on her face.

When in the library Ginny started searching the different sections. As minutes fle by though the excitement left her. This was going to be hard. She kept and kept looking for hours until she found a very small book called "The ministry of magic. Myths and facts.". She thought that would probably do. She gathered her things and after borrowing it she hid behind an armour and charmed it to look like her herbology textbook. After that she checked the clock and realized it was almost lunch time so she hurried to their tower. She'd read it later that day.

Around six o' clock that afternoon Ginny and the twins made their way to Sirius' and knocked the door. Harry opened and smiled widely at them.

"Hey guys! Come in!", he said thrilled that they were over.

Then Sirius came to the living room and told Harry ruffling his hair. "To you room Harry. Kids are here for All. You're not allowed any visitors remember?"

Harry groaned at that and mumbled a goodbye while going to his room.

All came after a couple of seconds broom in hand. "Hey Sirius, we'll go fly around a bit ok?"

Sirius nodded, "No flying outside the quiditch pitch and brooms down by dark. ", he told them.

The kids nodded and left as fast as they could. When they were at the quiditch pitch All asked Ginny, "What did you find?"

"Just this little book about the ministry. Well it does have some interesting parts but nothing big really. It says that there is a department called "Department of mysteries", where many secret searches are being held. There are also some super confidential "records" held there. The place is being guarded very well not only by employees but by enchantments as well. And that's pretty much all of it.", Ginny told him.

"It must be there! The thing he wants must be there!", said George triumphantly.

"Probably yes. But still it's a whole department... We don't know what's in there either. What could it be?". , Allan asked.

The redheads shrugged at that. "But we have some facts now. We'll keep our ears open and of course ask as much as we can about what they said at the meetings. That's allowed!", Ginny said excitedly.

The boys nodded at that. "Anyways. Let's fly for a while now ok? We'll tell the others tomorrow and see from there.", said George and riding his broom he kicked the ground and shot up in the air, followed by the others.

…..

At seven o' clock that evening Remus, Dora and the kids came back from a wonderful day at Hogsmead. Eric and Hermionie threw themselves in an armchair and the couch exausted from their outing, while Dora and Remus went to the kitchen to make them some dinner.

"That was great!", Hermionie said smiling. "You're so lucky you got them Eric!".

Eric smiled at her, "I know I am! How are your parents like?", he asked her.

Hermionie's smile grew wider. "They're great Eric. But they're muggle. They can't understand this world. And frankly i'm awfully worried for them. When Voldemort opens up and stops hiding they'll definitely be in danger.", she said her previous smile melting down her face. "But I have my plan for then.".

Eric looked at her questioningly. "What kind of plan?"

"Memory-loss charm. They'll wake up in the morning with no evidence that I ever existed and with two tickets for Australia. They always dreamed of going there. I guess they'll be safer than here. And if everything turns out ok then i'll bring them back.", she said sadly.

Eric lift up from the armchair he was in and sat beside her hugging her tightly after hearing that, "Everything will turn out just fine!", he told her.

Hermionie laughed at that, "You spend way too much time with Harry!", she joked for the use of Harry's usual expression.

"Mind to help us around a bit?", sounded Dora's voice from the kitchen. They smiled at each other and headed to help with the dinner.

Harry found time that evening to at last write at Cho. He hadn't done it yesterday since it was more than a crazy day but now he thought he'd better get to it. Grabbing his quill and a parchment from his desk and wrote: _Cho, I'm really sorry I didn't owl you yesterday but it's been crazy around here. We have a major family crisis. Can't tell you anything more unfortunately. I ended up grounded after all. I did something stupid yesterday. Anyways i'll see you tomorrow at school. I hope you still want to see me even if it's during classes. I promise that as soon as my grounding is lifted we'll go out the very same day. Thinking of you. Harry. _

After that he tied the letter to Hedwig and sent her to deliver it. Half an hour later Hedwig came back with a letter tied on her foot. Harry took it smiling.  
><em>Harry, I hope everything's ok there. You don't have to worry about me wanting to sse you though. I can't wait for school and that says something! I'll see you tomorrow. Always thinking of you. Cho.<em>

Harry's smile became even wider at that. Who cared if Sirius didn't approve of her. Cho liked him and he liked her and that's all that mattered. Lying down in his bed he closed his eyes thinking that tomorrow he'd find out about the ministry and see at last Cho. With these thoughts he darted off to sleep. It was early but having slept so few hours the previous nights today he could barely keep his eyes open. That night he had the strangest dream. He dreamed of a long corridor with stone walls that night. He was running down that corridor and he wanted something. He needed it. He ran and ran but to no avail...

Harry woke up kind of frustrated next morning. He had this feeling he wasn't done with something. He got up huffing loudly and washed up before getting dressed and heading to the kitchen to get some breakfast. The others were already there and Sirius gone by now probably at Gringots.

"It's the big day Harry! Cheer up! We get to know what Gin found out about the ministry today at last!", Ses told him happily trying to cheer him up when she saw him all grumpy.

"We'd already know if Allan had told us yesterday when he came back...", he answered gloomily.

"I told you more than once yesterday Harry! We decided to tell you all today. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?", he asked half-jokingly.

"Whatever...", Harry mumbled and grabbing a toast headed out of the tower and towards the castle.

The day was rainy with a dark gray ominous sky. He headed straight to the quiditch pitch. Though they hadn't said anything he was pretty sure Cho would wait for him there. Before he had even gone near there the rain started and he then heard a voice yelling his name. He turned his back and saw Ginny running towards him. They both run under the nearest tree.

"The others told me you left so I came to tell you what I found out", she said.

"At last some interesting news around here!", he said feeling some of his frustration disappear. He looked at Ginny for a few seconds. Her hair twinkling from the rain drops trapped in them, her ivory face all excited, her warm brown eyes looking at his green ones... He shook his head at that. Why did he make those thoughts he wondered. "So?", he said when he came back to his senses.

"There is this weird Department of Mysteries... The book I found said that there are many secret researches being held there. There are some super confidential "records" held inside too. Also the place is being guarded very well not only by employees but by enchantments as well. And that's pretty much all of it...", she looked at him questioningly hoping she hadn't let him down...

Harry grinned at her, "Thank you so much Ginny! You did great!", he told her.

Ginny flushing red at his words looked at her feet for a while, "So what do we do now?", she asked looking at him expectantly.

"Honestly Gin, I have no idea. We'll wait to see if we'll get any information that the adults might share from the meetings and see how things are going... What's important for now is that we know this.", he smiled at her. "Ah... anyways I need to go to the pitch now... I'll see you later...", he said and left running so that he wouldn't get soaking wet towards the pitch.

Ginny stayed under the tree watching him running. "I didn't mean what we'd do with the information Harry...", she whispered. Hermionie had told her that he was dating someone but still she couldn't ever get him out of her thoughts. Suddenly angry Ginny run her way to the castle as well.

When inside she scanned the faces and soon she found who she was looking for. She spotted Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw student and made her way towards him. When he saw her he smiled widely. Some days ago he had asked her out, but Ginny hoping against hope that Harry might notice her had said no. But now she knew she ought to move on. If Harry didn't want her then she wouldn't get all miserable over it for yet one year.

"Hey Michael.", she greeted him smiling at him, "I was wondering, if you still wanted to go out with me?", she asked a little embarrassed.

"I most definitely do!", he answered grinning.

"Is tomorrow evening ok for you then?" she asked back. When he nodded his agreement she smiled at him and left telling him he'd catch him later. During lunch break, Ginny and Michael sat together at the gryffindor table and had a great time together.

"Who's that guy with my sister?", Ron questioned annoyed seeing Ginny and Michael laughing their hearts out.

Harry shrugged but Hermionie answered him, "He's Michael Corner. He had asked her out a few days ago. I'm glad she said yes.", she smiled.

Harry's frustration came back for some weird reason, but George pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Harry, Ron we have quiditch practice at five o' clock tonight!", George said grinning.

Harry smiled at that, "Only two weeks to beat Slytherin man!", he said happy at the thought.

Ron groaned at that "Yeah, like you'll ever manage that with me as a keeper... I should never try out for the team..."

"Oh shut up Ron! You're good once you get over the fact that you might not catch a goal or two. You'll do fine", Harry said tired of his best friends defeatism. He was pretty anxious himself. He knew that Malfoy and his lot would probably try to take advantage of it. Shaking his head he glanced over at Ginny who had just rested her head on that Corner's shoulder. He looked at the ominous sky frustration filling over him once again.

**Please Review and tell me what you think :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:**

**I received a flaming review about the spankings in my story and since i'm not being able to delete it I think I should post this here. NO FLAMES! As I have written with big capital letters in the summary, this story contains SPANKING. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! It's really that simple! As an answer to the pretty nasty things in the review, I repeat here for everyone to see, this is FICTION. I don't believe in corporal punishment in real life. I don't intend to use it on my children. BUT what I enjoy reading and writing about has nothing to do with the reality. FICTION people! Thank you for your time. Those who like spankings enjoy. Those who hate it, be warned there is one in this chapter! DON'T GO AHEAD TO READ IT IF YOU HATE IT THAT MUCH! Bad review coz you didn't like my writing and story, I can take. Bad reviews for not agreeing in the main theme of the story (SPANKINGS) I won't take!**

**2. In this chapter i'll borrow the "Weasely is our king" song from J.K. Rowling. I didn't write that, She did. I don't make money out of this, she does.**

…...

The next two weeks came by quickly. The order had only one meeting in the meantime. Severus had informed them that Voldemort was about to start sending his people to try and break in the ministry. They already knew that whatever he was after was in the department of mysteries and so they decided that the members should guard the place secretly from now on. They didn't share these with the kids though, in fear they might rush into something stupid. After the last stunt of them sneaking into the meeting they didn't completely trust them with so big information. Out of fear, if not anything else, they might rush to follow them to the guarding shifts to help them if there was trouble. Something of course that should by no means happen. All they had shared was that they had some hints of where the "weapon" was. The kids having already known that had left the searching aside. Harry, Ron, Allan and the twins were concentrated the whole time on their oncoming game and the practice was daily. Harry and Cho had gone out on a couple of dates, since Sirius decided to lift the grounding on the first week seeing how good the teens had been. Harry had managed not to get in any trouble while with Cho which calmed Sirius down on the subject considerably.

The morning of the game Harry woke up anxious. He merely managed to eat half of his toast before heading to the quiditch pitch along with his brother and the Weasely brothers as well. When they got inside the changing rooms, Angelina as the captain did her best to cheer the team up. When they exited the changing rooms and waited for Madame Hootch to give them the signal to take off they heard the slytherins singing loudly. They didn't manage to make out much though due to the anxiety of the moment. Madame Hootch whistled and the two teams took off into the air. Harry started immediately searching for the snitch keeping an eye at the game at the same time. Lee Jordan was as usual on the commentary of the game. His voice announced the team's moves. Soon Angelina and Allan made their way to the slytherins' goal rings but the keeper managed to dodge the goal. At that point Lee paused the commentary in order to hear the singing from the audience thinking it would be from the gryffindors to encourage their team. To the Gryffindors' horror though, it was the Slytherins that were singing with the louder voice they could master. The song flooded the whole pitch...  
>"<em>Weasley cannot save a thing,<em>

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our King."_

Harry looked furious at the slytherins' section of the stands, and then turned to his team's goal rings. Ron hovered there flushing a bright red stunned by what he had just heard. Harry saw the slytherin chaser flying full force towards there and scoring the first goal of the game which Ron failed to dodge. Harry started searching for the snitch again desperate to find it as soon as possible, but there was no sign of it. Soon after the slytherins scored three more goals at Ron. Then Allan finally made it to score the first for the Gryffindor's team. It was forty-ten by now. Harry was searching like crazy and then he saw it. The snitch was near the ground and he dived ahead. Malfoy dove right behind him. Harry let his right hand from holding the broom and reached for the snitch, Malfoy reaching out right behind him. And it was over. Harry turned his broom upwards his fist held high with the snitch trapped inside for the Grryfindors to see. The Gryffindors roared with triumph while slyhterin's song died down. The whole team flew towards Harry hugging him and patting him on the back. Ron landed last. He managed to smile to Harry and hug him with one arm and then made his way to the changing rooms alone while the others stayed on the pitch. Harry went to follow him when he heard Malfoy sneering behind him.

"Didn't you love my song Potter?", he asked sarcasm dripping from his voice. Fred and George glared at him and soon came beside Harry with and Allan and Angelina. "I wanted to add some more lyrics you know. Some for his fat and stupid mother as well as the loser he calls his father...", Malfoy continued. Harry managed to catch George and keep him from attacking Malfoy, while Allan and Angelina tried to restrain Fred. Malfoy went on obviously having his fun. "How can you stand spending time at their home Potter? It stinks so awfully. On the other hand it probably reminds you of your mother's stink right?", he said looking Harry in the eye.

Harry didn't realise how exactly it happened, what he knew was that some seconds later he, George and Allan were all punching Malfoy at the same time. Fred fought with Angelina to join them as well but she didn't let go of him. Harry didn't care that every single professor was watching them he just wanted to shut Malfoy's mouth. Punching his jaw again, he rose his hand to repeat it when a powerful hex coming from Remus' wand threw all three of them away from Malfoy who stayed on the ground moaning while madame Hootch run towards him to take him to the infirmary. Before the boys had even manage to rise to their feet a mad McgGonagall was heading ominously there way.

"MY OFFICE! NOW!", she bellowed at them, and they all followed panting furiously. Remus followed as well furious with his nephews as well as George. When McGonagall closed the door behind them he waited outside to accompany the teens to the tower when their head of house was through with them.

"What were you thinking?", she all but screamed at them "I have never witnessed such disgraceful behavior in all my years as head of this house!"

"Malfoy insulted our parents!", George all but yelled back. "Mine as well as Harry's and Allan's mom!"

"And so you decided to punch him around like muggles do, instead of letting this on Mrs Hootch and informing me? Whatever he told you does not excuse your actions! I will inform his head of house on the insults but what you should worry about is your own actions right now!", she yelled back. The teens didn't have anything to answer to that. "Detention three days a week with me till Christmas break. You'll wait in this office right after school every Monday, Thursday and Friday. You can forget your next games of the season, too."

"What? No professor you can't do that!", Harry said desperately.

"I most certainly can and I am Mr Potter! You'll play again next year. No reason to be so dramatic it's just two more games, in which I won't have you playing. Thirty points will be deducted for each one of you from Gryffindor as well. I expect you here for your detentions. Your families will be informed. Off you go now.", she finally said.

The boys opened the door only to see a worried sick Angelina and a not pleasant looking Remus waiting for them.

"What did she say?", she asked them as soon as they closed the door.

"You'll need new chaser, beater and seeker Angelina. We're banned for the season.", George said.

"Banned? No you're kidding... Banned?", she asked. Seeing their faces she just turned her back and left tear eyed.

Remus shook his head at them and motioned with his head to follow him. Having heard them explaining what happened, he could understand their reaction ,but not excuse or accept it. This though was a call their guardians were about to make. While entering the tower the kids climbed the stairs to enter their apartments. The last thing he heard before the door closed behind Harry and Allan, was Sirius' Voice asking what was wrong.

…

"What's wrong, guys?", Sirius asked seeing Allan and Harry entering shoulders slumbed. "Lost the game?", Sirius asked again?

Harry shook his head. "We won the game...", he answered, while he and his brother collapsed in the couch opposite their godfather's armchair. Sirius looked at them puzzled.

"We got into a fight with Malfoy Sirius. Me, Harry and George. He insulted Mr and Mrs Weasely as well as... Mom...", Allan said.

"You what? He what?", asked Sirius now a little bit sterner. "Ok I need the whole story, and I need it now!", he said leaning forward and looking the two boys directly in the eyes.

"When Harry caught the snitch and we landed he started insulting at the beginning Ron, for whom by the way he made up this hideous insulting song and had all the Slytherins singing it during the game. And then he started insulting Mr and Mrs Weasely. Me and Harry kept the twins from attacking him, but then he went off and started with mom. And we kinda lost it...", Allan elaborated.

Sirius ran a hand through his long hair frustrated. "Three against one?", he asked.

The boys exchanged looks at that, "Well it's not like they've never done that before!", said Harry with all the sarcasm he could manage.

"So let me get this right... Because they, the Slytherins, the sneaky cowards as you usually call them, fight three against one, you do it too? You what, like try to get just like them? Do what they do?", he asked now glaring at them. None of the teens talked at that. "And, ok let's say that it was an equal fight, would that be acceptable you think? Fighting off with punches, because you got mad at him?", he asked again.

"But Sirius! He insulted mom! What did you expect us to do sit there and accept it?", Harry said now getting mad himself.

"No Harry! I expected a verbal answer to him. I would excuse even the most awful insult to his face after him insulting your mother. I expected instead of fighting off like that, you letting some teacher know. Then Malfoy would get punished as he'd deserve and you would not end up in this mess right now! I expect you to be fair and never fight a weaker person especially if you outnumber him!", Sirius answered him sternly. Harry lowered his head at that feeling ashamed of himself. Sirius was right. They indeed acted like Slytherins. Sirius sighed again. "Look guys, when we were your age, me, your father and Remus did something like that. And even worse, since we weren't provoked. Just out of boredom we fought two of us – Remus did not take part in the action but didn't stop us either- a weaker boy, and embarrassed him in front of the whole school. It's an action that we regret till this very day. I don't want you doing the same mistakes.", he said calmly yet firmly. The boys said nothing but the were flushing red by now. "What did McGonagall do?", Sirius asked.

"Detention three times a week till Christmas, points off and we're banned for the season...", Harry whispered.

Sirius nodded his head at that. "You can add to that two days of grounding, no flying till the end of the term as well as a two feet essay on what you did wrong, why and what you should have done instead. You will also receive a spanking. Get in your rooms and wait for me.", he strictly instructed. The kids got up miserably and headed for their rooms. Sirius waited for some minutes in order to calm down some more as well as give them time to realize how their fighting the Malfoy brat like that didn't worth all these. Ten minutes later he got up and went first into Harry's room. His godson was sitting at the edge of his bed and merely looked up from his shoes when Sirius entered the room. He sat himself beside Harry and studied him for a while

"Harry do you understand why i'm doing this right? I don't want you by any means to think that your mother's memory doesn't matter to me. That's far from true. The reason i'm punishing you is because of the poor way you chose to defend it.", he told the sulking boy.

"I know Sirius you are right.", Harry said looking back at him embarrassed. "You and dad, and uncle Remus really did something like that as well?", he asked then.

Sirius nodded with a sad smile on his face. "And I can assure you that when your grandfather learned it, we got much worse than what you're about to get.".

"My dad's dad spanked all of you?" he asked disbelief in his voice.

"Just me and James. Remus had to face Dumbledore who was kind of his guardian ever since his father died.", Sirius answered. "Come on now, let's get this over with.", he added and helping Harry up he guided him over his lap. Drawing his wand he soundproofed the room and bared Harry's butt. Lifting his hand high in the air Sirius brought it down hard on Harry's butt. He soon set into his usual rhythm and peppered the boy's whole butt with stinging smacks. Soon Harry started crying and Sirius went on. When he felt the boy stop squirming and trying to avoid the spanks he stopped. Fixing his clothes, he helped him up and hugged him tightly. "No more fights! And certainly no more unequal ones!", he told him when the boy calmed down.

Harry nodded and hugged Sirius again. "I'm sorry Sirius."

"It's over Harry. You are forgiven. I love you!", Sirius told him and leaving him to get some rest he went to deal with Allan as well. Another sound spanking later, Sirius went back to the living room to relax for a while. But remembering that awful thing he and James had done to Severus so many years ago, he just couldn't find peace. He glanced at the clock and seeing it was at least 50 minutes before lunch he headed for the castle. "Better late than ever they say...", he said to himself while knocking on Snape's door.

"Enter", a silky voice said from inside.

**please R & R :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_..."Better late than never they say...", he said to himself while knocking on Snape's door._

_"Enter", a silky voice said from inside..._

Sirius gathered all the courage he could master, not feeling much older than his godsons right now, and opened the door. He entered the study and closed it behind him, clearing his throat to draw Severus' attention who was absorbed by something he was reading at the time. Glancing up his face hardened while his eyes sparkled with anger.

"What do you want Black? Came to demand to let off the hook your precious princes after assaulting my student I suppose?", he said, his voice hard and full of sarcasm.

"No need to worry about that. I assure you none of my godsons feels like a prince right now. They are both appropriately punished for ganging up like that to Malfoy, rest assured.", he said his voice hoarse. He stood for a few seconds uneasily, wondering if the other wizard would offer him to sit. Apparently not.

"You filthy hypocrite! How dare you coming into MY office to tell me you punished your insufferable brats for bullying someone!", Severus snarled at that. "I thought you'd be so proud of them! Seeing them following your footsteps! Bullying and harassing other students... Unless... Oh but of course! You punished them because Malfoy actually provoked them right? You wanted them to go ahead and beat him up without a reason! Yes, yes, I shall admit that would resemble more to your own tactics!", he said, his voice low and his face a mask of disgust while looking at the man who was one of his childhood nightmares.

Sirius looked at him eyes narrowing, "You won't insult my kids Snape! You have every right in the world to insult me. But I won't accept or tolerate you speaking like that for them.", he fixed the other wizard with a warning glare before he continued. "It was actually their actions that made me come here tonight I might inform you. Their unacceptable behavior reminded me of my own and my friends' years ago. I know that you'll find this stupid and keep being sarcastic and insulting me, but I do deserve it so i'll shut up and hear you, but I will also tell you what I want you to know. What me and James did to you Severus was despicable. We were indeed nothing but two arrogant kids taking advantage of others. But that was many years ago. After our seventh year, Severus, we more than regretted those actions. We changed Severus. Those things we did, haunt me down till this very day... And seeing my godsons making a similar mistake reminded me that I still ought you an apology.", he said looking at the other wizard the whole time. He didn't expect forgiveness, not even truce. He knew more than well the man that was standing opposite him. But he had to do this no matter what. He couldn't look at his godsons' or his own eyes if he hadn't.

"And you expect what, Black, by coming down here? You expect me to pat your back and tell you how it's all water under the bridge? You ruined the only good years in my life. You ruined them! And now you get here all regretful and apologize, so that i'll be the mean guy again? The on that does not forgive? An apology does not change what you did to me. Get out of my sight Black! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!", Snape growled and shooting to his feet he draw his wand threateningly towards the other wizard who merely nodded and exited the room. Panting with rage Severus collapsed back into his chair. With a wave of his wand a big glass of fire whiskey made its way to him. He took a large gulp and then smashed the glass on the faraway wall. He would not forget what he had gone through in their hands. He had swore to himself he wouldn't. But only a part of the boiling rage he was feeling was because of remembering it. The other part was because a tiny little voice kept telling him, that he should let go. That he should move on. That he should learn to forgive.

…...

Sirius closed the door behind him. He looked at the dark corridor of the dungeons and feeling more than unwelcome, he made his way to the grounds. When he was back to the fresh air he breathed in deeply. He made his way towards the lake and sat underneath the very same tree years ago he was lounging before deciding to torture Snape for a while along with James, just because he was bored. A stray tear came down cheek. Snape was right the past could not change. Only the present. But he could not change the present if the other wizard did not let go of the past. But it was his choice if he did so or not. In the second case Sirius would have to live with the guilt of an unforgiven action. But he was the only one to blame. Getting back up after a couple of minutes he got back to the tower and inside their quarters. He saw Harry and Allan doing their homework on the living room floor and couldn't help but smile. They could not imagine nor would they understand even if he told them, how much more today's punishment had hurt him. And how he wished he could find a way to make amends with Severus.

…..

The weeks past quickly. George, Allan and Harry were soon replaced, since the next games were fast approaching. Harry could not believe his ears when he heard from Ron that Ginny was the new seeker. She hadn't told them she'd go to the tryouts, and they hadn't speak all that much since she started dating that Corner guy. The other two guys replacing Allan and George were not really good but had some potential. Ginny on the other hand according to Angelina was really good. Harry couldn't help but smile at that. It felt weird to him though. He was used to a low profiled Ginny not loud and always there if he wanted to talk to her at any point. And now she was suddenly this beautiful strong girl, playing quidich and dating and being much more present than in the past. He liked that strength in her. But he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed he hadn't seen it earlier. He and Cho were together, they were having a good time, but other than that he felt rather empty now, after the first enthusiasm. He could not really talk to her anymore about everything that was in his head. But even if he could and it shouldn't be a secret, he doubted that she would stick with him in such circumstances. Not that he didn't understand it. In fact he felt guilty for being with her, he felt like putting her in danger too. The order had meetings more often now. The adults kept saying that Voldemort had not what he was after yet and nothing more. It seemed though that all of the adults had more and more responsibilities at their jobs. There were many nights that some of them would work an overnight shift. But the kids were not really that eager to search around anymore. Harry's dream of the corridor leading to closed doors kept coming almost every night. Other than that they were all pretty much looking forward for the Christmas break. Not that they'd leave Hogwarts or anything, but still it would be a pleasant change not to have not to worry about all those classes and the professors making them anxious about their OWLS, wich were fast approaching.

It was three days before Christmas break. Harry was sitting alone by the lake throwing rocks in it and watching absent mindly the giant squid catching them in the air before they managed to get in the water. The previous night he had yet again dreamed of the corridor. This time though at the end of it he found a door, an open door. He had almost opened it but then he saw that someone was in and had to leave. He woke up very angry once again, wondering when he'd get the blasted door open and see what was inside the bloody room. He was thinking of that very dream and what it could possibly mean when he felt a hand on his shoulder and almost jumped up in surprise. When he turned though he smiled seeing Ginny behind him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!", she smiled apologetically, "You were just to lost in thoughts and didn't hear when I called you."

"Don't worry Gin!", he smiled back while she sat beside him. "So you're the new seeker! I hear you're pretty good."

"Nah, not really. Not compared to you at least. But with some practice I'll be able to take down Slytherin as well as Ravenclaw at the finals.", she answered.

"They passed after all, at the finals?", Harry asked. After his ban he was in no mood to watch the next game which was between Huflepuffle and Slytherin. Whichever won would go to the finals.

"Yeah they did. But i'm really glad. That way i'll be able to kick Malfoy's butt!", Ginny said and they both chuckled. "So why so thoughtful? What's wrong?", she asked, her warm brown eyes looking at his green ones concerned.

"Bad dreams. Don't worry about that Gin.", he said and then looking back at the lake and throwing a rock with much more force than he meant to asked her, "How are things with Michael?". Ginny looked at him puzzled. Why did he ask that? She thought and so did Harry inside his head.

"Good. We're having a great time.", she said diplomatically. And then asked in turn, her voice a little too cheerful compared with mere seconds before, "How are things with Cho?".

Harry didn't answer immediately. "Good I guess.", was all he answered. They stayed like that for a while not really saying anything at all just staring at the squid and the circles it did in the water. Then a voice made them turn their heads surprised.

"Harry!", said Cho smiling, but with a weird look on her face. She glanced at Ginny once and merely nodded at her. "I hope I didn't interrupt the two of you! Won't you introduce me Harry?", she asked now annoyance more obvious than before in her voice. She hadn't really got to meet anyone of Harry's friends since she always seemed to have something else to do when he suggested to do something altogether.

Harry looked at her uncomfortably, annoyed by her rude way, but still said smiling, "Hey Cho! This is Ginny. Ron's sister. Ginny this is Cho...", he said looking at the two girls anxiously. They were all stood up now, Ginny and Cho standing one opposite the other.

Ginny smiled at the other girl kindly but her eyes were looking at her almost provokingly while she silkily said, "Nice to meet you Cho! Don't worry, you don't interrupt anything. Me and Harry were just catching up. We hadn't talked _much_ in a while.", she said slightly underlining the 'much' in her sentence.

"I could guess! He spends most of his time with me, doesn't he?", she answered much more provokingly than Ginny.

Ginny looked at her smiling once again and then turned to Harry, "I'll leave you two alone Harry. See you later, bye!" and headed away with a last glance at Cho. She had to fight the urge to peck Harry at the cheek just to make the other girl furious, but that was not fair to Harry and she knew it.

Cho turned to Harry her smile failing miserably to stay on her face though she really tried. "What were you two doing?", she asked as indifferently as she could manage. Which was not much...

"Just talking Cho, Gin already told you!", answered Harry. Slightly annoyed by her questioning

"Well it seems you do _much_ talking as well like she said!", she said more and more annoyed.

"Yeah, friends tend to do that! Weird thing isn't it?", Harry said sarcastically now, not trying to disguise his anger any more.

"Yeah, I forgot! You're mister-i-spend-more-time-with-my-friends-than-my-girlfriend! Well guess what, I don't like that Harry! You're always either with your siblings, or Ginny or Hermionie! Who do you think you are spending time with all of us like that?", she almost yelled at him now.

"I spend much more time with the boys rather than Ginny or Hermionie Cho! And yes they're my friends and enjoy being with them! And maybe if you for once cared to see if there is a reason for that, if maybe **I** had some problem for once, then I might spend more time with you. The first thing Ginny asked me was how I was doing! The first you asked was what I was doing with her and then why I don't spend so much time with you? Well guess what, It's not EVERYTHING about you!", Harry thundered back, letting all the frustration he was holding in the past couple of weeks out on her. And then he left her there looking at him with her mouth open and beyond furious at him while he was striding away.

…..

Harry opened the door of their place and tried his hardest not to slam it closed seeing Sirius being around. He stomped his way to his room and closing his door he threw himself in his bed and viciously punched his pillow. He wished he could fly for a while to relax, but his broom would stay on the ground till the end of the term and he knew it. Then hearing Hermionie laughing in the next room he immediately stood up and exiting his room he knocked-or more like banged on Allan's door before entering. Ses, Eric, All, Mionie and Ron with the twins were there laughing their heart out.

"Mionie, Ron, I wanna talk to you.", he said his frustration obvious in his voice. Hermionie planted a kiss on All's cheek and shot up following Harry in his room with Ron behind her, while the others laughed with his tactless behavior.

"what's up Harry?", Hermionie asked slightly alarmed.

"You didn't see a vision or anything again, did you?", Ron asked worriedly as well.

"No! But it's a vision what it takes to understand what the hell happens in yours' people mind Hermionie, then I wish I had one!", he almost yelled frustrated.

"By 'yours people mind' I shall guess you mean women?", asked Hermione slightly smiling. "Did you fight with Cho?", she added.

"Yeah, over the most stupid reason!", Harry yelled back kicking the foot of his bed angrily and cussing at the pain.

"Care to elaborate?", Ron answered slightly smiling himself.

"Well I was down the lake alone, and Ginny came. And we talked a bit. We hadn't actually talked for a couple of weeks now. And then she came and was all annoyed!", Harry exclaimed, but seeing Hermionie shaking her head indignantly, he looked at her with disbelief. "What?", he asked almost shouting. He expected some backing up here at least from Ron, but he didn't speak either.

"Harry, what did you expect! She hasn't known us forever! She saw you with a girl she barely knows sitting by the lake! Tell me you calmed her down!", she asked biting her lips anxiously.

"Well I couldn't. Because when I introduced her to Ginny, she told Cho something like we hadn't talked 'much' in a while. And then Cho answered back aggressively that I was spending all my time with her instead! And then just after Gin left she shouted at me that I was neglecting her over you!", Harry said running a hand through his hair. "She meant it like.. I preferred you over her!"

"Well you told her that she was more important, didn't you?", Hermionie asked again.

"But she's not!", answered Harry and Ron nodded his head approvingly at that!

"Oh dear Merlin! What did you say to her Harry?", Hermionie asked not sure she wanted to hear an answer.

"Well, I kinda told her that I spend more time with you guys because you actually care about how I am, while she cares just for herself. And then told her that Gin's first question was how I was while she immediately jump on me on how awful I was to her... And then I told her that it's not everything about her... Ok I might have yelled the last part.", Hermionie had her face in her arms by now and looked at him like she had a hard time believing him. "Oh and then I left her there and came here.", Harry added, as if that would make Hermionie's look change. Which she did since now she hid her face in her arms sighing loudly.

"I liked it!", Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

"Just apologise to her when you two meet again and tell her nothing is more important than her.", Hermionie tried her best to be calm.

"But that's a lie...", Harry said.

"Then, Harry, maybe it's time to consider the possibility of you seeing Cho might be a mistake. If she's not most important than anyone, then she is not the one you should be with.", was all she said. Harry just stared at her.

…..

That night Harry had a hard time sleeping. He was staring at the ceiling of his room when he started thinking of the corridor. He saw the corridor. He felt the corridor. He was sliding on the stone floor, his strong body slithering straight ahead. He soon saw the door. A tingling feeling of excitement filled his body and mind. But... Wait... The corridor was not empty. There was a man on the floor. Sleeping. He felt the air with his tongue letting out a low hissing. Then the man shot up, wand in hand. He was ready to attack. Ready to shout. If he did someone might come. He lifted with incredible speed his powerful body. Opened his mouth and attacked the man. He bit him three times, feeling his bones smashing under his powerful jaws. His fangs letting out the poison. The taste of blood filled his mouth, his taste, his smell...

"HARRY! HARRY! WAKE UP!",Sirius was screaming to the thrashing and screaming boy. His eyes shot up, his scar hurting immensely.

"Mr Weasely!", he panted to Sirius. His godfather face paled. "Mr Weasely has been attacked! It was a snake! It bit him! Voldemort's snake!". Sirius paled even more and helping Harry up they ran to the fireplace, while Allan and Sesylia came out of their rooms terrified from the screams.

Sirius threw a handful of floopowder to the fireplace and floocalled Remus who immediately popped up bewildered. "I need you watch All and Ses. Arthur has been attacked. I'm taking Harry to Dumbledore to tell him.", Remus nodded and his head disappeared. Sirius turned to the two kids who immediately stepped in the fireplace and disappeared as well. Then he and Harry flooed in Albus' office.

The headmaster came out as he already knew, his eyes dark. "What happened Harry?", he asked.

"It's Mr Weasely! Please sir stop asking questions and do something! Voldemort's snake attacked him. He was in some stone corridor. He is dying!", Harry screamed desperately.

Albus turned to the portraits on the wall behind him and ordered two of the old headmasters to go to their portraits at St Mango's and tell that there was a heavily injured man in the ministry of magic and also gave Arthur's description. "Please sit down Harry and you Sirius.", the headmaster said, "This could take a while. Harry I need you to answer some questions for me, ok?", Harry merely nodded. "How did you dream this? I mean, in what point of view you saw this happening? Just like you were there somewhere and watched the scene, through Arthur's eyes maybe?", he asked his eyes serious and thoughtful.

Harry gulped at this. He knew he'd have to think and say this eventually... He was the snake in the dream. It was like he was inside of it. Like he had done this... He cringed remembering his thirst, him enjoying the taste of the blood... "I... I was the snake sir. I saw it all through its eyes...", he said looking frightened at Albus. The headmaster's gaze got even darker at that, but tried his best not to show Harry.

"Why was I the snake sir?", Harry asked his voice low. He was so afraid that maybe he caused this. That , maybe Voldemort was inside of him that night. That he was the one that he was after. Could he be the weapon? Could he have found a way to control him and maybe have him kill the others around him. Maybe he planned to kill Dumbledore through him. He was the only wizard he was afraid of after all, wasn't he?

Albus sensed the kid's thoughts. "i have to tell you Harry that i'm not quite sure. I believe though that your scar, as we already know, is something like an antenna between the two of you. You can see and feel what he sees and feels. And vice versa. I don't believe that till now, though, he knew it Harry. But tonight's intrusion in his mind was powerful. From tonight and on he'll probably know Harry. And it is possible that he might try to trick you. So my child it is crucial that you begin to study occlumency."

Harry looked at him questioningly but before he managed any question one of the headmasters spoke, "They got him Albus. He's still alive."

"We need to let Molly know. Sirius, Harry you need to get back to your tower keep company to the children. The next hours will be hard for all of them. Harry take all these out of your mind. We will discuss this further at some point in the holidays. Trust me.", the headmaster said.

Harry and Sirius headed for the fireplace and flooed to the Weasely's apartment along with the headmaster. Molly's scream woke the kids up.


	17. Chapter 17

Ginny was the first of the Weasely kids who ran to the living room hearing her mother. Molly merely glanced at her before running to get dressed to leave for the hospital. "Ginny wake up everyone I need to speak to all of you before leaving!", she yelled,her voice hoarse, at her daughter over her shoulder.

Ginny turned bewildered to Sirius and Harry and seeing them pale and their eyes dark she asked worried, "What happened?".

"Wake the others up Gin we'll tell you altogether.", Sirius told her.

Ginny disappeared in the rooms and in less than a minute all the Wasely kids were in the living room as worried as ever. Molly entered at the same time. She looked at her older sons first and then at the other faces before her. "Dad has been injured. He was in a mission for the Order and was attacked by you-kno-who's snake. Harry, thank Merlin, saw it. Dad is now being transferred at St Mungo's. I'm heading there. You are to stay here. Listen to Sirius. I'll owl you news as soon as possible.", she said and not waiting for the slightest answer or question left as fast as she could just wishing to be there on time. To see Arthur alive.

George turned immediately to Bill and Charlie, "we need to go there now! Why are you just standing there?", he told them.

"We're not going anywhere George. You heard mom. We'll stay here and wait for news.", Charlie answered.

"You've got to be kidding! Our dad is dying in the hospital and we are about to stay here and stare at the bloody walls?", Fred yelled.

"And what will you tell them Fred? How did you know about the accident and went there minutes s after it happened? They haven't even owled your mother yet, that's suspicious enough!", Sirius answered calmly.

"We'll tell them that Harry saw everything! I don't care what we'll bloody tell them!", he yelled back furious.

"We can't say anything like that Fred and lower your voice right now! None of us is in any state to hear your screams! We can't draw attention especially to the fact that Harry sees what You-know-who can do! It risks the Order's secrecy.", Bill answered him sternly.

"I don't care about the bloody Order's secrecy! Dad is dying!", Fred yelled his tears obvious now.

"We're not going Fred. Dad knew the dangers. Every one of us in the Order does. We risk being attacked or even killed. He might as well have given his life for our cause by now. I won't have the two of you ruin this.", Bill yelled angrily. The twins seemed like they'd have even more to say but Ginny collapsed in the sofa behind them, while Ron sat in a chair at the dining table. Defeated the twins sat as well. Harry went and sat beside Ginny who was silently crying. When she felt him beside her she curled up hugging her knees to her chest and let her head rest on his shoulder.

Sirius with Charlie and Bill went to the kitchen. Sirius summoned butterbeers for the kids and gave each one a bottle, "Drink it, it will make you feel better.", he told them. Then he went back with the two older Weaselys and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Charlie had one as well. The minutes passed slowly. After an hour or so a puff sound was heard and a parchment made it's appearance with a phoenix feather on it.

"Fawkes", Charlie muttered, "It must be from mom...", he quickly unfolded the parchment and read the note their mother had written, "Dad is still alive. Stay where you are. None must come here. Mind Sirius, Bill and Charlie. I'll send news as soon as I can.". Gulping he went back to the living room and read it to the rest of the kids as well.

"Still alive? That sounds like...", George said but he couldn't end his phrase.

"No, George don't say that. Let's just hope he'll be fine.", his brother answered and squeezing the teen's shoulder he headed to the kitchen once again. The hours past silently. All of them lost in their thoughts. Harry was frightened. Frightened with himself. What could he do if Voldemort had decided to use him. He could ignore an imperious curse, he was strong enough to do that, but he obviously could not stop him from controlling his mind. What if he had him attack Dumbledore, or even his family... He felt he couldn't breath from worry. His stomach was sick. A voice in his head tried to reason with him. _Don't be stupid, you don't have fangs, you just saw the attack. He can't control you. If he had you would have cursed Mr Weasely. You can't turn into a snake! _But he couldn't but remember Dumbledore's words, 'tonight's intrusion in his mind was powerful. From tonight and on he'll probably know Harry. And it is possible that he might try to trick you.'. _But how would he trick me?_ He asked himself. Was it safe to stay around everyone else? Was it safe to be so close to their biggest weapon, Dumbledore?

Around nine o' clock in the morning, 5 torturing hours after their arrival at the Weasely's appartment, Molly flooed in. Everyone shot up seeing her. She smiled a weak smile and told them her voice hoarse and tired but happy as ever, "He's going to be fine...".

Ginny and George ran to her and hugged her while Ron exhaled deeply. Fred hid his face in his arms and breathed in a sigh of relief while Bill and Charlie already dressed kissed their mother and headed to floo themselves to the hospital to be with their father while Molly got some sleep.

"We'll all come later to see him boys, she smiled at her sons.", they nodded and disappeared in the flames before them. Molly turned to Sirius, "Thank you so much for being here Sirius", she told him and then turned to Harry who gulped. "Harry, I wish I could find a way to express you my gratitude. If it wasn't for you, Harry, if they had found him even some minutes later, he wouldn't make it...", she said her voice cracked.

"Don't thank me Mrs Weasely...", Harry said still feeling guilty for what happened, "All that matters now is Mr Weasely's getting better.", he added. Molly nodded and kissed the boy on his forehead.

"Well Molly would you like us to take the kids downstairs to get some sleep?", Sirius asked.

"No, they need sleep as well. I'll let you two know when we'll go to the hospital, as well as Remus. Go get some rest the two of you... Thank you again. Both of you!", she smiled at them one last time.

Sirius and Harry went to the first floor and knocked. Sirius told Remus the news and then they went back to their apartment with Allan and Ses. Sirius headed for the kitchen to make some tea and breakfast. He knew his kids better than anyone. There was not even the slightest chance for them to sleep now.

Harry threw himself on the couch his face in his hands. Allan and Ses sat o the floor beside him.

"You saw the whole attack?", Ses asked him hesitantly. Harry merely nodded.

"Dumbledore told me... He told me that after tonight's intrusion in his mind, he'll know... He'll know and he'll try to trick me.", he said and removing his hands from his face he turned to see his siblings. But he did not see the fear he expected. He saw concern.

"Dumbledore will think of something Harry. From now on you'll just have to check and make sure when you see something if it's true...", Allan said. His brother nodded miserably. I'll be in my room. I don't wanna eat. He told them and headed there. Closing the door behind him he slid on the floor and felt desperate. Some voice inside him told him to leave. To save the others. But another one told him that would be exactly what Voldemort would want. No, he thought, he couldn't leave. Then he'd be an easy target and all would end. But he wouldn't risk the others' safety either. He'd lock himself in his room and he'd stay there. If he wasn't around them much maybe he could control it and not harm anybody...

Half an hour later Sirius knocked his door. When he heard no answer he opened. Harry was lied on his bed staring at the ceiling. "I have breakfast ready...", his godfather told him, closing the door and sitting beside him.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not hungry Sirius...", he answered.

Sirius looked at his godson worried. "Are you ok? You look awful Harry. You need to eat something. We have a big day ahead of us. I doubt we'll get a chance to eat at the hospital..."

"I don't think it would be a good idea to come with you, Sirius. I'll stay here. You go..."

"You don't want to see Arthur? He'd love to see you Harry. You saved his life...", said Sirius.

"I almost took his life...", Harry whispered.

"What are you talking about, Harry? It's not your fault! You just saw it, you didn't do this!", Sirius said louder now, realising what Harry was thinking.

"You heard Dumbledore Sirius! He said that from now on he'll know... He'll try to trick me! What if he makes me do something to you?", Harry yelled tears in his eyes, "I can't lose you Sirius! I can't harm any of you!"

"Harry you misunderstood Dumbledore! He didn't mean that, by saying he might trick you! He can't posses you Harry! Not if he's not here! Not if he hasn't some sort of contact with you. But even then, you and him have this weird bond which won't allow him to get inside you. Ever. He can make some fake images in your mind, yes. But nothing more than that. If he could posses you, so could you. But he can't Harry. He can't get inside you!", Sirius said, trying desperately to make Harry understand.

"Why? Why can't he?", Harry asked. He wanted so desperately to believe Sirius.

"Albus said that it has to do with your parents sacrifice on the first place. Their love is all inside you, in your blood. Our love for you is all inside you Harry. That's his weakness. He could not get inside of you. He can't live in a body full of love, plainly because he doesn't have a soul.", he said.  
>"Furthermore if Albus thought, that was a possible, he would have you study occlumency much earlier Harry."<p>

Harry felt a little calmer now. What Sirius said sounded logic. He looked in his eyes. "Then what could he want? Why to try and kill Mr Weasely?", he asked. Then it came to him. "He was guarding it! That's what you are doing all these nights you've been absent. You and the others guard it! Sirius why? It could be you tonight!", Harry yelled in distress realising that.

Sirius looked at him. There was no point in lying and he knew it. "Yes we guard a certain part of the ministry in secrecy Harry. And yes i'm afraid it could be me, but it wasn't. It's a war Harry. We are all in danger. Always. You need to accept that. Albus is not sure what he wants yet. But he knows where it is. And it's crucial for him not to take it. That's all we know. Now, I want you to try and take all these out of your mind. What's important is that Arthur will be fine. Come and eat with us please. And then come with us to the hospital... We need you Harry..."

Harry nodded, "Ok...", and slowly got up and followed him in the kitchen.

….

At eleven o' clock Ginny went to Sirius' apartment. Remus, Tonks, Hermionie and Eric were already there. "Mom said that we should be leaving in ten minutes or so...", she told Sirius, who smiled at her.

Harry went towards her. "How are you?", he asked looking at her worried.

Ginny smiled sadly, "Ok I guess... He'll be fine right?", she answered but her eyes were moist.

Harry hugged her and started rubbing her back to calm her down."Everything will be alright Gin... He'll be fine. That's all that matters now.". He said and felt her warm breath when she exhaled, her chin on his shoulder. Her hair caressing his face. She smelled so beautifully. He could stay like this forever, he thought. But before managing to realise his thoughts Hermionie came to them along with All and Eric. She gently touched her shoulder and the spell broke. Ginny broke the hug and looked at Harry straight in the eyes puzzled before turning to smile to Mionie.

"I'm so sorry Gin.", she told her.

"Everything will be alright now.", All said.

Ginny chuckled at the use of Harry's usual expression.

"Guess Harry has been rubbing off on us hasn't he?", Eric said smiling and they all laughed.

"Come on guys it's time to go!", Dora told them and held the floopowder bowl for all of them to take a handful. Then they all stepped in the fireplace yelling St Mungo's. One after the other they arrived at the hospital waiting room. Bill waited for them there. He smiled at the big company and motioned them to follow him. Soon enough they were all outside Mr Weasely's room.

"Molly take the kids and get in first. We'll get in later. We don't want to exhaust him or annoy the other patients.", Remus said kindly.

Molly smiled at him and then held the door open for the kids to get in the room. When all the redheads were inside she turned to Harry, "Oh Harry don't be silly! You're coming with us too! You are family! Plus Arthur can't wait to see you...". Harry hesitated but seeing her smiling at him encouragingly he entered the room as well.

Mr Weasely was seated on the hospital bed, a little pale but other than that looked ok. When Harry entered Ron and Ginny were hugging him, while the twins were sat at the edge of his bed. Charlie and Bill had gone out to let their siblings have some time with their dad as well. Mr Weasely smiled widely at Harry who slowly went close to his bed. "Oh Harry, how can I thank you my boy?", he said gratefully taking the boy's hand in his own without breaking the hug with his children.

Harry shook his head, "Please Mr Weasely, you have nothing to thank me about. I hope you'll get better soon."

"The doctors have some trouble with the wound but eventually it will heal. Something in the poison makes it hard for it to close. But they're trying their best.", he said cheerfully.

"Where were you dad?", Ron asked.

"Yes where did the snake find you?", Fred asked as well.

"Stop asking these things here! I was in Order business.", Mr Weasely said his voice firm now.

"You were guarding it! You were at the min..", almost exclaimed Ginny realising what had happened, but her mother cut her off.

"Ginny Weasely! Stop yelling this instant! You will change the subject right now!", she yelled at her.

"I was reading on the prophet about a coworker that...", Mr Weasely tried but George cut him off as well.

"Did the snake take it? Whatever he wants, it didn't take it did it?"

"That's enough! All of you out. Sirius, Remus, Dora and the rest of the kids are waiting outside to see you Arthur. I'll bring them in.", Molly said and guided non to gently the kids out.

….

The few remaining days before the Christmas break came by quickly. Mr Weasely came back to the tower the second day of the break. They were all more than happy for his recovery and even Harry had managed to calm down himself and didn't feel so dangerous for everyone else anymore. He and Ginny were spending quite some time together talking and laughing. All these had drawn them much closer. The morning that Mr Weasely came home they were relaxing in the living room of Harry's home, when Hermionie came along with Eric, Ses and Allan and sat beside them. The twins and Ron were upstairs right now hanging with their father, along with Remus and Sirius. Dora was at the ministry in her morning shift.

They all sat beside the two of them. Harry thought that it might was time to tell them what news he had learned. Sitting up he started without introductions. The night I saw the attack, when I went to Dumbledore's office, he told the two old headmasters who went to St Mungo's portraits to notify the hospital, that your dad was at the ministry. Later I talked to Sirius and he admitted that they're guarding the weapon. That's where they go every other night.", he told them.

"But what is it then?", Eric asked confused.

"Sirius told me they don't know yet. Dumbledore is not sure what it is though he suspects something. He has not informed them on anything yet though. He just gave them the department that needs to be guarded.", Harry said looking at them meaningfully.

"The department of mysteries then... We were right!", Ginny said her voice low.

"But why sending his snake?", Ron asked. "Not that i'm not happy he didn't go himself, but if he had, he'd get whatever he wanted."

"He doesn't want to make his appearance yet. He wants his weapon first.", Harry answered. "He wouldn't risk getting in the ministry himself!"

"But if you can get in his mind like that, then you could know what's going on, what he plans right?", Hermionie asked Harry.

Harry shook his head, "No. Dumbledore said that my last intrusion was very strong and he felt it for sure. Whatever I might see from now on could be an illusion. That's why he said i'll have to study ocllimency or something...", Harry answered her.

"You mean occlUmency, Harry. Wow, it's a very difficult magic power Harry. But it will help in this occasion. That's for sure.", Hermionie answered.

"What is it Hermionie? Dumbledore never told me..."

"When you learn it you can keep others from entering your mind. Magicians like Voldemort have the ability to enter someone's mind without a single spell. Others need the spell of 'legilimens'. With occlumency you close your mind totally in a way he can't get inside and make you see illusion for instance.", she explained.

"Who will be teaching you? Dumbledore?", All asked.

"No. He said he is not good enough in it to teach me in the extent I need it. He'll find somebody else, he told me. No idea whom.".

At that point the door opened and Ron and the twins came in with Sirius and Remus behind him, so the kids stopped the conversation.

Hermionie and Allan made there way out of the room and went downstairs, while the rest of them left the apartment as well and headed outside. It was pretty cold but they wanted to play around in the snow for a while. Ginny went Upstairs in her parents' house and informed them she had a date and then left to Hogsmead to meet Michael. When she passed in front of the others Harry called her.

"Hey, Gin! Come hang with us!"

"I... I have... Michael waits for me...", she finally said. Not looking him in the eye.

Harry's face hardened at that. "Oh, Ok. Have a good time then.", he said and turned his back to her pretending he was gathering snow to throw a snowball towards the twins.

"We could hang later...", Ginny tried swallowing hard.

Harry merely nodded. "Yeah whatever...", he said. And not glancing at her made his way back into the tower leaving the others playing and laughing.

When he entered his home Remus and Sirius were drinking some hot coffee and talking. "Hey, Where are the others?", Sirius asked him smiling.

"Outside fooling around.", he said and headed to his room closing his door behind him.

Just when he entered he found a brown owl on his desk with a parchment tied on its foot. He unfolded it and saw Cho's familiar handwriting. _You were lost the last days. Everything ok? I hate fighting Harry. Please let's meet and talk. Thinking of you. Cho. _Harry sighed heavily. Hermionie's words from the other day were still in his mind. And the feeling when he had Ginny in his hands... But Ginny was with Corner now right? He didn't bother writing back. He headed to Sirius' room to use his private fireplace and floocall her. In the flames came the face of a woman. Looking at the resemblance Harry understood it was Cho's mom. "Hello madame. May I speak to Cho please?", he asked flushing a little. The woman smiled kindly looking at him curiously and called out for Cho who came running. The woman's face disappeared and Cho's took it's place. "Hi...", she said awkwardly. "Hey... I didn't want to lose time with the owls... How about go to Hogsmead. Now? In an hour if you can't right away...", he asked his voice a little hoarse. Cho smiled at that. "Let's meet at the 'broomsticks' in a quarter.. It's ok with you?". Harry nodded and they ended the floocall. Exiting Sirius' room he grabbed his coat from his own and headed to the living room.

"I'll go to Hogesmead. With Cho. 'K?",he asked.

"Sure. But be back for lunch. Dumbledore will come eat with us and he'll bring your occlumency teacher with him.", Sirius answered. "Hey where's All and Hermionie? We checked on the others and she's not with them."

"I think they'd be in Remus'. Not sure though. Anyways I need to go. I'll be back for lunch.", he answered hurriedly and went off. He had no idea what he'd say to Cho. He didn't really know if he still wanted to be with her. But on the other hand she might had thought of everything he told her. Thinking all these he soon arrived at the broomsticks. Cho was there already.

"I hope you didn't wait long.", he said.

"Don't worry. Shall we?", she answered and they entered the cafe. They sat in one of the tables in front of a big window. The place was beautifully decorated for Christmas, a big fire in the fireplace making the atmosphere cozy and romantic. Harry sat awkwardly and stared out the window until madame Rosmerta came smiling to them and asked what they'd like to drink. When Cho's warm cocoa and Harry's butterbeer came she cleared her throat.

"So? How are you? Had difficult days?", she asked. Harry looked at her in the eyes still undecided. What would he do?

….

Remus opened the door of his apartment half an hour after Harry had gone to Hogsmead. The living room was empty. But muffled voices were heard. His eyes narrowing realising from where they came, he strode towards Hermionie's door. And knocked sharply. The voices stopped immediately and then noises were heard. "Just a minute Rem!", she called. A couple of seconds later she opened the door. Remus glared down at her, while she was trying to comb with her fingers her messy hair. Looking more carefully though he saw her blouse worn inside out, while Allan's hair were even messier and his...oh Merlin! his jeans were not fastened.

"What on earth have you been doing?", he asked dangerously. The couple exchanged anxious glances. Remus opened his mouth to speak when Dora appeared next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked smiling and looking at her husband. Then looking at the kids and seeing the same things Remus had she bit her lip to keep from laughing and grabbed his arm dragging him to the living room. "Remus let's give the kids some minutes. We'll wait in the living room guys.", she said and turning winked reassuringly to Hermionie mouthing her without voice "Don't worry...", hoping that she would manage calm Remus down. Hermionie might not be his daughter but he had grown a soft spot for her the past weeks and it was obvious he didn't like what he had just saw.

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**.. **:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Dora lead a growling Remus to the couch and sat him down. Sitting in front of him on the coffee table she took his hands into hers, "Remus, I need you to open you ears and listen to me now, ok?".

"Listen to what, Dora? What could possibly excuse our fifteen year old ward having sex in her room with our sixteen year old nephew?", he asked her trying his best not to yell.

"First and most important of all, the fact that we have not a rule that says sex is not allowed in the house Remus!", she answered calmly.

"Well we just set him! New rule! Absolutely NO sex in this house!", he said fuming.

"And what will we accomplish with that honey? Dora asked. They'll probably just try to have somewhere outside home if they want to!", she answered him.

"Well then the rule will be 'absolutely NO sex in OR out this house until they get of age'!", he answered.

"Ok, Remus I need you to trust me on this. Forbidding two teens, driven by crazy hormones might I add, to have sex will lead to inevitable sex action. BUT if we handle this a little differently and more diplomatically we'll have very good chances to delay this until they're ready to do this for sure.", she said looking at his eyes.

"How will we do that?", he asked starting to see her point now.

"Basically, terrifying them about it. But not like you imagine, with all the getting pregnant and diseases stuff. These we'll be brought up later. It will be more of, how-this-will-change-their-relationship-forever, kind of stuff. Just let me start and follow my lead ok?", she asked. Remus nodded. "Hermionie, Allan! Please come to the living room!", she called them while sitting herself next to Remus who was shifting uncomfortably in his sit. When the kids came in and sat themselves opposite them, cheeks still flushing Dora began.

"Ok, first of all, you are not in trouble.", she stated. Seeing Mionie sighing in relief, Dora cleared her throat and continued, "We gave this some thought and remembering how it was back when we were your age, we do understand your... Tendency to go more... Uh... Physical. So we won't really forbid you from doing anything of the sort. But we need to draw your attention to this.", she said and inhaled before continuing, "Sex should be a decision made after a lot of thought. It's not just a next step to a relationship... It's the biggest and most dangerous next step in the relationship. After you do it, your relationship will change forever. And even if you decide not to do it again for a long time, it will still not be the same between you. You will have changed everything dramatically and for ever. Maybe for better, maybe for worse...", she said. Then pleased to see the all of a sudden thoughtful and slightly intimidated faces she tried her best not to smile. Her mom had given her the exact same talk at her fourteen and she made it to eighteen before allowing her, at that point boyfriend to move on. She opened her mouth to continue but it was Remus who talked instead.

"Also it could, a lot more easily than you believe ,result to a pregnancy.", he said bluntly, "A pregnancy will lead to a bay, the bay to raising it, for which you'll need money, for which you'll need jobs, for which you'll have to drop out of school, which leads in you not finding a job and then you won't have the money to raise your baby.", he finished. The kids looked at him wide eyed with shocked expressions on their faces. Dora closed her eyes trying her best not to punch his arm. "And of course there are quite a few diseases you could...", he tried to continue but Allan cut him off desperately!

"Ok this is embarrassing enough already! We got it! Stop this, please!", he told him.

Remus smiled pleased with himself and getting up he said, "Well if you still want to do it, I shall give you two some cond...", but never made it to complete his phrase.

"We know Remus! Honestly! Have mercy! I won't be able to look at you for days if you complete that sentence! We'll be outside!", Hermionie squeaked and grabbing All's arm they almost run to the front door and out the tower.

Bursting into laughter Dora told Remus, who now was standing in the center of the room beaming, "Oh my god Remus! Couldn't you keep yourself from making them want to run for their lives?"

Grinning from ear to ear Remus answered, "They won't have sex! Mission accomplished! That's what is important! But we can still have some fun, can't we? I believe the 'baby talk' should be awarded!", he said teasingly, to which his wife threw a pillow from the sofa on him.

….

Harry stared at his hands and started fidgeting with the label on his bottle of butterbeer, before answering At Cho, "Yeah it was a little crazy. A family friend had an accident... But he's alright now. How were you all these days?", he asked.

Cho looked at him smiling sadly, "I'm sorry for you friend Harry. Glad that he's alright. As for me, well I was mostly thinking about the fight we had to be honest.", she answered. "You said awful things to me Harry, but you were right on some of those.", she said.

"I said only the truth, Cho. I'm sorry for yelling though.", he answered.

"That's what you're sorry for?", she asked in disbelief. "Not for telling me that your friends are more important than me? Not for spending all that time with those girls? I do understand I was a little selfish but I'll work on that for you! I need you to work all those for me too, Harry!", she added frustration creeping in her voice.

Harry inhaled deeply. They wouldn't fight again. "I'm sorry I said those things. And i'm sorry if you're jealous of the girls, but honestly they're just friends and you shouldn't.", he answered, a tiny voice screaming in his head that his feelings for Ginny was far more than friendly. "let's just try our best to make things better ok?", he said hurriedly.

Cho smiled at that. "Ok!", she said smiling. Harry smiled back but something inside him just did not feel right. But he could not just break up with her like that. She was willing to try. He should try too, he thought to himself. But the irritating voice screamed that didn't want to try.

An hour later Harry checked his clock. It would be noon soon. He paid for their drinks and they left the 'Broomsticks'. Walking down the snowed streets of Hogsmead .They soon arrived at he corner where they always said goodbye before heading to their homes. Right at that corner, in a wall alcove Ginny and Michael were in the middle of a passionate making out session. Harry's heart raced seeing them, the voice inside him turning to a roaring monster. He swallowed hard and tried his best not to react but when he saw Corner's hands heading their way from Ginny's waist to souther regions, he just took the three strides that were between them and dragging him out of Ginny's hug punched him right in the face. Corner lost his balance and landed to the snowed pavement and looked at Harry stunned.

"Harry!", screamed Cho and ran towards him.

"What the hell are you doing?", Ginny bellowed furious at him.

"You so are not to snog like that in the middle of the street Ginny!", Harry said not managing to find a better answer with Cho right behind him.

"What the..? And who the hell are you, to tell me what to do, Harry?", she screamed back. Michael had stood up by now but kept his distance from Harry for good measure. Cho was standing there just as stunned as Ginny's boyfriend not believing what she was seeing.

"I'm.. I'm Ron's best friend, and yours as well. I'm sure he'd do the same seeing you like this!", he retorted angrily, inwardly punching himself for the stupid excuses.

"Oh! So, let me get this straight, you fulfill the older brother's duties or something? Like I don't already have enough of them over my head? But, yes I forgot! You see me just like your little sister, don't you Harry? Just, go snog your Cho and leave us alone!", she yelled at him dangerously.

"I'm not going to snog anybody! Don't call her mine! And I most certainly don't see you as my little sister! Damn it, Ginny! You just don't get it, do you?", Harry yelled at her as well.

"I'm sorry! I'm standing right here!", Cho screamed hysterically, "Not call me yours? I can't believe this! After all you said mere minutes before ,you now act all jealous over HER? We're so over Harry!", she half-yelled, half-cried and then turning them her back she headed away.

Harry groaned and kicked a rock high in the air. Then turning to leave he yelled back to Ginny, "Just great! Thanks Gin! You just made my Christmas!".

….

Just when Sirius put the last plate on the dining table, he heard the door of the appartment. He went to open to the headmaster and the occlumency teacher, only to find Dumbledore and Snape at his doorstep. He smiled and stood aside inviting them in, "Come in Albus, Severus...", he said kindly.

"Hello Sirius! Ah it smells great! You were always quite the cook!", the headmaster said cheerfully, while Snape remained expressionless.

"Thank you, Albus! Do come in! Have a sit. We shall wait for Harry and the kids. They should come up anytime now.", he said pleasantly as he lead them to the living room. Then turned to the headmaster. "I thought you'd come with the occlumency teacher as well, Albus?", he asked confused.

The headmaster smiled widely. "My dear boy, Severus is the teacher. How do you think he manages to keep the secret of being a spy from Voldemort if not with occlumency? He is extremely gifted and Harry will be lucky to have him teaching him."

Sirius gulped uncomfortably. He wanted to find a way to express his doubt without insulting Snape much... "I'm not so sure about that, Albus... Harry and Sverus don't get along. In fact as we all know Severus is doing his best to make my godson feel more than unwelcome to the potion classroom. I'm not really sure how this will work..."

"I treat Potter as I believe appropriate to break that awful attitude of his, Black. If you get a degree at teaching, then criticize my job, but until then stay out of it.", Snape growled threateningly.

"I'll stay out of it, Snape as soon as you quit abusing my children and especially Harry. And let me remind you that no matter what I owe you, if you insult any of my children again, you won't like the outcome.", Sirius told him dangerously.

"Stop this childish tactics right now!", Albus bellowed. The two men stared stunned at the sudden outburst from the usually calm and kind headmaster. "Severus has been notified and is going to change the way he treats Harry in his classroom as well as at the occlumency teaching sessions. And the two of you will find a way to stop arguing like this.", he added firmly. The two men nodded and remained silent.

The uncomfortable silence though broke by the opening of the door. The three siblings came inside, Harry whispering angrily at the others, what had happened at Hogsmead. When they saw the three men sitting like that they stared puzzled. Dumbledore stood up then and smiling widely at them said, "Let's get to the wonderful meal then!". After a quite uncomfortable meal, they all sat at the table, with a cup of tea in their hands.

Harry hesitantly turned to the headmaster and asked, "Professor, I thought i'd meet the occlumency teacher today..."

Albus smiled at the boy but it was Snape's voice that answered. "That will be me, Mr Potter."

All three kids gaped at him. "You?", Harry asked stunned.

"Yes, Mr Potter, I believe that's what I just told you.", answered the professor his expresion unreadable.

"No!", Harry said plainly. "There is no way!"

"Now, now Harry!", the headmaster tried to reason with the boy, "Professor Snape is a great master of the art of occlumency. You are lucky we have him to teach you."

But Harry being already infuriated by the incident at Hogsmead would not listen to any of this. Turning to Sirius he repeated "No! I'm not doing this!".

Sirius looked at him warningly before saying, "Harry, I don't know what has lead you in such an awful temper but you will mind your tone when you talk to any of us. And yes you will do this. You know it's for your own good."

"Potter I understand you hesitance. I have not been exemplary teacher till now, but I will try to help you in this.", Snape said no sarcasm in his voice, though he had started growing tired from the boy's attitude.

"You go to hell Snape! You treat me like shit for five years and now suddenly you all but try to help?", Harry yelled at him

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!", yelled Dumbledore, his eyes flushing in a way Harry had never seen before, "You will mind your language and respect you elders and especially your teachers!"

"Or what? You'll put me in detention? Well see if I care! You get the greasy old bat out of my house and...", but Harry never made it to end his talk. Sirius had shot up grabbed him by the arm and dragged him in his room. Sitting on the teen's bed he draped the struggling boy over his lap and bared his bottom. Then landed ten quick and hard smacks to his bottom making him yelp loudly at each one of them. "You are not going to behave in such a manner to anyone again!", his godfather thundered before landing another ten, harder smacks. Harry had trouble taking them silently since they were really hard.

"Ok, ok! OW! I get it! Please stop! OW!", he pleaded with Sirius. His godfather landed another twenty vigorous smacks in response, turning the teen's butt a bright pink. Then he restored his clothing and helped him up. Harry stared at his feet very embarrassed for getting a spanking with the headmaster and Snape hearing. Sirius gently put his fingers under his chin and made him look in his eyes. "You will apologise to both professors right now and keep your temper under control. You are having the lessons with Snape, so stop all this fuss. He said that he won't mistreat you and i'll make sure of it. Am I understood?", he asked firmly. Harry nodded his face flushing red. Sirius nodded and after hugging him for a few seconds he stood up and they both reentered the dining room.

Harry was expecting Snape to have a thrilled expression on his face, but was surprised to see he had the same uncomfortable the headmaster had from witnessing the spanking. Clearing his throat and sitting himself back to his chair and wincing slightly, Harry cleared his throat and said, "I am really sorry for reacting like this. I had a very difficult day and didn't control my temper. I apologise.".

Snape nodded, while the headmaster smiled and tapped the boy on his back reassuringly, "No problem, my dear boy."

"I will have the lessons. Thank you, professor Snape, for sparing your time to teach me.", he added looking at Snape in the eyes.

Snape nodded calmly. "We'll begin in a few days Potter. I'll let you know of when and where.", he said. Then raising added, "Thank you for the meal Black. I'll head back to the castle now. I have other things to attend. to", he added and nodding to the rest he made his way to the door.

Before leaving though, Sirius told him, following him to the front door, "Snape, You will treat Harry well. If he makes any complaints on you, I'll make sure you'll pay for it.", he said threateningly. "I do appreciate you doing this for Harry, but I expect you to do it properly."

"I said I would, Black.", was all he answered. And then turning his back he left.

….

A while later the headmaster left as well, leaving the kids and Sirius cleaning up the kitchen. When everything was cleaned up and in order and Allan and Ses had called Snape any name they could think of for getting Harry in trouble, Harry asked Sirius to go and get some fresh air down at the lake. When Sirius gave his permission Harry grabbed his coat and headed for the lake almost running. When he went there though, hee was surprised to see Ginny right behind the tree, sitting alone at a dry spot without any snow on the ground and staring at the frozen lake. When she heard someone she turned her head and seeing Harry she glanced away quickly. "May I stay?", Harry asked. "If I bother you, i'll just leave!", he added.

Ginny shook her head, "Stay...", she whispered and scooted a little further for Harry to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry for Hogsmead Ginny. I was very stupid doing that to you.", he said.

"Yes you were...", Ginny answered, "But I loved it.", she added, glancing up to meet his confused gaze.

"Why?", asked Harry.

"Because, it showed me you were jealous... And that means that you... Well.. You know...", she said awkwardly.

"I like you...", Harry completed her sentence. And looked in her eyes again.

"I like you too, Harry.", said Ginny as well.

Harry's heart missed a beat at her words. He hesitantly moved his hand and touched hers. Ginny looked up at his touch and smiled at him warmly. Then resting her head on his shoulder she let out a big sigh of relief. At last she had said it. And Harry had feelings for her too. And that was all that mattered.

**Please review, let me know what you think. I hope you liked it! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

_Mr Potter,  
>Be at my office at 11 sharp.<br>Pr Severus Snape_

Those words were written on a piece of parchment in Harry's hands. Having just woken up he groaned loudly. In two hours he was supposed to lock himself up with Snape in the dungeons for that Occlumency thing... And after the spanking he had got from Sirius, with his least favorite professor right in the next room three days ago, he felt even more miserable in that perspective. Not much of a good start for one's day... He thought to himself while making his way to take a shower before heading for breakfast. Then again that day Ginny admitted having feelings for him. That thought made him smile. Since that day they were talking every single day for hours possibly if they had the chance to be alone. When the others were around, they would look at each other and flush or try their best not to seem out of the ordinary when talking. Nobody knew what had happened that day at the lake and they didn't plan on telling just yet. Especially Harry, who was dreading how might Ron would take the news. At those thoughts he entered the kitchen where Sirius was drinking a big cup of coffee. The strong smell made Harry look questioningly at his godfather, who smiled at him. "Good morning Harry", he said taking a sip from his steaming mug.

"G'morning", Harry half-groaned while he poured himself s glass of pumpkin-juice. "What's with the coffee? It stinks pretty bad in here!"

"Bad night yesterday, long day today!", Sirius smiled again. "Why are you up already? Any plans?"

"I have Occlu-thing in an hour and a half. Snape owled me.", the boy answered, taking another sip from his glass.

Sirius nodded looking at him warily. "Be nice and behave. If he does anything to make you angry or insult you let me know and i'll handle it, alright?"

Harry nodded at him.

"Anywayz, I'll head upstairs to check if Ron is up and hang there before going to Snape 'k?", the boy asked.

Sirius nodded and smiled at him again. "Just come straight home after your session and let me know how it went, alright? I'll be waiting."

"Ok... Bye Siri...", Harry said and grabbing his coat he left.

…..

At the dungeons Snape was in his chair behind his desk. He stared at the opposite wall thinking thoroughly. In a few minutes Potter would be right here. Severus was thinking about the talk he had with Albus the night before. Around nine o' clock the headmaster payed him a visit.

_Flashback_

_The headmaster was sitting comfortably in the armchair opposite Severus' one, in front of the fireplace. A little glass of liqueur in hand and his eyes twinkling he glanced at the younger wizard, who patiently waited to be informed of the reason Albus had come over._

"_I talked to Remus earlier this evening and he told me that Sirius apologized to you the other day for their awful behavior on you.", the silver-haired man said. Severus merely nodded. Albus stared in his eyes. "Do you still carry that grudge around, Severus?"_

"_It was unforgivable. My years in Hogwarts were a nightmare because of them. I have no reason to forgive anything just to make Black feel better.", Snape answered curtly._

_The older wizard raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired man, who he always regarded as a son. Snape lowered his gaze at that. Smiling again Albus stared at the man until he lifted his eyes to look at him. "Do you remember the day you talked to me about Lily for the first time, Severus? Do you remember what was the first words you said to me about her? The thing you admired the most on her?"_

_Severus exhaled deeply braking the eye contact. "I was a kid,Albus. I was a boy with raging hormones."_

"_And then why is it that you still care so deeply for your long lost friend my dear boy? Oh I don't believe that! I believe that those feelings about her were more than true my boy.", Albus answered. Seeing Snape had no intention to answer he continued, "You told me, Severus, in a voice full of aw and love for her, that she could forgive. Anything and anyone. And she could love and see the good part in anything and anyone. And that those things were two of your most difficult-to-achieve life goals.", he paused to see his reaction. Snape's eyes were wet now staring at the flames in the fireplace. "She really was a wonderful person, my boy. And even when you said some quite inexcusable things to her she still forgave you Severus. And was there for you. It took her some time but she was next to you when you needed her. What happened to those goals Severus? Where is your passion to learn to love and forgive, to see the good side of people?"_

"_They're dead, Albus. Along with her.", Severus whispered. _

"_Well, it's my humble opinion my dear boy that there is no better way to keep her in your heart as alive as ever, than to try to succeed in those two goals. And fate brought you a huge opportunity. Not only to forgive the actions of some foolish boys, but to also to see her son. Not look at his face, James' face, but see him, Harry, for real. See his real self Severus. You might be surprised to find out that, Harry is a lot like Lily. As well as James. But a James you never had the chance to meet. One you'd actually like. And most important of all, Harry is Harry. A wonderful boy who struggles to become a man a lot earlier than he should. Don't let this opportunity slide, son.", Albus said, his voice calm. Then vanishing the empty glass in his hand he raised, squeezed the younger wizard's shoulder and left his office. Severus was still staring at the flames._

_End of flashback_

The knock on his study's door made him jump in surprise. Glancing at his watch he realised it would be Harry. It was 11 sharp. "Enter.", he said as he raised.

Harry came inside and closed the door behind him. "Good morning professor.", he said and waited for the man's instructions.

Severus studied the boy for a few seconds. It was obvious he was more than uncomfortable. "Good morning, Po...Harry.", he said. The boy's eyes shot up at the mention of his first name. Did Snape just call him Harry without even being sarcastic? He thought incredulously. "Please have a sit.", Severus added as he sat down behind his desk and motioning Harry to the chair in front of it. The teen awkwardly sat and started glancing around. "First of all, Harry, I need to tell you something very important that needs to be said.", Severus said. The green eyes looked at his black ones confused. "I apologize to you for all these years. For my inexcusable, unmanly and immature behavior. I never saw you as the person you are Harry. I was selfish and stubborn and just persuaded myself that I had your father in front of me and I could take my revenge. I am sorry. I know better than anyone that an apology does not change the past. But I do hope that it might change the future. What we're about to try to do in here, is extremely difficult. It will need us to be able to trust one another. I am willing to do that Harry and I really hope you will do so as well.". Snape finished talking and looked Harry straight in the eyes. Not pleadingly. Not even expectantly. Evenly and calmly. Like a man would look at another man.

The boy's mind was racing. All kind of thoughts crossed him, from thinking his professor lied to him only to make him trust him, to Snape getting crazy. But when he saw the direct gaze of the black eyes opposite him, he knew they were honest. He knew that they acknowledged being wrong without letting that fact downgrade his power as his teacher. Snape's words made Harry respect the man. For the first time. Merely nodding he answered with low voice, "I'll try my best sir. Thank you."

Severus nodded back. "Now, what do you know about occlumency? No fear in answering me. I will do my best to be a good teacher for a change. I promise, Harry.", the dark-haired man said, his black gaze getting milder staring at those all too familiar green eyes... Eyes he hadn't noticed till this very day...

…

Two hours later Harry was already back to the tower. Sirius and his siblings waited for him so that they'd eat their lunch all together. When he walked in the apartment he found them all sitting at the table.

"He's in one piece!", Allan cheered jokingly when he saw his brother.

Sirius chuckled at that and then turned to Harry and asked him, serious once again, "How did things go Harry?". He was afraid that after going to Severus the other night he might had made things worse for his godson by angering Snape like that.

Harry shook his head half-smiling, "Everything went fine. Snape was ok. But weird. I thought he went crazy, or something!", the boy answered filling his plate with stuffed potatoes.

"What do you mean?", Sirius asked confused.

"Ok, first of all, he called me... Harry!", Harry said, pausing with his fork right in front of his mouth to tell them the first bit of information. His family looked at him like he spoke a different language.

"We're still talking about Snape, right?", Ses asked bewildered.

"I know!", Harry exclaimed waving his fork above his head in excitement. "Now, please try all to swallow. He apologized. About his behavior to me all these years.", he paused again to admire the shock in their faces and then added plainly, "He said, in exact words, to forgive his 'inexcusable, unmanly and immature behavior'. I thought he went crazy, but then he looked at me and he seemed all normal. And then we began the lesson and he didn't get all sarcastic not even once! He didn't try to insult me either. Ok he said some smart comments here and there when I asked something totally obvious, but well, it's Snape. I don't think I could handle any more normality from him!"

Sirius smiled widely hearing Harry. He was glad that Snape had finally seen his godson's true self. That he actually was going to try and teach him. Thinking those things he took one large bite from his half-full plate and started eating with newly found appetite. Harry would learn Occlumency. He'd be safer... They had managed to keep him and as a result the rest of them a little bit safer.

"Can we still call him greasy-old-bat and stuff?", Sesylia asked while laughing with her brothers. Sirius' smile grew even wider.

…..

Harry, Ron and Hermionie were lying on the floor staring at the ceiling of Harry's room with immense interest while chatting. Harry had just filled them in with what had happened at the Occlumency lesson and they had their fun joking around and trying to realize their professor's change. It had been some time since they were together just the three of them messing around and having pointless fun. Harry had missed this really much, but he also couldn't wait to go see Ginny later like they had arranged.

"Hey, why don't we go to Hogesmead later?", Ron exclaimed, "You know, just the three of us! We could take the invisibility cloak with us and throw snow at people! You know, like we used to!"

"I have already made plans with Allan, Ron. I'm sorry... But we could do something tomorrow instead!", Hermionie said apologetically.

"I have other plans for tomorrow Mionie.", Ron said disappointed and then turned to Harry, "What about you? We could still go!"

"Er... Well I kinda feel like relaxing for a while tonight. Ses and All will be out so I thought I could stay in alone and practice some Occlu too...", Harry tried to sound honest. Seeing a suspicious shadow on Hermionie's face he added hurriedly, "What plans do you have for tomorrow?"

That distracted Hermionie who turned to Ron her eyes excited. Ron's ears flushed a furious red. "I kinda have a date... Nothing major."

"Who?", Hermionie and Harry asked at the same time.

"Angelina... From the team...", he said flushing again.

"Well done Ron!", Harry exclaimed patting his best pal proudly on the shoulder. Angelina was one of the famous 'hard-to-get' around school.

"I know! I run into her the other day at Hogsmead and we talked and stuff and I asked her and she just accepted!", Ron said beaming.

Harry smiled and inwardly sighed with relief. Sirius would work night-shift tonight and his siblings would be out till ten. Ron would not be around either. He was already talking about helping the twins around. So that was one less to worry about. The twins were working on some jokes these days so they would keep themselves busy, as well as Ron. So the place would be all for him and Ginny!

…...

At eight o' clock Allan left the apartment last and Harry sighed with relief. He ran to the bathroom took an extremely quick shower and in less than three minutes he sent Hedwig to knock on Ginny's window like they had arranged. A minute later Ginny was getting in the apartment unseen. Harry smiled at her and they went together to the living room where they sat on the sofa. Harry started immediately telling her everything about Snape and they soon were making jokes about it as well. The hours passed quickly and they talked about everything and nothing. About the most important to the most insignificant things.

"I have such a great time with you, Harry!", Ginny said between her loughs. Harry was staring at the way her long red hair were waving back and forth along with her and her loughing. Her beautiful lips curling in the most breathtaking smile he had ever seen. He slowly scooted towards her and placed an arm around her shoulders. Ginny's lough stopped and her heart raced. Harry's hand gently pulled a stray lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Then tenderly caressing her cheek he brought his lips to her. Gently and softly. And then before they knew it They were making out one on top of the other passionately on the couch. Like they were always together. Like it was nothing but normal not to feel the slightest awkwardness between them. They both knew it, at that very moment that they were meant to be. Right at that realisation the door of the apartment opened. Harry and Ginny did not hear anything though. They kept making out not wanting to keep away from one another now that they were finally together. Then the very next second they jumped scared to death by the unexpected thundering voice of Bill.

"Ginerva Molly Weasely! What the hell are you doing here?", he thundered striding towards them and yanking his sister up from the couch and away from Harry.

"Bill! Merlin you almost gave us a heart attack!". Harry tried to joke to lighten the atmosphere. He could not imagine Bill, the long haired boy with the earrings, who was fighting with Mrs Weasely almost as often as the twins, being all overprotective of Gin. He was the cool brother right?

"You, had better shut your mouth right now Harry! What the hell were you doing to my sister?", he asked taking a threatening step towards the younger boy.

"Bill! Stop! Please! It was just some innocent kissing. Me and Harry are together. We didn't do anything wrong!", Ginny tried desperately looking at her older brother with her biggest puppy-dog eyes. She would be all screaming and fighting with any other of her brothers, but she knew better than that with Bill. He was her favorite brother. Always the one to help her if there was something wrong, always the one to firstly cover for her to their parents and then spank her himself for whatever she had done in the first place. For some reason he was the only one in the family that could handle her and her rebel soul, as well as the only one she would open up to whenever something troubled her. Thus it was more than difficult for him to share his favorite little Ginny with any other guy.

Shooting a glare towards her Bill said, "You will get upstairs right now. You are in huge trouble. No! Not for making out like that! Though we'll be talking about this later too! You know the bloody rule Ginny! Say where you go! I was out of my head with worry trying to find you the past two hours!", he said in a dangerous yet low voice. "Upstairs. Now!", he said again pointing the door. Ginny gingerly headed for the door glancing apologetically to Harry before leaving and running upstairs to her room.

When she was out of sight Bill turned back to Harry, "Harry James Potter, i'll tell you just this once. If you EVER make my sister cry, the bloody you-know-who will be the least of your worries. Am I clear?", he asked a murderous look in his eyes.

Harry gulped but nodded looking at him straight in the eyes. "I would never hurt her, Bill, honestly. Please don't tell on her about tonight. We just were afraid about how Ron would take it, that's why we kept it secret. Guess we were worrying for the wrong brother...", Harry said.

"I won't tell on her. But she will accept the consequences of her actions. I'll keep my eyes on you two... Watch it!", he said one last time before heading out and leaving Harry alone to try and catch his breath.

**I apologise for not updating till now. Things have been crazy and i didn't have much time to write. Anyways i hope you liked the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**

** :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Ginny was lying on her bed arms crossed over her chest. She loved Bill and she always hated when she worried or disappoint him. And now there she was causing trouble to him the day he was in charge. A few minutes later she heard the door opening and Bill pacing in the living room. She heard some chattering probably with Ron or one of he twins, she couldn't really tell. She just hoped Bill wouldn't tell them why she was in trouble. Some more minutes passed when she heard a knock on her door. Pushing herself up in a sitting position she watched her big brother entering the room.  
>He sat beside her and hugged her really rightly.<p>

"Bill! I can't really breath..", she managed to say through his crashing hug.

Breaking the hug he looked at her in the eyes. "I was so terrified Gin... I couldn't find you and I just got sick with worry! How could you not say where you were after all these awful things happening? I wouldn't tell you no, if you wanted to go to Harry. I wouldn't tell Ron or the others if you didn't want me to...", his blue eyes were a mix of worry and measured anger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you Bill. I was planning to get back up before you'd realise but we lost track of time. Don't be mad it's not like I was doing something dangerous! I mean we are protected here at Hogwarts and we never left the tower...", she argued calmly.

"Or the couch, for that fact...", her brother answered more sternly now. "Ginny you broke the rule. That is a fact. You were not in danger inside the tower, true, but what about the rest of us?", he asked calmly.

"What do you mean?", his sister asked confused.

"I saw you were not home Gin and I went looking for you. What if something happened while I was at Hogsmead searching? What if I had owled the other members and something happened while they were looking for you? What if something happened here at the tower while I was away?", he asked calmly yet sternly. "Rules keep you safe and in turn us too. If we know where you are we won't do anything stupid to make sure you are ok. You need to understand that we leave in dark years. Trust and obedience are very important for all of us kid. That's why today cannot go unpunished.", he said seriously.

Ginny had teared up listening her brother's words. She really hadn't thought of any of these and neither had Harry. "I didn't mean any of these Bill, I'm so sorry...", she said tears sliding down her cheeks.

Bill took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'll give you a choice today. Do you want me to punish you and not say any of these to the others or would you prefer to let mom and dad handle this? Up to you little sis."

"You'll spank me, right?", she asked not meeting his eyes.

"Yes I will, Gin. Maybe a little harder than mom and dad will if you decide them to handle this. But I won't ground you like they'll probably do.", he said stroking her hair with his free hand never letting her own hand from his other one.

"No, I prefer you to do it... But please promise you won't tell... Please Bill. I promise to never do anything like this again.", she answered.

"I promise, baby girl. Now let's get this over with shall we?", he said and helped her over his lap. He silenced the room with his wand since their brothers were still around. She hadn't been in big trouble for a while now and so it was a few months since the last time he had put her over his knees. He adored her but could not let this slide. He knew his sister, she was the most strong headed girl he had ever known. He lifted her skirt with the intention to lower her panties as well but he was greeted by her bare butt already in display since she was wearing a pretty small thong. He groaned loudly realising where she was before and landed a mighty swat to her bare butt to which she yelped. "Too young for this kind of underwear Gin! You'd better get rid of them for the next couple of years!", he scolded sternly. Ginny's face was scarlet realising what she was wearing but nodded immediately. Bill shook his head and thought of the reason they were there. Lifting his hand he spanked her once more. He set into a rhythm spanking its spot three times before moving to the next and then all over again. When he heard her starting to cry he asked sternly, "Why are you getting this spanking Ginny?", not letting one bit on the stinging smacks.

Ginny was crying openly, her brother's strong arm was setting her butt on fire. _Merlin, I had forgotten how hard Bill can spank_, she thought. Then after two hard smacks on her thighs for not answering the question she yelped loudly, "OW! Be...Because I..I left OW! Without telling you were Ahhh! I went... OW! OW! Pleaseee! Bill it hurts!"

"Yes, that's the main concept young lady.", Bill answered now concentrating all the smacks on her sit spots feeling the restrain leaving her. "You SMACK! Will SMACK never SMACK leave SMACK this house SMACK without SMACK letting an adult SMACK SMACK know where you go! SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK Do SMACK I SMACK make SMACK myself SMACK crystal SMACK clear? SMACK

"Aaaah! Yeeees! Yeees Bill never again! I'm sorry!", Ginny wailed lying totally limb on his lap feeling the fire in her butt getting worse and worse with each smack.

Bill nodded to himself and seeing that the point was driven home and the butt in front of him red enough to be felt whenever she sat down the next day, he landed two last spanks to every sit spot and then helped his sister up and into his arms. Rocking her gently he calmed her down stroking her hair and whispering every soothing word he could think of.

"Better now?", he asked when her crying stopped.

"Except my butt being on fire I guess i'm ok.", she answered gloomly but still snuggling in his comfortable hug.

"Keep that butt away from trouble and I 'll keep it away from fire!", Bill answered smirking. "So, how come you and Harry? I thought you were dating some other guy."

"I dumped him. I've been in love with Harry since forever Bill. Now that he finally saw me, I won't lose him for anyone. I really love him you know... Though I haven't told him or anything yet. To early for him.", she said smiling.

Bill nodded. Then clearing his throat he said, "Uh... About... Those... Those underwear...", Ginny opened her mouth to cut him off but he pressed a finger to her lips and continued, "No! Let me finish... You two don't... I mean you're too... You haven't...", he continued stammering, when Gin pressed her own finger on his lips.

"I'm not doing anything... more than making out with Harry. The underwear were just for me... To make me feel... Uh, girlier I guess.", she said flushing.

"Get rid of them please", Bill answered, "I can't stand the thought of Harry touching you while you are in... those!", he said in a growl.

Ginny smirked at that, "So Fleur is not wearing any when she's with you?", she teased him for his newfound flirt.

Bill raised an eyebrow at that and getting up he landed a smack to her bottom making her yelp. "None of that missy! Fleur and I should be none of your concerns! I'll go check on the twins before they blow up the tower. Get washed up before you come out and stay away from chairs or they'll know!", he reminded her and with a last kiss he left her lying on her stomach and rubbing her sore butt.

…...

The next morning Harry was the first to wake up. Enjoying the quiet house he prepared a quick breakfast for everyone with toast and tea. Sitting with his full mug in hand he started reading the 'daily prophet' that was already owled. A few minutes later a yawning Sirius joined him.

"Goodmorning Harry!", he smiled when he saw the table set and the breakfast ready. After the last night's shift guarding the department of mysteries he needed some rest and not having to prepare everything was more than great. "Merlin bless you for having all these ready, Harry. I'm so tired.", he said sitting beside him.

"No prob Siri.", Harry answered smiling. "It was your turn last night, wasn't it?", he asked hopeful to get an answer. Sirius stared into his godson's eyes before nodding. "So, nothing happened right?", Harry tried again thirsty for information.

"Nothing kid. Stop worrying over the ministry. Anything interesting there?", he asked pointing the newspaper while pouring a big cup of tea for himself.

"Nope, not really.", Harry said boredom obvious in his voice.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something.", Sirius told him leaning forward on the table and looking in the green eyes. "I know that you still have some days of vacation left and everything but I wanted to know if you have planned on how you'll do your studying for your OWLs? It's bearly six months from now and if you want to manage to study every subject as much as you should you'd better get started."

"I know. I haven't programmed anything yet. Hermionie will help me in that though. I'm kinda anxious for them.", he answered his voice gloom at the thought of the exams.

"Don't be anxious Harry. I'll help you with anything you might need. Do not worry about that please. Just concentrate on your studying and spotting anything you haven't really understood. All of us will be happy to help you guys with the exams.", Sirius smiled at his godson encouragingly. He remembered from his own school years that those exams were extremely anxious and he would give the kids all the help he could.

Harry nodded and grabbing a toast he got up. "I'll go find Ron and go to Hermionie's ok?", he said and when his godfather nodded he sprinted out of the apartment and up the stairs. Before even getting at the end of the stairs though Ron bumped into him.

"Woah! Watch it man!", he smiled rubbing his nose and smiling at his best friend.

"Sorry mate.", Harry answered and felt a guilty knot forming in his stomach. He had to tell Ron about him and Ginny. "Hey let's go to 'Mionie's. Sirius started talking to me about OWLs and got me kinda anxious. Let's see if she could make us some studying program.", he said awkwardly.

"Don't remind me of that! I hate studying!", Ron groaned and they headed to their best friend's apartment. Eric opened the door while eating a big piece of toast in his hand and mumbled a good morning to them without managing swallowing first.

"Hey guys!", Hermionie beammed. After some chatting with Dora and Remus all four of them went to Mionie's room. Harry chose to sit as away from Ron as possible and next to Eric in case he needed his help.

"Hermionie we need to ask you something.", Ron said while yawning and when she nodded he continued, "Could you make for us some kind of studying schedule for the stupid OWLs? We don't really know from where to begin the studying.

Hermionie smiled widely at Ron for thinking about studying without her bugging him about it. "Of course I will Ronald!"

"I could give you my last year's notes as well if you'd like. They're pretty good. I got 10 OWLs which was pretty good for my studying really...", Eric offered smiling at his friends.

"Good! Yeah! That would be great Eric!", Harry said all too cheerfully trying to gather his guts and proceed.

"What's wrong Harry? You seem really weird today!", Ron said looking at his best pal concerned.

"Nothing is really 'wrong'... There might be something going on but you could not say it's wrong!"

"Ok, Harry spill it!", Hermionie said sitting up worried, "You learned anything about Voldemort?"

"No... It's kind of more personal.", Harry said.

"Oh say it already!", Eric said impatiently.

"I date Ginny!", Harry all but yelled and shot up at the same time with Ron.

"Come again!", Ron said looking at Harry like he didn't believe him.

"Ron just cool down... Me and Ginny... We kinda are together.", Harry said anxious at his friend's reaction.

Before he knew it Ron was onto him, face red with fury. "You from all people! Dating my baby sister! You know how I feel about her dating at all. And yet you go ahead!", he growled while he tried to punch Harry but Eric had already jumbed on him and holding him securely.

"No! Ron it's not like that! I really care about her! I won't hurt or disrespect her! Come on man!", Harry yelled at his best friend trying to be heard over his growls.

"Like you really cared about Cho? You'll dumb Ginny as well! NO!", Ron growled and threw himself on Harry, who managed to cast a protego charm in the last minute.

Then the door burst open and Remus came in and got hold of Ron trying to calm him down. "What the hell is going on?", he asked looking at the teens questioningly.

"Harry dating my sister! My bloody best friend with my baby sister!", Ron answered yelling trying to get free from Remu's hold.

"Get hold of yourself Ron!", Remus said sternly.

Slowly Ron regained his control and casted Harry a poisonous look. "I'm fine now. Let me go.", he told Remus not too kindly.

The werewolf raised his eyebrows at that. "I shall accompany you to your parents, Ronald. I believe they'd like to know what happened."

A growling Ron was dragged by the upper arm out of the room and upstairs to his own house while the three other teens were left looking at each other.

"Well, that could have gone worse...", Harry said hoarsely.

"It will if Ginny hasn't told her parents yet.", Hermionie answered sad.

"She has. We decided that she'd talk to Mr and Mrs Weasely and i'd take Ron.", Harry answered.

"Congrats then Harry!", Eric said forcing a wide smile to lighten up the atmosphere. The other two burst into laughter with that and Harry started telling them everything that had happened the last couple of days.

…..

Later that day Harry was sitting by the lake, like always when he wanted to relax and get his thoughts together. He hadn't seen Ron after the morning incident and was very sad about their fight. Upon those thoughts he heard a familiar voice behind him. Turning around he saw Ron getting closer. He flinched a little but seeing him coming with no aggressive attitude he relaxed the next second. Ron sat beside him obviously wincing at the contact with the ground.

"I'm sorry.", he said simply.

Harry nodded. "No problem man."

"You'll never hurt her.", Ron said. It was not a question. It was a mixture of order and matter of fact.

"No, I won't. And you need to trust us. Me and her. She might be your little sister, Ron, but she's not a baby.", Harry answered.

"I know. I was an ass. I'm really sorry for trying to hit you.", Ron said. "If it makes you feel any better I got quite the walloping from dad...", he added gloomly.

"It doesn't make me feel better Ron. I would never feel good for you getting in trouble. I'm sorry. It was kinda a mess of a day.", Harry said.

His best friend nodded. "And it will be a great afternoon... With me squirming around in my chair at my first date with Angelina...", he said caustically but then loughed loudly along with Harry.

**please review! Let me know what you think. In three or four chapters tops i'll end the fifth year and move to the sixth. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

The next days passed all too quickly for everyone. Soon the school classes started again and Harry, Ron and Hermionie were spending most of their time studying for their exams and grew more and more anxious realising how hard things would be. Harry had manage to keep his studying along with practicing occlumency and having the lessons with Snape. Those alone without his classes held most of his time and he didn't have much time to be with Ginny though they managed to spend most of their evenings before their curfew together. His mood was great though because occlumency was getting better and better every single day. He had stopped dreaming of the corridors and the closed doors and even the pain in his scar didn't happen all that often. The order had more meetings as well as the days passed. Dumbledore had found out something new and every other day they'd gather up and talk for hours. It was such a night that they had left Tonks and Charlie in charge at the tower to keep an eye at the kids that Ses went over to Eric's.

"Hey", he smiled sweetly at her gathering her in his arms.

"Hi... Are you done with homework and everything?", she asked smiling at him pointedly.

Eric looked at her suspiciously, "Yes... Wait! I know that face! What have you done?"

Ses rolled her eyes at that, "Nothing! I just thought we could go out to Hogsmead for a while. I mean we do have two hours before curfew! I'm tired of staying in!", she said that last part in her best whiny voice and puppydog eyes.

Eric smiled defeated at her, "Ok! We'll go out. Just wait a minute to let Dora know 'k?", he asked and Ses nodded smiling widely.

"Sure, Eric. Go!", Sesylia heard Tonks say and then she made her appearance at the door where Ses waited for her boyfriend. "Watcher Ses! You've let Sirius know, right?", she asked smiling.

Ses nodded and said quickly, too quickly, "Of course I have!"

When Tonks left them and while Eric closed the door behind him he asked her, "Why doesn't Sirius know, Sesylia?"

"What do you mean? I just told Tonks he knows!", Ses answered looking at him innocently.

"Oh come on! You've never lied to me before! Don't do it now!", Eric said looking at her a little annoyed. "What's going on?"

Ses looked at him apologetically, "Sirius said we could not go out tonight because he didn't know what time the meeting would end and he wanted to be sure we are home safe. But that's plainly stupid coz you and the Weaselys get to go out if you want! Anyways Tonks said it's ok so let's go!"

"You'll so get in trouble for this! Let''s go out tomorrow instead!", Eric said pleadingly. He hated when Ses was punished and didn't want her to get in trouble for something so stupid.

"I won't get in trouble Eric! When Siri sees i'm all right he won't mind. Anyhow we'll be back before he does so let's go!", she said again.

"Ok, but we'll be back by nine thirty, deal?", Eric compromised.

"Ok, ok!", Ses said and loughing loudly she dragged him down the stairs. Soon enough they were in Hogsmead and made their way for the 'broomsticks'. The night was cold and a hot mug of Rosmerta's famous chocolate would be more than great. Ses was absolutely restless. She had the all too known mischievous smile and was talking all the time enjoying their time away from home. Eric hadn't seen her so relaxed and happy in more than a month now and was really glad they finally did this. One hour and forty five minutes later though, when he told her they should be leaving, Ses didn't want to go. "Come on baby! In a quarter it's curfew! Why do you want to get punished for no reason? We had a good time now let's get back home!", Eric said trying hard to keep his temper down. He knew from the first moment she had no intention of going home early but he still had to try.

"No! Let's stay for another hour! Just till eleven? Please Eric!", Ses pleaded with him.

"No! Ses come on! We aggreed we'd go home by nine thirty. It's already nine forty five. Let's go. They'll get worried sick again and we're going to be dead by tomorrow morning!", Eric said now a little more loudly.

"Oh come on Eric! When did you become the big rule follower! Just one more hour! I promise!", she pleaded again.

"When did I became a big rule follower? Well, let me think... Was it when someone cared enough for me to give me rules to follow and consequences to fear, or when we realised that we all are in bloody mortal danger? Ok, Ses i'm tired of this. You want to stay out past curfew while your godfather didn't even want you out of the house today, fine! Go ahead. But i'm leaving. Last chance for you to follow!", he said exasperated.

"Whatever! Go ahead and leave! I don't care i'll stick around until whatever time I want! You go home like a little baby!", she said, her temper flaming instantly. All these months were anxious, hectic. She just needed a day to feel like a normal teen. Like she could go out and stay past curfew and not care so much.

"Fine! But I'm warning you, if you're not home by eleven I will tell Sirius and Remus to go find you. And you'd better not step a foot outside the 'broomsticks' alone! I think you have enough common sense to realise how bloody dangerous that would be! I hope you'll enjoy making us all worried sick of being out here alone, with all those enemies of us on the loose!", he said purely angry now and getting up he stormed out of the 'broomsticks' and headed back to Hogwarts. He hated leaving her alone, but he couldn't make Tonks all worried over him and he didn't want to violate their trust again. Fearing that something would happen to her though if she decided to leave the store, he casted an extensive alarm spell to the 'broomstick's' door and the two paths in front of it. If she'd go to the one that lead to Hogwarts it wouldn't do anything. If she'd take the other path he'd know and would immediately tell Remus.

When he went back home Tonks was the only one around. "Hey handsome!", she said pleasantly. "Had a good time?"

Eric just made his way towards his room before turning and answering her, "I have had better than this one. Anyways, Remus isn't back yet, is he?", he asked.

"No... Is something wrong?", she asked worried.

"No everything's fine. Is 'Mionie alone?", he asked back. When the purple-headed (today) witch nodded he made his way to his friend's room and knocked.

Hermionie had just stopped studying and was resting her head on a big book opened on the desk in front of her. Mumbling something unintelligible towards him she lifted her head slightly and let it fall back down with a low 'thud'. Eric chuckled at that and gently lifted her head and led it to rest on the cushioned back of her tall desk chair. "You know you are stressing too much with absolutely no reason, right?", he asked pleasantly. They all knew Hermionie. She'd study till she'd have a break down if Remus and Tonks didn't make her have breaks.

"Yeah! No reason at all! Just OWLs some weeks away!", she said her voice tired and sarcastic.

"Oh, get over yourself! You know better than anyone that you already know every single subject like the back of your hand. You'll probably get an honorary title or something for your grades!", he said evenly. Hermionie just groaned. Shaking his head he continued, "Anywayz, Ses will probably be in trouble."

That cought her attention and she immediately shot her eyes open, "What happened?"

"She didn't come back with me. She wanted to stay out longer. Past curfew and even more. We kinda had a fight over it and then I left because I didn't want to get in trouble, but I feel awful I left her alone. I charmed the area outside the store. If she leaves to come back home everything will be fine but if she leaves to get somewhere else an alarm will go off and we'll know.", he said.

"How did you do that?", Hermionie asked impressed.

"Extensive alarm charm", he answered flushing a little bit.

"I don't know Eric. Maybe we should tell now.", she said.

"No! She might get back home after all earlier and if Sirius isn't back yet he won't punish her, so why to tell on her? I warned her that if she was not back by eleven i'd tell though.", Eric answered.

"What time is it now?", Hermionie asked.

"Only ten past five..."

Twenty minutes later Harry and Allan came down to see if Ses was at Eric's. He and Hermionie filled them in and they all sat to wait for her telling Tonks they'd prefer to hang to their place till Sirius would return. Thirty minutes later Remus wasn't back yet which meant they still were at the meeting. Then a screeching sound echoed making all four of them jump from their sits.

"Damn it Sesylia!", Eric yelled slamming his fist on the desk.

An alarmed Tonks with her wand at the ready came running in the room as the alarm stopped, "What's going on?"

Taking a deep breath Eric looked at her and said, "We need to get Sirius. Sesylia is out at Hogsmead. She just left the 'broomsticks'."

"How do you...", a confused Tonks tried but Eric cut her off.

"I'll explain later, now they need to go find her!", he said trying not to yell.

Tonks didn't bother flooing. She took out her emergency two-way mirror that Remus had given her in case something happened to call him and yelled his name.

When his eyes appeared in the mirror she immediately told him what was going on. The last thing they heard was Sirius' terrified voice yelling "What?"

…..

After Eric left, Sesylia had stayed at the store sulking and drinking a butterbeer now. She was so mad at her boyfriend for leaving like that. She knew he was right but she just needed to take a break tonight. Not to care about Voldemort, or the order, or how worried everyone would get. She wanted a night out. And now she'd have it, even alone. Paying her bill half an hour later she left the store. She stood right out of the door for a while. Looking at the two small roads. One leading back home, where she should be, and the other to the rest of the village. Sighing loudly she took the second path and headed to the 'Silver Moon' pub. Walking towards there she felt pretty nervous. The night was calm. Too calm. No sound at all except from the light yet freezing wind that would swing some hanging sign at the closed and dark stores. The roads were totally empty, a weird thing for Hogsmead.

Soon enough she sighed with relief when she finally got to the pub and opening the door she rushed inside. Three stray customers that looked towards her suspiciously were the only ones in the store. The barman was looking pretty lifeless. Not the way she remembered him. He was a pretty funny and energetic guy, constantly talking and making fun. She moved to the bar where he turned and said with a voice cold and emotionless, "No underage wizards today. You have to leave."

Ses stared at him now a little afraid. Something was very wrong here, she thought. Very very wrong. She turned to leave and almost run to the exit. When she went outside she saw two figures a few metres away. Talking and looking around. Then they spotted her and run towards her. Ses let a high pitched squeal and drawing her wand she run away from them as fast as she could till one of the men spoke in a much too familiar voice that stopped her in her tracks, "Sesylia Lily Potter! You stop right there!"

Sesylia turned around slowly not sure if she was glad to have Sirius there or wanting the earth to open and swallow her. In a matter of seconds her godfather had her securely in his arms in a breathtaking hug. "You're ok! You're ok!", he said more to reassure himself than her. Sesylia didn't dare to speak. She knew that if she did it would snap her beloved godfather out of his worrying mood to the spanking one. Something she wasn't looking forward to. Burying her head in his robes she let him carry her in his arms like when she was four and they made their way to the other figure, who was no other than Remus. Sesylia glanced at him and saw him glaring at her sternly. He didn't say anything though. Just squeezed her hand like he needed to make sure that they really had found her.

None spoke until they got to the tower. There Remus turned to Sirius and asked him, "You need anything?"

Sirius shook his head, "Just let the others know i've got her. Thank you Moony..."  
>Remus nodded and squeezing his shoulder once he entered his apartment while Sirius with Ses still in his arms slowly made his way to their own. When inside he sat on the couch still holding her tightly. Still not talking. A second later Harry and Allan ran into the room and seeing their sister they sighed with relief.<p>

"You're so dead!", Allan said glaring at her.

"I know...", she barely whispered.

"Go to bed boys. It's really late.", Sirius said his voice hoarse. The boys nodded and did as they were told. When the sound of two doors closing was heard Sirius slowly righted Sesylia on her feet. He stared in her eyes and simply said, "Never again. Do you hear me?". Ses nodded anxiously and stared at her feet. Then saying nothing more Sirius took her hand and gently guided her over his lap. Drawing his wand he bared her from the waist down. Still silent he raised his hand and brought it down hard on the girl's butt. Sesylia yelped loudly and grabbed a handful of fabric ftom her godfather's pants. Sirius landed five more smacks and paused. "Why?", he simply asked.

Ses squirmed uncomfortably at his question, but knew better than not to answer, "I just wanted a normal night... Without Voldemort, or the Order or anything..."

Sirius' hand raised again and fell another six times, harder than before making her try very hard not to yell out in pain. Then paused again, "I want a normal night too Sesylia. A night without worrying sick if someone will try to kill off my children. SMACK A night where I will have to worry only about your getting into some kind of trouble like detentions, or backtalking. SMACK A night that my last thought before I fall asleep will not be in how much danger my children are in. SMACK A night that I will fall asleep without worrying if the next one will still find us all alive.", he said. Ses broke into tears. She was so selfish tonight. Sirius' hand raised and fell again ten times hard, making her crying get even harder.

"I'm sorry!", she bowled.

Sirius paused again, "About what Sesylia?"

"About E...Everything.", she bowled again.

"I am too. But nothing in this situation is our fault, except our very own actions. You are not to apologise about everything, simply because you caused nothing of it. You are, though, to apologise for adding to everyone's worries just for a fun night out. You are to apologise for defying me yet again on something so crucial as your safety. Do you understand?", he asked, adding a hard smack every now and then.

"Yes sir! I'm sorry for tonight! I really am!", Ses cried out between her sobs.

Sirius nodded. Putting his right knee a little higher and lowering his left he brought her butt in the most vulnerable spot and started landing hard and quick smacks turning her butt from pink to the desired well punished shade of red. Then stopped. Sesylia lying limply over his lap couldn't stop crying. Her butt was on fire but that was the least of her worries right now. Sirius restored her clothing and slowly gathered her in his arms once again, stroking her hair and humming reassuring words. "I'm realy sorry Sirius. It was very selfish of me. Please forgive me, please...", she whispered when she finally got her sobs under control.

"You are already forgiven baby-girl. Just never again.", sirius said calmly rubbing her back soothingly. "Shhh, everything is over now. You are forgiven honey. I understand how hard it can be for you and the rest of the children. I wish we could make it better, but we can't. Please try to cooperate a little better, Sesy... Please!"

"I will. I promise Sirius I will try my best! I love you!", she whispered feeling more and more exhausted each passing minute.

"I love you too my Sesy,", Sirius said hugging her a little bit tighter. After a few minutes she was fast asleep. Lifting her in his arms like before he took her to her room and gently lied her down on her stomach. Waving his wand her clothes were replaced by pijamas and he gently pulled the covers around her. He stood there for a few minutes. Just watching her sleeping. And then slowly made his way to his room. For yet another night of nightmares.

…...

The next morning Harry was awaken by an owl tapping loudly on his window. Looking at the watch opposite his bed he groaned realising it was still merely six o' clock. Getting up and wearing his glasses he opened the window and a beautiful gray owl he had never seen before came in. Extending a foot for Harry to take the letter it trilled happily and flew away immediately after the parchment was untied. Harry frowned as he realised it was Dumbledore's handwriting and opened it quickly. _Harry, please report to my office first thing after today's classes along with Sirius. I have something very important to discuss with both of you. It is crucial not to say anything to anyone before we talk. Albus Dumbledore._

Harry frowned at the letter as if he expected it to tell him something more and then threw it on his desk exasperated. Now there was no way he could manage to sleep. He started pacing in his room thinking feverishly what could this be about. Why after all these months that the information given to them was so little the headmaster wanted only him and Sirius to share something. Groaning with the unanswered questions he quickly got dressed filled his schoolbag with the books for today's classes and went to the kitchen. He grumpily prepared some tea and started drinking little sips from it just to occupy himself with something. A few minutes later he heard sounds and smiled at the thought that for a few weeks now, him and Sirius were meeting here at the earliest hours. But a few seconds later her way to the kitchen made Sesylia. She looked at him uncomfortably knowing fully well that there was no chance he wouldn't lecture her about the previous night. Harry got up and brought a second mug pouring some tea for her too and put it in front of the chair next to him. Ses gingerly sat wincing at the impact and stared at the dark liquid inside her cup.

"Slept well?", Harry asked concerned his little sister.

"More like passed out...", Ses answered glancing at him. These past few months her brother had really grown. The stress of the situation, the fear, the responsibility and threat hanging upon him had turned him to look at least two years older. Almost older than Allan. She felt really small next to him and couldn't help but lean on his shoulder hoping for an embrace instead of a stern big-brother telling off.

Harry easily put an arm around her and held her tightly, realising for the first time how tiny she was. Looking at her in the eyes he said while sighing, "You got us pretty worried last night baby-sis. You left without telling us while Sirius had already told us not to and then you weren't back till after eleven... We were crazy with worry. Why would you do that?"

Ses just shook her head, "I'm sorry. I was selfish and stupid. I really didn't mean to add to everyone's worries."

Harry sighed and hugged her tightly, "We just want you to be safe Ses. Was Sirius mad?"

"No. He was creepily calm. Never rose his voice.", she said wincing at the memory. "He's not really ok you know. What he told me yesterday while lecturing me made me realise that he has left his anxiety take him over. I doubt he's been sleeping lately."

"I know. But I guess that it is kinda expected, right? All the adults are worried sick. He'll finally control it. He is Sirius!", her brother answered. Ses just smiled at him wishing he was right.

…...

At Remu's apartment, he and Tonks were up before Eric or Hermionie and serving breakfast. "I just don't understand yesterday night. I mean, they left together and then Eric comes back at ten o' clock and disappears at Hermionie's room. And then the boys came and then they just told me about Ses. She snuck out after curfew or something?", she asked Remus while getting the omelet out of the pan and into a big plate and putting it in the middle of the table.

Remus shrugged, "I don't know Dora. They will explain us in a little while, though, so ease that curiosity of yours!", he said kissing her lightly. She was asking the same questions for hours knowing that her husband knew nothing more than her. Right at that point Eric made his way in the kitchen. He wasn't sure if he was in trouble but he knew full well that he'd have some explaining to do. "Good morning Guys!", he said cheerfully and smiled at them.

Remus smiled back, "Good morning there Eric. Have a sit. Is 'Mionie up?"

Not using 'Mionies full name was a good sign, Eric thought, "Yes, she's coming in a little while."

"Now, Eric, How about telling us about yesterday night?", Tonks said barely managing to hide her curiosity. Remus tried his best not to chuckle.

Eric took a sip from his tea and nodded, "Ok, i'll tell you the short version. We went out. I knew Sirius had said no, but Ses insisted and kinda needed it and so we went compromising to get back by nine thirty. When we were out she wouldn't leave with me on time for our curfew. So I left casting an alarm spell at the passages in front of the broomsticks to know if she'd come home or would go somewhere else. If she wasn't back by eleven I would tell you and Sirius. Then she decided to go and continue her night out. The alarm spell went off and I told Tonks.", he said wanting this to end as soon as possible.

Remus looked at him seriously and said, "I should punish you for going out while you knew that an adult had said otherwise and for trying to cover for her and not say something immediately.", Eric's shoulders sank at that. But then he continued, "But I won't. You felt she needed some time out and then you reacted very responsibly by coming home on time and making sure she'd be safe at the same time. I'm proud of the way you handled this Eric. Just make sure that next time you'll say no and inform some of us. It won't be telling on your friends. It will be making sure they're safe.", he said seriously. Then handing him the 'daily prophet' added, "Take a look at the front page."

Eric read the huge, bold title **MASSIVE ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN**, right under that there were photos of several persons with a big red 'wanted' on them. "They're all deatheaters. They apparated at Hogsmead half an hour after we took Ses home. The barman of the 'Silver Moon' pub was under the imperious curse and had the place vacated for their arrival. We believe that it was Voldermort's job. Only him could take the dementors to allow this. He must believe he's getting closer to getting his weapon and so he made sure to have his most faithful servants free to help him. That means we need to be double careful now." His ward nodded and looked at the newspaper again. Half an hour after they had gotten Ses... She could be there... She could be... He shook his head at that thought.

"We'll be even more than that, Remus. I give you my word.", he said still staring at the deatheaters in front of him.

…...

Harry's day went by really slowly. He was restless trying to guess what it was that Dumbledore wanted to tell them. It sure was not about the escape. That was already in the front page of the newspaper. Was Voldemort finally making his entrance? Harry wondered. His scar was tinkling all morning and he was seriously tempted not to try to close his mind. Maybe he'd see something from Voldemort's side. But he decided not to do anything like that and trust the headmaster's guidelines. After his last class he ran like crazy to the entrance of Dumbledore's office where Sirius already waited. He smiled at his godson and said the password for the gate to open. Soon enough Dumbledore greeted them and invited them inside. Harry and Sirius sat in front of the big wooden desk waiting impatiently for him to start talking.

"Lemon drop?", the headmaster asked smiling, but not as widely as usual.

"No, not really Albus. We are more than curious on what you have to tell us. Could we start discussing why you called us?", Sirius said kindly yet firmly.

The headmaster nodded and took a sit, his face darkening, "As you both know, I've been investigating thoroughly on Voldemort. His tactics, his vantage points, his weaknesses. That is how I plan the strategies of the order and manage to face him successfully when needed. I was always afraid though, of what I just found out. When Voldemort tried to kill you Harry, and his curse shot back to him due to your parents sacrifice, he became something less than human. A fractured soul with no body. His only way to get to you and try to kill you would be through a professor when he knew you'd be attending Hogwarts. When you fought him that night I knew he had escaped. I expected his comeback at some point, but not like it did. He could not regain his body. He would have to be in someone else's for one more time. But he did. He regained his body and came back full force. And there is only one way for him to do that..."

"Hocrux...", Sirius whispered his voice full of disbelief and fear.

"Exactly, Sirius.", the headmaster nodded.

"What's that?", Harry asked, glancing at the two men.

"A hocrux, Harry, is the darkest and most evil magic a person can create. It's a container for a fracture of someone's soul. It's a way for the darkest wizards to make sure they won't die, that their soul will transfer somewhere and live until they manage to regain their body.", Dumbledore said.

"So, Voldemort is immortal", Harry said, his voice hoarse and his palms starting sweating.

"No, not exactly. A hocrux can be destroyed, with a few powerful magical objects and substances. And after that Voldemort can be mortal again.", the headmaster answered.

"You found out what the hocrux is then?", Sirius inquired.

"I found two of them, Sirius.", the silver haired wizard answered darkly.

"What? Two? That can't be!", Sirius answered, his face a mask of disgust, fear and disbelief.

"He has done it. He has fractured his soul more than once. And not just two, but seven times.", the headmaster answered. Sirius stared at him his expression changing to a desperate one.

"Two of them are already destroyed. The one actually, by Harry.", said Dumbledore. Harry looked at him questioningly. Not really finding a voice to ask anything.

"Tom Riddle's diary, Harry. You killed it with the basilisk fang, one of the few magical things that can destroy a hocrux. Of course back then, I had no idea of what it was. I wish I had, that would have given us plenty of valuable time to search for the rest of them. The second was this ring.", he said as he drew a drawer open and brought out a golden ring, with a black stone on it. Something was formed on the stone but Harry merely noticed it. Albus kept talking, "I managed to destroy this only a few hours ago."

Harry was feeling dizzy now, "And, what about the rest of them? You have found any other? Or at least know what or where they are, sir?", he asked his voice weak. Sirius got up from his chair realising the distress Harry was in and went behind his godson, holding his shoulders reassuringly. Protectively.

"I have some ideas. Voldemort's choice of hocruxes was as always not random. The objects were all something of great significance. To him and I believe to the rest of the wizardring world too. And they are all united with a person. A person killed for the hocrux to be created. Seven murdes among the thousands he commited were done for the hocruxes. I have started searching every one of the places he has ever been in. I am more than sure that one of the five remaining is here at Hogwarts, his favorite place in the whole world and a second to a certain cave that he showed me the day I went to find him at his orphanage and tell him he was a wizard. I plan to go there in the near future as a matter of fact.", Albus said.

"But still that leaves us with three that we have no idea where they might be, right?", Sirius asked worried.

"I'm afraid it does, yes. But I intend to make anything possible to find them.", the older wizard answered.

"May I come sir? To the cave? Please, sir I could help!", Harry asked, now realising that getting desperate would not help at all. He should help. He could.

"You most certainly are not going Harry!", Sirius interrupted before Dumbledore even opened his mouth,

"But...", Harry tried only to be stopped by Sirius' glare.

"End of discussion Harry. You are not going.", he said his voice threatening.

"I believe your godfather is right, Harry. You cannot come. I will have the assistance of certain order members.", Dumbledore said with his deep calming voice.

Harry nodded. Then he stayed silent for a while, thinking everything he had just heard, when he almost jumped from his chair, "Wait! What if he tries to save one of the hocruxes, from the ministry? That must be what he looks for there! What if that's what he's planning? He might has felt that two hocruxes are dead and tries to save the rest!", he all but yelled.

But Dumbledore merely shook his head. "No, Harry what he's looking for at the ministry is not a hocrux. I am sure he has not realised of the death of any Hocrux except maybe the diary, but he believes that his superior thought won't be discovered. What he's searching at the ministry will give him some valuable insight on how to proceed from there, to conquer the wizardring world. But rest assured that he has no way in taking it."

Harry nodded trusting Albus Dumbledore. "Sir? I want to ask you to at least keep me informed on the hocruxes. I need to know which are destroyed found or not found. Please sir?", he asked.

"I most certainly will, Harry. I also would like you to think about this, after your exams -and I underline the after your exams part. I want you to think on where or what you might think the other hocruxes would be.", Albus said.

"Of course I will sir.", Harry said.

"I also want you to promise me not to do anything foolish and try to go find or destroy anything on your own. I want your help in researching, but I need you to be safe. Promise me Harry.", the headmaster said.

Harry gulped at that. He knew more than well that it was a promise he was not sure if he could keep. He was more than sure that he would be at least tempted to try and solve this alone to save the others from all the potential risks. But he could not say any of these to the men in front of him. He shouldn't really even thinking about doing anything of the short. "I promise you sir", he finally said, trying to keep his voice stable.

"It will also be crucial to start learning some higher lever magic Harry. Defensive spells, Protecting incantation, everything that will help you, if in the future things come to a point that you might need to face him. This will be discussed tonight at the meeting Sirius. All of the kids will start taking lessons by the order members right after the end of the school year. It is crucial to have them as ready as possible. We are in a war. We cannot leave anything on luck.", the headmaster said. Sirius nodded but said nothing. He could not even imagine Harry having to face Voldemort. No. He would do anything possible, so that this would never happen.

"I would ask the two of you not to tell any of these to anyone. But I know that you'll have to share with your siblings at least Harry and probably Ron and Hermionie as well. But please keep it to them and only. It's an information incredibly valuable that will leave us defenseless if it gets to Voldemort's ears. If he knows that we know too early, then I'm afraid, we won't stand a chance. It is something that won't ever be brought uo at the meeting, Sirius. No one except for us will know.", the headmaster said.

Harry and Sirius nodded and asked to be excused if that was all. When outside Harry leaned on Sirius and barely made three steps before passing out. Sirius gathered him in his arms and casted an invisibility charm over them. Then headed out of the castle and into the tower. Once in his apartment he put Harry in his bed and said the counter spell. Then accioed a potion that brought Harry back to his senses. When Harry turned to look into his godfather's eyes, silent tears started sliding down his face. His eyes full of fear and vulnerability. Sirius hugged him again and held him tightly. He could not accept it. He could not accept that a fifteen year old boy was so unfairly made to face all these. He would protect him. He'd do anything to protect him and his other children.

"It will be alright Harry. Everything will be alright...", he whispered, as angry tears made their way down his cheeks.

**I hope you enjoyed this guys. A long chapter and a difficult for me to write. I hope it turned out to be coherent**. **Keep in mind that in my story Dumbledore doesen't know of the Hocrux in Harry's body. Please review and tell me what you think. Or if i left any blanck spots in the story. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Harry had managed to come out of his first socked state within the next days. Even Sirius and his siblings had managed to take the whole hocrux situation to the back of their minds. Being desperate and fearing the worst would help none and they knew it. Harry had also told Ron, Hermionie and Ginny, but decided to keep it to them. The persons he trusted the most and only. All of them made it out of the sock pretty fast. Hermionie began to do the only thing she always did when big problems were ahead. She started researching and reading every single book ever written about Voldemort or Hocruxes. She was trying desperately to find possible hiding places to help in her own way. Harry doubted she could find out anything that Dumbledore did not already know, but felt grateful for her help anyways. The occlumency lessons multiplied to four times a week and every session was more difficult and exhausting than the other. But Harry knew that the headmaster should have his reasons for insisting on trying as hard as he could to close his mind.

Days hectic and anxious flew by and before even realizing it, Ron, Hermionie and Harry were beginning their exams. Harry felt grateful for having something besides Voldemort's immortality bothering his mind and let the anxiety over the Transfiguration OWL to sink in, feeling almost pleasant. Hermionie on the other hand was frantic. Remus had to scold her more than once to calm down and when she wouldn't he even smacked her a few times making her considerably calmer. The idea of having to take an exam while sitting on a sore butt made her compose herself and relax as much as she could manage. Ron was Ron. Always calm. Just a little grumpy on losing the considerably warmer and sunnier days to take exams. He had studied as much as he could and so getting all anxious seemed to him more than insane. He was passing most of his time trying to cheer Harry up or playing exploding snap with Ginny and the Twins as well as attempting along with Allan to persuade Hermionie she wouldn't fail every single OWL, like she was constantly blubbering.

The morning of the first OWL Harry got up, his stomach in knots -and not pleasant ones, this time. Sirius had gotten up early and had a table full of toasts and eggs with bacon, cereal and milk, pumkin juice, pancakes, tea and coffee. Harry stared at it trying hard not to sick up from his anxiety and asked, "Why on earth have you made all these?"

"I didn't know what you'd like to have today, so I made everything just to be sure you'd eat something before leaving.", his godfather answered, not addressing his impolite manners, Harry was beyond anxious and he knew it.

"I'm not hungry Sirius. I can't eat anything, honestly.", Harry said.

"Not up for debate, Harry. You'll eat something even if I have to force it down your throat. It will make you feel better and increase your concentration, trust me!", Sirius answered firmly.

Harry sat defeated and grabbed a pancake and some tea. After his glass was empty and his plate licked clean, Sirius hugged him tightly and wished him good luck. Harry left their rooms and met Ron and Hermionie downstairs like they had arranged the night before. Ginny was there too. She circled her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him.

"What was that for?", Harry asked beaming, feeling like he was out of breath.

"That was for good luck!", Ginny answered. And pecking him once more she waved to the others and disappeared inside the tower.

"Thank god transfiguration is the first exam.", Hermionie said as they were waiting outside the great hall where the theoretical part would take place.

"Yeah. I was very anxious about it too.", Harry answered, while cracking his fingers nervously.

Ron opened his mouth to scold them for worrying too much but never made it. Professor McGonagal opened the doors of the great hall and told them to enter. They were instructed to look for their sits which had their names hovering above them. When everyone sat the instructions were given along with the papers. In no more than 5 minutes they were told to begin. Harry glanced at the questions anxiously. To his great relief he knew most of them. Breathing in deeply he grabbed his quill and started writing the answers as carefully and neatly as he could. When the forty minutes of the theoretical part ended the parchments were magically gathered in the desk where McGonagal was sitting. Soon the teachers instructed them to go and wait outside the teachers' study. There, with alphabetical order, the students were called inside in groups of four. A few witches and wizards from the ministry were there and told them what they were supposed to transfigure in what. Hermionie left smiling, knowing that she had done very well. Transfiguration was always her favorite subject and wanted nothing less than an Outstanding at her OWL. Harry and Ron went ok. They managed to transform everything with minor mistakes. Seeing the smile on their professor face though, who was silently watching how their students were doing, they knew they had passed their first OWL, probably with even a good grade.

After the successful first subject, the kids calmed down considerably. Most of their next OWLs went as well, as the transfiguration's one. The days flew by and they soon were only one subject away from the end of the term and the summer vacations. The history of magic OWL would be given the next morning and Harry was in no mood to study whatsoever. The sun was bright and warm outside. The perfect day for a nice walk or some flying. His heart leaped with joy realizing that tomorrow he could fly again at last. He was gazing out his window during those thoughts when he heard a sharp knocking on his door. Jumping surprised he saw Sirius entering his face dark.

"What happened?", Harry immediately asked.

"Owl from Dumbledore.", Sirius answered. "He killed another hocrux yesterday.", he said his voice a little hoarse.

"That's great news, Sirius!", Harry said happy. "Come on! Think that they are less by one.", he said trying to cheer him up.

"You're right, Harry.", Sirius said sitting on his godson's bed, smiling as much as he could manage. "It is great. Anyways, how is studying going?", he asked fighting not to chuckle with the teen's face upon the question.

"Well, you know how history of magic is... And you can see the wonderful day we're having! I thought that I won't really learn anything new no matter how hard I might study today.", Harry said trying to convince Sirius he had everything under control.

Sirius gave up and chuckled loudly, "Just go find Ginny or something!", he said getting up and giving Harry a quick hug. He remembered history of magic and how much he hated it at Harry's age so he wouldn't really lecture him. The boy had enough in his mind as it was. Harry beamed and run out of his room and the tower yelling back something about walking and lake. Sirius laughed again lightly, before heading to his room to write an answer to the headmaster. One more down, four more to go, he thought.

…..

Harry was sitting in his desk in the great hall feeling sick. The day was much warmer than he expected it. His too warm clothes made him feel like he couldn't breath. The questions on the parchment in front of him seemed totally unknown. He was sitting there looking at them again and again for more than forty minutes, feeling his mind more and more foggy every passing second. He tried to focus on his breathing, to try and see through the thick fog that covered his eyes, to listen to the quills scratching the parchments from his schoolmates instead from the cold voice that had started echoing. Slowly, very slowly he lost the battle. Slowly very slowly he found himself looking at the face of lord Voldemort as his scar started feeling like it was on fire.

"Harry Potter!", the cold inhuman voice said, cocking his head on the side, "The boy who lived, finally got my message!"

"What do you want?", Harry growled angrily.

"The question is, what do YOU want. Tonight one way or another I will have you in the ministry of magic. There is something there you need to give me, you know. And then, after you do so, I'm going to do what I should have years ago.", he said icily. His face a mask of pure satisfaction and triumph.

"I'm not doing anything for you!", Harry screamed.

"Oh but you will! Because if you won't cooperate, I will kill every single person you have ever loved. One by one. Until you agree to do me my little favor. That's the price for being weak enough to love Potter! You give me even more weapons. Even more ways to get to you! You will be at the ministry at ten o' clock tonight. Or the first body will be delivered in your little lurking hole.", Voldemort said.

"NO! This isn't real! You're trying to trap me! You can't do anything to anybody!", Harry screamed his voice thick with distress.

"Risk it, then. And try me!", was the only icy answer.

And as slowly as Harry had lost his senses, he started finding them once again. Once he managed to open his eyes, his scar was flaming. He felt the cold stone ground of the great hall beneath him. Professor McGonagal as well as some of the supervising-professors were standing above him, their faces pale with worry.

"I... I need to see professor Dumbledore.", he stammered weakly looking directly at McGonagall's eyes.

"You need to be taken to the infirmary, Potter.", she answered her voice hoarse but firm.

"NO!", Harry bellowed not understanding where he got the strength to do that, "I need to see him now! It's an emergency! I'm fine professor honestly. I just got all anxious. I need to see the headmaster though!", he said frantically, trying to gain as much time as he could. With the corner of his eye he saw Ron and Hermionie looking over there anxiously.

"The headmaster is not here, mr Potter. He left for some business and won't be back before tomorrow morning.", she informed him.

"I need to go to Sirius then. Right now!", he said almost desperate to find someone.

"Alright Harry, you may go to your tower, if you're done with your exam.", McGonagal said evenly.

"I am. Thank you, professor!", he yelled as he run out of the great hall and towards the tower. He run all the stairs up to their apartment and opened the door frantic. Sirius was there reading his newspaper peacefully.

"Sirius, I saw him again!", Harry said trying to control his voice. Sirius shot up instantly, realizing what his godson meant, and ran to the teen.

"What do you mean, haven't you been closing your mind?", he asked worried.

"I forgot yesterday night and today morning. And I just saw him. He wants me to go to the ministry tonight Sirius, to do something for him or he said he'll kill you. He'll kill you all!", Harry said, hard sobs shaking his whole body now, unable to keep his calm any more.

Sirius held him by his shoulders squeezing them reassuringly and trying to calm him down. "Harry it was what Dumbledore had told you. He's trying to provoke you. He's trying to make you all reckless and to get you in his hands. He can't touch any of us! We're all here, and none can get us in Hogwarts!", he said trying to reason with the boy.

Harry shook his head, "But he knows! He said he'd deliver me your b...bodies to my lurking hole! He knows! Let me go Sirius please! I can't lose you. Let me go!", he said desperately.

"Harry snap out of it! You know very well that is not going to happen. You won't go anywhere near him. You know very well that it's something he would try. We all knew. You need to calm down and see this reasonably!", Sirius said trying his best to calm the kid down.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE'LL KILL YOU ALL BECAUSE OF ME! IT'S THE ONLY WAY SIRIUS. LET ME GO!",Harry screamed completely out of control now trying as hard as he could to get out of his godfather's iron grip.

"HARRY! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!", Sirius bellowed, trying to calm him down. Harry was now panting and exhausted fell on his knees while his godfather slipped down beside him and hugged him tightly on him. "He cannot do anything. We're safe here. He won't risk an appearance so relax. But even if he does this is the only place safe enough for us. Trust me Harry.",he said rubbing the back of the sobbing teen trying to calm him down.

Harry didn't speak. He knew Voldemort better than anyone. He knew he would destroy everything in his way to get what he wanted. He knew that with Dumbledore away the school could not be any challenge for the darkest wizard of all ages. The one that had managed to split his soul seven times. But he sensed that nothing he said would make Sirius let him go. He should do it by himself. He knew it. And he would. He had around eight hours in front of him. Slowly getting up and rubbing his eyes roughly to dry the tears he told Sirius, "You're right. I need to try and practice some occlumency, so i'll go to my room ok?` Please don't interrupt me before lunch...", he said his voice weak.

Sirius nodded, calmer knowing that Harry would try to close his mind. He should talk to Remus anyways. Knowing his Godson, he might try and sneak out to go to the ministry no matter what he said and he had to make sure this wouldn't happen. "Go Harry. I'll make sure nobody will interrupt you. I'll be here if you need anything. Remus will come over in a while.", he answered. The boy nodded and headed to his room. He should start thinking how he would do this. Sirius as soon as he heard his godson's door closing he ran to the fireplace and floocalled his friend.

"Hey Padfoot. Everything ok?", Remus face said appearing in the flames.

"Please come over Rem. We have problem.", Sirius answered. When his friend nodded, he stepped back from the fireplace and the next second his best friend was in the room. Sirius let himself fall in the nearest couch as he hid his face in his hands.

"I'll make us a drink instead of tea, then?", Remus asked seeing how bad his friend looked like. At his nod he headed to the minibar beside the sofa that Sirius was in and poured two glasses of firewhisky. Handing one to Sirius he sat on the coffee table opposite him.

"Harry saw him again.", Sirius said pulling his hands from his face. Remus' face paled. "He told him to go to the ministry tonight or he'd kill all of us. And Harry believed him. He's trying to close his mind now, but i'm really afraid he might try to go. I need you to guard the outside of the tower so that i'll be able to guard the inside. I can't risk him going Remus."

Remus nodded, "Of course you can't. And of course I will.", he answered. Then after a small pause asked, "You haven't given him his broomstick back yet, right?"

"No. Tomorrow.", Sirius answered and sighed relieved realizing how Harry having it would make it all the more difficult. "you think he'll try? I mean, he seems like he has really grown up these last months. He is much more careful and responsible with everything.", he said taking a big sip from his glass.

Remus shook his head, "He has indeed Sirius, but he's still Harry. It is ninety nine percent sure, he'll feel like this is his fault and he is obliged to protect us. So keep a good eye on him. He is in his room for sure right?", he asked.

Sirius nodded, "I feel kinda bad but as soon as as he left from the room I casted an extensive alarm spell. None can leave the apartment without me knowing. The wards Albus has raised makes it impossible to leave from anywhere beside the front door, so he won't be able to go anywhere.", he answered.

"Let's just hope he won't try, Padfoot. We should inform the rest of the Order to be at the ready, in any case.", Remus commented.

"I'll go and tell the Weaselys. You let Dora and Minerva know and ask them to get in touch with the rest alright? Use my floo to contact them and stay here to keep an eye on Harry while i'll be upstairs, will you?", Sirius asked his friend.

"Of course I will.", Remus answered. Sirius immediately got up and left the apartment to let the Weaselys know.

…...

Harry was reading feverishly in his room. He had accioed every book he could think of having in the appartment that contained defense spells and read them as thoroughly as he could. If he was to face him he wouldn't go without a battle. He had promised that to himself. He had already send Hedwig to find Dumbledore and deliver him a message with everything that had happened. He had decided that he'd just leave the tower. If Sirius tried to stop him he'd have to put him under some spell to keep him away. Maybe petrificus totallus. Then he'd wear the invisibility cloak and take his broom. Going to the ministry after that would be a little hard, but with the magic compass that Allan had given him for Christmas to adjust on the broomstick he'd find it for sure. He would start at eight o' clock to be sure he'd make it on time. Everything neat and nicely planned. Around those thoughts he heard a knock on his door. Grabbing the books and shoving them hastily under his bed and sat up straight as Allan entered his room.

"Hey bro.", he said sitting on the bed beside him. "Sirius just told us what happened at the castle this morning.", he said, looking at his little brother worriedly. Harry just nodded staring at the floor. "You don't plan to do anything stupid, right?", his brother asked worried. Harry glanced at his eyes but quickly turned away. Allan could always know when he lied. "Harry, come on! This was fake! The only possibility of us getting in danger is if you'll do something as stupid as going to the ministry and then we'll have to come after you!", he said his temper now rising.

"I'm not doing anything stupid. I'll do what I have to do.", was the only thing his brother answered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?", Allan growled to him.

"I believe you know the meaning of every single word I used All. Now stop nagging me. Let's go eat.", Harry said evenly getting up. But before he made it to the door Allan was right in front of him.

Clutching his robe's collar he drew his brother's face close to his own and growled at him, "Don't you dare do anything so stupid! Or I swear to god if we survive Voldemort, after saving you, Sirius won't make it to you. I'll kick your reckless butt."

Harry gulped at the uncomfortably small distance between their faces. It was the first time his brother was so worried to actually threaten him this way. And the physical part was a little worrying. But his decision was taken, He hated that he'd worry everyone so much but he'd still do what he had to do. If he was out of the way, then none of them would be in any danger. Not now or ever again. Nobody should be in this mess because of him. Nobody should have to face all these just for him and he intended to change that. No matter how sad it might make them all for a while, it would be a good thing in the long run. Looking back into All's eyes he repeated, "I'm not doing anything stupid. I'll do what I have to do.". And then getting out of his grip he went to the kitchen, closely followed by his big brother.

…..

At seven fifty Harry opened the door of his room as quietly as he could. Then, whispering, he accioed his invisibility cloak, which flew to his hands without much noise. Then making sure he had his wand and the compass in his pocket he closed his door and headed for the living room. Sirius was there sitting on the sofa. Doing nothing really. Just looking worried. When he heard his godson he glanced at him.

"I was thinking to go for a walk.", Harry said totally calm. He would try as hard as he could not to hex his godfather.

Sirius shook his head, "No, Harry, You can't. None is leaving the tower today. I'm sorry.", he answered eying the teen.

"Can I go upstairs to Ginny then?", he tried again.

"No. But she could come here if you'd like.", Sirius answered looking at him straight in the eyes.

Harry nodded. Then he went to his godfather and hugged him tightly. Sirius was startled by this reaction. Breaking the hug Harry took a few steps backwards. "I'm so sorry, Sirius.", he said quietly. And before the older man managed to even answer, he drew his wand and said the petrifying spell. Sirius stayed motionless. Unable to even speak. Only his eyes frantic with panic, realizing what Harry was trying to do, filled with anguish. "It's for the best...", harry said again his eyes teary. Then he opened the front door and immediately accioed the broom. In a matter of seconds the alarm went off but Harry had already took off and flew with all his firebolt's speed down the stairs and out of the tower's exit to the darkening sky. He got a glimpse of Remus and merely heard his voice screaming his name as well as Allan and Ses running frantically at the ground beneath him. Dodging easilly the spells that his uncle was casting to get him back down Harry gained height and brushed away his tears. When he was high enough not to worry about the spells he got out the compass and yelled, "ministry of magic". As soon as the pointer turned to the left Harry took the turn and flew as fast as he could to the way the magic organ was sawing him. In less than two hours with the extremely fast broom he saw the telephone box where he was supposed to enter. Landing smoothly he opened the door and entered. Picking up the phone he said loudly and clearly, "Harry Potter. Meeting with Voldemort.". Next thing he knew, he was looking at the dark huge hall of the ministry of magic. A tall dark figure waiting for him in the middle of the room. Harry drew his wand and looked into his archenemy's face.

"Harry Potter. At last!", Voldemort said. Harry's scar flamed angrily. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and walked towards his fate.

**So here it is. We're getting close to the end of the fifth year. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Please let me know what you think! A big thank you to everyone who reads this stroy and an even bigger one to those who take the time to review! It means a lot! Again i hope you enjoyed! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

"I am here. Now, what do you want?", Harry asked managing to keep his voice stable, yet hoarse. Glancing around he saw dark figures around the room, forming a circle between himself and Voldemort.

"Oh, I won't tell you as much. No. Instead i'll choose the safe road and have you fetch what I desire without getting information you don't need to have. By any means, you'll be dead as soon as this ends, so why bother your tiny, worthless mind with such things?", he answered. His voice almost a snake hiss. Then he rose his wand and in ablink of an eye, before Harry could even draw his own, he said, "Imperius!"

The unforgivable curse struck Harry but he knew by now, just how to control it. This was his chance he thought. Now Voldemort would tell him exactly what he needed to know, thinking that with a mere command later he would end everything. Maybe even trying to kill him while he had him under the 'imperius'. But for now he could move and do anything without drawing attention to him, with the deatheaters believing that it's their master's orders. He stood there as limp as he could, trying hard to remember the way the students were acting the previous year in fake Moody's class, when he had tried to teach them how to resist the curse. Staring to nowhere he tried hard to look like a puppet.

Voldemort laughed quietly, triumphantly. "Malfoy, Bella, accompany our guest of honor to the department of mysteries. Invoke me only when the prophecy is in his hands. The rest of you,", he added looking at the rest of the blackhooded men surrounding them, "make sure there won't be interruptions. Kill anyone that might try to enter. ", with these words black steam and flames surrounded him and he vanished.

The pain on Harry's scar eased when the dark lord left. A prophecy... Harry thought. Why doesn't he take it alone? Why do I have to do it? Why not even his deatheaters. He then heard in his head an order to move. Remembering he pretended to be controlled by the curse he followed Lucius Malfoy while Bellatrix Lestrange followed him closely. They walked and walked until they finally got to the all too known by his dreams corridor. The one that always lead to locked doors. Harry kept going, his heart racing. So he'd follow and take the prophecy. Then what? How would he escape? How would he make sure Voldemort wouldn't take it? And how could he stand a chance to leave the ministry alive? When they arrived at the door that he had so many times in his dreams tried to open, Malfoy flicked his wand. The door creaked as it revealed them a big, circular room, black from ceiling to floor. All around it there were doors. Marked doors with a big red cross. Only one of them was unmarked. Malfoy lead the way trough that one. When they entered Harry stared at the beautiful sight in front of him, almost forgetting what was happening. The room was huge. The ceiling many meters above them. It seemed like millions of tiny light blue diamonds sparkled in the air to lighten it. Tall bookshelves were neatly placed in long rows, but instead of books, little glass orb balls were placed on them. All of them with a small blue light glittering inside them.

Malfoy and Bella stood there not moving towards anywhere. "What now?", asked Bella excited, her insane eyes glittering.

"Master will tell him where to go now.", Malfoy whispered.

So he hasn't told them anything more, Harry thought. Realising that this meant he was going to be walking in front of them and they'd be following made him hope. Maybe he could make it. Maybe he could manage to destroy the prophecy. But that meant he had to stop pretending soon. Then he heard a cold voice in his head. "Row ninety-seven". Harry started walking again. Trying with all his powers not to let the signs of his anxiety and and tension to show up. He walked by the rows one by one until he made it to the one he was told to go. There he stood. Limp. He felt the two deatheaters following closely. "Take the glass ball with yours name on it.", came the order. Harry merely managed not to gasp in surprise. His name? A prophecy about him? What would Voldemort want that for? He started walking at the same pace as before moving until he found the letter P. Then he started reading the labels his face almost sweaty from his effort to seem lifeless. 'Potter Harry and Dark Lord.', he silently read the label of one of the balls. His heart skipped a beat. A prophecy about him and Voldemort... There also were some initials on it and a date almost sixteen years ago. Harry slowly extended a steady -somehow- hand and took the small ball. When he heard Bellatrix sigh in relief he took the decision in mere seconds. Before the two deatheaters even realised it, he drew his wand, spun around so that he had his back to the open space behind him, from where he hoped he would manage to run away, and pointed the wand to the ball in his hands. Bellatrix immediately drew her wand but Malfoy grabbed her hand and turned it towards the ceiling, yelling at her, "No! We can't break the prophecy!"

Harry's heart skipped a beat at that. He had guessed right. The prophecy should by no means be destroyed. It would serve as his shield but not for long. "It seems that Voldemort should make sure his little curses work, before he leaves, doesn't it?", he said his voice hoarse yet sarcastic.

"Don't you dare put his name into your filthy mouth, you disgusting mudblood!", Bellatrix screamed her face a mask of anger.

The hand that held her wand jolted when she tried to hex him, but Malfoy yelled yet again, "No! We need the prophecy safe!". He then turned to Potter his eyes terrified at the possibility of their failing. How had the imperius curse not worked? "Potter, don't do anything stupid. You need to know what's in that prophecy as much as he does.", he said trying to find a way to save the little glass ball.

"Why?", Harry asked the sarcasm still obvious in his voice? "He'll kill me later anyways won't he?", he asked. "Or are you all afraid that he won't make it once again? It seems that even as a half blood I can still win him, doesn't it?"

"Don't you dare speak of him like that!", Lestrange screamed again.

"Has he even told you he is a half blood just like me? Or he pretends to be a pureblood to all of you?", Harry pushed. Maybe he could manage to make Malfoy hex her and then having to worry just for him for a while. He had already managed to take quite a few steps behind, closing the distance tot he door, step by step.

"Potter, stop playing games and hand me the ball!", Malfoy snapped now taking his wand out.

"Oh, come on! You can't hex me while I have it, can you?", Harry asked. Pleased with the angry glare the older wizard shot him he glanced at Lestrange. She was panting furiously, but didn't dare to move. "So what is all these about? What's so special about this little fragile ball? And why did he need me to fetch it, when he had all of you here?", he asked. Taking tiny steps backwards.

"Dumbledore hasn't told his precious boy? Not even your beloved pet, has informed you about this?", Malfoy smirked, taking a step towards the boy, as Harry continued backwards. He hoped that the insult for Sirius would anger him enough to do something stupid.

"No, they haven't told me anything. But if you want this stupid thing ever delivered to Voldemort, you'd better feel me in, or it will be shattered to pieces.", Harry said, trying to buy as much time as possible, as he slowly approached the open space that lead to the door behind them.

"That prophecy, was made for you and the dark lord, sixteen years ago. The dark lord wants it. It will give him a valuable information. One not worthy of your filthy mudblood ears!", said Lestrange, her voice a dangerous growl.

Harry was now mere meters away from the door they came in. If he managed to break their attention he would probably make it to the exit and lock them in. He glanced above the two deatheaters. They were standing right in front of one of the bookshelves. Then he said trying to break their attention, "If my mudblood ears are not worthy of this, then nor do his. He's nothing but a filthy mudblood like me. He's worse than any muggle that you're so devoted to hate. He's nothing but a worthless wizard who didn't even manage to kill a baby, fifteen years ago... "

The reaction was the one he had been wishing for. Bellatrix drew her wand and tried to hex him, while Malfoy turned his attention to prevent her. That's all Harry needed. In a blink of an eye his wand turned to the shelves above them and he yelled "Reducto!". The shelves exploded, raining down glasses and wooden pieces to the two wizards, while Harry turned and made it to the door while two hexes merely missed him. When he closed the door he performed the extensive locking charm that he had learned the previous hours. Then he unmarked all the doors around him to make sure that once they'd manage to get out they'd be delayed by looking for the right door to the exit. And then ran as quietly as he could. The voice in his head was silent. Voldemort was now waiting to be invoked. He knew thought that the waiting would not last long. He had little time to make it out of the ministry and even less to find a fast way to Hogwarts.

When he approached the end of the corridor, he saw two deatheaters leaning against a wall a few meters away. Hiding behind the corner he took out of his internal pocket the invisibility cloak. He threw it over him and then whispered two stunning hexes to the two men, who fell senseless on the floor with a low thud. Panting with anxiety he continued towards the big entrance hall, where he realized he didn't stand a chance in getting away without being seen. Every fireplace was guarded by a deatheater and if he started shooting charms they would know where he was. A slight tingling on his scar let him know that Voldemort was losing his patience. Feeling distressed as to what to do, he counted the figures around the room. Seventeen men were waiting looking at every possible entrance to the ministry. And then everything happened all too fast. Harry's scar burst into excrutiating pain and he didn't manage to obtain his scream. Through teary eyes he saw Voldemort appearing along with Malfoy and Lestrange. The two deatheaters fell onto their knees and started begging for mercy.

"You failed bringing back an imperioused kid!", he screamed. All the hooded figures cringed at his fury and ducked their heads fearfully.

"Master, I beg you! He managed to deceived us.", Bellatrix pleaded her face a mask of dread.

"Silence! Crucio!", Voldemort bellowed. Harry saw two bodies floating in the air and writhe in pain. Sickening screams of agony echoed through the stone building.

Harry was looking around him desperately hoping for a way to get out, when he heard his next words. "He's still here". The next thing Harry knew Voldemort's snake eyes were fixed on him. Like he could see through the cloak. Harry Managed to dive in less than a second and avoid the curse that landed were he previously was. The cloak slid off of him, as he jumped, and he held his wand at the ready as he made his grip on the prophecy even harder.

"Hand it over Potter!", Voldemort hissed.

But Harry never managed to respond. Numerous loud cracks were heard and the next thing he saw was twenty wizards from the Order casting spells towards the deatheaters. The unexpected attack took them off-guard and they managed to knock out at least five of them before Voldemort's servants started to hex back. Harry saw all of this like in slow motion. Between the known faces he saw Dumbledore making his way with his wand at the ready towards Voldemort while Sirius was running towards him. Before he knew it his godfather had threw his arms around him and held him tightly merely letting him breathe. Harry glanced through Sirius' long hair that was all over his face and saw that the members of the order were methodically clearing the entrance hall of the ministry making the deatheaters retreat to different rooms and offices. Sirius got up still holding Harry and ran as fast as he could to the opposite wall where he put his godson on the floor and he stood in front of him, like a shield his wand ready to fight for their life.

Dumbledore and Voldemort were pacing facing one another. Then Albus spoke, "Foolish of you to come here Tom! The ministry has been informed and the aurors are on their way."

"You will all be dead by then Dumbledore!", Voldemort hissed, while casting a spell towards the silver haired wizard. Dumbledore easily dodged it and hexed back with such speed that Voldemort merely managed to form a shield in front of him.

"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore? Above such brutality, are you?", he asked.  
>"We both know there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom. Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit." , Dumbledore answered, dodging another spell while throwing a curse at his opponent.<br>"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!", Voldemort screamed, hexing three different hexes one after the other. It was Dumbledore's turn to form a shield now.  
>"You are quite wrong. Indeed your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness.", he said evenly.<br>Voldemort threw another killing curse which merely missed its target, while the headmaster waved his wand and a fiery rope made his way towards the dark lord. A fiery rope that closed around him. But a fraction of second before it touched him he disappeared in a fury of black smoke as the fiery rope turned into a snake which was ready to attack. Voldemort reappeared above Dumbledore and rose his wand to send yet another killing curse. Harry screamed behind his godfather, "Look out!", but the curse was already flying towards Dumbledore. Then Fawkes flew in front of his master and opening his beak he swallowed all of the green light, and fell on the floor, wrinkled, featherless and weak. Dumbledore in the same time managed to throw a curse towards the snake which flamed up instantly and vanished into thin air living behind mere traces of ashes and thin gray smoke.  
>For a second nobody moved. Then Voldemort disappeared. "Harry stay where, you are!", Dumbledore's frightened voice was heard and Harry felt his godfather gripping him tightly looking around him, fiercely. And then Harry's scar burst out in pain. A pain that he could not even register. This was it. He should be dead. He was no longer at the floor, he was floating in midair, bounded on a creature writhing with the pain. He could not tell where his body began and where it ended. He couldn't see from the pain. He only felt it, inside of him, and out of him. Then he heard it speaking through his own mouth, "Kill me now, Dumbledore!". Through the pain, through his dying he felt it using his body and mouth again, "If death is nothing, kill the boy!". Harry couldn't but wish for the same thing.<br>'_End this Dumbledore, end the pain. End this. Kill me.' _, Harry thought, '_Kill me and everything will be over. You'll be safe. My family, my friends, Giny. Everyone will be safe...', _he thought. A warm feeling making its way through the pain. A wave of love and caring for all of his beloved ones. And then as suddenly as it happened it stopped. The creature screamed in agony and left Harry's body. And then there was silence. Harry felt the cold marble underneath his face. He breathed in the cold air and then felt two strong hands holding him. He smelled his godfather's familiar comforting scent. He listened his heart beat, fast and erratic. He clung on Sirius tightly. Not really able to rise his head. Not able to ask where was the other members of the Order. What had happened. He just laid there, limply. And let, for the first time the prophecy to fall from his hands. It crashed beside them in million little glittering pieces, while a ghostly small figure came out of it and after whispering something vanished. The prophecy was gone. And he was still alive. And now the ministry couldn't but admit Voldemort's return.  
>"Sirius, are you both ok?", Albus asked running towards them and leaning beside them. Then examining Harry's pale face asked him, worriedly, "Are you ok, Harry?". The young boy merely nodded.<br>"Where are the others?", Sirius asked, his voice hoarse.  
>"I already sent a patronus. They'll be here in a few seconds.", the silver haired wizard replied. And a few seconds later, the members of the order came in. Everyone seemed fine. Only a tall wizard Harry didn't recognize seemed to limp a little.<p>"The aurors are on their way. We have already immobilized most of the deatheaters. Only a few managed to escape.", Remus reported while striding towards Harry and Sirius, where he knelt down and hugged them both tightly.<p>

"Sirius, take Harry to st Mungos. It would be safer if it was diagnosed that nothing remained from the last curse he suffered. Remus, Arthur, you should go to the castle. Let everyone know we're all safe. The rest of us will stay and wait for the aurors and the minister of magic.", Dumbledore said calmly.

Sirius nodded and placing his left hand under Harry's knees while he kept his right one on his back he lifted him and headed for the fireplaces, where he flooed tot he hospital.

…...

Remus stepped out of his livingroom's fireplace looking around for somebody. Tonks, Hermionie, Eric, Ses and Allan immediately shot up. "Everyone's safe. Sirius took Harry to the hospital to make sure he is perfectly fine and they'll let us know when they'll come back.", he said.

Hermionie threw herself in Allan's hug who held her tightly sighing loudly with relief. Ses and Eric were already cuddled on the sofa, where rubbing her back Eric was trying to calm her down.

Tonks went to Remus and hugged him too. Then breaking the hug, she asked worried, "We should get you to the infirmary, just in case. You need to be checked up!"

Remus smiled at her and pecked her lips lightly. "I'm fine, Dora. Not even a scratch. What I really need is get over the sock and let everything that happened sink in. We all do.", he answered her. And then taking out his wand he waved it and four butterbeers for the kidsm as well as two full mugs of tea flew to them and landed on the coffee table.

"I'm going to kill him.", Allan said, feeling his anger staring to rise, every passing second.

"How about telling us everything we missed, honey?", asked Dora lightly. And Remus started telling them what he knew. "What happened before our arrival won't be known until Harry tells us."

"He won't make it...", Allan muttered again. Hermionie tried to calm him down, not too eagerly though. She felt like killing Harry too right now.

…...

Sirius was signing the last paperwork that the lady in the reception of St Mungo's gave him. Harry's exams were good. He was just in sock state but the potions the healers gave him made him get through that face and brought him back to normality. Sirius had gradually overcome the sock too. He was now trying to accept the fact that all these had actually happened. That his godson had, defied him, hexed him,and then flew to the ministry to meet his murderer wannabe. He felt anger rising in him. Anger and pain. It pained him that Harry hadn't trusted him and stayed home. It pained him thinking that he didn't feel Sirius and the rest of the adults could really protect him. No matter how badly Harry had violated his trust, he couldn't but think that he should work hard to make the boy trust him too. After two years he still had to try. And he woiuld even if it was the last thing he'd ever do, Sirius would make Harry trust him. Him and the rest of those who cared for him. To trust and to respect. At those thought his godson, guided by a nurse approached. Sirius glanced at him, before handing the papers to the kind lady who waited patiently. "That will be all, Mr Black. Would you like us to send an express owl somewhere, about Harry's discharge?", her high pitched voice asked.

"Yes please. ", Sirius answered. When he was told that the owl had been sent, he walked over to Harry, who was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room and putting a hand on his shoulder he nodded for him to stand up. The boy obeyed instantly and started walking beside the older man who didn't let his hand fall from his shoulder. They silently walked to the departure fireplaces. Sirius threw the floopowder and said in low yet clear voice "Hogwart's south tower, Black's apartment."

The moment they stepped in Sesylia and Allan, who had already gone home by now, leapt to their feet and run towards their brother hugging him like there was no tomorrow. Harry hugged them back trying hard to gulp down the lump that was slowly forming in his throat. When they let him go, they ran to Sirius and hugged him too. Sirius smiled a sad smile at them before saying, "We are fine kids, no need for worries. Harry I want you to go to your room. I'll bring you a sleeping potion in a while. You had quite a night and you need your rest without nightmares keeping you up."

Harry glanced at Sirius and said almost in a whisper, "I was kinda hoping we could talk tonight..."

"Oh, we'll be talking Harry. Rest assured. But not tonight. You'll do as you're told. This is not up for discussion. I need time to register what happened and think how I am going to handle this. And you need to rest and regain your power." Sirius replied firmly. "Are you still hungry", he added.

"No. They made me eat at the hospital.", Harry answered back staring at his feet.

"Good. To your room then. I'll bring you the potion shortly.", his godfather said. And Harry slowly made his way to his room.

Ses glanced at Allan worried. She knew that their brother was in deep trouble, as well as she knew he deserved everything that Sirius decided to impose on him, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him too. Allan on the other hand didn't seem to share her feelings. His face was hard and his eyes almost shooting flames. When he saw Sirius going to the kitchen and preparing some tea, he strode to his brother's room, stormed in and closed the door behind him. Harry was sitting by the window looking at the starry night, his eyes moist. He merely made it to turn his head towards Allan when his brother had already gotten to him and grabbing him by the arm threw him to his bed, face down. Then immobilizing his feet with one of his own and securing Harry's hands in his left palm, he rose his hand and brought it down powerfully to the younger boy's butt. Harry's school pants offered little prottection and the smacks that his older brother started doling out fast right after the first one made him soon squirm and yell. Allan had landed more than ten very hard and quick smacks when Sirius came in the room. Stunned for a few seconds by the scene in front of him, he merely gaped at his godsons. Then he glared at his oldest, who immediately let Harry go and stood up.

"Allan, I understand your being angry with Harry for what he did, but you know more than well that the one in charge in here is me. I am the only one to impose punishment.", Sirius said sternly. "Now apologize to Harry and go to your room. Consider yourself grounded for the next three days.", he added. Allan merely nodded knowing better than to backtalk now. "Scolding your brother for his foolish actions would be more than acceptable under these circumstances, but you don't get to decide on punishments or impose them to him or Ses, Allan. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir.", Allan said. Then he turned to Harry and looked at him straight in the eye, "I am sorry. No matter how much you deserved this and a lot more than this, I shouldn't be the one doing it.", he said.

Harry was standing too, by now, rubbing his butt with one hand while staring at his big brother's eyes. "It's ok. I did deserve it anyways. Plus you had warned me, hadn't you?", he answered trying to smile. Allan smiled back and then slowly left the room turning his body slightly when he passed Sirius to keep his butt out of swatting range.

When Sirius and Harry were alone again, Harry sat on his bed and stared at his shoes. He stayed like that for a while. Sirius was looking at him thoughtfully, when he realized that the boy's shoulders were jerking from silent sobs. He immediately strode to him and hugged hin tightly. "It's ok Harry. Everything's gonna be ok!", he assured him, rubbing soothing circles to his back. Harry kept crying and buried his face in his godfather's arms. The thought he could never see him or his siblings again made him feel distress.

When his sobs died down, Sirius gently broke their embrace and looked at his tear stained face. "You need to sleep, Harry.", he said gently. Then digging in his cloak's pocket he drew out his wand and a small vial. Flicking his wand to Harry he changed his clothes to pijamas. Then handing him the vial he instructed him to drink it. Harry gulped it down without complain and then he silently lied down in his bed, while Sirius gently pulled the covers over him. "I can't lose you Harry. I won't let your risk your life like that, ever again.", he whispered to his godson, who slowly drifted off to sleep. Sirius stayed there for a while longer, stroking his hair and staring at him. What would he do with him?

…...

It was late that same night when Sirius gently knocked Remus' door. He was not surprised when a wide awake Remus let him in. He knew his friend well enough to tell he'd have quite some trouble sleeping tonight.

"Fire whiskey?", Remus simply asked.

"Please...", Sirius merely answered, while throwing himself at the closest armchair.

"You talked to him yet?", Remus asked while handling his best friend a glass of strong liquor.

"No. After all he got through tonight, I thought it wiser to let him rest tonight. Besides, I have no idea what I should do...", Sirius answered taking a small sip.

"I believe you at least have the main idea!", Remus answered looking at him pointedly.

"You mean spank him? I guess. But honestly, Rem, what kind of spanking covers blatant disobedience, hexing your godfather, running away at a place you are strictly forbidden to go and risking so foolishly your life?", Sirius asked rubbing his temples.

"A hard one.", Remus laconically replied. When his friend merely glanced at him he drew in a deep breath and said. "Honestly Padfoot, if he was under my care he'd get nothing less than the belt for this one." When Sirius opened his mouth to protest he added louder, "BUT I know that you probably do not agree with that, mainly due to your personal experiences with your father. The point is that it's not so much the spanking itself that will get the point across to Harry as the combination of his complete realization on how stupidly he behaved along with a considerable amount of pain coming even from just your hand. By that I mean that you cannot spank him more lightly than you did when he got drunk for instance, but you don't have to be a lot harder either. Make sure you lecture well enough and add to his grounding. But Siri, you need to be hard on him, or he'll get mixed messages. He needs to learn to trust you. He needs to start respecting you more than he now does. He needs to stop risking his life so foolishly.", he said.

"I know.", Sirius answered. "I cannot understand why he doesn't trust me enough though. Or any of us for that fact. Ses and Allan did. They trust me with their safety. Harry just seems unable to do it."

"Yes, but he does have a certain powerful evil wizard chasing him. He wants to trust you with his life Sirius, but that to him seems like endangering you. The tendency to protect his beloved ones even with his own life is a part of him. We have to accept that. But you need to make him realize that there are other people that are possibly wiser than him. And that there are times that he should obey and not always trust his urges.", Remus answered thoughtfully.

Sirius remained silent for a while. Then he chuckled quietly. Remus looked at him inquisitively. "Allan spanked him. At least he tried to. I caught him after he had managed quite some damage to Harry's bum.", he answered to his best friend. Remus chuckled too.

When their glasses were empty Sirius slowly got up. "I'll go get some sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

"Goodnight padfoot."

…...

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He felt well rested. His body once again to his full power. He stared at the ceiling feeling that something bothered him last night. And then it all came. Everything that had happened the previous night came to his mind and he covered his face with his hands. He was so dead. He knew that Sirius would be livid. He knew he had messed up pretty bad, but he didn't have to like the rapidly approaching consequences. Drawing in a deep breath he got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. After showering and getting ready for breakfast he slowly made his way towards the kitchen. The clock on the wall above the sink informed him it was well past nine. Sirius was sitting on the counter a steaming mug in hand looking thoughtfully at the open newspaper in front of him. When Harry came in he lifted his head to look at him.

"Come, Harry. Sit down. I'll make you some toasts.", he said gently.

"I can't really eat anything right now Sirius.", the teen answered lowering his eyes, while sitting across from his godfather.

"So, you'd prefer to start talking about yesterday now?", Sirius asked closing the paper and looking Harry straight in the eyes. His voice harder than before.

"I guess...", Harry managed, gulping down.

"Ok. Let's start with you were thinking?", Sirius said now standing up and starting pacing in front of the boy.

"Is that a rhetorical question?", Harry asked as sarcastically as he dared, pushing his luck.

"On the contrary! It's one that I expect you to answer. And if I were you, i'd watch that attitude.", his godfather answered curtly looking at him pointedly. "Had I, or had I not specifically forbid you to go to the ministry yesterday Harry?"

"You had...", Harry said quietly.

"Then why on earth did you go?", Sirius asked his tone rising a bit. He drew a few calming breaths before glaring at his godson, waiting for an answer. This morning he felt calm enough to handle this but whenever he brought to his mind the previous night's events he couldn't help himself.

Harry looked at him worriedly before opening his mouth, "He'd kill you. I couldn't let him kill you. He was only after me. I could never let him kill all of you too."

"He wouldn't kill anyone Harry James! You knew more than well and you were told more than once that for one fact he could not get anywhere near the castle and on top of that you knew that he'd try to deceive you at some point. We told you he was playing games. We told you he was trying to fool you. But once more you thought yourself wiser than anyone else. Once more you blatantly defied me and did what you wanted to do!", Sirius replied sternly.

"I didn't exactly wanted to go get killed you know!", Harry answered, now his own temper rising. He had tried to save everybody and that was the way they treated him?

"Don't you dare raise your voice young man!", Sirius yelled. When Harry lowered his head he continued more calmly, "The point is that yet once you didn't obey or trust me Harry. Under the circumstances we live though it's crucial for you to do exactly that. When you are clearly told not to do something you don't do it. If you had obeyed me, nothing would have happened. The order wouldn't risk being exposed, the members wouldn't risk their lives and you'd not be in this mess right now." Harry didn't answer. He just kept inspecting his shoes. "Harry, answer me this. Do you believe that if there was even the slightest chance for you or your siblings to get hurt, I'd stand here doing nothing?"

"No...", Harry whispered.

"Did you believe that yesterday?"

"No..."

"Then why did you think that he'd harm us, Harry? I f there was a chance for him to harm us here I would have taken you all somewhere else. Somewhere safe. And you knew it. You just thought of it as an opportunity to fight him, didn't you? You saw this as a way to end everything even if that meant your death, didn't you? I want the truth young man!", Sirius asked, his voice gentle yet firm.

"Yes...", harry merely answered.

"And so, you went off to risk your life foolishly, hexed me to run away, went to the ministry and almost got yourself killed by Voldemort!", Sirius summed everything up.

"Yes...", Harry answered, thinking how awful it sounded when Sirius put it like this.

"Well, Harry, I've had enough of this. I've had enough of your disrespect and disobedience, that I don't deserve. And most of all I'm tired of your constant degrading of your life's worth. You mean a lot to me and to a whole bunch of people who love you dearly. They don't deserve any of this either. Go to your room and wait for me. I'll be there shortly.", Sirius said, realizing that it was time to give his beloved godson his more than earned punishment.

When Harry made his way to his room, head lowered and eyes moist, Sirius glanced around him thinking briefly. He had decided to a longer spanking than a harder one. Drawing his wand he conjured a small and very light paddle. One that would allow him to spank longer. That way he could save Harry from a really hard spanking without the boy even realizing it. Pocketing the small implement he made his way to Harry's room and entered without knocking. Harry was standing by the window. Sirius sat on the boy's bed. "To me Harry.", he simply said. Harry slowly made the few steps to his godfather and draped himself over the older man's lap. Sirius lowered Harry's pants and undergarments and then gently positioned him better to his lap, bringing his pale white butt to the most vulnerable spot. Then he raised his hand high in the air and brought it hard down. Harry yelped loudly at the first but after that he managed to remain silent to the next ones. Sirius didn't go easy on him. Spank after spank he turned the butt in front of him from pale white to bright pink. Soon Harry started yelping and squirming. Sirius then paused and brought the paddle out.

"You will never defy me like this again!", he said strictly before bringing down the wooded implement crisply ten times on Harry's right cheek.

"I'm sorry!", Harry yelled, and tears started falling from his eyes. The heat on his bottom turning to fiery pain.

Sirius didn't reply. He just kept spanking each cheek ten times, before moving to the next. After four more rounds and Harry being already in tears he spoke again, "You will never hex me, or anybody else for that matter, unless it's for defense!". The paddle kept coming down, adding punishing swats all over Harry's butt, causing him to yell and cry harder swearing he truly was sorry. Sirius was quite impressed with the method. The spanking was merely as hard at this point as a lot others his godson had received. But the guilt as well as the firm belief of the boy he'd get the worst punishment of his life made him actually experience it like one. Sirius kept spanking again and again now hitting the sit spots more frequently.

"You will never go anywhere that you are strictly told not to go!", Sirius kept going, spanking a little harder now.

"Never again! I promise!", Harry bawled.

Sirius kept landing hard swats before adding, "You will never, ever again, risk your life like that! Am I understood Harry James?", he asked, the swats now mainly on the sitspots hard and quick. Harry was bawling by now, laying limp and just accepting the spanks that kept coming. Sirius kept up for a good while more. When Harry's butt was a well-punished shade of red he stopped and righting his clothes he gathered the sobbing boy in his arms and started calming him down.

"It's over now, Harry. You're ok...", he said his voice soothing, his hands rubbing the teen's back reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Sirius! Honestly!", Harry said when he managed to get his sobs under control.

"I know you are Harry. But sometimes, sorry doesn't quite cut it. And i'm afraid that after what you pulled that spanking cannot serve as corresponding to the crime punishment.", He fought the urge to smirk when he saw his godson's face. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "You disagree?"

"No sir.", Harry quickly answered. He hated to admit it but he didn't disagree at all. In fact thinking how he would react if something like that happened when he'd be a parent he thought Sirius was quite lenient.

"You are grounded for the whole summer. You can forget flying as well. You will only be allowed to do homework, your summer classes with me, Remus and Severus and of course chores. Any time left will be spent with me and your siblings. For the first few weeks your room's door will always remain open. I cannot yet trust you behind a closed door. If your behavior is good enough, and if you saw me that I can gradually trust you again i'll grand you back some of the privileges that are now taken away. You will only see your friends as well as Ginny only at your classes. This summer will be hard for us Harry. Both you and me will have to try very hard to gain each other's trust. I want you to try your best.", Sirius said, his voice stern and firm.

Harry looked at him silently. He expected as much and even worse, but he still hated it. It would indeed be a very hard summer, "I'll try my best Sirius. To gain your trust back and to learn to trust you. I really am sorry. I wish I could take everything back but I can't. I'll do my best though to make up for my mistakes."

"That's all I'm asking, son. I love you, Harry. I can't lose you. And if punishment is the only way to make you realize that then I'm willing to impose it.", Sirius said smiling sadly.

Harry nodded. Then clearing his throat he asked, "May I go see Ginny? I won't be long, but I need to apologize to her too. As well as to Ron and the others."

"You will write apology letters to every single member of the Order. But yes, you can have half an hour with Ginny. You'll talk to Ron and Hermionie in the first class, in a week.", Sirius answered after some brief thought.

Harry smiled widely to him and getting up gingerly added, "Thank you, Sirius. I'll be right back.", and with that he went to the bathroom, poured some water on his face and then headed upstairs to the Weaselys' apartment. Ron answered the door and when he saw Harry he awkwardly hugged him in an one-armed hug.

"Dude, you scared the hell out of me!", he simply said.

Harry smiled apologetically. "Is Gin here? I'm grounded and have just half an hour to talk to her..."

"Sure man. Go to my room, i'll send her there. Make sure Bill doesn't see you...", Ron answered.

Harry looked at him questioningly but when Ron left towards Ginny's room, Harry headed to his room with no answer. A few seconds later the door burst open and Ginny threw herself in his arms, hugging him so tightly he thought he'd never breath again. When she left him she punched him hard on his arm.

"Do that again Harry Potter and I swear to Merlin, i'll split your throat!", she threatened ominously narrowing her eyes.

Harry rubbed his hand and looked at her as innocently as he could manage. When he saw her face relax he knew the yelling face was over and leaned closer to kiss her. "I'm sorry, Gin."

"Just don't do it again!", Ginny answered kissing him again. The next minutes went by with the two of them mainly making out. It was five minutes before Harry's time was over that the door burst open. Harry jumped up worried when he saw Bill glaring at him ominously.

The older wizard took the few steps between them and grabbing the boy's hand he turned him around and landed ten hard swats to his already sore butt. Harry yelled to each one of them and the fire in his butt was rejuvenated. "What was that for?", he asked while furiously rubbing his buttocks.

"You made my sister cry!", was all that Bill said. "Consider yourself lucky you're just fifteen. If you were older you'd get punched!", he added. And then looked at Gin who couldn't help but smile.

Harry growled lowly and then turned to his girlfriend. Pecking her on the lips he told her, "I have to go. I'll see you in a week."

"Try not to go for tea with Voldemort again till then!", Ginny answered jokingly.

Harry's butt flinched at that and he assured her, "Oh, trust me, Gin! I won't!"

**So here it is at last. I had a hard time writing this chapter and my job was crazy the past few days. Anyways I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. I'll do my best to post the next one as soon as possible! A big thank you to the reviewers and to everyone who reads this story and enjoys it with me! :)**

**A/N: The part "You do not seek to kill me... he said evenly" is from the book 5 of Harry Potter series. I only put it the way it's written by Rowling, because I believe it's one of the most important messages of the series. Series with deep philosophical nature that I gradually discover. No copyright infringement. I don't make any money out of this. I did not write that part of the chapter. It's Rowling's writing.  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

Harry's eyes opened with difficulty. The magic alarm on his nightstand kept screaming in high pitched voice that it was 8:30. The teen got up yawning deeply before punching the clock with all his might making it finally stop. Feeling already better, he went to his window and opened it to let the fresh summer breeze enter his room. The light air caressed his face. He stood there for a while looking at the lake and the big empty castle under the bright sun. Smiling he went to fresh up before breakfast. The days had gone by quite fast till now. The first month of the summer holidays had already passed. Having all the classes with Severus, Remus and Sirius though, as well as his several everyday chores and homework -part of his punishment after the ministry fiasco- Harry hadn't really much time to get bored. His face flushed with shame when he remembered his poor choices of that day. Shaking his head he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and sternly said to himself, "No self pitying. You did something stupid and now you pay the piper.", then taking a deep breath he exited the bathroom and his room and headed for the waiting breakfast.

Sirius had already made everything and was ready to floo to Gringots for work when he saw Harry coming in. Smiling at him, he said, "I hoped i'd catch you before I left. Slept well?"

"Yeah... What did you want?", Harry asked curious.

"I thought that we could fly a little today. When I get back from work. If you want to of course!", he said smiling widely to the boy. Harry had been trying very hard to gain his trust over the last month. He had seen the boy doing his best to everything, from chores to homework and classes. He had allowed him his bedroom door back and was thinking that gradually he would allow him to fly around some days too. It would be a great opportunity after all for the two of them to do something fun together.

Harry's eyes lit up at the statement, "Seriously? You'll let me fly?", he asked excited.

"We'll fly together for now and yes, in the next days you'll be allowed to fly for a few hours now and then.", Sirius said smiling.

"Thank you so much Sirius.", his godson said smiling even more widely.

"Don't thank me Harry. You earned this. You can start a little before I come. You'll probably have gone rusty, so warm up a bit before I join you!", he teased the boy.

"I sure will!", Harry answered threateningly, while his godfather grabbed a handful of floopowder.

"You chore-list is on the table. See you at four.", he added before disappearing in the green flames. Harry's smile didn't disappear even when he read the long parchment full of chores on the table.

…...

Around twelve o' clock Harry had already finished everything and was taking advantage of the quiet in the house to practice occlumency. Allan and Ses had gone with Eric, Hermione and some of the Weaselys at Hogsmead for the day. He was in deep concentration when he heard a sharp knock on the door. Taking his wand out of his pocket instinctively he opened the door to see Severus Snape.

"Hi professor...", he said confused, "Did we have a lesson today", asked Harry not thinking of any other reason for Snape to be there.

"Hello Harry. No we didn't. I was just informed by the werewo... By Remus, that you were alone and decided to pay a visit. If i'm not keeping you from any work you might be doing. I've heard you are having quite a busy summer.", Severus answered.

"Please come in sir. I'm done with all my chores for today. I was actually practicing occlumency.

"Did you? Then I am interrupting something. Maybe I should leave.", Snape said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"No, sir I have all day to practice. Would you like some tea?", the boy asked kindly. When his professor nodded, he headed to the kitchen and turned the pot on to start boiling water. When the tea was ready he headed back to the living room and placed it on the coffee table before taking a sit on the couch.

Snape looked at him directly in the eyes. "How are you doing after the incident in the ministry?", he asked him.

Harry lowered his eyes at the question. It still made him feel bad thinking of how much trouble he had caused. "Well, i'm having quite a busy summer like you said... Lots of chores and...", but he didn't make it to end his phrase.

"I'm not asking you about your punishment Harry. That's between you and Sirius. I'm asking how are you feeling after all these. How are you feeling about the prophecy now that you know it. Albus told me you two talked.", he said to the boy trying not to seem too concerned.

"Yeah, we talked. He told me all about the prophecy. But well, after learning about the Hocruxes nothing really frightens me. I mean I already knew that none could live while the other one was alive... Headmaster told me he has some new clues about another one and might be able to get it within the month.", Harry answered awkwardly. Of course he had discussed all these with Sirius as well as his siblings but, seeing Snape actually caring wasn't something he excepted. He did like it though.

"Well the fact that you're still here and not out there trying to get it yourself means you have finally started to trust your elders a little more.", Snape pushed a little further. The boy was going through a lot. He could tell from their occlumency sessions. And he wanted really much to help him. To make him realise he'd be there too.

"yeah... Sirius is working hard to make me realise it. And I guess he's been doing a good job.", Harry answered. Then akwardly he continued, "Er, Professor, no offense but, why did you come to see me?"

"I already told you that, I believe...", Snape answered looking at Harry with piercing black eyes.

"Yeah, to see me, but why did you want to see me? I mean you are considerably kinder compared to the past years and you are actually teaching me something, but you don't really care about me or anything...", Harry answered thoughtfully. It was true. Snape never cared. Probably Dumbledore had made him be kind to him.

"Why would you think that I don't care?", Snape answered looking at him straight in the eyes, his gaze unreadable.

"Are you kidding me professor? You never did! Why would you now?", Harry answered trying hard to keep the sarcasm from creeping in his voice.

Snape looked at him thoughtfully before speaking, "To your information, Harry I always cared. In the past I refused to see the real you, I admit. I had chosen to see your father instead of you and that is something I regret. However, i still cared. I still made everything possible to protect you. I still tried my hardest to help when Sirius was trying to get your custody. I always cared. But I admit I never saw it to you the right way. I was treating you badly thinking that everybody else would probably spoil you. And I apologize for that yet again. But I do care for you. Please remember that.". Harry gaped at him speechless. It was totally out of Snapes character to make such an admission of feelings. But he was grateful he did. Not knowing how to react though he merely nodded.

"About the Hocrux now, I believe I could trust you with a few more information about it. If you give me your word you won't go running to find it.", Severus said.

"I won't sir! I promise!", Harry answered instantly, desperate to hear something that would mean they got closer to their goal.

Snape looked deeply in his eyes and seeing he was telling the truth -the boy had gone better in occlumency bust was not good enough yet to hide a lie- he answered, "It must be in a certain cave. I believe Albus has talked to you about it. He got some new clues and already plans a trip there to get it. Unfortunately he'll need quite some assistance to the mission and so he cannot go right away. He's pretty sure the wards will be more than dangerous and is not going to risk anything."

"You'll go with him sir?", Harry asked.

"Yes, along with every single antidote I have in my storage.", Snape answered truthfully.

"I really hope you'll find it then...", Harry added. "Sirius won't let me join any of the missions.

"And that's a very wise choice Harry. We never know what we might face. It would be very dangerous and risky for you.", Snape answered.

"I know. I don't plan to sneak in or anything...", Harry said defensively.

"You'd better not young man!", Severous answered, looking at Harry suspiciously.

"No professor! I won't do anything so stupid again. Sirius said no. He has his reasons, and I trust him.", Harry said firmly.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'd better go now Harry. I have a meeting to attend. I'll see you for our lesson. Good afternoon."

"Have a good day sir.", Harry answered getting up to accompany Snape to the door. Before he closed it though he added, "Professor Snape? Thank you." Snape Turned and nodded once before starting going down the stairs, a hint of smile on his face.

…...

Fifteen minutes before four, Harry almost hopped his way to the small wardrobe in the hall, where their broomsticks were stored. He opened it and got his Firebolt out. Looking at the broomstick he almost kissed it. After a long minute to examine it and make sure everything was fine, he headed for the front door. Right when he reached for the door-knob though he heard someone opening it from the other side. A second later Allan and Ses entered. Harry smiled at them broadly. "Had a good time?", he asked.

"The greatest! Such a pity you couldn't come Harry!", Ses said cheerfully, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing with the broom?", Allan asked, his face serious.

"Sirius said I could fly!", Harry said, his smile getting even wider.

"Yeah, right!", All answered sarcastically. "Put it back now Harry. Why can't you ever do as you're told?"

"What are you talking about? Sirius said I could fly and I will!", Harry said annoyed glaring at his brother.

"No way. I don't believe you. You're not going anywhere. Sirius grounded you and took the firebolt away. You're not going anywhere with or without it.", Allan insisted now folding his arms on his chest.

"Back off Allan! If Harry says Sirius allowed it then that's it. You have no right ordering him around!", Ses yelled, losing her temper in a matter of seconds as always.

"He's lying Ses! Stay out of this!", Allan yelled back.

"I'm not lying! Get the fuck out of my way!", Harry yelled now furious.

"No! You get in your room right now, or you'll regret it!", Allan said.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of my way Allan!", Harry yelled again, trying to pass his brother and go out. Allan immediately, grabbed him and they started shoving each other. It was then that Sirius entered.

"What on earth is going on?", he asked staring at the two boys who immediately stopped fighting when he entered.

"He took the broom and wanted to go flying!", Allan yelled angrily.

Sirius narrowed his eyes realizing what was happening, "Yes I know. I told him to. What has that to do with the two of you fighting? The truth Allan!"

"I.. I thought he was lying and tried to break his grounding, so I was trying to... persuade him to stay.", Allan answered not looking his godfather in the eyes.

"Since when ordering around is called 'trying to persuade'?", Harry asked angry.

"Again, Allan?", Sirius simply asked.

"I thought he was trying to disobey you again!", Allan yelled defensively.

"Even if he did, it's not your place to tell him to do or not do anything! All, i'm tired of this and your siblings simply don't deserve it. I tried to talk, I tried to be lenient but you don't seem to understand. Got to your room, right now. I'll be there shortly.", Sirius scolded sternly. Allan didn't say anything. He simply turned around and stormed towards his room making sure he slammed the door loudly enough. Sirius closed his eyes, drew a few calming breaths and then turned to Harry. "You go and warm up and i'll join you soon. Ok?". Harry nodded and left.

"May I go to Ginny's?", Ses asked.

"Of course honey. Be home for dinner 'k?", Sirius answered kissing her at the top of her head. Ses nodded and left as well. Sirius stood there rubbing his temples. Then taking a deep breath he headed to Allan's room and knocked once. Without waiting for an answer he opened the door to find All sitting on his bed looking angry and cracking his fingers loudly. Sirius sat next to him. "You'll break them, All!", he said quietly touching his older son's hand lightly. All jerked his hand away instantly. "Why are you angry?", Sirius asked trying his best to keep his voice calm.

"You got mad just because I misunderstood the situation!", the teenager yelled angrily.

"No Allan. I didn't get angry for that! I got angry because once again you bullied your siblings playing father instead of brother!", Sirius answered with low yet firm voice.

"I thought he was going to sneak out!", Allan yelled again.

"And even if he was it was not your place to order him do something different.", Sirius answered his own tone rising a bit. Allan groaned loudly and got up starting pacing. "Allan that's enough! Stop the theatrics! You know more than well that what you did was wrong. Now sit down and let's talk about this rationally!", his godfather scolded firmly. Looking at his dangerous glare, Allan sat once again beside Sirius.

"I might was a little too bossy...", he said quietly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at that before saying, looking his godson directly in the eyes, "All, I didn't ask either Harry or Ses about what happened, simply because I want to hear it from you. I'll ask just once and trust me, I will know if you're telling the truth. Did you or did you not once again tried to control your brother in a manner that is not your place?"

"I did...", the boy whispered.

"Allan this cannot continue. It simply can't. You'll end up destroying the relationship with Harry and Ses. It's not fair to them either and I won't allow you to do this anymore. This will be the very last time we talk about this, do you understand young man?", Sirius said sternly.

"Yes sir."

Sirius got up and went to his godson's desk emptying its surface. When he was done, he turned to Allan, "Come here All...". His godson got up and slowly went in front of Sirius, who, putting a firm hand on his shoulder, gently guided him over the wooden surface. Then lowering his pants and underpants with his wand he put his left hand on the boy's back and lifted his right one high in the air. When the first smack landed Allan hissed loudly, bracing himself for the rest of the punishment. Siriu's hand kept coming again and again slowly turning the boy's cheeks a dull shade of pink. Allan slowly lost his composure and started yelping loudly with each punishing smack. When Sirius heard his first sobs he paused and rubbed his back briefly before transforming the book nearest to him to a heavy leather slipper. Allan held his breath waiting for the first swat of the nasty looking thing. When it came he cried loudly. Aiming at the boys sit spots mainly Sirius started swatting with the slipper hard.

"Allan Anthony, this is the last time we address this issue." SWAT "There will be no more ordering around Harry or Ses!" SWAT SWAT

"Yes sir! Please!"

"There will be no trying to control them!" SWAT SWAT SWAT

"No! I'm Sorry!"

"You are as much of a child as them! The only one making decisions for all of you is me!" SWAT SWAT SWAT. "You are not in charge Allan." SWAT "You all are under MY charge!" SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "Do SWAT I SWAT make SWAT myself SWAT crystal SWAT Clear?"

"Yes sir!", Allan cried, now laying limp and just accepting the swats. Sirius added ten more heavy spanks and then stopped knowing his godson got the point. Fixing his clothing with his wand he helped him stand and gathered him in a comforting hug, "Shh, now Allan. It's over son. Calm down.". All kept crying in his godfather's arms while he was rubbing his back soothingly. When he finally calmed down Sirius kept him in arms length and looked at him straight in the eyes, "Never again!"

"I promise Sirius!", Allan answered instantly. It was one of his hardest spankings and he felt more than guilty about his behavior.

"I want you to apologize to Harry.", Sirius added.

"I will."

"And you can forget about leaving the house for a week. During that time you'll help Harry with his chores. Understood?", Sirius said his voice firm but not stern anymore.

"Yes. I'm sorry Sirius, really.", Allan answered his face fallen after hearing about his grounding.

"All forgiven Allan. Are you ok? I should go join Harry, but if you want me too i'll stay.", his godfather asked concerned.

"No, go. He was very excited before I ruined it for him. I won't be going anywhere, anyways! You'll catch me later!", he said smirking slightly. Sirius chuckled and ruffled his hair before leaving closing the door behind him, leaving a subdued Allan rubbing his butt to sooth the burning pain.

…...

Harry was flying in circles around the pitch trying to increase his speed in the turns instead of decreasing it. It would give him a huge advantage in the quidich games if he'd manage that. He was so concentrated in his task that he didn't really realized Sirius flying towards him. It was only when he appeared right beside him scaring him to death, that he realized his presence.

"Merlin Sirius! Never do that again!", he yelled to be heard over the whooshing air.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw your face!", Sirius yelled back jokingly. "Let's race to the furthest goal spot!"

"Ok! GO!", Harry yelled and leaning close to his broom, he raced forward.

Two exhausting hours later Harry and Sirius were walking towards the lake slowly, their dark hair flying to every direction.

"It was great Sirius. Thank you so much! I really needed some time flying. It helps me think and actually accept everything that's happening.", Harry said while they were walking.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Harry. I know you've been through a lot. No matter how bad a decision you made last month I still understand that it must be extremely difficult for you.", Sirius said looking at his godson inquiringly.

"How am I going to do it Sirius?", Harry whispered back. "I mean, even if we manage to find every single Hocrux and destroy it, how am I going to beat him in the end?", he asked looking at his godfather his eyes dark and worried. He rarely thought about it but when he did he couldn't help but feel helpless.

"YOU are not going to do anything son. WE are. You have many people at your side Harry. And if the need comes and you have to face him, you won't be alone. We'll do anything in human's power to protect you and help you face him.", Sirius said putting a protecting arm around the boy's shoulders. Harry nodded a hint of smile on his face. "Come on now, quit thinking about that! Has anybody told you about the beach party yet?"

Harry looked at him puzzled. "What beach party?"

"At the end of August we'll go for a few days at the Order's headquarters. It's in a cottage at the ocean. And since we'll all be there your friends thought of throwing a 'goodbye summer party' or something.", Sirius said.

"At the ocean? That's great! Well I guess the party will be great. I hope the guys will enjoy it.", Harry said halfheartedly.

"Well... I was thinking of letting you go...", Sirius said smiling at the boy. Harry just gaped at him. "I know it was not much of a summer for you to want and throw a party on its honor, but I thought you'd have a great time anyways. That's of course if you want to go..."

"Of course I do!", Harry yelled excited. "It's so cool of you to let me go Sirius! Thank you so much!"

"I feel I can trust you more and more every day Harry. And it's still a good month until then so I don't see why not. You'll learn your lesson just as well even if you go to that party. You already are. And I much appreciate you excellent behavior.", Sirius said smiling. "Have I managed anything?", he asked, his voice somewhat hoarser.

"You have Sirius. I really do trust you. I will never defy you like that again. And I do feel protected. I know perfectly well you can take care of us and you're doing the greatest job.", Harry said seriously looking his godfather in the eyes.

Sirius smiled at him widely, "Thank you, Harry..."

**Here it is. I know it took forever but i got a new job and so my free time is decreased immensely. I hope you are still there with me! I also hope you'll enjoy the chapter. The next one will have progress on the Hocruxes as well. Anyways, please review, let me know what you think or if you'd like to see something else in the story! :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, i know it took me ages to update. But this chapter was really difficult for me. I just couldn't get it were i wanted it.  
>Anyways, i hope you'll enjoy it<strong>. **Please please please please review!**

Three dark figures were silently standing inside of a small cave. Looking at it with questioning eyes. Touching its walls with fingers and whispering enchantments. The taller man spoke quietly, "Just what I thought..."

"It's expecting something in return to let us in, doesn't it?", the slightly shorter figure answered his voice merely loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"Yes... And knowing Voldemort I believe it merely needs some blood. His immense fear of any physical damage and consistently, death, was always his greatest weakness... Don't you agree, Severus?", Dumbledore asked.

"I think you are right professor, yes...", Severus Snape answered, his face dark. From his experience with Voldemort he didn't want to know what was ahead of them.

"Allow me, Albus." the hoarse voice of Alastor Moody was heard, as he paced past the silver haired wizard and cut his middle finger with a small knife. Then he pressed it against the cave's stone leaving blood at a few spots that Albus indicated. As the rock started to crack open he healed himself with his wand before stepping along with the two others at the space opened ahead of them.

They stood on the edge of a big black lake, the waters of which were still, like glass. Along its left side there was a narrow stone path that faded in the darkness ahead of them. Three wands lightened up silently and the three men started walking cautiously to the path making sure they didn't touch the water. As they walked the entrance faded in darkness as well, while ahead of them the path ended. Dumbledore ducked down to the edge of the stone path and looked closely into the water. Then he tapped his wand to something invisible and seconds later a green chain made its appearance. A chain that was coming out of the dark lake.

"What is that, Albus?", Alastor asked stepping closely.

"I believe it is our means of transport, Alastor.", Albus answered evenly.

"To transport us where?", the man asked again.

"There...", Snape answered instead of Dumbledore pointing towards the center of the lake where a small island stood.

"The question is, what is inside the lake.", Dumbledore whispered.

"Try pulling the chain up and we'll see just when we'll find out...", Snape answered and raised his wand. Dumbledore nodded and slowly started pulling the chain up. Other than the sound of the chain nothing was heard and the lake remained totally still. Soon a little boat emerged, attached at the other end of the chain. "It's too small for all of us.", Snape said.

"I'll go first then.", Albus said and immediately stepped inside it. The journey to the island was quick. In less than two minutes Snape silently summoned it back and stepped inside himself, a little later followed by Moody. Once on the island they found a big marble basin full of a deep green liquid that radiated light. Snape stepped closer to it and examined it, while the two other men waited patiently.

"Powerful poison. Or to be more accurate mix of poisons and potions. Not sure what exactly. I can recognize some of the combinations though. It sure is not an instant killer.", he said quietly and then tried to touch the surface.

As Albus expected Severus' hands never made it to the surface. "It is not to be touched Severus... I am afraid that there is only one way to get whatever it's guarding..."

"We cannot drink this professor.", Snape answered instantly realizing what the older wizard was implying. "I don't know what it is and how much it might take to kill the drinker. I might not have an antidote powerful enough in my storage and I doubt i'll make it to create one in time...", he started to reason with the headmaster, but Albus shook his head.

"Voldemort would have it to take days and days to take effect my dear Severus. He would want for the drinker not only to suffer but also to stay alive until he'd come and learn how he made it as far as this. I know him well enough to tell this. And even if you need to make the antidote now, the ones you already have will certainly help in keeping me alive until you make the new one.", Albus answered.

"Sir, there is absolutely no way you'll drink that thing!", Snape said fear paling his face, "This war is lost without you!"

"No, Severus. This war is far bigger than me and doesn't need me. You on the other hand as well as Alastor are needed. And your lives are of most importance. I won't risk them. I'm an old man. I've lived my days...", Albus tried but before finishing his phrase he noticed Severus paling even more and looking somewhere behind him. Turning around he saw Alastor drinking big gulps from the poison, his eyes closed tightly while tears were flowing down his cheeks. When the last drop of the poison was drank he fell on the ground, while low growls started to escape his tight lips.

Severus instantly ran to him and immediately took out a vial with first aid, yet powerful antidote and poured it in the other man's mouth. "Albus, hurry take the Hocrux and let's go. We have to hurry. He is suffering..."

Albus raised his wand still keeping in his mind that they had yet to face the lake and whatever she hosted, and then he grabbed the medallion that rested in the bottom of the basin. As soon as it left the white marble a low thud was heard from underneath them. Slowly white, half rotten bodies emerged from the surface of the lake and slowly started to approach the three wizards.

"Inferi!", Snape yelled. Then casting a hovering spell on Moody's limp body he guided them to the boat and then instantly he waved his wand once again casting a huge circle of fire that floated around the boat. The inferis could not get to the fire and those that were close to it rushed away. Dumbledore with the medallion clutched in his hand tightly made the same spell. Powerful flames encircled him as he waited for Severus and the floating Moody to get safely to the stone path. Soon enough they all rushed to the exit and as soon as they went out of the entrance the stone of the cave closed and no sounds but their breaths were heard. Severus grabbed Moody tightly and apparated to Hogwarts, while Dumbledore reached in his pocket and took the Hocrux out. As soon as he dropped it to the ground he took out of his robes the sward of Gryffindor. Then in one swift motion he shattered the medallion to pieces, while the scream of the dying soul fragment broke the dead silence. The only sound that followed that was a loud crack of apparition.

…...

It was almost five o' clock in the morning when Sirius Black opened his door as quietly as possible. Tonks jumped up at the sound of the door and realizing that Sirius had returned she exhaled and rubbed her eyes while she mumbled a good-morning to him.

Sirius smiled at her widely. "Thank you so much for tonight Dora. Everything okay here?", he whispered.

"Everything fine... All three of them sleeping. None of them realized you left.", she answered quietly. "But why didn't you just tell them? I mean it was just something for the order right?"

"Shh! Remember I told you it was top secret? They can't know! And neither can Remus. So if he asks tell him you just went to take some air, ok?", Sirius said looking at her seriously.

Dora narrowed her eyes, "I'll keep your secret Sirius Black, but do not think I believed a word you just said! Whatever you're up to, you'd better find a way to do it openly because my dear husband will know that you're hiding something sooner or later!", she said poking him a couple of times on his chest.

"Thank you so much Dora! Good morning!", Sirius said smiling while he escorted her out. He felt kind of guilty for giving himself the time to actually do something for himself, but he couldn't help it. He didn't chose it either. He was looking his own business when one day she came crashing into his life. One of the newest Order members. A beautiful, smart, powerful witch, ready to fight the evil and help the light. Ready to help anyone in need and love even the worst person living on this earth. Things just happened on their own after that. After the training sessions of the newbies they would talk and talk. He'd try to arrange their shifts to various tasks and Order missions to be together. When possible they'd go out for a drink in London where there was slight possibility that someone would learn. And after a few months of dating they had started sleeping together whenever Sirius could. After Harry's last escapade he hadn't seen her outside Order's meetings, but now that he felt he could trust him again he arranged now and then for someone to keep an eye on the kids while he'd spend most of the time with her. He knew that sooner or later he'd have to say this at least to the kids and Remus, but he just wasn't sure about that yet.

He slowly headed for his room to sleep a couple of hours before one of the kids saw him. The second he closed his eyes he instantly slept and two hours later he shot up from loud banging on his door. Jumping up he ran out of the room only to collide with Remus who looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell have you been doing all these months?", he asked commandingly.

"Shut up! The kids are here!", Sirius whispered angrily.

"No they are not. I sent them all downstairs for breakfast with Dora. Harry too. Now tell me what's going on!", he demanded again.

Sirius walked past him and went slowly to the kitchen were he started preparing himself some strong coffee. He needed it in order to make it through the day. While he poured himself and Remus a cup he thought as fast as he could considering his pounding head what to say to his best friend. Lying would not have any results. Remus would simply know. "I had an issue of my own to arrange last night, that's all."

"If that was all you wouldn't mind the kids knowing and you would have asked me to watch over them instead of Dora.", Remus answered waiting patiently for his friend to give up and tell him everything.

"Why are you so curious anyways, Moony?", Sirius asked exasperated.

"Merlin, you haven't be so secretive till...", Renus started, only to pause and look with surprised eyes at his best friend before exclaiming, "Sirius Black! You finally got yourself a woman!"

"Will you shut up already? Someone might enter!", Sirius said angrily looking warily at the door behind them.

"All these months that you say you have Order business to attend you actually date! But why on earth are you lying about it?", Remus asked incredulously.

"Well, firstly I have no idea how the kids would react at something like this...", Sirius said quietly.

"And secondly?", Remus asked feeling the real reason had not been told yet.

"I feel bad for doing it, ok? I mean we are in the middle of a war and I am thinking of romance!", Sirius said looking in his cup.

"Haven't you learned anything from our old headmaster, Padfoot?", Remus asked as his best friend glanced up to meet his eyes, "The only thing that can keep us strong during such challenging times, is love. So stop beating yourself over it and accept it as a present. A gift for your life.", Remus said. Sirius merely nodded. "Ok, now the interesting part! Who is she?", Remus asked a grin forming on his face.

"Serenity...", Sirius answered a small smile on his face.

"Good thing she is in the Order then. She already knows about Harry and everything. She is willing to help or she wouldn't be a member. Why to hide it then? Sooner or later you'll need to tell the kids. They will start to understand something's going on and you know it. You'd better do it before they hear it from someone else.", Remus said thoughtfully.

"I will..", Sirius said but before he managed to end his phrase a popping sound was heard and a small piece of parchment along with a phoenix feather appeared in front of them. Sirius frowned and grabbed the letter.

_Sirius and Harry,_

_I found another Hocrux. It is destroyed.  
>Alastor is severely poisoned, but he will<br>probably live. Order meeting tonight at 8.  
>Albus Dumbledore.<em>

"Albus said another Hocrux is destroyed. Alastor is severely poisoned but he'll live. We have a meeting tonight at 8. Remember not to mention anything about the Hocruxes there, Rem.", Sirius said his face dark.

"Of course i'll remember Padfoot. I'll head downstairs now. Ok?", Remus said, while standing.

"Sure. Please send the kids back up when they are finished eating.", Sirius said. His friend nodded and slowly left the room. Sirius shook his head. No matter how much time passed, he could not just get used to the roller-coaster of alternating feelings. Of alternating news. Almost like different realities sucked them in every other minute. They would make it though. They should.

…...

The days passed quickly. The news of the destroyed Hocrux were overshadowed by the state of Moody's health. Harry and the rest of the kids were kept occupied by their daily lessons as well as chores and packing for the days they'd spend at the Shell Cottage. Just a day before they'd take off, Harry asked for permission to go to Snape's quarters, where Moody was. He had to see the man. The man that risked his life for him. Both men actually. He knew by now that Snape had accompanied the headmaster as well. When Sirius told him he could go, the dark haired boy ran to the castle as fast as he could. In a little less than ten minutes he made it almost breathless to Snape's door and knocked loudly.

"Good morning, Harry.", Severus said a little surprised by the visit, when he answered the door, "Is everything alright?"

"Good morning sir. Yes everything is fine. I just wanted to come and visit mr Moody as well as you..", the boy said flushing a little.

"Come in, then. Alastor is awake actually. He's in the first room on your right hand down the hall.", Severus said. The boy nodded and made his way towards the room, while Snape put some water to boil to make some tea. A few minutes later Harry came out closing the door behind him. Severus nodded to him to take a sit in the living room and offered him a steaming cup of tea.

"Thank you, sir.", Harry said quietly, looking at Snape directly in the eyes.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Harry. I'll do anything within my power to help Voldemort's destruction, and make sure you are safe.", he answered honestly.

"You risked your lives for me. I can never pay you back for this, but I will always be more than grateful sir.", Harry said again.

"Everything turned out fine Harry, so stop worrying about it. How are you feeling now that yet one Hocrux is dead?", Severus asked and searched the boy's face intently.

"I feel considerably better sir. But still four of them are out there and we have no idea where. But professor Dumbledore is doing the best he can so we'll probably get to the others too. I hope soon enough, though.", Harry answered truthfully.

"That is right Harry. All you can do is concentrate on your training and your studies as well as keeping yourself safe. Try to accomplish those three things and we'll see from there. Today you'll get your OWLs results. Right?", Severus asked.

Harry clapped his forehead with his pen palm, "I knew I forgot something!", He yelled and then jumping up he started running out of Severus' quarters yelling back yet another 'thank you' and 'goodbye'. Severus almost chuckled with the boy. Feeling a lot better than before he headed to check on the antidote he was brewing. If he managed to keep Moody alive for another week he'd heal him once and for all.

…...

Sirius was holding the parchment in his hands smiling proudly. Harry had made it quite well. A lot better than he had on his OWLs. Except of history of magic and divination everything else was either Outstanding or Exceed Expectations. It was just then when Harry came running inside. Seeing his godfather smiling while reading a parchment he rushed to him and grabbed it out of Sirius' grip reading it quickly. When he finished a big grin formed on his face as Sirius hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations, Harry!", he said happy and ruffled his hair when they broke the hug. "This is great! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks!", Harry said awkwardly and then turned towards the door that someone was banging loudly. "That must be Ron...", Harry said and opened it to reveal a grinning Ron.

"NEWT students, mate!", He yelled enthusiastically and gave him an one arm hug.

"Congratulations Ron!", Sirius said smiling leaning on the kitchen counter and smiling looking at the two boys chatting ecstatically. Just then Hermionie joined. When she saw them celebrating she smiled and hugged both of them.

"I can't wait for the beach party! We'll totally celebrate this!", she said happily.

Ron looked at her pointedly and then at Harry. Harry then remembered he had not filled them in about Sirius' decision to let him go and decided that now would be the time.

"Don't worry, Ron. I'll be there too!", he said smiling.

"Really?", both his friends asked happily. Sirius couldn't help but grin even more. A roller-coaster or not, life was still wonderful. As long as he could see those smiles on those faces, life was wonderful.

…...

Everything was ready. When the sun dived in the ocean and the light finally started to lessen Hermionie raised her wand and lit the fire. Mrs Weasely had already prepared them tones of sandwiches and other treats that hovered around them on enchanted trays while they were sitting by the fire in a circle and drinking their butterbeers. Harry and Ginny had not leave each other's arms even for a second. The night was great and the fire kept them warm beside the cold ocean breeze. The ocean humming quietly in the background offered the perfect soundtrack to their goodbye summer party.

Everything was running pretty smoothly. Fred and George had made them laugh their hearts out, and they were all excited to finally share their news altogether. Harry was celebrating the end of his grounding and Ginny the end of her not seeing Harry. It was then that Hermione with a strange twinkle in her eyes took something out of her inner pocket. Something small and slim. White like a small pen. Everyone gaped at her questioningly. Then Ron's eyes widened realizing what it was and Fred clapped his hands happily.

"What is that?", Harry asked worriedly.

"This, my friend...", said George,

"Is an illujoint.", finished Fred.

"A what?", Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yeah, what?", Harry asked still not understanding.

"Magical mild drug Harry... It makes you feel nice and pleasantly and slowly creates mild illusions around you.", Ginny said looking at Hermionie with disbelief. She would not be surprised if the twins had brought something like that, but Hermionie?

"Where the hell did you find a thing like that?", asked Ron.

"I told you we would celebrate it, didn't I?", she asked mischievously.

"Ah... Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?", Allan asked looking at her with confused eyes.

"Oh, come on guys! It's going to be a lot of fun! We'll just get our fun and nothing will happen. It's totally harmless. The guy that I bought it from reassured me, so no worries.", she said happily.

"The truth is we had tried at a party last year and indeed nothing happened. We just had a really cool time.", George said smiling widely. Then glancing at Ginny's questioning look he added seriously, "No, Ginny we never did it again. We just tried that one time. It's not really bad anyways. If it was, we wouldn't let you guys do it."

"What if some of the adults gets out here?", asked Ses worriedly but more confident from George's reasoning.

"They probably won't... I mean they can see us from the windows and so they won't come out if we won't ask them to. And i'm pretty sure that from the window they won't see that.", Eric said, looking at the others and pointing at the little joint. "Besides, the meeting has only started. It will keep them busy for at least another hour."

"Ok, then!", Ses said more eager to try now that she saw that most of them were in favor of doing it.

Hermionie lit it carefully in the fire and took the first whiff. Exhaling slowly she passed it to Allan who was right beside her.

When Allan was done, coughing lightly, he offered it to Harry. Harry hesitated for a second. Then he slowly got up and said, "I won't guys. I'm not risking any more grounding or Sirius' trust. It's late anyways and i'm tired. Have fun.", then he turned to Gin who looked at him with hesitant eyes. He could see that one part of her wanted really bad to try. And he wouldn't tell her not to. But he'd certainly be happy if she wouldn't. When she did not get up though he smiled at her and pecked her quickly before walking towards the house alone.

Once inside he went to the living room sofa, where he lied down and watched the others from the window opposite him. The giggles and laughter soon started to increase. It was then that Harry felt someone behind him. When he turned his head to see, Ginny stood at the door smiling. "I thought you might like some company!", she said quietly and then made her way to the couch and curled up in his arms.

"You sure, you won't regret this? I don't want you not doing stuff you'd like to try just because of me.", Harry asked while breathing the wonderful smell of her hair.

"Totally Harry. I would regret that.", she said pointing towards the fire, "But I would never regret this!", she added snuggling even closer to him to show him she meant his hug. Harry held her tightly and they just sat there looking at the ocean and the stars.

"This is the greatest beach party ever!", Harry whispered to her ear. Ginny giggled softly and closed her eyes. For a few seconds the only sounds she heard was the far away waves and Harry's even heartbeat. Then like a spell just broke, a scream was heard from the company outside. Both of them shot up, while Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Molly and Tonks ran down the stairs their wands held out.

"What is going on?", Sirius asked worriedly.

"No idea! We just heard it too!", Ginny answered bewildered.

The adults quickly left the house and ran towards the kids. Harry saw Remus carrying someone in his arms as he rushed back inside while the rest of the adults remained and yelled things they could not hear.

"You think, they realized what it was?", Harry asked worriedly.

"Most definitely... And even if they haven't", Ginny answered and nodded towards Remus who approached the house holding Hermionie in his hands, "we should tell them so that they can help Mionie..."

When Remus walked in they saw Hermionie thrashing in his hands, weird noises coming from her throat. Her eyes were open and wide pure terror inside them, moving unnaturally fast.

"Harry run upstairs and get Severus. Hurry!", Remus said bewildered while he took his ward's pulse. Harry ran upstairs yelling Severus name all along and when he saw him emerge a worried expression on his face he started explaining what had happened. Severus immediately rushed down the stairs to where Hermionie was laying and reaching inside his robes he took out a small vial and poured its content in her mouth. When the spasms stopped and her eyes closed he turned to Remus.

"This is the result of an illujoint. A pretty bad one actually. I'm guessing someone offered them a quite cheap one. Not that this could not have happened with one of high quality... You never know what the illusions will be.",he said. Remus didn't answer he stood there looking at the other wizard disbelievingly. When Severus saw he had nothing to say he added, "I need to floo to my home and get the proper antidote. I gave her a mild sleeping potion for now. Take her to her bed and i'll be back as soon as I can.", then he turned to Harry his eyes hard and his voice stern, "Did you tried too? Or you miss Weasely? I need the truth. I'll have to bring antidote for all you as a precautionary measure."

"We didn't! Honestly! That's why we came in here, we didn't want to try.", Harry said and Ginny nodded vigorously behind him.

"The others?", Remus simply asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other not wanting to tell on anyone, "We weren't out to see who did and who didn't. You'll have to ask them...", Ginny said.

"Ask them what?", a very angry Mr Weasely asked while he entered followed by Sirius and the kids.

"I need to know how many of them tried that thing. I have to get the correct amount of antidote in case what happened to Ms Granger happens to someone else too.", Severus said once again. All heads turned to the kids, who were standing there guilty looks on their faces.

"We all did...", Fred said quietly, not meeting his parents gaze.

Severus turned instantly and hurried to the fireplace before disappearing in the green flames. Sirius turned to Harry his eyes questioning.

"I didn't.", Harry simply said. And his godfather new he was telling the truth.

Nodding Sirius said, "You can go to your room then Harry. Get some sleep. We'll leave first thing in the morning.", then he turned to Allan and Ses, "You will sit in here and wait until Severus gets back. After you get your antidote straight to your rooms. We'll deal with this tomorrow at home.", he said, his voice stern yet low. Ses almost whimpered at his words and burried her face into Eric's arms, who stood there waiting for Remus and Dora's instructions.

"That goes for you too Eric.", Dora said, while Remus glared at him dangerously. When Mr Weasely pointed the couch to his children as well they all sat and waited in heavy silence.

"Dad, I didn't try any either... May I please go upstairs?", Ginny asked. When her father nodded she hurried upstairs and into her room. She wanted to join Harry in his, but with her parents that angry she wouldn't dare. It was going to be a long day tomorrow she thought. After quite some squirming in her bed, she gave up trying to sleep. She slowly exited her room and knocked on Bill's that was right beside her bedroom. A few seconds later, her older brother opened it and looked at her surprised.

"Everything ok, Gin?", he asked somewhat worried.

"Yeah... Were you sleeping?", she asked, biting her bottom lip. Bill knew that something was wrong and nodded for her to get inside.

"Are we sobering up and getting all guilty?", he asked raising an eyebrow at his little sister, as they both sat on his bed.

"What? No! I didn't try it! Neither did Harry. We came inside when the others lit it.", she said defensively.

Bill smiled widely at that. "I'm very proud of you for doing so. I know, from personal experience how hard it is to say no sometimes."

"Well, it was Harry who said it first.", she said smiling slightly. "Is Hermionie going to be ok?", she asked.

"From the joint? Sure. She got the antidote soon enough so she'll be fine. I'm not sure if she'll be fine after Remus is through with her though...", he said smiling sadly.

"Yeah... Ron and the twins were frightened, when mom and dad caught them.", she said.

"I'm afraid they're in for their worst punishment till now, Gin."

"Worst than risking their lives? I doubt it. And they've got punished for that quite a few times.", she answered.

"They did risk their lives, Ses. Whenever you try a magical drug, you risk your life. You never know, what kind of reaction you'll get from them. Or how your organism will react to it. And they risked all these just for some fun. Not to help a friend, not to save a life, but to have fun.", he said. Then taking in a deep breath he said, "Me and Charlie tried once. When we were still at Hogwarts. I got an illujoint from a friend, before Christmas break and decided to try it one day that mom and dad with all of you except of Charlie and Persy had gone to visit some aunt or something. Charlie saw me and insisted on trying. When I was taking the last whiff, dad came in my room, and caught us in the act. He had forgotten something they needed for Ron and came back to take it. He went mental. It was the first and last time, I ever got the switch. And trust me, Gin, it hurts like hell."

"Wow! I didn't know that... Dad had never told us the story.", Ginny said looking at her brother sympathetically.

"He didn't want to give you any ideas probably. But the boys will learn their lesson first hand now anyways.", Bill said and yawned.

"Guess i'd better leave you to get some sleep.", his little sister smiled. "Thanks for the company."

"Nothing, kiddo. I'm really proud of your choice tonight Gin.", Bill smiled back.

…...

As soon as the door of their quarters opened and Allan Harry and Ses stepped in, Sirius turned to Harry. "You're officially un-grounded Harry, so how about getting Ginny to do something together and give us a little privacy here? Me and your siblings have a lot to talk about.", Harry nodded and glancing at his sibling sympathetically he left as fast as he could. As soon as the door closed behind him, Sirius turned to the two teens that were looking at their shoes with immense interest. "Have a sit, guys.", he said gently yet firmly. When both of them sat on the couch he sat himself at the coffee table facing them. "What on earth possessed you to do something so stupid?", he asked his voice still mild. Silence. "It was NOT a rhetorical question. Why did you do it? What exactly did you think when you decided to try it?", he said more sternly now.

"We just wanted to see how it was...", Ses said quietly.

"Aha, ok. Then let me ask you this. Did you remember the HUGE rule of no drinking and no drugs?", Sirius asked.

"Yes sir.", Allan answered.

"Ok, then secondly, did you know exactly what that joint did? What kind of drug was it? What it would cause? You knew the guy that you bought it from and trusted him or her?", Sirius asked his voice raising a little by now.

"No...", Sesylia answered.

"Well, let me tell you this. Had professor Snape not been there, had he not brought the antidote, Hermionie could have died. Any of you could have died, because any of you could experience what she did. The illusion could be anything from ideal to terrifying. You experience them like it's absolute reality. Something that can cause from heart attack to permanent and complete madness or other psychological issues.", he told them his voice now firm and low. When they said nothing he asked, "Who sold it to you?"

"We d...don't know. Mionie g..got it. We didn't kn...know she'd b..buy it.", Ses said already crying.

Sirius put a gentle finger under her chin and lifted her head up to meet his eyes, "Honey, don't cry. I'm not telling you all these to make you miserable, i'm trying to make you realize the gravity of your actions.", then he turned to Allan, "Did you know she was planning this?", he asked gently.

"No, Sirius, honestly. She hadn't told me anything. She's going to be fine, isn't she?"

"Yes, she'll be fibe. We were lucky to have Severus there. She got the antidote right on time. I know that the muggle joints, are a lot more harmless than our magical ones. That's probably why she wanted to buy it. But still what she did, what all of you did, is inexcusable. Teens have the tendency to try new things. I can understand that. But that's why two things are strictly forbiden. Alcohol and drugs can cause immense damage. That's why even when you feel the urge to try them, you need to say no. And since you seem unable to remember that on your own, i'm going to give you something that will help you remember next time.", their godfather said seriously.

"Please, Sirius, we already get it...", Ses pleaded with him.

"Actions have consequences, Sesylia. You made a poor choice and now you'll pay the piper for it.", he answered firmly. When both teens nodded, he said, " I want you both in your rooms. I'll come in shortly." The kids got up and made their ways to their rooms miserably. Sirius stood there not really knowing what he would do. A simple hand-spanking was probably not enough. He knew that Arthur would use a switch but he felt this was not the appropriate approach. A belt was out of the question. The wounds that were left in his soul from that dreaded implement by his father would never let him use it. He was sure of that. Then he glanced at the door of his room. Getting inside he opened the last drawer of his dresser. There he started rummaging. Soon he found what he was searching for. A small leather paddle, yet heavy, rested in his hand. It was the very paddle that James' dad had used on them for the most serious offenses. James had gotten it after his father death and then it was inherited to Sirius since he was the godfather and the one Lily and James wanted to take care of their kids. Remembering just how much it hurt, and what a huge impression it always made to him and James he decided it was the thing to be used. Putting it in his pocket he opened his door again and headed to Sesylia's room. When he entered Ses was already waiting on her bed her eyes moist. Sirius felt he had done enough talking, so he sat beside her and lifted her slowly, guiding her over his lap.

"I love you, Sesylia. Never forget that.", he said. Then flicking his wand he bared her butt and silenced the room. Raising his hand high in the air he brought it down with a resounding smack. Sesylia yelped loudly. A few seconds later two more smacks landed right at the same spot making her yelp louder. Sirius continued like that. Smack after smack a few seconds pause and then again on the same spots, covering like that the whole bottom. Ses was crying soon enough and was squirming with all her might but to no avail. When Sirius felt she slowly quit protesting and her cheeks were pink enough, he took the paddle out. Taking in a deep breath he crashed it down on his goddaughter's butt causing her to yell out in pain. Ten swats later and Ses was limp over his lap just accepting her punishment. Feeling that, Sirius decided it was time to finish up.

SWAT You will never SWAT ever, SWAT try any drug SWAT again. SWAT No matter how innocent or harmless SWAT you believe it is. SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Yeeees sir! I am sorryyyyy!", Ses cried.

Sirius landed two more swats to each sit spot and then quickly restored the girl's clothes and gathered her in his arms. Stroking her hair and kissing her forehead he tried to calm her down. "Shh now, Ses. Everything's over. I love you very much sweety. That's why I couldn't let this go unpunished. No drugs, again baby girl. I don't care if it's just a joint or whatever. Never again, baby."

"I promise! I am so sorry Sirius.", she answered through her remaining sobs.

When she was calm again Sirius looked at her in the eyes and said, "I need to go to Allan now. Will you be ok?", when she nodded he added, "I'm not going to ground you, since I believe the spanking was hard enough, but your broom stays on the ground for a week."

"Ok... I love you.", Ses said hugging him tightly.

"I love you too, sweety.", Sirius said and pocketing the paddle he left her room and taking a deep breath he headed to Allan's.

…...

Remus was sitting on Hermionie's bed. The teen was beside him looking at the floor, crying softly. He had her small hand in his and was rubbing her back soothingly. They hadn't talked yet. But when Remus knocked her door and she saw the disappointment in his eyes, Hermionie couldn't keep he tears from falling. She had lead all of her friends to trouble, she had let Remus and Dora down, she had almost caused serious damage to herself and all of her friends for the mere fun of a stupid joint. More than anyone she was angry and disappointed in her own self.

"Hermionie, what is wrong child?", Remus asked concerned. When she didn't answer he pressed on, "Talk to me! Why all these tears?", still nothing from the kid. "Are you afraid of the punishment?", he asked gently. Hermionie shook her head. "Are you still afraid of what happened to you?", again she shook her head. Remus took in a deep breath, his patience leaving him. "Hermionie, i'll only ask once again and you'd better answer me young lady! What is wrong?"

Hermionie glanced at him slightly worried and not wanting to take any chances, said, "I... I screwed up..."

Remus looked at her confused, "Yes, honey, all of us do from time to time."

"But I did big time! And now everyone is in trouble. And I could have hurt someone with my stupid idea! This is all my fault! And they'll hate me now!", she said crying even harder now.

Remus put his arms around her and let her bury her head in the crook of his neck before saying, "Hermionie, the only thing that is your fault is making the poor choice of trying a drug. Nothing more. The others are in trouble because they did the same. You didn't threaten them into doing it. It was their choice. And nobody is going to hate you. We all love you very much. As for hurting yourself, you are quite right. There is a reason for the huge rule in and out of Hogwarts about drinking and drug use. And mind the fact that drug use is not allowed later either. It's illegal even for adults.", he told her soothingly. Her crying had lessen hearing his words.

"I'm so sorry Remus! I should never have done this!", she wishpered.

"You shouldn't. But you did. Why you did it, though? Why would a girl like you, who always follows the rules, unless there is quite the reason to break them, would you buy something like that and would want to try it?", he asked looking her directly in the eyes.

"I was tired of being all that perfect Remus. I mean, when I hadn't my parents around I felt I should take care of myself and make sure everything is right. They have a very hard time understanding this world and I tried my best not to worry them with getting into trouble too. But now that I feel that someone takes care of me, the way you and Dora do, sometimes I just can't help it and let my unruly self out. It was such an urge yesterday. And I truly am sorry...", she said truthfully.

Remus smiled at her kindly, "I'm glad you feel that way about us, Hermionie. And I do understand your actions a little better now. As for your unruly self, i'm afraid it only lands you in trouble. And you're going to face the consequences.", he said firmly. Then he helped her to her feet and then gently guided her over his lap. "Hermionie, I know I am not your father but this spanking is to be felt. It is to be hard and make you think twice before pulling anything like this again, that will lead to endanger your life with absolutely no reason. That's why I will bare your bottom for it.", he said seriously. The girl over his lap groaned, but other than that said nothing. Nodding to himself Remus lifted her skirt up and with one swift motion lowered her pink underwear trying hard not to wonder why would a fifteen year old girl need see-through panties. Reminding himself what this was about he drew his wand and flicked it conjuring a big leather slipper. He had decided that for such a serious offense he would go straight with the implement for the whole duration of the spanking. Taking a deep breath he brought it down sharply, causing the girl to hiss loudly with the contact. More swats fell, hard ones that made her squirm and had her soon pleading for him to stop. Remus turned a deaf ear to the girls pleas and concentrated to the task in hand. Soon the girl was limp on his lap just crying with every punishing blow. Remus seeing the red cheeks in front of him decided it was time to end the punishment.

"No SWAT drugs SWAT again AWAT whatsoever. SWAT No SWAT endangering SWAT your life SWAT so foolishly SWAT again SWAT. Am SWAT I SWAT understood SWAT young lady SWAT?"

"Yes! Yes sir!", she cried weakly. Remus stopped and slowly helped her up while he fixed her clothing with his wand.

Gathering her in his arms he started rubbing her back. When he sobs lessened and he felt her body relax in his arms he kissed her forehead and looked at her reassuringly, "I will always be here for you Hermionie. To love you, to praise you, to listen to your worries, and to punish you when needed."

"Thank you sir... Thank you so much!", she said. And hugged him tightly.

A soft knock on their door made them both turn around. Eric's head popped in and said, "Dora said that lunch is ready...", he said quietly. His red and somewhat puffy eyes told Hermionie he had felt the werewolf's wrath before her.

Remus smiled and helping Hermionie off of his lap he put a hand around her shoulders and the other around Eric's while he walked them to the dining room, "Let's not keep her waiting then.", he said gently.

"I don't really think I can sit though, Remus...", Eric said.

"I believe a cushioning spell will help both of you." He answered kindly, "But you will sit down for lunch kids. And let the discomfort help the lesson sink in."

"Yeah, like the slipper didn't already manage that!", Eric said jokingly, wincing and hissing slightly while sitting on his freshly spanked bottom.

"The slipper? My love you're losing your talent! I had gotten the strap for the illujoint at their age!", Tonks said teasingly.

"Like, six years before?", he teased back, "Well, you were lucky we didn't date back then!", he added smiling widely. Tonks smiled back and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Ew! Guys! We're trying to eat here! Like the fire toasting our butts weren't enough!", Eric groaned and 'Mionie chuckled.

Remus loughed loudly and they all sat and started eating.

…...

Later that day while Ginny and Harry were relaxing by the lake, they saw Ron slowly approaching.

"That's bad!", Ginny said seriously.

"What?", her boyfriend asked confused.

"If they're not grounded, then they got a hell of a spanking...", she answered.

"Hey guys...", Ron said gloomly.

"Hey, mate. Come on and join us.", Harry said.

Ron went closer but never actually sat down.

"Bill said dad would probably switch you...", Gin said without any tact at all.

Ron blushed furiously as Harry elbowed her lightly for her way. "He did...", was all Ron said.

"Oh man... Sorry...", Harry said. Then glancing at Ginny said, "How about going to Hogsmead for a butterbeer? We'll stand at the bar, so no sitting whatsoever. It is our last free night after all. The day after tomorrow it's school, so there is no way they'll let us go out tomorrow. What d'you say?"

Ron smiled at the thought and Ginny hopped up instantly, "Let's find the others too, then, shall we?", and they all headed for the tower. Ginny smiled widely at Harry and kissed him tenderly while they were waiting.

"What was that for?", Harry asked.

"Because, Harry James Potter, you are the sweetest and most considerate person i've ever met!", she said smiling and staring at his stunning green eyes. Harry smiled at her and looked at the floor flushing slightly. A few seconds later and with Ron in the background pretending he was puking, Ses, Allan, Eric and 'Mionie joined them and the small company headed to Hogsmead.


	26. Chapter 26

Sirius Black was reading through the newspaper gloomily. A big,black, title swayed at the top of the front page, reading "The Muggles Suspect!". The man took a long sip of his coffee and turning the page he glanced at the article that he read mere minutes before. All kind of unexplained accidents happened in the muggle world. People died... Whole families were found dead yet unharmed with absolutely no apparent cause of death. All kind of abnormal accidents were terrifying the muggle community, while the wizardring world was watching the events anxiously waiting for its own turn. Waiting for the moment that Lord Voldemort would decide to start attacking them, the half bloods on the foresight. Running a hand through his hair he turned the page with trembling hands and couldn't help but smile at the next photo that met his eyes. Two tall and slim redheads were smiling broadly, standing in front of the biggest magic prank-store in London. Fred and George Weaseley, having won the previous year's ministry 'competition for young businessmen', with their pranking products, used the money-reward to open their own store with their own patented products and started working their dream job. Arthur and Molly having accepted the decision of a non-academic career for their sons were happy that they made such a successful business. Ron and Ginny were ecstatic, while Bill and Charlie couldn't but gloat over their brothers' success.

Sirius looked at the clock on the opposite wall and seeing it was almost two he sighed deeply and stood up. Soon his kids would be there and he wanted to have the table set for their lunch. The third day of lessons and today Harry would discuss at school with McGonagall about the NEWT subjects he had to choose for the term. He should discuss this with him and help him decide, he thought, while he set the plates beside the forks and the glasses on the table. In ten minutes everything was ready and four plates of roasted chicken with mashed potatoes were steaming, while all four of them chatted pleasantly about the kids' day.

"So, Harry you had the meeting with McGonagall? About the NEWT subjects?", Sirius asked Harry half an hour later, while they were sitting in the living room and Allan and Ses were cleaning up the kitchen, being their turn in the week.

"Yeah... With the grades of my OWLs I can take almost everything... The thing is I have no idea what i'd like...", Harry said looking at his godfather anxiously.

Sirius nodded and looked at Harry thoughtfully, "I believe you had told me in the past you'd like to become an auror..."

"Well, yes... But I don't know... I mean, I'd love to be a teacher as well... I'd love to work like a curse -breaker, like Bill... I just can't decide...", the boy answered looking at his godfather anxiously.

Sirius ran a hand through his long hair and remained silent for a while before saying, "Actually, it's quite simple... To become a curse-breaker you need to complete two years studying how to be and auror. So it's the very same subjects you'll need for both careers. And if you think about it, to become a teacher you need the subject you're interested in and then some later majoring. Like, if you'd like to be a Charms teacher you should have a high Charms NEWT and then master that specific territory of magic with higher studies."

"What about the DADA teacher?", Harry asked shyly.

"That makes matters even simpler. If you are an auror you can become a DADA teacher, as long as your career, before you apply to the school you'll want to teach at, is good enough. And you might need a few teaching classes as well, which are given anyways to any new teacher, at least at Hogwarts.", Sirius answered smiling.

"Oh... Ok... So you reckon I should choose the subjects that are demanded later from the aurors?", he asked hesitantly.

"I think it would guarantee that you'll have all three possibilities open to decide later in your life, when you'll be seeing more clearly what you truly want.", his godfather answered smiling.

"I think you're right. Thank you Sirius...", he said smiling back at the man he loved like a father.

Sirius ruffled his hair and got up to help Allan and Ses to dry off the dishes.

"The quiditch scout will be at the first game!", Allan said enthusiastically at his godfather when he went next to him and started helping them.

Sirius smiled at his handsome gadson, who was by now almost as tall as himself, "Then you'd better practice a little bit more... I know that your broom is supposed to stay on the ground for another two days, but since it's something so important I give you permission to do additional practice till the day of the game."

"That would be awesome, Sirius! Thank you so much!", the young boy said smiling widely and then eyes flashing with excitement he continued drying the dishes while Ses was trying to convince Sirius to let her fly too...

…...

Hermionie was talking enthusiastically at Dora about the subjects she chose and the decision to master transfiguration in hopes of teaching at Hogwarts one day. Remus was reading a book in his study taking a few notes here and there for his next class, when Eric knocked lightly on his door.

"Hey, there!", Remus smiled looking at the boy above his reading glasses. Letting his quill down he asked, "Everything all-right?"

The boy smiled and answered awkwardly, "Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something, but you're busy so i'll just come later...", he said and turned to leave.

"No! Come! I'll finish up later!", Remus said instantly smiling but inwardly worrying with the teen's troubled look. Eric smiled gratefully and took a seat while his guardian took his glasses off and closed his books. "What did you want to talk to me about?", he asked his complete attention focused on the boy.

"It's about this year... Or actually the end of it...", Eric said. When Remus nodded he cleared his throat and went on, "Well as you already know from my grades i'm pretty good at most subjects. And especially at charms. Well I had seen that inclination from my fifth year after the OWLs. And at the beginning of my sixth year after I already had my results, McGonagal asked me how I felt about charms and how would I like it if I concentrated all of my post-school studies on them... You know, become a Charms-master, like Flitwick... Though I doubt i'll ever want to teach... Anyways! And I really liked that possibility, so we sent this application to quite a few universities that take Charms apprentices. And they answered saying that they'd be watching my progress closely and communicate with me after graduation and NEWTs results to announce me if I would be accepted or not..."

"Well that's great Eric! You progress is wonderful. I'm sure they'll accept you!", Remus said enthusiastically.

Eric nodded and continued, "I know... The thing is that one of the best universities on the field i'm interested in, has already accepted me... I sent them a bunch of charms i've invented or altered and they instantly accepted me. I got the letter this morning. They of course demand my Hogwart's diploma to start studying there, but that will be in my hands in nine months..."

Remus looked at the boy enthusiastically yet confused. The news were incredible, why would he seem so troubled? "Eric, these news are incredible! You have a bright future awaiting for you, already accepted in a college at your seventeen! You should be ecstatic!"

"Uh... Well the thing is... That it's not in England...", Eric said looking at his guardian warily.

"Well, where is it then?"

"It's in Spain Remus...", he said anxiously.

"Ok...", Remus said, thinking of it for a while. It sure was quite some distance, but they weren't muggles! There were floos and everything... Why would the boy be so apprehensive about it... "Eric, we are wizards! The distance is no trouble son!"

"I know... But you know, it's a different country... I'll be alone. You'll be here. And who will be going to visit my brother? And what about Ses?", he said in one breath.

And then it hit Remus. He was just afraid. Of the change. Of the fast approaching adulthood. Of leaving the family he had just got, after so long. Of leaving his first real love. He looked at the boy who was looking back at him, his eyes almost pleading for help and guidance. "Eric, I know this is one of the hardest parts of growing up. Leaving the nest, I mean. And when we're talking about a different country the sock is even bigger. But think of the opportunity! It's totally logic to be afraid, son, but you cannot lose a bright future that awaits you because of fear. You won't lose us. Your brother won't miss company, either me or Dora will be visiting once a week or even more often. And you'll be able to come back for all of your breaks. You'll meet new people, you'll make new friends. But that does not mean you'll lose those who you already have. As for your relationship with Sesylia, it's your decision what will happen. Both your decision. Either you'll keep it and meet on your breaks, which is difficult but not impossible. Or you'll break up and both move on with your lives. But, Eric, do not let fear take this from you. You deserve this. You have earned this."

Eric looked back at his guardian's supportive eyes. He knew he was right. And it helped really much to hear all this from someone he respected and loved so much. The man who he had come to love as a father was right. He should follow his dreams. "Thanks Remus. This really helped. You're right. I won't kick the chance. I guess I should talk to Ses now though, since I already know, she should too, right?"

"Right. And do not be afraid to tell her how much you want this. Don't forget what a great girl she is. And how much she loves you.", Remus said smiling.

Eric stood up, taller than Remus already. A young man. He thanked his guardian again and turned to leave. Remus watched him leaving the room and couldn't help a sad smile draw on his lips. Leaving the nest wasn't easy for those left behind either.

…...

The next morning Harry Ron and Hermionie entered yawning the potion's classroom. Snape had not entered yet. They slowly took their cauldrons from their cabinets and sat at their desks waiting for the professor to come. A few minutes later Snape entered the classroom after the last couple of students, his robes billowing behind him. When he closed the door he murmured a good morning before raising his wand and making the directions for today's potion appear on the blackboard behind him. "Veritaserum", he announced seriously. "One of the most important potions. One that at least some of you will probably meet at the NEWT exams at the end of next year. It's a rather complicated potion, so I want your full attention while making it. The directions are on the blackboard. Your potion should be at least 'Acceptable' today. And that's only because it's our very first potion for the term. From the next time and on, nothing below 'Exceed Expectations' will be acceptable. Begin."

The kids groaning began taking out ingredients and preparing them. Harry realized ,while he chopped his ginger to perfectly equal halfs, that it would be a long year. He focused completely on the potion. Everything till now was going perfectly. He had to make sure not to lose the count of the stirs now... When he counted the thirteenth and last he carefully drew out his stirring stick and checked the clock. Twenty minutes of simerring and it should change it's first colour. Hermionie glanced at his cauldron smiling approvingly. It was then that Ron dropped his stirring stick, that was still dripping with the unfinished potion, on Harry's book which instantly flamed up and in a matter of seconds, before anyone made it to react, was mere ashes on their desk.

"Oh... Uh... Sorry mate...", Ron said looking at Harry apologetically.

Harry smiled at him and trying hard not to lough he said, "Don't worry, Ron. I guess i'll order a new one..."

"And until it gets delivered, mister Potter, I believe you'll need another one to work in my classroom.", Snape said curtly above their heads scaring them. A hint of a smile drawing to his lips with their startled faces he added, "Mister Potter there is a small cupboard left from the blackboard. A few old used books are kept there. Take one and keep it until you get a new one.", then he turned and went over a few slytherins to check on their work.

Harry checked the clock again, and seeing he still had at least seventeen more minutes to add the next ingredient, he hurried to the cupboard that Snape instructed him to and took one of the books out. When he went back, he set the book on his desk and turned to the page where the veritaserum potion was. He scanned the pages interestingly. All around the text, where the blank spaces should be, were filled with handwritten notes. He read them quickly. To his astonishment one said that it would improve the colour and the quality of the potion if instead of the twenty minutes he left it for only eighteen. He glanced at the clock. Soon enough the seventeenth minute had come. He couldn't decide what he should do. But then deciding to risk today, while he still could experiment, he stirred the potion exactly to the eighteenth minute.

"Harry no!", Hermionie whispered bewildered seeing what he did. "You should leave it another two minutes!"

Harry moved his hand in order to silence her and added the next ingredient. To his huge satisfaction the potion seemed just as good -if not better- than Hermionie's. Grinning to himself he followed the rest of the tips too and all too soon a perfect Veritaserum was bottled up.

Snape approached slowly. Seeing Harry's potion already bottled, while Hermionie's was not even done yet he raised an eybrow. Picking up the vial he lifted it to the light to check the colour and the texture. To his pleasant surprise it seemed perfect. "Glad to see that with the appropriate attention to your work you finally made a good potion, Mr Potter.", he said and keeping the vial he left to check on the rest of his students.

"I can't understand! You did a lot of things differently, how could it end up so good?", Hermionie asked confused while they exited the classroom.

"Oh, come on 'Mionie! Just accept that Harry managed a better potion than you.", Ron said boringly.

"I can accept it Ronald! I never questioned neither Harry's, nor yours for that matter, ability to do better than me! I just cannot understand how!", she said defensively.

"It was these handwritten notes in the book. I just followed them and they were right..."., Harry said before Ron could answer back and he and Hermionie started quarreling all over again.

"You followed some handwritten notes on an old book while making a potion?", Hermionie bellowed. Harry almost jumped up surprised by her yells. "What the hell were you thinking Harry? It could lead to anything! It could turn the potion into a poison or cause an explosion...", she continued only to be disturbed by Ron's annoyed voice.

"Lay off of him 'Mionie! Nothing happened so stop already!", he told her. Hermionie glanced at him angrily and spotting Allan a few feet away she turnedher back to them and headed towards him.

"Women...", Ron mumbled and went outside of the castle with Harry to get some fresh air before their next class.

…...

After the classes were over for the day, Eric asked Ses to go for a walk with him. He had to talk to her sooner or later and decided that it was best to do it now.

"Ok, but I need to tell Sirius... He'll get worried sick if I just don't go home.", she smiled at him. "What's so urgent anyways?"

"I have some big news and I want to share them with you. I really need to talk. And don't worry about Sirius. I just told Remus that we'd take a walk around the castle for a little while to talk and he'll let Sirius know.", he answered her.

"Well ok then.", Ses said and putting her hand in his they strolled towards the lake. When they were there they lied down on the grass and inhaled deeply the light breeze. The weather was still warm enough and the day was sunny. Ses turned her head to look at her boyfriend. Then sitting up she focused her attention to him and asked eagerly, "So what the big news are?"

Eric sat up too and took a few seconds to watch her beautiful face. Her hair that swayed lightly along with the breeze. Her sparkling eyes. "Remember those applications I told you I had sent to a couple of universities in order to study Charms later on?". Ses nodded but didn't say anything else wanting him to continue. Eric cleared his throat. "Well, one of them accepted me already."

"What? Oh, but Eric this is wonderful!", Ses squealed happily looking at him excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Of course they demand that I finish school and take my diploma first, but after that it's a full scholarship. The thing is... Uh... Well... It's in Spain, Sesylia...", he finally said.

Ses stared at him for a few seconds. Then her smile was gone and replaced by a thoughtful look on her face. Then taking in a few deep breaths she looked back up at him and said, "Well, that is still great! And you will most definitely go! Don't tell me that even for one second you had seconds thoughts about it!"

"Well... Not exactly second thoughts. I won't turn my back to this opportunity Ses. By no means. And i'm really glad you agree. But still... That will mean leaving you back here...", he answered her. His eyes dark.

"I know... It will be hard. For both of us.", she said quietly. Then she thought about how she would say her next words carefully. Then, hesitantly, she asked, "Are... Are you going to ask me to wait for you?"

Eric looked at her straight in the eyes. "I really don't know how we could deal with this Sesy. I love you. I have never loved any girl as much as you. But I don't know what we should do. Or even what I want for that matter. A long distance relationship is really hard. And you are too young to get in such a difficult situation. I have no right to demand anything of the short from you. But I really don't want to break up with you either..."

"I know what you mean... Ok, look!", Ses said decisively, "We have more than eight months ahead of us. Months that I really want to spend with you. So let's not take any decisions now. When the time comes, when the school ends... Then we'll decide. How do you like that idea?"

"I think it's the best thing we could do...", Eric said smiling at his girlfriend sadly. Then he opened his arms and Ses immediately threw herself in them. Breathing in his scent. If he left, she would definitely miss his scent...

…...

Harry was writing furiously his potions paper. He still had another half foot to write and after that two feet of DADA and another one and a half for transfiguration along with quite some practice on the three charms Flitwick had taught them that day and wanted them perfect for the day after tomorrow.  
>He glanced at the clock anxiously. Seeing that it was still early enough he sighed relieved. Glancing back at the essay in front of him decided to end it first and then take a little break. Taking a deep breath he took his quill again and in less than half an hour it was ready. Smiling satisfied with his work -hoping that Snape would agree with him- he got up and opened his door only to see his godfather ready to knock.<p>

"Oh! Just the guy I wanted to see!", Sirius smiled.

"Everything ok?", asked Harry.

"Yes. I just wanted to talk to all three of you. But if you're studying i'll wait until you're done."

"No it's ok, I just decided to take a break anyways.", Harry said and followed his godfather towards the kitchen were Ses and Allan were talking quietly. Harry couldn't help but notice his sister puffed eyes. She definitely had been crying. Sitting down beside her, while grabbing an apple from a small basket on the counter he asked her, "Everything ok? You're in trouble or anything?"

Ses glanced at Sirius who was pouring tea in four cups for them and answered quietly, "I'm not in trouble. Just something happened. I'll tell you later."

Sirius glanced at his kids anxiously. He could see that Sesylia was troubled by something but, no matter how many times he tried to get her to talk to him she told him it was nothing. He felt a little apprehensive about what he wanted to tell them, but he knew he should sooner or later. It was not fair for them to lie whenever he went out. Taking a deep breath he offered them their cups and said, "I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Obviously! Stop worrying so much and tell us already!", Allan said impatiently.

"Ok...Ok!", Sirius gave up beating around the bush and said, "The thing is... I have met someone. A woman. And we date.". He inwardly slapped himself. He didn't want it to sound so lame. He looked at them waiting. The boys just nodded a little taken aback but otherwise calm.

Sesylia's eyes though, flashed with anger, "Dating?", she spat.

"Yes, I believe that's exactly what I said Sesylia. Please watch your tone.", Sirius gently warned.

"You're kidding, right? You are actually wasting your time instead of concentrating to the Order and us for dating?", she asked now totally pissed. She couldn't explain where all that anger came from but what she heard made her very upset for some reason.

"My devotion to the Order and you, Sesylia, is nothing to be questioned. It's full and complete. I see that woman whenever I have the time. Never taking time from you to give to her. Lower your voice please! I'm trying to have a discussion with you here.", he answered more sternly now.

Sesylia shot up from her chair and threw him a resumed angry glare. "anything else, then Sirius?", she asked coldly.

"Sit!", he simply answered. His voice low, yet dead serious. As she sat down again Harry and Allan exchanged a few confused glances.

"Why are you getting so angry?", Sirius asked looking at her right in the eyes.

Sesylia looked back at him angrily. "I just think it's extremely selfish of you, concentrating your attention to someone else with everything happening!"

"Whoa! Ses!", Harry interrupted looking at her incredulously, "Seriously? You're actually calling Sirius selfish because, he decided to give a little something he needs to himself? Right now you're the one sounding selfish!"

"Yeah! I mean, you have Eric, and me and Harry Hermionie and Ginny. And we really need them. Sirius has any right to find someone to be with. And it's none of our business. Just like he respects our needs we need to respect his!", Allan added.

Sesylia glared at them dangerously. Then she shot up and stormed to her room.

Sirius looked at his godsons now, sad and asked, "You feel the same way with Ses?"

"Hello! Sirius, didn't you just hear us? It's great you have someone. Don't let Sesylia's bratting ruin this for you. We're really happy for you.", Allan said immediately.

"Yes, Sirius honestly. It's really great news. And Ses will be happy for you too. Just give her some time to cope with it. We'll talk to her too.", Harry added.

Their godfather smiled a small smile at them, before saying, "Seriously, nothing will change. I'll give you my word for that."

Ses, who was eavesdropping all this time, closed and locked her door. Then throwing herself in her bed she cried her heart out. For Eric who would be leaving her sooner or later and for Sirius. Who had chosen someone else over them. Over her.

…...

Severus Snape was just finished from bottling up Remus' wolfsbane potion when the fireplace in his office turned green. Turning around he was stunned to see Narcissa's Malfoy face hovering in the flames. He immediately took his wand out and locked his office door before lowering himself in front of the fireplace. "What do you want, Narcissa?", he immediately asked.

"I need to talk to you.", she answered her face anxious.

"I'm listening."

"It's confidential, Severus. I need you to come over.", she added. Seeing the big black circles under her eyes and being concerned himself about some things concerning Draco he nodded. A few seconds later he found himself in her living room.

"I need your help Severus.", she whispered.

"Does it have anything to do with Draco?", he asked looking at her seriously. He loved his godson like a son and wouldn't allow anything happen to him.

"He got the mark, Severus. Dark Lord made us...", she whispered, her eyes filling with desperate tears. Severus didn't respond at that. He expected something like that to happen sooner or later. He looked at her waiting. Taking in a shaky breath she went on, "He wants him... To... To kill him..."

"Kill who, Narcissa?", Snape asked calmly.

"Dumbledore...", she now screamed. "He wants my only son, a sixteen year old boy, to try and kill that powerful old man!", she screamed again. Desperate tears trickling down her cheeks."If he fails to have him dead by the end of the term, he says he'll kill Draco, Severus..."

"If the Dark lord is already decided on the matter I don't see how I can help you, Narcissa.", Snape answered, his voice hoarse.

"Protect him. Do it instead of him if you have to! If you make it, if Dumbledore dies, then he won't get mad with my Draco. He 'll spare him his life... Protect my son Severus!", she begged him.

"I'm already doing that, Narcissa! If that is all you had to say, you're clearly wasting my time!", Snape answered angrily. He had to talk to Dumbledore the sooner possible. To let him now, what Voldemort's plan was. And to see what they could do to save Draco.

"Take the unbreakable then.", she added. Her gaze directly in his black eyes. "Take the unbreakable vow, that you'll protect my son. That you'll do anything to save his life."

Severus looked at her for a while. H examined the possibilities. Taking the vow of protecting Draco would not change anything for him. He still would give his life to protect the boy's. And he didn't think it would complicate any plans he might make with Dumbledore. "Very well. I will take the vow. But we need someone to perform it."

"Bella is here.", Narcissa answered. Her face relieved with Severus' decision.

Bellatrix Lestrange slowly came down the stairs. And came close to Severus and Narcissa. She threw a disgusted look at her sister. If she had kids and the Dark Lord had made her the honor to select them for a mission she'd be the proudest woman in the world. Yet she didn't utter a word. Taking her wand out she waited for Severus and Narcissa to hold their right hands. Then leaning over them she said the incantation. A little ball of light appeared beneath their united arms.

"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?", asked Narcissa.

"I will.", Snape answered as a thin tongue of flame issued from the little ball of light and wound its way around their hands.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will," said Snape. A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first.

"And, should it prove necessary . . . if it seems Draco will fail . . ." whispered Narcissa "will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

"I will.", Snape answered. A third fiery tongue interlinked with the previous too and glowed angrily around their hands. The Unbreakable Vow was given.

**A/N: Well this time it didn't take that long! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was kind of a bridge-chapter for later significant events. I really hope you liked it. It was a little angsty but i need all those tiny bits i've put in here for later! I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow, though I cannot promise when i'll have it ready. I'll do my best to update before Monday, because I won't have computer acces for a couple of days after that. I'll do my best to post the next until Sunday night! Please review! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his head sunk in his stone pensieve. The last couple of days he had carefully stored there all of his memories concerning Voldemort. Every bit of detail he had learnt from numerous persons in the past was now in there. He had been searching them for clues. Things he might had missed in the past. Things that could lead to the missing Hocruxes. Being totally focused on the scenes replaying in front of his eyes, he didn't hear the knock on his door, or Snape entering the circular office.

Severus hesitated seeing the man so focused on his task. But then decided what he had to tell him was too urgent to wait. He put a hand on his shoulder and gently pulled him out of the pensieve. Dumbledore's body jolted slightly, surprised by the sudden interruption. Looking up from the pensieve he saw Severus' grieve look and instantly knew something had happened.

"I apologize for interrupting you, Albus. But i'm afraid I have some rather important and urgent news.", he said immediately.

"No worries, Severus. Have a sit... Would you like a lemon drop?", Albus said soothingly.

"No, Albus it is no time for lemon drops.", Snape said curtly.

Dumbledore rose his eyebrows at that and Severus, closing his eyes, took a deep breath before talking again, "I didn't mean to sound disrespectful sir."

"Apology accepted, my boy. Now please fill me in with whatever made you so upset.", Albus answered gently, while knitting his fingers together.

"Narcissa Malfoy asked to see me tonight. It appears that the Dark Lord has marked Draco as his follower. The boy is officially a deatheater.", he said looking directly into the man's bright blue eyes, which stared back at him calmly.

"That is rather unfortunate for the young man. Not a wise choice, if he had any choice of course...", Albus commented sadly.

"He didn't. But what had Narcissa as scared as to come to me for help, was the mission that the Dark Lord assigned Draco with.", Severus said again. Seeing that Dubledore didn't seem to want to comment anything he went on, "He wants the boy to kill you. Or he'll kill him.", said Severus finally.

"Indeed...", Albus answered. Then his face took the all too known expression it took every time he was thinking about something thoroughly. After a couple of silent minutes he said, "Of course we both know, how difficult that is. Draco could not succeed in killing me. So there is nothing to worry about that part, Severus. The question is how we could possibly save the boy..."

"Not to worry about that part, Albus?", Snape said incredulously. "I know perfectly well the boy does not stand a chance against you. But the Dark Lord wants you dead! And that is something that should worry us sir!"

"Voldemort always wanted me killed my dear boy. And he failed countless times. What we should focus on now is how we could save Draco.", Albus said calmly. "Did Narcissa tell you anything else?"

"She asked me to take the unbreakable vow. To protect Draco and if need comes, to do the task for him.", he said.

"And that, I believe is quite convenient..", Albus murmured to himself. Severus tightened his lips. He hated when Dumbledore was leaving him out of his thoughts. But he knew that if he didn't share this with him yet, there was a good enough reason. Another couple of minutes passed in silence before Albus talked, "The first thing we should try to achieve is to change Draco's mind. You need to talk to him. Again and again, as often as possible. To make him realize that what he did was a mistake. That his life is in danger. Try to persuade him that you will do the job. Don't by any means entrust him with your spying identity. We need to make him break first. If you won't manage that then we'll go with a second plan."

"Which will be what?", Severus asked.

"We'll let him try. He'll fail a few times. Each time he will, Voldemort will threaten him with his parents. He'll torture them. And the boy won't stand that. When he is near breaking point, i'll turn him to trust me. I'll saw him how I can save him. And have him under my protection. And yours. I'll tell him, he will live with you. And you will assure him that the Dark Lord will never know. We'll see from there. If the things go that far away we'll think of a way to hide Draco from everyone but us, until he'll be safe.", Albus answered. Severus nodded. "For now, just try to persuade him that you can help. Persuade him that he can leave it to you. Begin today. Call him to your office and talk to him about this."

"I should be leaving then.", the younger man said standing up and heading for the door. Then turning around he asked, "Did you find out anything new about the Hocruxes?"

"I think I'm getting closer to the next one Severus.", Dumbledore answered.

With a sharp nod, Severus opened the door and murmured a goodnight before leaving for the dungeons.

…...

As Severus headed for his office he went to the Slytherin common room. He didn't spot Draco so he asked a second year boy to tell Draco that he is expected at his office immediately.

Once in his office, waiting for his godson, Severus poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. Then sitting in his chair he took a large sip. A few seconds later there was a knock on his door. "Come in.", he answered sitting up straight.

Draco entered his office. Taller than the last time he had seen him, Draco looked really well. Not anxious or afraid. His eyes were glittering with something like pride and decisiveness. And something else, unreadable yet for Severus. "You wanted to see me sir?", the boy asked.

"Yes Draco. Please have a sit.", Severus asked him calmly. When Draco sat across from him he looked in his eyes and asked, "Everything alright Draco? How was your first days of school?"

"Fine...", Draco answered. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. He knew his godfather all too well. There was no way he would ask to see him to learn how his first days of the school year had gone. "That's not what you wanted to see me about.", he stated.

"No it's not. I heard your big news.", Severus said, careful to dress the 'big' with a hint of sarcasm.

Draco didn't seem to notice and smiled proudly while revealing his forearm to his godfather. "I think I must be one if his younger recruits."

"Draco, I can understand your enthusiasm, but taking the mark was not the best thing that could happen to you.", Severus said firmly.

"What are you talking about?", Draco asked disbelievingly. Then remained silent for a little while. Severus noticed something new in his gaze. Was it fear? "He didn't really leave me any choice...", Draco said quietly.

"I know.", Severus simply answered. "So, what is your joining mission?", he asked looking at the boy deeply in the eyes.

"Wh...What?", Draco asked trying to buy some time.

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Everyone who gets the mark, is assigned with a mission, To prove his devotion to our Lord. What did he assign you with?"

Draco's eyes darkened. He feared that mission more than anything. But he also wanted more than anything to prove himself. If he could manage that, he could manage anything, he thought. "You already know, don't you?", he asked quietly gazing up at his godfather.

"Your mother told me yesterday.", Severus said. "Draco, you do understand that it's a suicide mission...", he said. The boy's characteristics stiffened. Anger and arrogance flashed in his eyes. Yet he did not speak. Maybe he hadn't even admitted to himself yet but deep inside he knew Snape was right. "Draco, listen to me, this is just a way for him to get back at your parents. An evil and sick punishment for them. Through your death!"

The boy shook his head, "I'll do it. I'll kill Dumbledore and then he won't hurt them or me. Then he'll appreciate us again. If I do this, he'll spare them their lives.", Draco answered through clenched teeth. "I have no other choice. This is my only chance to save them. To save myself too. And I won't waste it."

"You have a choice. I vowed to protect you. I vowed to take care of you. I can do it instead of you Draco. He'll be so happy that Dumbledore will be gone, that he won't give a damn for you or your parents.", Severus said.

"Yeah, right. That's how he is. Forgetful and forgiving!", Draco commented sarcastically. "No! I have taken my decision. I'll do it. If you want to help then stay out of my way. This is MY mission. This is MY chance. Stay away!", he said threateningly. Then rising up he asked, "Anything else?"

Snape stood up too. He glared down at the boy who managed not to flinch under his stern glare and said, "If you ever talk to me like that again, I'll make this mission the least of your worries. Understood, Draco Ares?", he asked. The boy simply nodded. "You will do nothing alone. If you think this is your chance, fine! Go ahead and try. And whenever you fail you'll have his rage unleashed on your parents. I won't get in your way, but you will be informing me of your moves. So that I at least will be able to cover up for you if needed. Understood?"

"Yes.", Draco answered curtly.

"Excuse me?", Severus asked narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"Yes sir.", Draco said again. "May I go now? Sir?"

"Yes you may. I'll keep a close eye on you, Draco.", Snape said.

The boy turned around and left. Close eye or not, he'd still try. And he would start working on his first plan from the very next day. The sooner everything ended the better, he thought.

Snape sat in his chair, his hands covering his face. He would try again. Tomorrow. And the day after that. And the next. He wouldn't quit until his godson was safe.

…...

A disheveled Allan landed his broomstick after the practice of the day was over. The team gathered up around him, since he was the new captain. "We did pretty good today!", he said enthusiastically. "A little more concentration and we'll kick Slytherin's ass in two days!", he added and his team clapped their hands and laughed satisfied with themselves. "Harry great catch! Angelina try to strengthen your shoot a little bit. Ron you're getting really really good! Focus a little more on the ball instead of Angelina and we'll be great!", he said when they quieted down. Ron flushed furiously at that, especially because things with Angelina were pretty much still on the dating area with not much future ahead. Allan finally spoke again, "Ok, guys last thing. Don't forget that a couple of scouts will be here for the game. So keep focused so that we will dazzle them, 'k? That's all. See you all tomorrow!"

Harry and Ron headed for the showers when Allan finished, with Ron still murmuring what a git Allan was to say something like that in front of Angelina. After they showered and changed they went outside and towards the lake. It was a very beautiful evening, the sky in the colours of the twilight. They sat at their usual spot and lost to their thoughts they watched the whomping willow lightly sway its branches. Then Ron shouted, "Oh man! I forgot to tell Allan that I have detention tomorrow! I won't be able to come to practice unless he talks McGonagall out of it!"

"You'd better go find him mate...", Harry said. And then added, "Hey wait a minute. I'll check on the map where he is so that you'll find him quicker.". Then he took the map out of his inner pocket and tapped it lightly whispering "I'm up to no good.". As soon as the figures appeared he started scanning carefully for his brother, when he spotted him he got up and went along with Ron to find him. They met him out of the teachers office, where he was waiting for some authorization that needed to be signed. Harry let Ron tell his brother what he needed and waited a little further alone, when he saw Hermionie. He smiled and waved at her to join them.

"What are you three doing here?", she asked.

"Nothing... Ron wanted to tell Allan something about tomorrow's practice...", he said but stopped abruptly looking somewhere behind Hermionie. "Malfoy?", he whispered confused. He knew that a few students that their homes were far away lived at Hogwarts during the terms, but he knew more than well that Malfoy was not one of them. Yet here he was, going towards the stairs, looking around him constantly.

Hermionie turned around and saw him too. "He's up to something...", she whispered back.

"Ron!", Harry called as quietly as possible.

His friend waved at Allan and joined them. "What's wrong?"

"Malfoy!", Harry said pointing to the boy who was now getting up the stairs.

"Let's follow him then!", Ron said enthusiastically.

Harry, turned and yelled at his brother that the three of them would be at the library and to let some of the adults know, if they'd ask. When All nodded, he took his invisibility cloak out of his inner pocket and hurriedly threw it over the three of them, when Allan looked away. Then they hurried behind Malfoy as quietly as possible. He continued walking and climbing stairs until he got at the statue that the trio knew more than well that lead to Hogsmead. To their astonishment he tapped the hump of the witch, like he had done it again in the past, and when it opened he went inside. Harry glanced at the other two. "We cannot follow him in there. He'll hear us!", he whispered.

"Let's go to your apartment and floo to the Honeydukes then!", Hermionie said instantly. "We'll be there first and will be able to see where he goes. Sirius is at Gringots right?"

"Yes!", Harry said triumphantly and not giving it any further thought they hurried to the tower. Once in the empty living room, Harry quickly took a handful of floopowder and threw it in the fire place. Then all three of them gave hands, made sure that they were fully covered by the cloak and said loud and clear "Honeydukes". Next thing they knew they got out of the candy shop's fireplace. Stepping aside quickly they stood by the fireplace behind a big decorative vase and waited for Malfoy to appear. In less than ten minutes he emerged carefully from the store-room's door and to their surprise headed towards the fire place. When he took a handful of floo powder the trio quickly went as close as possible to hear what he'd say.

"Leaky Cauldron!", Draco said clearly.

The trio glanced at each other anxiously. They glanced at their clocks. Still two hours for their curfew. They might manage to get back before anybody noticed. "Let's go!", Ron said. Hermionie nodded and when Draco disappeared they called the same destination. Once in the London's store, they saw Draco exiting the Cauldron and walking quickly at the Diagon Alley. They hurried behind him every now and then making sure the cloak covered them enough. Draco soon turned left after a little china shop and then left again.

"Knockturn Alley!", Hermionie gasped!

Draco kept walking even faster now that he was closing to his destination. The trio hurried again behind him and soon they stood outside Borgins and Burkes. The most known store in London with powerful, dark magic items. They didn't risk sneaking in that store. Just kept watching what the other boy was doing through the windows. When they saw Draco paying for a parcel that he held in his hands they almost ran to make it to Hogsmead first.

They hurriedly flooed from the Cauldron to the Honeydukes where they almost sighed with relief. Until they realized, that a tall black figure was standing directly in front of the fire place. From the confused look on Snape's face, Harry, Ron and Hermionie just knew he heard their arrival. They just begged he wouldn't put two in two together and realized that it was them. His eyes darkened. He reached in his pocket and took out a small mirror. The two way mirror that everyone in the Order, as well as the kids, had on them in case of emergency. To his Horror Harry felt his mirror heat up in his pocket. He didn't answer it though. The same happened with Ron's and Hermionie's. And then Snape, simply extended his hand, towards them. And grabbed a part of the cloak. Lifting It upwards, he saw the trio's shoes which was enough for him. He let the cloak fall back into place and cover the kids. The last thing he wanted was everyone in the store start talking about Harry Potter being seen in Hogsmead.

"Floo, directly to my office. Now!", he whispered in a low dead serious voice.

The three kids instantly hurried to the fireplace and flooed where their professor instructed them to.

Severus remained where he was. He hadn't expect to find Harry, Ron and Hermionie, there but Draco. He waited for another ten minutes before flooing himself in his office too. Draco had probably selected a different place to return he thought. Smart enough. He would return to the castle sooner or later though. The boy had decided to stay in the castle to keep a closer eye on his target. Making Severus' job to protect him a tiny bit easier. Returning to reality he glanced around at his office. Taking out his wand he flicked it and silently summoned the cloak, which left the three kids that were standing near the couch, and landed in his extended hand. Severus glared at the trio. The silence heavy in the room. One by one, three pairs of eyes dropped from his eyes to the floor, which they watched with the greatest interest. Severus flicked his wand again and a third chair joined the two already set in front of his desk. Then walking behind it he sat in his own and motioned at the trio to sit down in front of him. The kids slowly obeyed. He kept glaring at them for a while watching them fidgeting and squirming beneath his gaze.

"Was there even a reason to sneak out?", he finally asked.

Harry's eyes hesitantly raised to meet his black glare and he said quietly, "We saw Malfoy and knew he was up to something. So we followed him. We didn't mean to sneak out, but he did and we decided to see where he went and what he wanted to do..."

"And why you did not tell someone from the Order?", he asked.

"Because when we spotted him he was already on his way. If we took the time to tell you he'd be gone. And we had the cloak, so no one would see us...", Hermionie tried.

"And we really discovered something!", Ron said enthusiastically.

"And what would that be?", Severus asked as indifferently as he could manage.

"He went to Knockturn Alley and bought something from Borgins and Burks!", Harry said eagerly. "He's planning something sir!"

"You went to London?", Snape bellowed. "I cannot believe this! How thoughtless can you three be? You follow someone that was obviously looking for trouble in London! And into Knockturn Alley!"

"Sir, what is important is what is Malfoy up to...", Harry tried but was interrupted by Snape's hand that slammed loudly on the desk.

"No, Harry! What is important is that you once again ignored the rules, did what you wanted just because you believed you were right and put your lives in danger!", Severus answered. His voice considerably louder by now. "I will make sure to find out what did Draco want from that store, as well as why he was not at school where he was supposed to be. As for you three, i'll tell Sirius to come and get you."

"Please sir, couldn't this stay among us? We won't do it again!", Ron pleaded.

"I believe I have heard that promise from the three of you multiple times in the past Mr Weaseley. And it was never a sincere one.", Snape answered sternly. Then turning around he went to the fireplace and floocalled Sirius, who had just arrived from work. When he filled him Sirius stepped in the flames and came into Snape's study. He glared at the three kids and silently motioned them to the fireplace. Harry, Ron and Hermionie slowly stepped in and Sirius followed after a quick thank you to Snape.

When all four of them were inside he turned to Harry. "In your room. I'll join you in a few minutes.". Harry slowly walked to his room with slumbed shoulders. Then Sirius turned to the other two, "Ronald, Hermionie with me.", he said and then exited his apartment and climbed the stairs to Ron's. After filling Mr Weaseley in with everything that had happened, he went to Remus and handed Hermionie over. Then slowly and not at all eager for what waited for him he entered in his living room and headed straight to Harry's room. When he opened the door he found Harry, as usual when in trouble, sitting on the edge of the bed waiting patiently.

"You snuck out to London!", Sirius stated. "You snuck out to London with two other underage friends.". Long pause. " You snuck out to London with two other underage friends to follow a third kid that you believed he was up to something. You did not let anyone know of you whereabouts.". He glared at the boy who just stared at his feet. "Did I forget anything?"

"No sir."

Sirius sat beside his godson. "Over my lap.", he simply said. Harry obeyed. When settled Sirius magically removed his clothing and losing no time he lifted his hand high in the air and brought it down sharply making Harry yelp lightly. "This has to stop.", Sirius said as more smacks landed on Harry's bottom. Hard and fast. "Why have we set those rules Harry?", he asked while raining down spank after spank, in a steady fast pace.

"To keep us safe... Ow!", Harry said and yelped loudly as four really hard swats landed on his right sit spot, followed shortly by four others to his left one.

"Then why on earth do you keep breaking them Harry?", Sirius asked punctuating each word with a solid smack. Harry started crying softly. His bottom felt like it was on fire.

"I cannot believe we are here again, Harry." SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK! Then he paused and with his wand he turned a small book that lied on the floor beside his feet into a big wooden hairbrush. He picked it up and landed four hard swats that made Harry yell out in pain. "Tell me what you should do instead of following him, Harry James."

"We... Ow! We should tell you! Please Sirius! Ow! I get it!", Harry said through his tears.

"And why you didn't?", his godfather pressed never letting up the punishing swats.

"Be...Because... Ow! We were sure... Oooww! That we were right... Ahhh! And we didn't... W...Want to lose... Ow! T...time! Please Sirius!", Harry answered through his sobs.

Sirius stilled himself to continue. Aiming most of the next hard swats to the boy's sitspots he started lecturing, "There will be no more sneaking out! Whenever you suspect something you'll come to us!". Harry stopped any fight, pleading or squirming and stayed limp over his godfather lap just crying and accepting the scorching swats."You will always, ALWAYS, tell us where you are going. And you will NEVER EVER AGAIN leave the grounds without an adult with you!", he said sternly, swatting on a lower pace now but as hard as before, aiming mainly on the lower part of the blazing red bottom."And if spanking you is the only way to get through to you young man, then so be it! After all that happened you keep reacting thoughtlessly Harry! Risking your life over discovering, what that Malfoy boy was up to, is unacceptable! We will not have a repeat of this! Am SWAT I SWAT understood?" SWAT

"Yes! I am so sorry!", Harry yelled crying hard now.

Sirius landed four more smacks to each sit spot for good measure and stopped the spanking. Fixing his godson's clothing he gathered him in his arms and soothingly started rubbing his back. When Harry was calmer he looked at him straight in the eyes. "I love you Harry James. I won't allow you to foolishly risk your safety! If this is the only way to make you realize that, then so be it! I need your help Harry. I need you to be more careful. I need you to think before you act!"

"I know, Sirius. You're right. I am really sorry. It just seemed the right thing to do at the time...", Harry said while trying to get his breathing back to normal. "I now know it was wrong."

"I hope you do son. I'd hate to have to repeat this anytime soon...", Sirius said seriously.

Harry, remained silent for a couple of seconds. Then he asked cautiously, "You really think that Malfoy wasn't up to something?"

"If you mean something dark, yes I doubt it. It probably was some young foolishness much alike yours, Ron's and Hermionie's.", Sirius answered.

Harry remained silent again for a while. "Am I grounded?", the boy asked glancing at his godfather.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Then he said, "No. I believe I made my point quite clear. If you ever do anything like this again though, you'll get a spanking every night for a week along with a month's grounding! Got it young man?"

"Yes sir!", Harry answered immediately, inwardly swearing to never do anything of the short again.

"Good. Now, I believe that an early bedtime would do you some good tonight...", Sirius said pointing to Harry's bed.

"What? You mean now?", Harry asked incredulously.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at that and pointed to the bed again. Harry obeyed grumpily and got under the covers. "And Tomorrow I expect after your schoolwork a three feet essay on rules and why it's important to follow them."

"Ok...", Harry said miserably. But then feeling his godfather's gentle arm stroking his hair he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Goodnight Harry.", Sirius said and left him rubbing the pain out of his bottom until he'd fall asleep.

…...

Friday morning found the kids waiting anxiously for the end of the classes, when the first game, between Gryffindor and Slytherin would begin. Harry and Ron hadn't seen Hermionie the previous days except for classes, because Remus had grounded her for the week. But today she had permission to attend the game since it would be Allan's big chance, with the scouts attending and all. Remus understood his need for his girlfriend to be there and so he gave in and allowed her to go. All the previous days the trio kept a close eye on Malfoy, trying to spot anything suspicious or different. But except from a paler than usual face and dark circles around his eyes, he seemed totally normal.

"Guess, we were wrong after all...", Hermionie, whispered as they watched him during charms.

"No, we weren't wrong!", Ron said stubornly. "It's obvious he is up to something. He seems he is not sleeping well and seems kind of anxious, if you watch him closely!"

"I think he is a bit weird too...", Harry agreed with the redhead. "'Mionie, you should keep an eye on him during the game. I have told Ses and Gin to do the same.", he added.

Soon enough when the last period ended Harry and Ron left Hermionie with Sesylia, Eric and Ginny and headed for the changing rooms. The usual instructions were given and the team with brooms in hand, headed out to the pitch as soon as Madame Hootch's whistle sounded. The two teams stood one across from the other. Harry looked directly into Malfoy's eyes. His suspicions grew even bigger seeing that he was constantly glancing over at the viewing stands and mainly at the professors' seats. Soon the familiar whistle sounded and fourteen brooms took off high into the air. Harry gained height faster than anyone and immediately began searching for the snitch. Glancing sideways he saw Malfoy circling the pitch a little lower than him not really looking for anything though. His attention still seemed to be on something else. Harry shook his head to focus on the game. He had his friends keep an eye on Malfoy. He should keep an eye only for the snitch. Soon Gryffindor scored and in less than half an hour the score was formed at 70-40, Gryffindor winning. Harry had seen his brother scoring four of the seven goals. He was playing amazingly well and he just hoped the scout would notice him. Upon those thoughts he saw the familiar golden glint. A few feet bellow him moving towards the other side of the pitch was the little golden flying ball. Harry instantly dove, his eyes fixed on the snitch. The little ball gained speed as he extended his hand flying as fast as he could behind it. It was when he had already caught it that Malfoy seemed to realize what was happening. The Gryffindor viewing stands exploded in triumphant yells and cheering. The Slytherin team was already yelling at Draco frustrated, as Harry flew smiling widely towards the ground, while his teammates started landing beside him. Allan hugged him tightly and Ron was almost hoping up and down with excitement.

"Mr Potter?", An unknown voice was heard. Allan and Harry turned to see who was talking at the same time. The man in front of them looked at them smiling. "I mean Mr Allan Potter..."

"That would be me!", Allan said trying hard to hide his excitement. While Harry turned them his back to cheer with the others and give them some privacy.

"I am Terence Lowride.", the man said smiling. "You were more than great up there, I dare say, mr Potter!"

"Thank you!", Allan said awkwardly.

"I have an offer for you, Allan.", the man said, his smile widening. "From the Tutshill Tornados.". Allan drew in a sharp breath, but remained silent. "We have our eyes on you for quite a while. We believe you'd be a great addition to the team, once your school is over."

"Wow!", was all that Allan could manage.

"Well, do not hurry into decisions there, Allan! I will leave you this contract. You take your time to study it and decide if our team can give you what you want. If it does, then let us know, and as soon as you get your diploma, we'll sign the contract and you'll begin.", Terence said still smiling and handing Allan a thick envelope.

"Ok...", Allan said awkwardly again.

"Take your time to read it carefully. Owl for any possible question! And again, great game!", he said again. Then shaking Allan's hand he turned and left.

Allan turned towards his team, a huge smile on his face. When Harry saw he was holding an envelope he started cheering even louder, while Hermionie who had joined them on the pitch hugged him and kissed him happily.

It was in such a moment that the blood-curdling scream was heard, above any other. The pitch fell silent. All heads turned to where the scream came and gaped at the scene in front of them. In the Gryfindor viewing stands hovering over everybody else was the body of a girl. They couldn't tell who it was from the distance. It was limp and still in the air, her dark brown hair waving with the wind. Then suddenly it writhed in pain and a second scream came out of her mouth. The next second the limp body fell on the stands. Dumbledore was the first who made it to her. The first thing he noticed was the heavy necklace she wore. A piece of jewelery a girl her age would not wear at Hogwarts. A piece of jewelery that Dumbledore simply knew, it was cursed. And as he suspected it was not meant for this poor girl. He immediately flicked his wand and the girl hovered in front of him as he hurried towards the castle in a fierce pace, followed closely by Snape and McGonagall. Katie Bell had to be transferred immediately to St Mungo's.

…...

"Is she going to be ok?", Harry asked anxiously.

Ginny shrugged unsure.

Ses looked at him and said, "It was a very dark object. I heard from Parvati that she found a box right behind Dumbledore's seat. As soon as she saw it she wanted to open it. Her friends told her not to, but she did anyway. And as soon as she saw the necklace she immediately touched it. Parvati said it was like she was hypnosed or something. Then it locked around her neck on its own. Katie never wore it herself."

"Who could send something like this to a student?", Eric asked, bewildered.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermionie pointedly.

"He wouldn't!", Hermionie exclaimed.

Eric, Ses and Allan looked at her confused, while Harry and Ron exchanged knowing glances.

"I think he would, Hermionie. I mean we know he bought something from Borgin and Burkes'. He seemed anxious and everything and now all of a sudden this happens!", Harry told her.

"Yeah, but what would he gain by killing, Katie?", Hermionie asked reasonably.

Ron and Harry shrugged.

"Who are you talking about?", Eric asked confused.

"Malfoy?", Ginny asked, realizing that that should be the reason Harry had asked her to keep an eye on him.

The trio nodded. Then Ron said, "Unless, it was not meant for Katie! It could be for someone else!"

"Like who?", Hermionie asked.

"I don't know... Maybe someone from the professors?", Ron offered.

"I doubt he'd trie to kill a professor Ron!", Hermionie answered thoughtfully. "Unless, of course, he is ordered to do so..."

"What do you mean?", Harry asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Well, it would not surprise me if his father had assigned him with such a mission...", Hermionie said.

"I doubt that.", Ses said. "Lucius Malfoy would never have his son do such a dirty job, himself."

"She does have a point.", Ron said.

Their talk was interrupted by the door that opened behind them. Charlie's face appeared behind the door of Harry's room and he said, "Hey guys. Ron, Gin we need to get going. Mom and dad are back and want us upstairs."

Ron and Ginny got up grumpily and waving at the others left the room, while Harry got up too glancing at the clock above his head. "I need to get going too.", he said. "I've got Occlumency in half an hour and want to talk to Snape about all these. Maybe he'll know something more, or if it really was Malfoy."

"And you think he'd tell you?", Eric asked.

"Maybe. I'll certainly try to get some information at least.", Harry answered.

He exited the room and headed for the front door. Sirius was with Allan studying the contract in the living room, and he informed him he'd go to Snape's a little earlier. Then he headed for the dungeons. In a few minutes he was standing outside the man's office and was ready to knock the door when he heard discussions from inside. Glancing around to make sure he was alone, he leaned closer to the door and pressed his ear against the hard wood.  
>Snape's voice. Something about, stupidity. About not being discreet. About a failed attempt. An innocent girl that could die instead of the one that should.<p>

Then another voice. An all too known voice. Telling Snape he had tried. Telling him it was a good plan, just didn't go as good as he thought. That he would not fail the next time. That the next time the one they wanted would be dead. Draco Malfoy's voice.  
>Harry stepped back. Gaping at the door. Realizing what he had just heard, Realizing that the man, inside the Order, the man he came to trust, the man he saw so frequently, was nothing but a liar. Severus Snape, was a bloody traitor. Harry's eyes filled with angry tears. He thought of running and telling Sirius the very same second. But no. He would face Snape first. He would tell him he knew what a dirty snake he was. Then he'd leave. And go to his Godfather. And to Dumbledore. To tell them what he had heard. But later. Now he would go inside. Raising his hand he knocked the door. Loudly. Sharply. The voices stopped immediately. A pause. Then Snape opened the door. The room was empty. Harry looked at him, his eyes full of rage.<p>

"Early today, Harry?", the man asked evenly as he stepped aside to let the boy in.

"Inconvenient for you? Did I interrupt anything?", Harry asked. His voice full of sarcasm.

The man looked at him questioningly. "Is everything alright Harry?"

"Yes, perfectly fine. See, MY plans didn't go wrong, or anything. You know... I didn't try to kill anyone and failed for instance!", the boy spat.

Snape gaped at him.

"I didn't betray the Order! I didn't play the spy to gain Dumbledore's trust only to conspire against the Light behind his back!", Harry yelled. Angrily.

Snape closed his eyes. He thanked his instincts for flooing Draco to the Slytherin common room. "Harry James Potter you will change your tone right now. Eavesdropping never leads to valid information. Just forget what you heard!"

Harry looked at him shocked at his nerve. "Oh, that would be convenient for you, wouldn't it! Well, I am not going to forget anything! You are a bloody traitor and nothing more than that! Helping a fucking son of a deatheater kill someone in the school! I will so not forget this Snape!", he yelled at the top of his lungs. Snape made a move to calm him down, to touch his shoulder but the teen jerked away and left almost running, livid with rage. And hurt. And fear.

As soon as his door was slummed closed by the raging boy Severus threw himself in his chair. He could handle this on his own but he had not the energy. He could make Harry see reason, but right now he wouldn't. He'd let Dumbledore do the dirty job and he'd merely accept an apologizing Harry in the next few days. Summoning a big glass of fire whiskey he sighed deeply. Some days were simply unending.

**Here it is at last. I hope you'll enjoy it. Any feedback, thoughts, suggestions are wellcome! Please review! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

He kept walking. Long frustrated strides that lead him second by second closer to his home and Sirius. He would tell him all he had found out. And Sirius would tell Dumbledore and Dumbledore would take care of that snake. Those thoughts made him feel better. How could he ever let himself trust that man? All his years in Hogwarts Snape was awful. Hating him and showing in every tiny chance he got. And now he played the nice inspiring teacher? He should know something was wrong. He should have suspected sooner. The boy took two steps at a time while climbing the stairs to his front door. He said the password to the magically sealed door and entered managing not to bang it too loudly. Sirius looked up from his book surprised.

"I thought you had Occlumency...", he said confused and bewildered by the boy's infuriated expression.

"I will never have Occlumency again! Not with that two-faced snake at least!", Harry almost yelled starting pacing in the living room.

"Harry, what on earth happened?", Sirius asked looking at the boy questioningly. If he was that mad something must have occurred. If Snape had mistreated him again, he'd bitterly regret it.

"He's a liar! That's what's wrong! A fucking liar and a bloody traitor!", Harry yelled again.

"Harry James Potter! Watch your language! Stop all that fussing, calm down and tell me what all this is about right now young man!", Sirius said sternly.

Harry drew in a few deep breaths and then trying hard to keep his voice down he told his godfather everything he had overheard. "I told you! He is a bl... A traitor!", he added at the end.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and motioned for Harry to sit down at the armchair next to him. Harry obeyed slowly. He looked at the man expectantly waiting yells and threats for Snape that never came.

"Harry.", Sirius began cautiously, "I can understand how upsetting all those things you heard were. But you need to realize that we simply trust Professor Snape. Whatever he said had a reason to be said but that does not mean it was true. And besides that, you were not even supposed to hear all that. You overheard a private discussion..."

"Are you kidding me Sirius?", Harry asked incredulously leaping to his feet. "I'm telling you that I caught Snape plotting against the Order and you scold me about overhearing conversations?"

"Yes, Harry, I do. And if you do not calm down right away you're gonna get a lot more than a mere scolding!", Sirius reprimanded sternly. The boy knew better than to ignore that tone and slowly lowered himself back to his seat waiting for his Godfather to speak again. "Severus Snape has more than once proved his loyalty to us. What he said to a boy that is up to something is none of our business and does not prove anything. It probably was to find out what Draco Malfoy is up to. Besides he had uncountable chances to hand you to Voldemort if that was what he wanted. So stop reacting thoughtlessly based on insufficient information!"

Harry stared at the floor. He could see Sirius was right but he just could not let this go so easily. He chose his next words carefully, "I know you probably are right and I do trust you... But I want to discuss this with Dumbledore too."

Sirius nodded looking at Harry thoughtfully. "You can talk to Dumbledore or whomever you think that would help you cope with this Harry. There is no reason to ask for my permission about that. But you need, in the meantime, to be respectful to Severus no matter what."

"It may be a little late for that...", Harry mumbled quietly.

"I beg your pardon?", his godfather asked with raised eyebrows.

"I might have called him a snake and traitor and a few other things...", Harry said looking at Sirius apologetically.

His godfather sighed and looked at him in the eyes. "What am I gonna do with that temper of yours? I swear that you and Ses are even more short-tempered than your mother! And that says something!". He sighed again. Harry remained silent but smiled faintly at the mention of his mother. Sirius looked at him again, "Ok, I want you to talk to Dumbledore. Before that no further insulting to professor Snape, got it?"

"Yes Sirius..."

"And as soon as you clear this out with the Headmaster, I want you to apologize to Severus and accept whatever punishment he chooses to hand out.", Sirius continued.

"Ok...", Harry said again.

Sirius ruffled his hair and told him, "It's not that bad, kiddo. Go owl Dumbledore and see when you can go talk to him."

"Yeah, i'll do that...", Harry said and headed for his room grudgingly.

…...

Monday morning came and Harry would finally meet Dumbledore. After the day's classes he was to go to his office. But before that he had to go through a full day's lessons, with potions on his first period. Groaning and mumbling things about greasy oversized bats he entered the classroom at the dungeons along with Ron and Hermionie. On one hand he hated the fact that he had to face Snape and endure two hours of him, but on the other, potion making had began to grow into him. It relaxed him and with the tips of the book he became more and more efficient every time he was brewing something.

Today was no exception. He focused completely on his task, followed the books instructions, ignored Snape's glares and expectant looks and before he knew it his spotless potion was in its vial and he was cleaning up his cauldron. When he had everything cleaned up and put them in their right place in the class cupboards, he returned to his, Ron's and Hermionie's desk and started leaf through his book's pages. He saw for the very first time the words written on the first page, '_This book is the property of the half-blood Prince_'. He turned the next pages and soon realized that not only tips for potions but spells were written as well. Most of them were unknown to him. And he realized they probably were created by that Half-blood Prince, himself. And seeing how effective and safe his potions tips were, he couldn't see what could be dangerous about his spells. He closed the book and decided that he'd give a try to some of them that night.

"Good job Mr Potter. I dare say you are vastly improving.", Snape said, taking Harry out of his thoughts. The boy realized that his professor stood in front of him inspecting his potion. Harry merely nodded glancing away from Snape defiantly. Snape leaned forward then and looked at him directly in the eyes, "I would advise you, Mr Potter, to quit these childish tactics. You are only making matters worse for yourself. Trust me on that.", he promised looking at him sternly.

Harry gulped at that and answered quietly, "Yes sir."

"Quite better. I'll see you tonight at seven o' clock for our session. You WILL be there.", Snape whispered at him in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Yes sir.", Harry repeated and seeing that his friends were at last ready he got up and hurried away as quickly as he could.

"What was all that about?", Ron asked as they headed outside of the castle to spend their ten minutes break before transfiguration.

Harry looked at his friends thoughtfully. He hadn't told them anything about what he heard from Snape. After what Sirius told him he was afraid to wind them up too over the matter. At least not until he had it all cleared out. "We had a fight the other night. Nothing major. We disagreed on something and i'll talk to Dumbledore today about it. As soon as we clear it all out i'll fill you in.". Ron and Hermionie nodded understandingly. Harry then took the Prince's book back out.

Ron looked at him incredulously. "Seriously Harry! Reading a book during a break? Hermionie is rubbing off on you too much mate...". That earned him a half-hearted punch on his forearm by Hermionie.

"It's just that there are a couple of spells here that I would love to try...", Harry said looking at his friends excitedly.

"What kind of spells?", asked Hermionie suspiciously.

"They're written in the book. But I figured, if the potion tips are safe why wouldn't these spells?", Harry answered enthusiastically.

"But...", Hermionie immediately began to try and reason with her friend, only to be interrupted by an excited Ron.

"Then go ahead and try one right now!", Ron said waving off a hand at Hermionie.

"Ok, then...", Harry answered and not needing any more encouragement he lifted his wand and whispered the first spell he had seen. "Levicorpus!"

Ron all of a sudden was hoisted in the air, head down feet high with his black school robe falling off his shoulders leaving him with his shirt and black trousers. "Oi!", he squealed.

Harry then quickly mumbled the counter spell that was written right underneath the first enchantment and Ron fell hard on the ground. "Sorry mate!"

"Why on earth did you do that spell?", Ron asked while dusting off himself.

"It had this little note beside it saying 'harmless'...", Harry said apologetically.

"Just what I thought. Harry you need to return that book. It is written by someone we don't know and is full of charms and unauthorized magic. That is extremely dangerous. You have to get rid of it! It's very irresponsible to use it, especially if you are trying the spells written on it!", Hermionie scolded her best friend.

"Oh come off it 'Mionie! If the potion tips were safe the spells should be too!", Ron said rolling his eyes.

"You're so thoughtless!", the girl huffed exasperated, but stopped talking and took a book out to read not talking to either Ron or Harry.

…...

When the last period ended, Harry hurried towards the headmaster's office. After saying the password he climbed the stairs two at a time and knocked on Dumbledore's door impatiently. The headmaster's gentle voice told Harry to get in and the boy opened the door and entered the office.

"Hello sir.", Harry said to the silver-haired man who was magically sealing a few rolled parchments in front of him and stored them in a drawer in his desk.

"Hello, Harry. Please sit down. I believe you needed to talk to me about something?", The headmaster asked. Of course he had already been informed by Snape about the incident but he wanted to hear Harry's thoughts as well.

"Yes sir. Well the thing is that I... Uh... Overheard a certain discussion between Snape and Draco Malfoy. That happened the same day with Katie Bell's incident.", Harry said. When all the headmaster did was nod he continued, "Well Snape was..."

"Professor Snape, Harry.", Dumbledore reprimanded gently.

Harry didn't answer at that, "Yes, well he was saying to Malfoy that he had been stupid and not discreet. And that a girl almost got killed instead of the one that should die. And then Malfoy answered that it was a good plan and that he wouldn't fail to kill the one they want to the next time..."

"I see...", Dumbledore answered evenly and looked at Harry in the eyes.

"Well, it is pretty clear that it was Malfoy that put that thing there and Katie found it! And he is planning to kill someone! And Snape is trying to help him kill that someone sir!", Harry said incredulous at Dumbledore's lack of reaction.

"I am aware of all these Harry. I am aware of Draco's plans and I know the reasons behind them which have lead me to the decision not to expel the boy. I have to admit that I never believed he would actually try to put his plans in effect. That was wrong. A girl was endangered because of my poor assumptions.", Dumbledore said darkly. "But I assure you that now I have taken every precaution measure available to make sure I will know when Draco will try anything new. None will get hurt because of him again. And _professor_ Snape is doing all that he is doing under my orders. What he said to Draco was supposed to be said. You do not have to know anything more. Professor Snape is on our side. He is helping in manners you cannot understand right now. Risking his life daily for us. If he really wanted our harm he had all the opportunities he wanted to do it. So please, my boy, stop suspecting him. And disrespecting him."

Harry stared at the headmaster's blue eyes. He could see he was honest with him. And that was enough to trust him. "I will stop sir. I am sorry"

"I am not the one you should be apologizing to, Harry.", the man said his eyes twinkling.

"I will apologize to professor Snape too sir.", Harry said looking at the dark blue carpet underneath his shoes.

"Glad to hear it, my boy, glad to hear it."

Harry remained silent for a few seconds and then asked, "Sir, did you find out anything new about the Hocuxes?"

"Actually Harry yes. I believe I am getting extremely close to the next one. I will inform you as soon as I am sure I found it. Alright?", Albus asked. When the boy nodded he added smiling kindly, "I do not wish to be rude Harry but I am in the middle of something quite important so if there isn't anything more you wished to talk about, I suggest you go ahead to your homework."

"Yes sir. Thank you for your time.", Harry said getting up immediately. "Have a good afternoon sir.", he added as he exited the office and slowly headed for the tower. He had quite some studying to do and wanted to try some spells of the book before occlummency if he had the time.

…...

Sesylia was sitting in a big armchair by the window with a big mug of steaming tea in her hand. She was staring out of her window at the rain and her eyes seemed moist. When Harry entered he dropped his things on the couch and gasped when he suddenly saw her.

"Hey, you scared me!", he said clutching his chest. "What are you doing here?" Ses merely shrugged. Her eyes glittering with the tears that threatened to fall. "Hey, what's wrong?". Her brother said concerned going close to her and sitting on the armchair's arm.

His little sister remained silent and just leaned her head on his stomach. And cried. Silently. Deeply. Harry was totally at a loss of what to do. Ses was never the kind of girl that would cry. She would yell, she would break things she would lock herself away for hours she'd stop talking you at times, but crying? Never. And now here she was.

"Come on, baby sis! Tell me what's going on! You're freaking me out here!", Harry said again gently rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"It's just... Many things have piled up inside me for a while. No need to worry...", she said trying to dry her eyes but still letting Harry rub her gently.

"You fought with Eric?", he asked.

"No... Though he will be leaving you know... At the end of the term... To that Spanish university...". She said quietly.

"Yeah, he told me. Is that what's bothering you?"

"Among other things...", she answered.

"You fought with Sirius?"

"No... Not that he cares enough to fight... He's all goofy all the time after he started dating...", she said bitterly.

"Well, I can assure you he still fights pretty well... Three days ago I got it pretty hard from him. And seriously, about the dating thing, you need to get over it! You're not five! You know he is not leaving us, you know he will never stop caring!", Harry said seriously.

Sesylia got up and walked quickly to her room, locking her door behind her. Her brother stayed on the armchair's arm, looking at the floor. He decided that he was not the ideal person to handle his teenaged sister's hormones, so he headed to his room to get his studying done before he had to go to Occlumency.

Sesylia curled up in her bed and closed her eyes. All the tears gone. Angry at her brother for not understanding. Angry at herself for acting the way she was these last days. Angry at Sirius for having a girlfriend.

…...

Harry was heading to the dungeons mechanically. He had started meditating and closing his mind a few minutes before he left his room. He wouldn't risk Snape learning about the book he had in his hands. He was more than sure that he would think it was dangerous as well and take it away. Something the boy didn't want by any means. That book had made him good at potions and was now teaching him all kind of new spells. Harmless ones, a few useful for everyday needs, a few used for pranks and he had even spotted one for enemies. Called sectumsempra. Of course after what had happened to Ron that morning he didn't dare try it out. He had promised himself to never ever use it no matter what. Blocking the whole book thing away from his thoughts, Harry knocked on Snape's door.

"Enter!", came the sharp answer.

Harry opened the door, entered the room and closed the door again behind him, before heading in front of the desk and sitting in one of the chairs that were there. "Good evening sir.", he said quietly trying hard not to lower his eyes under Snape's stern and expectant stare.

"Good evening, Harry.", his professor answered and looked at the boy, waiting.

Harry took in a deep breath before saying the words he had more than once rehearse in front of his mirror, "I am really sorry for disrespecting you the way I did sir. I let my anger take the best of me and didn't think over what I heard rationally. I also heard something I was not supposed to. I apologize for that as well."

Snape fought the urge to smirk at the boy's obviously rehearsed short speech and said, "Apology accepted."

Harry blushed furiously before opening his mouth again, "I am also to tell you that Sirius expects you to hand me out whatever punishment you see fit for my behavior."

Snape's eyebrows raised at that statement. Of course he had already decided to put Harry in detention for his awful demeanour, but hearing that Black expected him to do so as well was at least surprising. "You will have detention with me three times a week for the next month. From eight pm to ten pm."

Harry sighed miserably before mumbling a "Yes sir..."

"Ok, then Harry now that this part is over with I need to learn something before we move on to Occlummency.", Snape said evenly. Harry looked the man in the eyes questioningly. "How exactly have you improved so much, in so little time at potions, Harry? Do not get me wrong, I am very proud of your progress. But being a teacher for over a decade I can assure you that no student goes from merely passing grades to straight O's in less than a month. Not in the art of potion making. You have a tutor or something alike?"

Harry clenched his fists besides his thighs. He focused to keep his voice straight and his eyes from blinking before saying, "I have been studying a lot more than in the past sir. And have Hermionie helping me out a few times a week."

Snape raised his eyebrows at the last words. A sixth year Granger spending time tutoring instead of studying was obviously a lie. And only that gave Harry away. His poor excuse. The boy's mind though was empty. Nothing revealing even the slightest hint of truth. That alone made Snape decide to turn a blind eye at the whole situation. After all, like always, the truth would show up herself at some point. Either Harry wanted it or not. And anyways the boy had at last learn how to occlude his mind correctly. If he could manage to hide a lie, then they were at very good point. "Ok, then. Let's begin, shall we?"

…...

When Harry went back to their apartment that night, he found there not only his godfather and siblings but Dumbledore as well. "Is everything all right?", he asked immediately, bewildered.

"Yes, Harry everything is fine.", Sirius said calmingly. "The headmaster has some news he needed to share with us."

Harry turned to look at Dumbledore while he took a seat at the kitchen table where the two men were sitting.

"I found another Hocrux Harry.", he said evenly.

"What?", Harry said excitedly almost leaping from his seat. "Have you destroyed it? Where was it hidden?"

"Easy there Harry. I found out what it is. I do not know though where it is. And that is the very reason I came here tonight. I need as more minds to think about this as possible. I know it's the diadem of Ravenclaw. It is a golden diadem with a big sapphire. Created by Rowena Ravenclaw. The very founder of Ravenclaw's house. It is said it enhanced the wisdom of anyone that wore it. None has ever seen it. But I am absolutely sure that Voldemort found it. And made it his Hocrux. I have researched quite a few possible places, but I cannot spot it.", Dumbledore said, his voice serious.

"Well...", Harry said thoughtfully, "We know that he likes not only fancy items, but fancy places that mean something to him as well. You found that ring in his ancestors home or something, the medallion was at that cave near his orphanage, the diary in the chamber of secrets... Maybe this one is at Hogwarts as well..", he said looking at the headmaster hopefully.

"Still, Harry, Hogwarts is a magic castle with secrets unknown to most. I know that he was arrogant enough to believe he had discovered all it's secrets, but I also know that no human has. The only thing I want from you is to think where he might have hidden it. You know his way of thinking batter than anyone. I just need you to think about this and come to me when you have come up with an idea. Is that something you believe you could handle?", the headmaster asked, his voice kind and serious.

"Of course sir. I will contact you whenever something comes to my mind.", Harry said immediately.

"Well, then I suppose I should get going and let you have your dinner and rest.", the silver-haired man said standing up. He then said goodbye to Sirius as well and turned his back to them heading to the door. Right when he touched the doorknob though he turned around and with twinkling eyes he asked Harry, "I believe your disagreement with professor Snape is taken care of?"

Harry, blushing grumbled a 'yes sir', and his shoulders slumbed remembering his detention. The headmaster nodded and left, leaving Sirius sighing loudly and Harry collapsing in the nearest chair. Ses and Allan went to the living room discussing something quietly leaving Harry and Sirius alone.

"Everything ok with Severus?", Sirius asked while putting a full plate of roast beef with asparagus in front of his godson.

Harry picked up the fork and started picking at the food in front of him, blushing again. "Yeah, I apologized and got detention..."

Sirius nodded and half-smiled with the boy's sulking before asking again, "And Occlumency? How is that going?"

"It's actually going pretty well. I can block my mind quite effectively now! Even Professor Snape said so!", he said a little more cheerfully while taking a bite from his plate.

"I'm glad to hear that.", Sirius smiled, but then turned all serious again, "Now, Harry I don't want you to think about the Hocrux all night alright? Your focus should be your studies. If you come up with any idea then let us know, but do not concentrate on that. And certainly do not try to find it alone if you think you got it. Let us know first! Clear?"

"Yes, Sirius, no need to worry. Can I go to Ron's till curfew and talk about this with him too? And Mionie?", he asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not. But be back at ten. You need your rest!", Sirius said smiling at the boy.

"Thanks! I will!", Harry said smiling broadly and then hurried to finish his dinner so that he could go to his best pal as soon as possible.

…...

Fifteen minutes later, - all freshed up and in clean clothes in case Ginny would see him- Harry climbed the stairs with Hermionie jogging behind him. They knocked the door and were invited in by a smiling Mr Weaseley. After greeting him and Mrs as well they hurried to Ron's room and entered without knocking.

"Oi! Private space here! A knock wouldn't kill you!", he said grumpily jumping up from his bed surprised with the sudden invasion.

"Thank god you weren't in any really 'private' moment then, I guess!", Harry joked throwing the redhead a pillow he grabbed from the bed.

"Oh shut up, already! What's going on?", Ron said blushing a little but smiling.

"Dumbledore got a Hocrux!", Hermionie said excitedly sitting herself on the carpet beside the bed, where the boys had already sat.

Before Ron got a chance to answer, Harry added, "But he cannot find it! He asked for us to think of where it could possibly be!"

"Well what is it?", Ron asked trying to gather up the clues.

"Ravenclaw's diadem!", Hermionie answered excitedly again.

"But that has never been found!", Ron said confused.

"Apparently it has... And we need to think of where he could have put it. Or at least how he found it so we have something to start searching for.", Harry answered while fidgeting with the hem of Ron's blanket.

All three of them went silent for a little bit. Then Harry and Hermionie jumped up startled by Ron's sudden squeal of triumph, "Hey! Ravenclaw's ghost!"

Hermionie looked at him confused but then her eyes went round with surprise realizing what her friend had just said, "That's right Ron!", she yelled enthusiastically, "Ravenclaw's ghost is Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter! She could know where the diadem is!"

"Right! She could also be the one that Voldemort talked to, when he found it!", Harry added now jumping to his feet excited.

"Ok, there is no way they'll let us go to the castle tonight, but we could wake up earlier and go find her before classes tomorrow!", Hermionie said instantly.

Harry's face fell a little bit at that, but Hermionie was right. And after they finally had a clue of where to begin their searching. Waiting a few hours would not kill him. "Perfect! Ok then! We'll meet at seven sharp and we'll go find her."

"Deal!", Ron said, yawning.

"Perfect!" Hermionie said rising to her feet.

"Ok, then! I'm going to see Ginny for a while and then i'll go get some sleep. See you tomorrow guys.", Harry said standing up. He hugged Hermionie and clapped Ron's back before leaving the room, followed by Hermionie who said that Tonks needed some help at the house and would go too.

…...

Harry, Ron and Hermionie were rushing down the corridors heading to the direction Nearly-Headless-Nick showed them. He said the Helena Ravenclaw used to roam at a certain classroom, that was not used for many decades, in the mornings. They found her silver-gray semi-transparent figure hover over the ground in front of a window that looked straight to east. She was staring at the clouds that were painted a faint gold from the sun behind them. The kids exchanged awkward looks, before Hermionie tactfully cleared her throat. The ghost immediately turned around to look at them startled at not being alone like she thought. "What do you want?", she asked all but kindly, her voice deep and celestial.

"We are sorry to interrupt you.", Hermionie said bowing her head a little. "We need to ask you about something. Something of great importance and you are the only one that could help us..."

"And what would that something be?", she asked a little more calmly now, slowly approaching them.

Harry took in a deep a breath and tried to copy the tone of voice Hermionie had just used and seemed to do the trick. "We need to know about your mother's diadem."

Helena's eyes instantly hardened, "You are worthless of the diadem!", she yelled making the kids shiver. "Everybody has been after it! Anyone who has ever approached me only aims to that! But nobody is worth of wearing it!"

"We do not wish to wear it!", Harry answered his voice trembling in front of the ghost's rage. Helena almost snorted sarcastically. "And we do know that you once lead someone to it!", he added deciding to change tactics. He saw her tense -if possible- a little. He almost smiled and went on. "I happen to know, that once you lead a boy named Tom Riddle to the diadem.", of course he knew no such thing, but bluffing was the only strategy he could think of right now.

"He found his own way! I only gave him clues. He was smart enough to realize were it was. He found it. He was worth it!", she said her voice now considerably lower. "He was even smart enough to make me believe he approached me not for the diadem, but for my company..."

"I am sorry he used you in such a horrible way, but we also know that he used the diadem in a terrible way. We need to find it Helena. We need to find the diadem and clean it from the darkest of magic, he instilled in it.", Harry said. His voice was stable his eyes locked with hers.

"I know how he used it... I am the only one to blame for that. The daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw's.. The stupidest woman on earth...", She whispered.

"Trust me, Helena, you are far from stupid. He used you. And ruined one of the most signifficant magic items ever existed. We need to make this right! Help us! Do you have any idea, of where he has hidden it?", Harry answered.

"He said that it was a place secret to everybody but him. That none would ever see it. The only place in Hogwarts that would remain his. A place where you can only enter in a very certain way. To complicated for anyone else to find it. I doubt you will ever find it...", she said and with that she swirled around and flew high in the room leaving through the ceiling.

"Damn!", Ron said.

"No!", Harry yelled triumphantly. His friends looked at him confused. "He was far too arrogant to believe that anyone would find things he found. But really guys, think. A place in the castle, secret, that reveals itself only in a certain way...", He said smiling.

Ron and Hermionie instantly yelped excitedly as well yelling at the same time, "The room of requirement!"

"Come, we need to get Dumbledore!", Harry yelled back and they instantly started running towards the headmaster's office. When there the boy frantically yelled the password, only to hear from an annoying voice that the headmaster was not in his office, and would not be back for another four hours at least. The trio exchanged disappointed looks.

"Ok, i'm not leaving it there!", Harry then said.

"But, Harry Sirius and Dumbledore said to tell them first!", Hermionie said immediately.

"I know, but neither of them is here! And we know where it is! I cannot risk losing it! I'm taking it!", Harry said, his voice decisive. And turned his back to his friends heading to the stairs that would lead him to the seventh floor corridor in front of the room of requirement. Ron and Hermionie after hesitating for mere seconds followed him quickly.

"But how will we destroy it?", Hermionie asked.

"We won't. We will wait for Sirius to come home and we'll see from there.", Harry answered. He flinched a little thinking of his godfather. He would probably get in trouble for disobeying right now, but he would not try to kill the thing and he could not take any risks. When the three friends finally reached at the seventh floor corridor they started pacing in front of it, all thinking of the Ravenclaw's diadem and the need to kill the Hocrux. One, two, three times. And to their relief the door slowly appeared at the wall in front of them. Harry reached out with shaking hands and opened the door slowly entering. They all took their wands out, ready to defend themselves from anything that might be guarding the Hocrux. The room was like an old storing room. Full of stuff old and hidden in the centuries. Hermionie tried to summon it but to no avail. After half an hour of searching Harry yelled triumphantly. "Here it is!"

Ron and Hermionie run towards him. "We shouldn't touch it. In case it's cursed.", Hermionie instantly said.

Harry nodded. Then he saw a little stick behind him. Not too long but thick enough. He picked it up and slowly guided it to the diadem and through it's loops behind the sapphire. He slowly brought it to them and then he handed the stick to Ron who took it cautiously. Harry reached in his inner pocket and drew his invisibility cloak out of it and cautiously covered the stick and the diadem taking it from Ron. Then after they made sure it was hidden they rushed to leave the castle before students and professors started to roam in the corridors and spot them. In a matter of minutes they were in Harry's apartment.

"Hey what's up?", Allan asked seeing the trio entering right when he was about to leave and head to class.

"We found a Hocrux!", Harry said triumphantly.

"Alone?", Allan almost yelled in surprise looking at them disbelievingly.

"Yes! We tried to find Dumbledore but he's away and Sirius had already left for Gringots. We could not risk leaving it there!", Harry said.

Allan nodded in understanding. "Where is it then?"

Instead of answering Harry unwrapped the cloak carefully from his hand and the stick on which the diadem was hanging. "Do not touch it though! We are afraid it might be cursed.."

"Wow!", a new voice squealed. Ses took three long strides and lowered her head to see the Hocrux as closely as possible.

"Watch it Ses!", Harry said warningly.

It was then that the floo was heard. Five heads turned towards the green flames which soon revealed Sirius, who returned to fetch a certain paper he had forgotten. When he stepped in the living room, the man stared at the five kids and the stick with a tiara on it in utter shock. "What on earth are you doing here? You are supposed to be at school! And what is that?", he asked his tone almost stern.

"It's the Hocrux!", Ses said triumphantly, obviously not realizing that Harry would get in trouble for getting it alone.

"The what?", Sirius barked making all of them jumped and flinch at the tone. "Harry James Potter!", he then roared, and taking the two strides between himself and his godson he grabbed the stick threw it to the floor along with the diadem and turning Harry to his side he landed four hard swats to his bottom, making him flush furiously and his friends to look around awkwardly. "What the hell were you thinking?", Sirius roared again.

"I just found out and I tried to find Dumbledore but he was away! And you were at the bank already! I could not risk leaving it Sirius!", he said trying his hardest to make his godfather understand and keep his voice stable.

Sirius was trembling slightly. He was terrified only thinking what could go wrong but on the other hand understood his godson's fear of leaving the Hocrux after finding it. "We will be talking about this later!", he said sternly. And then turned his attention to the diadem. "Albus won't be back for quite a few hours. He gave me though a few basilisk fangs the other day, in case me or some other member assigned with this mission found it."

Harry's eyes flashed with excitement. "Kill it then, Sirius! Now! Please!", he said his voice almost shaking.

Sirius put a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed it to calm him down a little bit. Then he accioed a basilisk fang silently. Turning to the kids he said. "I need you out of here until it ends. Just in case. Wait outside and i'll call you in."

"But...", Harry immediately began to protest, only to be silenced by a promising look from Sirius.

"You will go out. Now.", he said quietly but powerfully, daring anyone to protest. The kids turned slowly and exited the room leaving the man alone. Sirius sealed the door so that none could enter and then taking a deep breath he raised the fist, in which the basilisk fang was, over the diadem and brought it down squarely in the middle of the sapphire. The diadem flashed with a black light and with a violent explosion, that sent Sirius flying on the opposite wall, it died.

…...

"I should tan your butt for this stunt!", Sirius was scolding Harry, while the two of them washed the dinner plates.

The boy flushed at the statement but did not answer. He was already walking on thin ice after the Hocrux thing and was not willing to risk a spanking. Lowering his eyes he said quietly, "I'm sorry. I know it was dangerous, but I could not let it there. The ghost knew what I was after. She could tell anyone! I could not risk it Sirius, please understand..."

His godfather sighed deeply. "I do understand. And that's why I am not going to spank you.", he said and Harry smiled at him thankfully. "But I am definitely grounding you!", Sirius added and saw Harry's smile slip from his face.

"Two weeks Harry. It will be school, homework, occlumency and detention and home again to sleep. On weekends I will be giving you a few extra chores as well. Clear?"

"Yes..", Harry answered grumpily.

"And Harry, if you ever pull anything like this again, you will get a spanking every day for a week! Understood?", Sirius asked in a dead serious voice. When the boy gulped and nodded he smiled and with a much more pleasant tone said, "Good. Now finish this up and then straight to your room. An early sleep will do you some good tonight I think.", Sirius said ruffling the boy's hair, before heading to his study to finish a few reports that he was supposed to hand in tomorrow at the bank.

Harry ended the dishes and headed to his room, inwardly thanking his luck for getting only two weeks. His anniversary with Ginny would be here in a few weeks and he wanted to make this perfect. He glanced out of his window and did not let the dark clouds that were gathering up worry him. The sun would come out at some point...

**A/N: Yes i know, it took forever again! But i had biiiig Writer's block... I know where i want the story to go, i have all the chapters planned and still when it comes to writing them i keep having trouble with it! Ireally hope i'll be luckier with the next one! I am eager to get the next chapters written so i believe i'll make it to a quicker upload. My free time is decreased unbelievable much, with work and college but i'm doing the best i can! I hope you're still with me! Please please please review! It helps incredibly much!**


	29. Chapter 29

Harry was pacing in his room restless. Hermionie and Sesylia were sitting on his bed, heads in their hands trying their best not to kill their best friend and brother. As days went by and Harry's anniversary with Ginny approached , he was getting more and more anxious to prepare the perfect date for the occasion. After three days of wondering where to go, he decided that his house would be best, granted that they'd be alone. Then another three followed, with questions about what he should do, how would he decorate and if girls liked butterbeer and chips for anniversary dinner. When Hermionie and Ses gave him a few ideas and made sure Ginny would not suffer a stomachache all night afterwards, the questions about the present came up. The girls had already offered a million ideas none of which seemed romantic enough to Harry. He needed something meaningful for both of them, that would also be something a girl would fancy... He had this idea about turning a snitch into a necklace, but after the yelling he got from his sister and best friend he decided to think of something else. Ok, more like have them think of something else! The problem was they couldn't find anything...

"For Merlin's shake Harry, we're here for over an hour! We have thought of more than twenty gifts and nothing's good enough? I mean we are girls! Get her jewelery and she'll be the happiest girl in the world!", Ses growled trying hard to keep her temper in check.

"But that would not be special! I need something symbolic and not only fancy!", Harry said looking at them anxiously.

Hermionie's head snapped up, her eyes glinting dangerously as she said, "Ok... I will suggest ONE more thing... And then, i'm out of here! I love you my dearest friend but you've driven me crazy! Now listen to me and listen to me carefully, because this is the very last thing concerning your anniversary you'll hear from me!". Harry flinching uncomfortably under her threatening glare merely nodded. The girl took in a deep breath and then said her voice a little calmer, "How about, a little bracelet with two little charms... One of a stag like your patronus and one of a horse, like Ginny's? There is this little jewlery shop in Hogsmead that could make this... I suggest to be golden. It will look really pretty on her compared to a silver one.."

Harry's eyes went round with surprise and excitement, "That's it!", he yelled happily. Then he run to Mionie and lifting her up from the bed hugged her tightly smiling from ear to ear. "Hermionie you are a genius! That's the perfect idea! How could I not have thought of that! Thank you so much!"

"Thank me by letting me go!", Hermionie yelled dramatically and run for the door with Sesylia right behind her, as soon as Harry broke the hug. "Seriously Harry, all Ginny needs is you on your anniversary! So stop getting anxious about everything and she'll have a great time!", the brown haired girl told Harry before shutting the door firmly behind her and leaving the boy smiling.

Now that would be perfect. One more thing to get done, he thought. Then he got out of his room and headed to the kitchen, where he knew his godfather would be drinking his afternoon tea. "Hey, Sirius!", he said cheerfully while sitting in a chair across from the man.

Sirius looked at the boy smiling too. A faint twinkle in his eyes. He knew that tone all to well... "What's up Harry?"

"Nothing much...", the boy answered and then he added, "Well, my anniversary with Ginny is coming up..."

"Aha...", his godfather said while sipping from his mug and looking in his godson's green eyes over it.

"And i'm kind of planning something special for Ginny.", Harry added. When Sirius nodded he went on, "And well... I was hoping that maybe you could lend me the house for a few hours that evening..."

"The house?", Sirius asked raising his eyebrows. He expected something like a later curfew or something alike. But leaving in the house two teenagers, alone, celebrating their anniversary was something he didn't feel very comfortable with. "I really don't know Harry..."

"Look, I understand your worries, but honestly Sirius, all I want is something more personal. I want that day to be special and being totally alone in here instead of crowded coffee place would be so great!", the boy tried. "And I promise and give you my word, that we won't be doing anything that... Uh... You wouldn't approve of! I just want it to be special. Please Sirius..."

The pleading eyes of the boy made Sirius give in. He trusted Harry not to do anything stupid. After all Ginny was quite young to really worry about things getting.. out of control. "All right...", he finally said. "But you will only have it for three hours! From seven to ten. And then i'll come home along with your siblings. And I expect you to be a gentleman Harry! You gave me your word you two will be decent and you'd better keep it young man...", he added sternly.

"We will! I swear! Thank you so much Sirius!", his godson said enthusiastically. "It's in two days! I will need you out a little earlier though, like from six, so that i'll have the time to prepare the house..."

"The living room Harry!", Sirius cut in pointedly. "You will only have the living room!"

"Well, of course! But I will need some time to make it the way I want it. And of course i'll clean up afterwards!", the boy answered quickly.

"Ok then. At six the day after tomorrow i'll be out of here!", Sirius said shaking his head. The fact that Harry had grown old enough to be celebrating anniversaries made him feel like the day that he'd have to see him leave the nest was all too quickly approaching.

"Great! Can I go to Hogmsead for a few minutes? I need to order Ginny's present! I won't be more than twenty minutes!", Harry asked hopefully.

"Ok... But then straight back home. You have homework to do. The Christmas Holidays won't start for another two days and I am sure you have studying to do..."

"Sure! See you in a little while!", Harry said again and headed for the door.

Sirius smiled as the boy left and sighed when the door closed. They were growing up so fast... Too fast...

…...

Remus checked his clock as he closed the door of his study. He headed for their kitchen to have a few minutes with his wife before going to deliver the grades for the semester to the headmaster. He could owl them of course but Albus had asked him to see him and discuss something for the order. When he entered the kitchen he found Dora standing in front of the window, leaning on the kitchen counter while staring at the clouds outside. She seemed a little skeptic Remus thought. He walked to her and when she smiled at him he hugged her gently.

"Everything alright?", he asked while breaking the hug.

"Yeah...", Dora answered, though her voice was a little tense. "You're leaving already?"

"In a minute... Sure you're ok?", Remus asked again, looking his wife in the eye, concerned.

"Yes! Don't worry! I'm fine! Go deliver those grades and try to be back for dinner, if that order thing can wait, 'k?", she said quietly while placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll do my best!", he answered and with a last kiss he left.

Dora waited till she heard the door closing. After a few seconds she rushed to their room and took her purse. Then she went to the bathroom down the hall that none of them was ever using. All four of them preferred the ones in their own rooms. She entered and locked the door. Then she placed the purse on the basin and dug in it. She took out what she was looking for. Of course there were spells that she would try too, but wanted to be one hundred percent sure and thought that a few muggle tests would help... Reading in the instructions that it would take five minutes for them to give her an answer she first did the muggle ones. When she was done she placed the two pregnancy tests on the now closed toilet sit and drew her wand. Pointing her belly with it she started saying quietly the complicated spell and making sure the movement of her hand was the right one. Soon her stomach glowed with a soft golden light. She sighed and with trembling hands repeated the process only to get the very same results. Then taking in a deep breath she took the two tests in her hands. Both of them positive... She looked at the mirror and smiled, her eyes moist with emotion. She was pregnant... Then with trembling hands she threw the tests in the wasting can and grabbed her purse clumsily, missing that the third one -that she had bought just in case she did something wrong with the other two- fell on the floor. She returned her purse to her room and went back to the kitchen. Seeing her cup of tea she emptied it in the sink and washed the cup. No more caffeine for quite a while, she thought smiling...

…...

"Fred! George!", Ginny squealed happily seeing her older brothers in the living room when she entered the house that afternoon. She had no idea the twins would be visiting but was more than happy to see them. Hugging them both tightly, she smiled brightly at them. "I missed you guys! I thought you were not coming for another three days!"

The twins smiled to their baby sister. "Well, that was the plan but with the party tonight, we thought we could come a little earlier and help around a bit!", George said happily.

"What party?", Ginny asked confused glancing from one to the other.

"Oh! That's right! Bill owled when you were still out!", Fred said.

"Bill owled? He's staying at that Fleur's for ages! When is he coming home?", She asked excitedly.

"Well... They are coming tonight...", George said awkwardly. From Ginny's tone at the mention of Fleur's name he realized she wouldn't really like the news...

"They? Who they? Don't tell me that Percy came to his senses at last!", She said bewildered.

"No...", Fred answered, his face hardened at the mention of his older brother that had turned his back to the family. "Bill and Fleur are coming... The party will be for them. For their engagement."

"What?", Ginny asked, her face blushing as her temper started to flame.

"They got engaged. And mom is throwing a party for them tonight.", Fred said squeezing her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"You've got to be kidding me! What the hell did he find to that greasy french royal b...", Ginny started to yell only to be interrupted by her mother.

"End that phrase young lady and I can assure you, you will spend the whole night standing with a sore butt and a soap bar in your mouth!", she sternly scolded as she put her fists on her hips.

Fred and George were exchanging shocked glances with their little sister's outburst but fought hard not to lough as well. They liked Fleur just fine. How could they not, she was more than charming. But still little Ginny swearing was much too funny.

"Sorry ma...", Ginny grumbled flinching with the threat.

"Get to your studying and if you finish early let me know, I could use your help. I have a million things to do!", Mrs Weasely said sternly, but her fists left her hips, a sign that she was not angry any more. "Fred George! With me! You have potatoes to chop. The spell is simple... You'd better do it well!", she continued as she turned her back and rushed to the kitchen. Fred and George threw Ginny a desperate look and followed their mother with slumbed shoulders. It would be a long day...

A few hours later everything was ready, and the Weasleys were all dressed up and anxiously waiting for the couple. Among the happy faces Ginny's grumpy one stood out. Her mother had tried to cheer her up but to no avail. When the bell rang, Molly jumped up and rushed to the door. When Bill entered she immediately hugged him tightly. Then she awkwardly opened her arms and hugged her son's fiancee as well. The rest of the Weaseley family got to their feet as well and one by one congratulated the couple.

When Bill saw Ginny approaching he smiled broadly and opened his arms. Ginny could not resist and let him hug her, but didn't hug back. Bill looked at her confused but smiling, "So... Won't you congratulate me?"

"Why would I?", Ginny answered indifferently. "You congratulate someone when they achieve something great, or when something great happens to them. You getting engaged to Fleur is nothing great. And I am not going to encourage you in a decision I believe to be wrong!", she said, her cheeks flaming and her eyes almost moist.

Bill frowned at her and lowered himself to get to eye level with his baby sister. "Gin, i'm sorry you feel that way. But you are old enough now to realize that people around you make the decisions they believe to be best for themselves. You do not have to agree with those decisions. And it is alright to let them know what you think about them. But you also need to learn to stand by them no matter what. Even when you do not agree. Will you do this for me tonight? Will you be kind with the woman I love? If you cannot love her for what she is then try to love her just because I do. That's all i'm asking.", he said looking at the girl's eyes.

Ginny did not answer. She didn't trust herself to do so. She merely nodded. And then turned to Fleur and offering her hand said a cold congratulations. When a bewildered Fleur took her hand and thanked her, Ginny turned back around and left the couple, heading towards the sofa where the twins were sitting.

"Is your Sister upset?", Fleur asked with her french accent.

Bill put an arm around her and told her reassuringly, "It's just that she is used to having me around this past year and she doesn't like the fact that i'm moving out. She'll get used to the idea though. No worries.". His girlfriend smiled at him and after placing a light peck to his lips went to the kitchen to help Mrs Weaseley to serve dinner.

…...

"I'm so glad we're going out!", Ses said happily at Eric as they walked towards Hogsmead.

"Well, since the holidays almost began I thought we could afford a little time off from studying!", Eric said putting his arm around her shoulders. "I've really missed going out with you..."

"I know... It seems like forever since the last time we went somewhere together. Let's go to the broomsticks! There will be lots of people there! I've missed crowded places!", she said giggling.

"Wherever you want!", Eric smiled at her excitement.

They opened the Broomsticks' door joking and laughing. They smiled with the crowded place already decorated for Christmas. Making their way to their favorite table, though, Ses abruptly stopped. Eric turned his head towards the spot she was staring at and realized with horror it was Sirius and probably his girlfriend, who hadn't noticed them yet.

Sesylia walked the few steps to the table and stood right in front of the couple. "Hey.", She said curtly.

Sirius lifted his head and looked at her surprised but then smiled at his goddaughter. "Hey there Ses! I didn't know you'd go out.."

"Yeah well, it's not like you were home, so I could tell you...", she answered coldly.

"Hey... Relax! I'm not telling you off, you just surprised me!", her godfather answered evenly.

Sesylia turned and stared coldly at Serenity. She was not what she expected. Young and beautiful, with long red hair and sparkling blue eyes... She smiled to the girl kindly. Sesylia turned back to her godfather not returning the smile, "That's her I suppose?", she asked, her temper now obvious.

Sirius' eyebrows narrowed at her tone. "Yes, Sesylia! That is Serenity. I would appreciate if you'd change your tone though...", he said sternly.

Sesylia snorted loudly at that. "You bring her here, in the most popular place in Hogmsmead, where everyone can see you and you're telling me off about my tone? What is this, like middle age crisis or something? You act like a brainless teen to feel younger?"

"Sesylia stop this right now! Another word and you'll be a sorry young lady!", Sirius said warningly, his eyes flushing with anger.

Sesylia turned to Serenity once again, "Try to have your fun with him as soon as possible. There are people who actually need him you know!", she said spitefully.

Sirius jumped up in a matter of seconds and grabbed the girl's arm making her lean towards him. "You will stop this right now! I want you to apologize to Serenity this instant and then you're going straight home and wait for me. Am I understood?", he asked furious.

Sesylia wanted more than everything to talk back, to turn her back and leave without apologizing but she simply couldn't. That tone was all to known. And it meant that Sirius still cared for her attitude. So he must be still caring. Or at least she hoped so. Gulping with difficulty she turned to Serenity and whispered an apology. The woman smiled at her and told her not to worry. Then she turned back to Sirius who was glaring at her. "Straight home! I'll be there in less than an hour.", he said and with an ominous look let her arm from his grip and sat back down. Sesylia went to Eric and whispering to him that she should go home they left the Brommsticks together.

"I am so very Sorry for this Serenity. She is such a great kid, but has quite a hard time coping with this. With us...", Sirius said when the two teens left.

His girlfriend smiled at him understandingly. "Don't worry Sirius. I can perfectly understand. We were clear about this from the very beginning anyways. You focus on your kids and that's what I totally love about you. So let's pay so that you can go and talk to Ses. She was more than upset and waiting for you for too long won't help in any way..."

Sirius smiled and leaning close he kissed her. She covered needs that none else could. And respected the fact that his family would always come first. And that's what he totally loved about her.

Twenty minutes later somebody knocked on Ses' bedroom door. She was sitting on her bed crying softly, when Sirius walked in. He closed the door behind him and sighed seeing how upset she was. He slowly sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders making her lean in his chest. And that's all she really wanted. She rested her head there crying her heart out. Sirius rubbed her back and tried his best to calm her down waiting patiently for her sobs to ease. When she finally relaxed and all that was left from her outburst were mild hiccups, he asked evenly, "Wanna tell me what got into you? What caused that awful behaviour?"

"No...", Ses said still resting her head in his godfather warm chest.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to Sesy. So save us the trouble and tell me what's wrong. It will help you more than you think if you talk about this with me. Come on...", Sirius pressed on.

"It's just... I know you love us. But you love her too... I just don't want to lose you... I might lose Harry... And Allan and all those I care about. But from something I cannot control. I cannot stand losing you for another person Sirius... We are so close to losing everything.. I just cannot worry about losing you over something like that too...", she said looking at him pleadingly.

"Sesylia Lily Potter! You know perfectly well that you will never, ever lose me! You're stuck with me! Either you like it or not! There is no getting away from this family. We'll always be together no matter what! And the fact that I might be dating has absolutely nothing to do with us. You need to understand this baby girl...", Sirius said looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I do understand it... But still, i'm so afraid it might happen...", She said quietly. A few new tears slipping on her cheeks.

"Honey, stop being afraid over something like that! You are not losing me!", the man repeated. "And that means that you have to answer to me for your actions! And the way you behaved tonight was simply unacceptable!", he added sternly.

"I know. I am sorry..."

"Well, sorry isn't going to cut this, Sesylia. You're leaving me no choice here.", Sirius said sternly yet camly. Then he gently pulled the girl up and led her towards him and over his lap. Sesylia didn't protest but couldn't help but whimper when the first smack landed to her pajama clad bottom. Sirius' hand fell down on its target again and again making her squirm and yell from the growing burning pain. Soon she was crying and after a while begging her godfather to stop. Sirius knew more than well that he was not spanking too hard so he kept going. What he aimed for was a longer session rather than a hard one. He thought that given the circumstances that would work best with Ses. It would allow her to get all of her tension out and also make her realize that he still was there for her, even when that meant punishment. When the girl went limp he landed another twelve smacks to each sitspot harder than the previous and then it was over. He gently pulled Sesylia up and gathered her in his arms rocking her gently trying to calm her down. She kept mumbling apologies and he kept assuring her that everything was over and done with. And when her sobs finally eased she was fast asleep in his hands. Sirius smiled at the sleeping girl. It had been quite a while from the last time she had fallen asleep in his arms and he couldn't help but hold her for a little longer. When her breathing went really slow though he gently lied her on her stomach in her bed and pulled the covers tightly around her. Then placing a kiss on her forehead stared at her for a while before leaving the room and leaving her rest. He went straight to his armchair and collapsed in it. He always hated punishing his kids. But he felt happy too because things with Ses finally went right again.

…...

The big day had finally come and Harry was restless ever since he woke up. He got all anxious about Ginny's present but to his relief it was delivered around eleven o' clock. He opened it and smiled broadly at the result. The bracelet was simply gorgeous. The little charms beautiful and with the slightest details beautifully carved. He carefully closed the dark red case it was in and put it on his desk. Hermionie and Ses had arranged with Dobby to bring dinner cooked by the house elves, so he had something less to worry about. The hours till six o' clock though seemed not to pass. He chose his clothes carefully and kept tidying up the kitchen and living room all day.

At six o' clock Sirius, Allan and Ses finally left and he got to the decorations part. He knew how much Ginny loved candles, so he lit almost a dozen of them and put them in random spots in the living room. The light jasmine and vanilla scent filled the room making the atmosphere cozy and sweet. He brought the big bouquet of roses he had also bought and put them in a vase in the middle of the coffee table. He glanced around him and smiled satisfied. Checking the clock he rushed to take a shower and get ready himself. At seven o' clock precisely the front door was heard. Harry with his heart pounding opened it. Ginny stood there. Beautiful as ever. He smiled at her and tenderly kissed her leading her inside. Their evening went by beautifully. The dinner was excellent and Dobby had even made them a sweet little heart-shaped chocolate cake. Ginny loved her bracelet and gave Harry an dark blue woolen scarf she knitted herself with his initials on it.

"This is so great Harry. You are the sweetest person i've ever known.", Ginny said quietly as she was curled up in his arms, a while after they had finished eating.

Harry smiled and breathed in her wonderful smell, "You more than worth it... But I am afraid that you are the greatest person you know.. I mean you are the greatest person I know... You get my point..", he smiled at her and stared at her sparkling eyes.

"This is far too romantic to hex you, so i'll simply not answer!", she answered back and kissed him lightly.

"You know, it was the most wonderful year of my life...", he whispered caressing her hair.

"It really was Harry.", she agreed, curling up even more in his hug.

Harry closed his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head as she buried her face in his neck, "I love you...", she whispered.

Harry looked at her eyes and whispered back, "I love you too...".

…...

The last day of classes found Harry in a complete daze. His date with Ginny the very previous night was all too fresh to concentrate on anything. He was constantly lost in his thoughts with a wide smile on his face, which made Hermionie laugh and Ron grumble, things about not wanting to know about his sister's kisses. The teachers were far more agreed with Ron unfortunately. By his third period Harry had earned more than five scoldings and three detention threats if he didn't pay attention. The weirdest thing is Hermionie earned some herself as well. Not for laughing at Harry's constant smile, but for daydreaming in a very same way he was.

While exiting the transfiguration classroom and heading to DADA, Harry snapped out of his daydreaming for a while to interrogate his best friend along with Ron.

"Spill it! What's going on!", Ron said the second they left the classroom under McGonagal's glare.

"What are you talking about?", she asked, blushing deeply.

"Dear Merlin! You actually blushed! You're so hiding something from us! There is no way you wouldn't pay attention to class unless something major happened!", Harry added looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Oh drop it you two! I just... Look forward for the Christmas break!", she answered as convincingly as she could master. It wasn't like she didn't trust them or anything. She would tell them eventually but right now it was a little awkward.

"Hermionie, you cannot lie!", Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah! What is this? You don't trust us?", Harry asked trying to sound hurt. "I told you about my  
>first …three words! And you know how hard this is for a boy to trust to his friends!", he told her almost accusingly.<p>

Hermionie opened the door of the classroom and headed to their desk sitting down in the middle and motioning for them to sit next to her. When they did she waited staring at her hands for the class to fill with students and when they were all talking and laughing giving her the cover she needed from Remus, who had just entered and was chatting at the doorway with one of the students, she said blushing furiously, "Me and Allan... Well you know... We...Had sex..."

"What?", Harry almost yelled. "When did this happen?"

"Lower your voice!", Hermionie told him anxiously glancing behind her back at Remus who was surprised by Harry's yell and was now staring towards them.

"When did this happen?", Ron asked in a whisper when she turned back to them.

"Last night. Tonks was out at some appointment and Remus had some detention here. So he came over... I believe you can figure out the rest on your own!", she said smiling a little.

"Oh Merlin!", Ron said desperately looking at Harry now.

"What's wrong?", his best pal asked bewildered.

"Hermionie, our Hermionie, the geek Hermionie, the girl Hermionie, had sex first! That's what happened!", he grumbled uncomfortably. Then realizing he had just said that to his sister's boyfriend he immediately added with narrowed eyes, "And you'd better have it last from all of us!" Hermionie laughed at that along with Harry.

"Everything alright here?", Remus asked standing over their desk smiling at the teens. He was sure something was on, but he really enjoyed seeing them having a good time. After all it could be a good something and not necessarily trouble.

Hermionie wondered anxiously if he had heard anything, but seeing his calm attitude she doubted he had. So smiling she answered, "Everything great, professor.", the man smiled at the trio and headed to his desk to begin the class.

…...

Harry was walking to the dungeons that night for his last session of Occlumency until after the Christmas break. Snape was pleased with his progress and Harry himself felt stronger and more efficient at the end of their meetings. That night though was not going to end well. As he was walking past the dungeon classrooms he heard something from one of them. Angry voices whispering.

"You said you'd help me!", Draco Malfoy's voice was saying.

"I know, but now I can't! He wants you to do it not me!", that should be Crabbe.

"Fuck you Crabbe! I'll never be able to do this alone! He'll fucking kill my parents! And then me!", Malfoy answered desperately. Harry could tell he was trying very hard not to cry.

"So will, me and my family, if I help you! You're on your own!", Crabbe said and he hurried towards the door leaving Harry little time to hide behind the closest corner.

When Crabbe was nowhere to be seen he went back towards the door and peeked in inside. Draco was leaning his forehead on a wall. And his shoulders were jolting violently. It took Harry a few seconds to realize that Malfoy was crying. He tried to process what he had just heard. Who wanted what done by Malfoy? Had this anything to do with the discussion he had overheard between him and Snape? And why and who would kill his parents and then Draco himself if he didn't do it? Before he could put two and two together the blond boy turned around bewildered his wand in hand. He had felt someone was watching him. Harry, startled, didn't react fast enough. He merely made it to dive to the floor and the hex Malfoy threw him missed him by inches. He got his wand out and tried to use the Levicorpus spell but Malfoy blocked it and sent a blowing up spell towards Harry who managed to dodge it on time. Then he aimed for Malfoy's legs to throw him the jelly-leg charm, but missed and resulted in blowing up a cupboard next to him.

Severus Snape was glancing at the clock on the opposite wall wondering why Harry was late, when he heard the loud crashing sound. He ran out of his office and followed the now multiplying sounds of what should be a dueling. He soon made it to the classroom where Draco and Harry were in a fit of throwing charms to one another in a surprisingly high speed and fluency for their ages. The boys too preoccupied with the task in hand did not realize his presence. Snape rose his wand just in time to raise a shield between them the very second Draco had screamed "Crucio" and Harry "Sectumsempra". Only when both spells got absorbed by the shield did the teens realize they were not alone. Turning their heads at the same time they saw a furious potion master looking at them livid.

"My office! Now!", Snape bellowed. The boys gulping and trying to bring their breathing back to its regular pace followed the man to his office. When inside he closed the door and wordlessly motioned for both of them to sit at the chairs in front of his desk. He then started pacing doing his best to control his anger. After five minutes of heavy silence he slowly made his way behind his desk and glared at the two boys in front of him.

"What happened?", he asked. His voice low but so stern that made both of them squirm uncomfortably on their sits. "Harry?", he asked again when none of the boys spoke.

"I..I was heading here and heard Malfoy fighting with someone and stayed to hear what they were saying. And when he saw me he started hexing me.", Harry said, surprising himself for trying to cover up for the other boy. He was his archenemy but still he couldn't bring himself to tell Snape how desperately he was crying out there. As for what he had overheard, Severus should already be aware of it, after all he was talking to Draco about that a few days before...

"And then why I saw only the two of you fighting and nobody else?", Snape asked his voice hard. Harry was far too upset to occlude his mind and Snape just knew that he was trying hard to hide something.

"Crabbe left before I realized Potter was eavesdropping.", Malfoy said. Looking at his shoes the whole time.

"And why were you fighting with Crabbe in the first place?", Severus asked glaring at his goson. The boy remained silent. "Harry? Have you any idea why they were fighting?", he tried. Silence again.

"I've had enough of this! You both forget that simply I can tell when you lie. I know what happened in there. Draco we will talk about this alone in a while, trust me.", he said rising from his chair. "When I came in you both cast a curse. And though only the one is currently outlawed, I can assure you Harry that the one you tried would be too if the ministry knew its existence. What you two tried to do out there could lead to immense damage... On both of you!", he said furiously. Then taking in a deep breath he turned to Draco, "Go to your room, here, right now. I'll be there as soon as i'm done with Harry.". Draco opened his mouth to answer but the glare he received from his godfather made him rise and hurry to do what he was told. Once alone Severus turned to the  
>dark-haired boy. "Where did you learn that spell?", he asked looking at him directly in the eyes.<p>

Harry gulped and drew his eyes from the man staring at his shoes before saying quietly, "In an old potions book."

"Summon it.", Snape simply said. The boy drew his wand and wordlessly summoned his book which banged on the closed door a few seconds later. Severus opened the door and picked up the all too known book. He didn't have to open it, but he needed to be on hundred percent sure he was right. And he was; it was his old book... '_This book is the property of the half-blood Prince'. _He closed it again and glared at the boy. "That's how you have improved in potions isn't it?", he strictly asked.

"Yes.", Harry said quietly.

"So the other day you blatantly lied in my face?", Severus asked again.

"Yes sir..."

"And as I can assume from today you've been trying the spells written in here as well?", he asked again.

"Yes."

"And you know that it is unauthorized and thus dangerous magic?", he asked again, angrier with the boy with every 'yes' he heard.

"Yes.", Harry answered again, his voice hoarse.

"I cannot believe you Harry. You from all people should have told someone about this the very first second you realized what was in it. After what happened to your girlfriend a few years back I have trouble believing you didn't hand this in the very first day it came to your hands.", he said harshly. "But no! You had to keep this, obviously secretly and not only use the potion tips -potion tips that you never knew if would help or even cause your potion to be ruined and maybe even harm you in the proses!- No! You had also to try the spells in it!"

"It was very stupid of me sir. I just thought that since the tips were safe so would be the charms...", Harry said quietly, trying hard to keep his voice stable.

"Rubbish! You took chances from the very first time you used this! And you knew it! And yet you went ahead! Reckless as always! No matter how hard we all try to protect you, you have to go ahead and act childishly and carelessly and endanger your life for utter stupid reasons!", he yelled banging his hand on his desk. The boy in front of him cringed. Severus took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "There a lot of people caring for you, Harry! You have to stop being so reckless! When are you going to realize that?", he asked again.

"I'm sorry.", Harry said again, almost whispering by now. "And about tonight, I really didn't mean to duel with Malfoy. He seemed desperate and he started the fight when he saw me. I just got angry by his attack and went on. I'm not trying to get myself out of trouble i'm just letting you know, that I really only wanted to help him.", he added. And it was true. As weird as it might sounded, it was true.

Severus nodded curtly. "You will have detention along with Draco Every night for the next week for the shameful fighting incident tonight. And then you will serve another week on your own for endangering yourself once more stupidly and recklessly.", he added. "The only reason you get off this easily is because I have to report this to the headmaster. As a teacher I am obliged to report if students cast any spell that could endanger their lives. He will hand out whatever punishment he sees fit himself and of course contact with your families."

"Sir please! Do not let professor Dumblebore know about this! I'll do anything! Double my detention or whatever you think! It's bad enough i've disappointed you so badly, and I will Sirius too as soon as he learns about this... Please I don't think I can deal with the headmaster too...", Harry begged close to tears now.

"If you cannot handle the punishment Harry, then do not do the crime. My hands are tied. I cannot not tell this to the headmaster. I'll jeopardize my position as a potion teacher and his trust, something i'm not willing to risk.", Severus said sternly. "Now, I want you to wait here. I need to talk to Draco too and then I will escort you both to his office. Stay put."

"Yes sir.", Harry said miserably and watched the dark haired man head towards a door in the far wall of the office. As soon as it closed, the boy took his glasses off and hid his face in his hands. He had majorly screwed up and he knew it. Sirius would go mental as soon as he learnt about this and he had to face Dumbledore too. Things just could not get any worse... He stayed like this for a few minutes until the door was heard again and Snape emerged with Malfoy following his shoulders slumbed and his eyes tired. Harry noticed for the first time how exhausted he looked. Severus walked to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder he called 'Dumbledore's office'. When the flames turned green he motioned for the boys to step inside and followed them to the headmaster's office.

…...

Albus Dumbledore's eyes had no twinkle at all. That alone made Harry gulp anxiously. They were sitting in front of the old man's desk and waited patiently for any comment at all. Severus had finished explaining everything and then the boys answered a few questions themselves. After that nothing but silence. Harry's stomach was tied up in knots.

"I am afraid boys that this type of behavior calls for strict consequences.", he said seriously. "What you will both receive for this transgression is corporal punishment.", he stated looking at them sternly.

"What?", Draco asked bewildered. "I thought that never happened in the school!"

"It does happen Draco, yet rarely.", Dumbledore answered evenly.

"But i've never heard anyone receiving any punishment like that!", he said bewildered. His godfather had promised him a spanking later too and having already received one from Dumbledore would not make things any easier.

"I would guess that students are a little embarrassed of getting spanked, i'm afraid Draco. It's normal never admitting something like this. Now, as your guardian is already here, all we need to do is call Sirius and get this over with.", the headmaster added.

"Why does Sirius need to be here?", Harry asked bewildered. Ha was hoping he wouldn't have to face his godfather until later.

"Because corporal punishment is always administered in front of the parents or guardian Harry. It's the school rules.", Severus said as he threw floo powder in the fireplace to call Sirius. Sure enough a few seconds later a confused and worried Sirius emerged from the fireplace.

"What's going on?", he asked worriedly. "Are you alright?", he added to his godson.

When Harry's eyes traveled to the floor as he nodded Sirius realized what this was about. After all he had been in that office with his parents or Jame's parents called more than once. Dumbledore explained him everything and gave him and Severus a parchment to sign. When they did Dumbledore opened some drawer in his desk and drew a large wooded paddle. Then rising to his feet he said, "Severus and Draco please wait outside until I call you. Harry, you'll go first. Please remove your robe, come to the desk and bend over it.", he said a little more gently than before. Harry gingerly obliged. He took his robe off and handed it to Sirius who glared at him sternly, before bending over the desk. He felt his thin trousers stretch over his bottom and realized how little protection they would offer. He rested his head to the cold wooden surface and waited. Dumbledore then slowly approached and stood beside him putting a hand on the small of his back. "Keep your hands always in front of you Harry.", he said kindly, before raising the paddle and landing the first lick.

CRACK!

Harry yelped loudly at the stinging sensation. A few seconds passed before the headmaster brought it down again hard.

CRACK!

Harry managed to keep his yelp this time, but the burning intensified too much for his liking.

CRACK!

The third lick landed directly on his sit spots harder than the previous ones and made him yell out in pain. He felt his eyes moist. Now it simply hurt.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

The next three landed with quick succession making the boy yell out again, and a few tears to escape his eyes.

CRACK!

Directly on his sitspots.

CRACK!  
>Same spot, with a few seconds between the blows. A few more seconds passed before the ninth blow.<p>

CRACK!  
>Harry was now crying. It hurt too much to care right now.<p>

"Last one Harry. You've done great so far!", Dumbledore said kindly, and lifting the paddle he landed the hardest of all blows on the boys sitspots again. Harry kept crying over his desk, while the headmaster gently rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. "When you are ready you are free to go, my boy.", the headmaster said kindly, when Harry rose slowly from the desk, and handed him a handkerchief.

Harry walked towards Sirius, who now was looking at him sympathetically. Having been on the receiving end of that particular punishment himself he just knew how bad that old man could make a young man's bottom hurt. Putting a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezing it comfortingly he apologized to Dumbledore for what had happened and they flooed away to leave the headmaster deal with the other teen as well.

When Harry stepped in their living room along with Sirius he glanced at the man guiltily before concentrating on the carpet. His godfather sighed and putting a hand on the boy's shoulders again he lead him to the kitchen. "Sit..", he said calmingly yet sternly.

"Do I really have to?", Harry asked pleadingly.

"Yes, you have to, Harry.", Sirius said decisively. He had already decided that he would not spank Harry too. Dumbledore had made quite an impression, so there really was no need. But a little discomfort by sitting on a freshly spanked bottom would do the young boy some good. When Harry did as he was told Sirius asked, "Did you realize why you got that paddling Harry?"

"Because I tried to use a very dangerous curse on Malfoy.", Harry said squirming uncomfortable on the hard chair.

"And why else?"

"Because I acted stupidly not handing in the book, but trying the magic in it instead.", Harry said blushing.

"Exactly. Harry you are sixteen years old! In a year you will come of age! You need to start thinking before acting! How many times do we have to talk about this?", Sirius asked seriously.

"You're right, i'm sorry. I really am...", the boy said quietly. "Will you... punish me too?"

"You mean spank you? No, I won't. I have received quite a few paddlings by that old man myself and I know just how effective they are.", Sirius said. And smiled when he saw the boy relax. "But you're grounded.", he added. Harry's shoulders slumbed though he nodded understandingly. He expected as much. Since Severus already gave you detention for two weeks, which of course will begin after the holidays, I will only give you a week. But it will be a hard one believe me! You'll wake up, you'll study, you'll do your chores, you'll do more chores, a little more studying and then bed. And that will be it for the next week. Only exception Christmas/ You still won't be allowed out, but I will spare you the studying and chores for that day only. Got it?"

"Yes, Sirius.", harry said grumpily.

"That's all, you're free to sulk in your room for the rest of the night...", his godfather said teasingly.

"Well, I was thinking it would be nice if we played exploding snap with All and Ses...", he offered smiling hopefully.

Sirius ruffled his hair and smiling followed the boy in the living room summoning the cards on their way.

…...

Severus was looking at his godson concerned. The boy was gingerly sitting on the sofa waiting. Severus had just finished giving the boy the promised spanking just a few minutes after they returned from Dumbledore's office. Of course he went rather easy on the boy. With a butt already tender from a paddling a mere hand spanking had him repentant and apologizing in a little more than a minute.

"How are you feeling?", Severus asked evenly.

"How do you think? I just got one of the worst wallopings of my life...", Draco answered staring at his hands.

"And you most certainly deserved it! What on earth got into you and you tried to cast an Unforgivable?", he asked more sternly now.

"Potter is trouble! If he had heard me and suspected anything he would make everything harder. I just wanted to scare him away from me.", Draco said angrily.

"Watch your tone!", Snape warned. "That is still no excuse. What were you fighting with Crabbe about?"

"He had told me he'd help... But he won't...", Draco said. "I'm on my own...", he said and his voice cracked. Severus looked at the boy and felt desperate to help him. He saw the dark circles that told him his godson had not slept for days, his slimmer than usual frame that indicated how he hadn't been eating. His desperate eyes.

"You're not on your own, Draco.", he said matter-of-factly. "I have a solution to offer you.", he added. When the boy looked at him through his tears he said, "It will come with great responsibilities though. It won't be easy. But it will save you and your parents. Are you willing to do something that will keep you all safe and quit trying to kill Dumbledore, Draco?", he asked. He was searching the boy's mind all the time. He couldn't take risks. He needed to know, that Draco was sincere.

"Yes, I am willing to do anything to get out of this... Anything!", he whispered.

Severus saw that he was telling the absolute truth. He rose to his feet and lifting Draco from the sofa he hugged him tightly, before saying, "Alright then, come along. It's time we discuss a few things with professor Dumbledore.". And to the boy's questioning stare he simply said, "Trust me, Draco."

**Here it is! I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

_..."You're not on your own, Draco.", he said matter-of-factly. "I have a solution to offer you.", he added. When the boy looked at him through his tears he said, "It will come with great responsibilities though. It won't be easy. But it will save you and your parents. Are you willing to do something that will keep you all safe and quit trying to kill Dumbledore, Draco?", he asked. He was searching the boy's mind all the time. He couldn't take risks. He needed to know, that Draco was sincere._

_"Yes, I am willing to do anything to get out of this... Anything!", he whispered._

_Severus saw that he was telling the absolute truth. He rose to his feet and lifting Draco from the sofa he hugged him tightly, before saying, "Alright then, come along. It's time we discuss a few things with professor Dumbledore.". And to the boy's questioning stare he simply said, "Trust me, Draco."..._

Draco was staring at his godfather dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. And he surely didn't know how he felt about it... "So, you're telling me, that all these years, you are a... spy? And He doesn't know? You've been sabotaging him all the way till this very moment and he still trusts you like he doesn't trust some of his most loyal followers?", he asked his godfather.

Severus nodded, trying to understand what sort of impact had all these to the boy's mind. But he couldn't know. Simply because not even Draco knew. "Yes Draco, that's what I mean. For the very first moment I took the mark, I regretted it, But I couldn't take it back. The only way to make things right, was this. And I am proud for my decision."

The boy just stared at him. Still confused. "My parents know?", he asked.

"No. Nobody can know. I have succeeded in keeping this secret only because of my fluency in Occlumency. If not for that, i'd be dead by the very first moment I came to Albus.", Severus answered.

"But.. Why are you telling me all these? I thought we came here to help me get out of all these!", he asked bewildered.

"And that is exactly why I am saying this to you. You see Draco, from the very first moment I learned about your plan to kill our headmaster, I informed him. And from that very day we made a plan. What we could do to save you. My first approaches were to change your mind. When this failed, I tried to persuade you to leave this on me. When you wouldn't let me handle this, we decided there was only one way. The hard one. To let you try as hard as you could. And fail. And then when you simply could see you were doomed no matter what, because that was His plan from the beginning we would tell you all these. We cannot save you unless you swear your loyalty to us. Not only for our safety... But for yours too.", Severus said.

"But how are you going to help me?"

"We'll fake your death. We'll create a fake memory, of you getting killed, while trying to kill Dumbledore and me getting injured trying to save you, to explain why I am alive since i've taken the Unbreakable to protect you. We will cast the Fidellius Charm too, with secret keepers myself and Dumbledore. And as an extra precaution meter the Unbreakable Vow, swearing that none of the three of us will ever reveal you're still alive or anything else of the things that were discussed here tonight, to the dark side. After all these, the memory of your 'death' will be replayed for the Dark Lord. And then your parents will be safe. And you'll be dead for them, so you'll be safe too.", Severus said.

"And where will I go?", Draco asked in bewilderment.

"Nowhere. We'll transform you, temporarily to someone else. You'll appear to Hogwarts as a transfer student from America. And continue your life here. No one will suspect you but just in case you'll begin Occlumency lessons with me. Just to be safe.", Severus answered.

"And my parents will think that i'm dead?", Draco asked gulping at the thought.

"Yes, Draco. It's the only way to protect you. If they know the truth He'll find out too.", Dumbledore spoke for the first time.

"And where will I live?", Draco asked again.

"You'll be staying at the house we'll put you in and in the vacations with me. All transfer students are staying under the care of one of the professors for the time they're here, so no one will suspect a thing.", Severus said. Draco remained silent, staring at the carpet. "What are you thinking?", Severus asked touching the boy's shoulder and squeezing it comfortingly.

"It's just... All those years, i was raised to think that we were right... That His ideas would lead into a better world. And when I got into his followers and saw what he was doing, I did realize that there was nothing right to his doings. But still it was what we believed... And now that I get to have an escape... I feel... free. And that maybe i'll get to make things right this time. But still... It's just so frustrating and complicated...", he said. He couldn't explain his feelings. He couldn't really realize what he felt right now. It was a mixture of hope and confusion. Of feeling that he was doing the right thing leaving the dark, but he was also kind of betraying his family.

"I know exactly what you mean Draco. But you need to try and see all these with critical eyes. From your own experience and not the myth he carefully builds around him, have you seen anything noble, or good for this world coming from him?", Severus asked, looking the boy in the eyes.

"No...", Draco answered, and seeing his godfather's eyes he knew what to do. He decided for the very first time in his life, to choose the correct path. The right path. The one of justice and truth. No matter how hard it would be. "I'll do it.", he said. And turned to Dumbledore, expecting judgmental eyes and disbelief... But the only thing he saw was kindness and genuine acceptance.

"Stand up then Draco. We need to 'kill' you...", Severus said smiling encouragingly at the boy.

…...

Harry opened his eyes yawning deeply. He took his glasses from the nightstand and put them on. Sitting up on his bed he glanced at his window and smiled seeing the white snowflakes floating in the air and slowly making there way to the -white by now- ground. He got up and rushed to the bathroom. A few minutes later dressed and ready for breakfast he made his way to the kitchen where Sirius had already everything ready on the table and was reading the newspaper peacefully.

"Good morning!", Harry said cheerfully.

His godfather smiled back, "Good morning there! Happy to see the snow?", he asked.

"Yes! At last! I thought it would never fall this year!", Harry said joyfully. He loved the snow and even though his first day of grounding should be making him feel a little down the hill he couldn't suppress his enthusiasm.

"Eager to get started with those chores then?", Sirius asked glancing over his newspaper.

"Actually yes! After all, the sooner i'll get them done the sooner i'll get to have sometime to relax locked in the house with you guys!", Harry answered back cheekily.

Sirius chuckled at that before answering, "Well it's not that much anyways. I made it sound bad yesterday just for the effect. The list is over there. You'll be done in two hours tops."

Harry smiled widely answering, "You're the coolest parent ever Sirius!"

Sirius eyes softened at that and his smile broadened. Before he could answer though a loud tapping sound was heard. They turned around to look at the kitchen window where a big gray owl was demanding to be let inside. "Now, what?", Sirius muttered under his breath as he got up, opened the window and let the bird inside. It gracefully landed at the kitchen counter and he took the letter from its foot while Harry put a piece of bread in front of the owl in case it was hungry but it instantly turned around opened its winds and flew out again.

Harry saw his godfather reading the letter frowned. "Everything Ok?", the boy asked nervously.

"I guess... It's from Snape and Dumbledore. They ask you to report on Severus' office after breakfast because they have something important to tell you. They seem to need your help with something... Here read for yourself.",Sirius said handing the letter to the boy.

Harry took it and read it quickly. "I guess i'd better get going then. Is that ok with you? I'll be straight back when we're done.", he asked.

"Sure, Harry. Go.", Sirius smiled, though his eyes were more than worried.

…...

Harry knocked impatiently at Snape's door. When he was called inside he opened the door and entered impatiently. Maybe this was about the Hocruxes... But as he stepped inside and saw a boy he didn't know his hopes vanished. His expectant face turned to curious as he took the sit the headmaster offered him. Harry glanced at the other boy. He should be his age. A little taller than him with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Good morning, Harry.", Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Good morning, sir.", Harry said awkwardly. "Uh... What did you want to see me about?"

"We wanted you to meet Evan, Harry.", Severus said motioning with his head to the other boy.

"Oh...", Harry said and then turning to that Evan confused he offered his hand awkwardly, "I'm Harry..."

"This is ridiculous!", the other boy said turning to the two men and not giving his hand to Harry.

"Draco, we already talked about this!", Severus said tiredly. Harry turned confused to Snape, who was looking at Evan... Only calling him Draco. He then looked at the headmaster questioningly.

The silver haired man sighed and smiling patiently he said, "Harry, Evan here, is non else than Draco Malfoy.", he said. Harry's confused face turned to shocked. "We changed his appearance simply because the wizardring world will learn today that he died."

"I'm sorry sir I don't think I can follow you here...", Harry said now totally lost.

"For Merlin's shake Potter! I am trying desperately to get out of the Dark Lord's circle. The only way for this to happen is me being dead. So we are going to fake my death and from now on i'm Evan Johnson, the exchange student from America...", Malfoy said tiredly rolling his eyes. Then looking at Harry's dumbfounded face he added sarcastically, "Oh, I forgot to inform you... We'll be best friends from now on!"

Harry turned to Snape with wide eyes and saw him nodding. "That's what's going on Harry. Draco knows the truth about me. He vowed to keep our secrets as we vowed to keep his. But we need someone we can trust to be with him and help him adjust to this new life and new identity.", the black haired man said.

"And you chose me?", Harry asked incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me! I won't all of a sudden become friends with Malfoy! And I most certainly won't hang out and help the guy that hated my guts ever since i've known him!",he exclaimed.

"Like i'm thrilled about this!", Malfoy shot back.

"Now, now boys!", Dumbledore said evenly, "I know that the two of you had your differences in the past but you need to realize a few things. First of all Harry, Draco here has regretted his actions and is actually trying to make things right. And I know my boy that you know how to give second chances.". At that part he gently motioned to the potion master, who looked at Harry pointedly. "In addition he will need someone. And the only one that can know about this is you. And I mean only. Neither Sirius nor your siblings or your friends will be informed about this! We need your help. Draco or Evan, as we'd better all call him from now on, needs a friend to be at his side. To help him with his struggles. To make sure his secret won't be found out. And if you cannot think of each other as friends right now, just give it a chance. And try to become. Or at least try to cooperate."

Harry sighed frustrated, "Ok... I can try I guess...", he said grudgingly.

Severus turned to Draco-Evan and raised a single eyebrow at the boy. Then quite alike Harry he mumbled an "Ok"

"I'm very glad we came to an agreement here!", Dumbledore said cheerfully, "Now, boys I need you two to try and not fight every tiny step of this. If we want this to work, you both need to try. And most importantly, realize that you are both in the same side now...", then smiling at the nodding boys he raised and moving towards the door he said, "I guess I should go find Sirius then. I will tell him that our exchange came sooner and he could use some company. I know he has grounded you Harry but I will explain and maybe you'll get to see your new friend at least in your house. And you may as well introduce Evan to your friends. He'll be in Gryffindor after all!", and with that he left.

"WHAT?", both boys yelled turning at Snape angrily.

Snape cursed in his head. The old coot had left him on his own for this one... He kept his calm face though with the boys. "Stop the dramatics already!", he said dismissively. "It would be weird after Draco 'dies' an Evan out of nowhere pops into Slytherin. We'll put him in Gryffindor. That way there won't be any suspicions especially since he'll be hanging out with you Harry."

Harry huffed loudly but nodded seeing the reasoning behind this. "Is that all?", he asked then inwardly praying the answer would be yes.

"Yes I believe that's all. Any other question you might have, Dr...Evan will answer it. Now the two of you should get going. Take your time before going to the tower. Albus will take his time with Black.

"Fine...", Evan said and getting to his feet he glanced at Harry awkwardly and the two of them headed off to leave the office silently.

Before they closed the door behind them, Severus said, "Evan, be back for lunch."

"Will do...", the teen mumbled grudgingly.

…...

Harry was walking slowly his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the snowflakes that were falling silently around them. "So, for how long will you have to stay like this?", he asked awkwardly.

"Until He gets killed...", Evan answered grumpily. "And knowing how this rests in your hands, I guess it equals forever..."

Harry cursed under his breath but managed to keep his calm, "That sucks... I never thought I would actually sympathize with a jerk like you, but having to pretend you are somebody else for such a long time must be bloody awful."

Evan never answered at that. He had spent the whole previous night thinking about how he would actually for the very first time in his life stop pretending that he was somebody else. Now that no one knew him he could actually bring out his real self and start over. He wouldn't have anybody pressing him to act and talk in a certain manner, or try to control every thing he said or did. He would actually let the real Draco out. And he kind of liked that part of this. "The only hard part will be getting used to you... And your... lot.", he said trying hard not to be sarcastic. After all he had spent all his life being brainwashed about how Potters didn't deserve to live and had ruined the Dark Lord.

"Well I am not partying with the idea... But I guess I could give this a chance.", Harry said thoughtfully. "Just never insult me or my family or my friends again and i'll do my best to do the same. And we'll see from there..."

"I guess we could manage that..."

…...

Sesylia was lounging in the armchair by the window reading one of her favorite books and every now and then glancing at the snow. Her head rested on the back of the armchair with her long light brown hair covering her shoulders while her long feet dangled over one of the arms. When she heard the door she lifted her head from her book and saw Harry entering. And right behind him another boy. One she had never seen before. Tall, dark shiny brown hair, pale skin and dark blue sparkling eyes. Eyes that when locked with hers, she felt this weird feeling in her stomach. Like it dropped. And she felt that she might know him from somewhere.

"Hey Ses!", Harry said smiling to his sister. And motioning to the other boy he added, "This is Evan. Evan this is my sister Sesylia.". Sesylia gracefully got up from the armchair and offered her hand to the boy who looking a little awkward took it and shook it gently. "He is an exchange student from America. Some sort of error happened and he had to come earlier."

"Cool! What state?", Sesylia asked tilting her head to the side and smiling at the boy. She would normally feel a little shy but something about him made her feel comfortably enough.

"Vermont...", Evan answered quickly, glad he came with an answer fast enough. He stared at her green eyes. Had she always had those eyes?

"Hey!", Sirius said entering the living room and looking at the new boy smiling.

"Hey, Sirius. This is Evan. Dumbledore must have told you... And Evan this is my godfather Sirius.", Harry said.

"He sure did. Welcome Evan!", Sirius said.

"Hello sir.", the boy answered.

"So you're ok with him hanging out here?", Harry asked looking at his godfather questioningly, not really sure what he wished the answer would be.

"I guess he can. As well as your friends. But still you're not to go out.", Sirius said gently.

"Cool.", his godson answered. And when Sirius turned to go to the kitchen to get some tea ready for the kids he turned to Evan and said quietly. "Hey, relax. Just try to feel comfortably."

The other boy looked at him incredulously but nodded. And then chuckled. "This is surrealistic... Potter asking me to relax in his home and feel comfortable! Just plainly surrealistic!", he said quietly so that only Harry could hear.

Harry chuckled too before sitting on the carpet in front of the coffee table. "Hey Ses,", he said to his sister who was back to her book by now, "how about getting the cards? We could all play some exploding snap...", he suggested.

"You'd like that?", she asked their guest with a warm smile and her beautiful voice.

"I would... I really would...", the boy answered smiling. Though his eyes seemed a little sad.

Ses got up and went to the bookcase by the fireplace where they were keeping the cards. And while she was reaching for the box she couldn't help but smile at the funny feeling inside of her. It was like a million butterflies were fluttering happily in her stomach. And she liked it.

…...

It was that same evening that Dumbledore called Snape in his office. Severus left his godson doing homework and instructed him not to leave their chambers before he returned. "You asked to see me Albus?", the dark haired man asked when he stepped into the office.

"I will need your help Severus. I found the next one.", Albus said rising from his sit and pacing in the circular office.

"You mean, you found a Hocrux?"

"Yes. Yes I did. After the last one the traces of magic were quite easily detected. But I am afraid we will have some trouble getting it."

"Where is it this time?", the younger man asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Gringots.", Albus answered simply.

"Gringots? Then how on earth are we going to get it? It's impossible to make it out of the bank undetected with a stolen object!"

"I know. We need to either find a way to have Ms Lestrange get it for us or to make a good enough robbing plan.", Albus said quietly, sitting back down.

"How do you know it's in Lestrange's vault?"

"When I realized that he had made the Diadem of Ravenclaw a Hocrux, I knew that he must have tried to also turn into one some other significant objects that have something to do with the rest of the Hogwarts houses. He had used one of Slytherin's heirloom and obviously Ravenclaw's. The only thing he knew Gryffindor owned was the sward. But he knew more than well that since it can destroy Hocruxes he couldn't use it as one. So only one was left as an option.", the headmaster said.

"Hufflepuff's cup...", Snape said quietly.

"Exactly. So I followed its traces over the centuries. And I found out that it ended up to be hidden in the Lestrange's family vault."

"But sir, still! How are we going to take it?"

"We'll try the safe way first and cast the Imperious on Bella. And try to have her fetch it for us. Then we'll try to modify her memories. If that plan does not succeed we'll be having quite serious problems i'm afraid. If he realizes what we're after he'll check the other Hocruxes to see if they are safe. And when he'll see they're not, he'll come openly to us.", Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"And the next one? Do you have any idea what the other two are?", Snape asked. "Maybe if we knew and managed to target all three of them at the same time it would be safer."

"Oh it certainly would be safer. But I do not have the slightest idea what the rest of them are. I have not discovered any other of his murders linking to any object whatsoever.", the headmaster answered looking slightly worried. "But we know about this one and we need to focus on destroying it."

"Well, I most certainly do have a reason to meet with her today.", Severus said quietly. "To tell her about Draco. You will be somewhere hidden and cast the Imperius and then we'll send her and have her come back.", he offered.

"It won't be that simple, my dear boy. I'm afraid I will have to be with her the whole time. I've done my research and her family vault is one of the most guarded ones. A certain magical waterfall will break the curse as soon as she passes it. And so I will have to be there to cast it again."

"But how? It will rise suspicions and the Dark Lord will be informed as soon as you two are seen together!", Snape said confused.

"I won't be seen. There is only one piece of magic that can keep one invisible even for the Gringots charms and curses. A certain cloak that is said to keep the one that wears it invisible even from death.", Dumbledore said seriously.

"Harry's cloak... That could work...", the other man said reluctantly, nodding in understanding.

"And if it doesn't, I assure you I am perfectly capable of breaking out of the bank, Severus.", Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

…...

Snape was pacing in the living room of his family house. He had decided that it would be a much more suitable place to meet Bellatrix and try their plan. She was already five minutes late and he was starting to feel anxious. The secret of Draco was well hidden in his mind while the false memory was replayed again and again. He glanced at the clock. Six minutes late. Sighing he sat on the sofa right across from the fireplace. A while later the fire finally turn green. Severus rose as he saw the dark haired woman stepping in his living room.

"What is it Snape?", she asked as soon as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Are we in a hurry?", Severus asked sarcastically.

"I won't waste all my evening with you so just tell me what you want. This is about Draco you said?"

"Not just yet...", Severus whispered, giving his sign to Dumbledore, who was hidden under Harry's cloak a few steps behind her. The next second her eyes went blank.

_"Apparate to Gringots"_, Dumbledore instructed her in his head. And as soon as she did he disapparated right behind her. When he saw her a few feet away from him he quickly closed the distance and they started walking towards the bank. Soon enough they were in front of the first available goblin. Though at night shifts the customers were less than during day time, there still were quite some people in there at that particular time.

The goblin looked up at Bellatrix and instantly bowed his head, "Madame Lestrange. How could I help you?"

"I need to visit my vault.", she answered like Dumbledore instructed silently.

"Gladly, miss. May I have your wand please?", the goblin said holding out his palm with its boney long fingers trembling. Bella offered her wand wordlessly and accepted it back as soon as the goblin finished the identification. Then he clapped his hands and another goblin approached him. "I shall need the Clankers.", he said and the other one quickly left only to return a few seconds later with a bag full of clinging metal. The goblin took the Clankers and turned to Bellatrix asking her to follow him. They soon were past the hall doors and inside one of the many carts, racing along the tracks. The cart gained speed as they were proceeding deeper and deeper into the earth where the high safety vaults were.

In less than a minute the cart took a nasty turn. Dumbledore had less than two seconds to prepare himself for what was coming. A big waterfall poured down on them washing out the imperious curse. As soon as they exited the water he saw Bellatrix opening her mouth to talk looking around her totally confused and startled. He immediately and wordlessly imperiused the woman again only fractions of seconds before the goblin glanced at her to make sure she was not hiding anything. Then he slowly got up as the cart slowed down to finally stop in front of a dark stone path. The goblin took out the Clankers and moving ahead with invisible Dumbledore and Bella right behind him, he lead them to a dark open huge space. At least that was their first impression. The very second they stepped on the stone floor a huge dragon made its appearance roaring threateningly. The goblin took the metal instruments out of the bag and started shaking them. When the dragon heard the sound, retreated giving them the space they needed to approach the vault. Then the goblin touched its lock and the door opened slightly.

"I shall wait for you out here, madam Lestrange.", he bowed.

Bellatrix entered slowly and Dumbledore followed closely. When inside he instructed her to close the door behind them. When she did he immediately started looking around the vault that was filled with golden coins and valuable objects. He searched and searched and soon enough spotted the cup. Turning to Bella he instructed her to fetch the cup and hide it inside her robes. When she did so he told her to open the door and they both got out. When the vault closed again they followed the goblin away from the dragon and to the cart. There Albus imperiused the goblin as well and casted a protecting spell above them so that the waterfall would not fall on them again. As soon as they passed it he flicked his wand breaking the spell and then breaking the curse on the goblin as well. His heart racing after a very long time he followed Bella out of the bank. They were safe.

_"Apparate to Snape's house."_, he instructed silently and followed shortly. As soon as they appeared in Snape's living room he took off the cloak and ordered her to give him the cup. Severus looked at him as he took the Hocrux.

"We made it, Severus.", he simply said. "Modify her memory please, erase everything from her last words in the living room.". Snape drew his wand and did as instructed. Then Dumbledore put the cloak back on and apparated right outside Hogwarts leaving Snape to break the curse and inform her about Draco's death. As soon as he entered his office and locked the door, he put the cup on the floor in front of him and taking the sword of Gryffindor, he crashed it down on it cutting the golden heirloom in two pieces and the fragment of soul inside of it died with a thunderous scream. And then the old man slowly dropped the sword and approached his chair behind his desk, collapsing in it hiding his face in his hands. "I am growing old for all these...", he whispered.

…...

Remus exited his study frustrated. He had managed to cut his finger with the cutting charm that was supposed to cut a certain parchment and his healing charms weren't the strongest. He headed to the bathroom down the hall where they were keeping the healing potions and once in he closed the door. He opened the cupboards next to the mirror and took a small vial filled with a light purple potion that was supposed to heal the cut instantly. But as he touched it he managed to drop it and cursed as it crashed on the floor. Crouching down he began cleaning up the mess with his wand, when a small pink box half-hidden by the basin's base caught his eye. Curious he picked it up and examined its label. '_Be Sure! Pregnancy test.'_He stared at it startled. A muggle pregnancy test? Who would buy a muggle pregnancy test? And why? And then it hit him! "Hermionie...", he said disbelievingly. Of course it could be Sesylia but he doubted it. On one hand there were slighter possibilities for his niece taking a pregnancy test in their bathroom instead of hers and on the other hand she was far too young for sex. After all she would not use a muggle one. Standing up he pocketed it and rushed to the kitchen, where Dora was preparing dinner.

Glancing over her shoulder she smiled at him. "Done already?"

"Kind of... Are you done with dinner?", he asked, his face worried.

"Yes... It will be ready in thirty minutes I just put it in the oven...", she said turning around to face her husband. "Is everything alright?", she asked, noticing his alerted face.

"Family meeting. Now.", was all he said.

"The kids are still studying, love... What's all these about?", she asked looking at him concerned.

"They'll take a break and continue later!", he said as he quickly headed to their rooms knocking on their doors curtly. "Eric, Hermionie! Kitchen!", he called before turning around and heading to the kitchen again.

The two teens emerged bewildered and glanced at each other questioningly. "What's up?", Hermionie asked Eric who just shook his shoulders and followed her to the kitchen.

"Have a sit guys.", Remus said as he and Dora took their seats. When all three of them stared at him questioningly, he simply reached in his pocket and took out the pregnancy test putting it in the middle of the table. Eric looked absolutely confused not having a clue what that thing was as he couldn't read the label from where he was sitting. Hermionie's eyebrows raised in surprise while Dora drew in a sharp breath. This was not how he wanted to tell her husband.

"What is that?", Eric asked.

"That, Eric is a pregnancy test.", Remus answered the boy.

"A pregnancy test? Dear Merlin! Do not tell me you are pregnant!", Eric exclaimed turning to Hermionie, who glared at him pointedly. Eric though could not take it back now that had said it, so he just shut his eyes and cursed inside his head. She had told him just a few hours ago about her and Allan and he just couldn't help but assume the obvious.

"Why would you think I am pregnant, Eric?", she asked through clenched teeth. "That is not mine!", she added turning to Remus.

"Well it certainly is not Eric's!", Remus answered evenly, while Dora hid her face in her hands. This was so not how she had planned to tell Remus.

"Why certainly? He has a girlfriend too!", Hermionie said exasperatedly, flushing a bright red from anger, embarrassment, and fear they might learn how she and Allan had finally went on to the next level.

"Whoa! This is Sesylia's?", Eric asked jumping from his seat fricked out. "No way! That is not possible! We have not done anything that far... You certainly cannot be pregnant from just..."

"Ok! Easy there Eric!", Tonks cut him off quickly, imagining what he was about to share would only lead to trouble. "All of you stop before you say things you shouldn't be sharing with us!", Remus looked at her questioningly. "That pregnancy test... Was mine. And that is not how I planned to tell any of you!", she said smiling widely.

Remus stared at her speechless. "You... You mean...", he said quietly looking at her in the eyes completely startled.

She just smiled and taking his hands in hers she whispered, "I mean, Remus, that a new family member is coming our way..."

Remus shot up and gathered her in his arms hugging her tightly and swirling her around and as soon as he set her back to her feet he kissed her and laughed loudly at the same time. Hermionie and Eric got up and hugged her too congratulating them with huge grins.

"Well, since you have already cooked I guess we will celebrate our great news right here! But I am going to Hogsmead to get some ice cream from Honeydukes and definitely a bottle of the best champagne I can find!", he said happily and then realizing that champagne had alcohol in it he added quickly, "From which none of you will drink!", And left almost hoping up and down. At the stairs he almost crashed with Sirius who was going up towards his apartment.

"Hey, moony! Slow down! Everything ok?", he asked bewildered.

"Everything perfect Sirius! Just perfect! I will come over later tonight! I have big news!", he said as he continued down the stairs.

"Got some too!", Sirius said as he continued upwards and chuckling with his best friends enthusiasm. He had not seen him like this for quite some time.

…...

As soon as Sirius closed the door behind him Harry jumped up from the sofa and immediately asked, "So?"

His godfather smiled at him widely and said, "Another one down!"

Harry collapsed back into the sofa. Dumbledore had asked Sirius to his office and now he knew why. Just two more Hocruxes to go. "what's wrong?", he asked his godfather, who was now serious.

"I have some other news too, Harry. Not pleasant i'm afraid...", he said as he approached the sofa ans sat beside his godson.

"What's wrong?", Harry asked bewildered.

"Malfoy... Is dead. Draco Malfoy.", Sirius said.

Harry didn't expect that. He didn't know when they would announce Draco's 'death' and so he was caught off guard. "Oh...", he only said.

"I know it must be socking for you to hear this but it's true.", Sirius said thinking Harry was just shocked by the news.

"How did he die?", Harry asked cautiously.

"Trying to complete some mission for Voldemort. He apparently was a a deatheater.", his godfather said quietly, "I know he was horrible to you and your siblings and your friends... But still... He was just a sixteen year old boy...", he said quietly. _Just like you..., _he thought to himself looking at Harry's green eyes.

"I know...", Harry only answered.

Sirius shook his head then and taking in a deep breath he said loudly, "But we need to focus on the fact that another Hocrux is destroyed. I also saw Remus as I was coming up here and he was excited about something. He said he has some pretty big news!", he said smiling.

Harry smiled too and got up saying, "I'll go set the table and then help Ses out with some essay she has trouble with till dinner is ready. Can you believe her? She has already started working on her homework for after Christmas!", he said incredulously.

"Go figure!", his godfather said teasingly and ruffling the boy's hair he followed him to kitchen to continue cooking their dinner. As he stirred the sauce he thought how used they all had learned to be in bittersweet moments. In news of deaths that were overshadowed by chances of survival. He glanced out the window watching the snow falling peacefully. And he smiled. A little bitterly, a little thankfully, a little sadly. 

A/N: Here it is! I really hope you liked it! PLease R&R!


	31. Chapter 31

Evan made his way slowly towards the kitchen in Severus' quarters. It was well past ten and when he made his entrance his godfather  
>raised his eyes from his newspaper towards him.<p>

"G'morning", the boy mumbled. Morning was not his favorite time of the day.

"Well, I suppose you could call it morning as well... I would prefer the term 'an hour before noon', but you can suit yourself.", his godfather  
>mildly reprimanded.<p>

"Oh, come on Severus... I just woke up! Take it easy...", the boy grumbled as he poured himself a big cup of strong tea.

"I am going easy... If I weren't, you would drink that standing, trust me. The only reason I am not punishing you for yesterday is the fact that  
>you've had some rough days and I can understand that. But the period of leniency is over. From today I expect you to follow the rules and start<br>studying. If you don't, there will be consequences.", Severus said evenly but in a manner that did not allow any objection.

"But I was just an hour late. Don't make such a big deal out of it...", the boy said cautiously, looking at the man with his brand new dark blue eyes.

"I will repeat for the last time, Evan", Severus continued, using the boy's new name, "Yesterday was the last time. From today you're back on  
>schedule. Curfew, studying, chores and I will know where you are whenever you leave the quarters. Understood?" When he saw that his godfather<br>meant business the boy simply nodded and then focused on his steaming tea. Severus sipped his own before asking, "Where were you last night?  
>And with whom?"<p>

"At the lake. With Harry and the others.", Evan said smiling.

"Great. The two biggest brats of Hogwarts are now friends...", Snape grumbled.

Evan raised his eyebrows, "I thought you wanted us to be friends!", he said trying hard to hide his smile.

"Before I realize what that would mean... You two are friends for a couple of days and the other brat managed to get ungrounded, you've come  
>home twice after curfew and three unexplained pranks have occurred out of nowhere!", he said glaring at the boy.<p>

"Hey! You cannot know if the pranking was ours!", Evan answered smiling cheekily.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow before sneering, "Trust me Evan, I've come to learn both yours and Harry's style of pranking... And I can certainly  
>tell when your methods are combined. You are extremely lucky I do not have evidence...". And with that he opened the Daily Prophet and hid behind<br>him. He of course did not enjoy the rule breaking whatsoever, but on the other hand he was very glad to see his godson for the very first time in his  
>life to be truly happy and carefree. He did not want to imagine what he and Harry could manage together but he was glad the boy had at last got a<br>chance to live like he should be at his age.

"So...", Evan said looking at the prophet that covered his godfather's face, " About that studying... Do you think I could maybe begin later, 'coz we  
>wanted to go for a walk with the guys..."<p>

"Absolutely not. Your brain fuctions a lot better in the morning. You will not leave the quarters before two o' clock. And till lunch you will be studying.  
>Your grades have suffered all these months and you have quite some catching up to do. So I would recommend you to start immediately.", Severus<br>said firmly. The boy sighed and headed to his room to begin. The sooner he'd get done with his assignments the sooner he'd meet his friends... As  
>weird as that sounded to his ears. His friends. The Potters and their gang were now his friends. He sat in his chair and took out the charms homework<br>first. It was the easiest they had for the holidays and he stood a chance to finish it before lunch.

…...

Right after lunch and a thorough report of his plans, Evan left the quarters and headed for the usual spot by the lake. It was the first sunny day ever  
>since the snow started falling and though it was very cold he couldn't help but enjoy the light and clear atmosphere. After he dried the ground under<br>his favorite tree, he sat down and absentmindedly watched the giant squad's nonchalant movements under the lake's frozen surface. Lost in thoughts  
>he jolted his head startled, when his sight caught a movement somewhere at the other side of the lake. He smiled as soon as he realized who he was<br>seeing. Sesylia was strolling in the sun, with a long dark gray coat and a crimson cap on her long shiny hair. She kept strolling slowly, every now and  
>then stopping and just turning her head towards the sun to let its sunbeams caress her pale skin. When he realized he was smiling he shook his<br>head to come back to his senses. Cursing under his breath he got up to head back to his quarters. He more than enjoyed her company, but the way  
>he caught himself looking at her the past few days made him feel rather uncomfortable around her. Until of course she spoke... Then her velvet voice<br>made him forget everything but her... _'No! Shut up Draco! No! Shut up Evan! Evan!'_

"Talking to yourself?", a soft voice was heard behind him.

Evan jumped surprised and seeing her right behind him he managed a small smile. "Kinda...", he answered.  
>Sesylia chuckled at that. And as she did her hair swayed gleaming in the bright sunlight. <em>'Nooo! Don't do that! Do not make me stare at your hair now!',<em>  
>he inwardly moaned. And after her chuckling stopped she lifted her big almond-shaped green eyes and looked directly at his. <em>'Oh Merlin... No... Go<br>back to the hair thing...'_, he once again thought to himself helplessly.

"How come you didn't join us this morning?", she asked while taking a few steps closer to him.

"Professor Snape made me study... He said something about brain functioning being better in the morning...", he said starting strolling slowly as Ses  
>started walking right beside him.<p>

"Well, at least you have the rest of the day free, don't you?", she answered, glancing at his face sideways. She could not explain the attraction she  
>was feeling for this guy. She barely knew him for a few days and she had already caught herself more than once staring at him or thinking about him<br>when they were not together.

"You got your afternoon free too?",he asked.

"Yeah...", she answered awkwardly.

"Well... If you don't have any plans, I guess we could go to Hogsmead. You know, take a long walk and maybe drink a butterbeer later...", he said not  
>looking at her. He could not believe what he was doing. This was Potter's sister. And had a boyfriend. But on the other hand, they are just going for a<br>stroll and a butterbeer. It's not a date or anything.

"I'd like that!", she answered flushing lightly. "Would you mind waiting a couple of minutes to tell Sirius?", she asked and when he nodded she turned  
>around and headed for the tower. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She had a boyfriend. <em>'But Evan is just a friend. A very handsome friend. With<br>the sweetest character she had ever met... And the smartest humor ever... And she had such a chemistry with him... And those blue eyes... No! Friend! Friend!  
>Remember Eric... The one that will leave you once the term is over... No! Evan is just a friend!'<em>, lost in those thoughts she merely noticed Ginny that was  
>coming down the stairs as she was climbing them up. When she crashed on her she squealed startled.<p>

"Hey! Relax!", Ginny said catching her from her arm the last minute before she'd lose her balance. "Try to look where you're stepping more and think  
>less when you're walking!", she said pointedly.<p>

"Sorry Gin...", Ses said quietly. "Where are you going?", she asked.

"To 'Mionie. She will probably be studying but I might just hang around with Tonks. I got bored at my place. Without Bill and the twins things are pretty  
>boring.", she said smiling. "Wanna join me?"<p>

"No... I... I'm actually going to Hogmsead...", she said looking at her and biting her lip.

"With Eric? I thought he was studying...", Ginny said confused.

"He is... I am going with Evan.", Ses said as casually as she could master.

Ginny's eyebrows went up so high on her brow that almost joined her hair line, "Evan? You don't mean like... a date, right?", she asked surprised.

"No.?", Ses half-answered, half-asked. She looked at her friend desperately.

"Ok... Calm down. If you want to go, go. And as soon as you come back, come find me and we'll talk about this ok?", Ginny said finding her calm again.

"K'", Ses answered and hugging her friend briefly she climbed the rest of the stairs hoping that Allan and Harry would not be with Sirius.

…...

Sesylia was pacing in her room restless. Ginny was curled up in her best friend's armchair by the window and listened to her as she was telling  
>her about Evan.<p>

"It's just.. So complicated!",Ses huffed loudly. "I mean, ok after I learnt that Eric would leave I certainly started to think and accept the fact that  
>we'll eventually break up. And I do not care so much even if I do not see him for days any more... Don't get me wrong, I love him. I will always will...<br>I just don't know if i'm still in love with him. And please believe when I say that i've started feeling this way for a couple of weeks now. And then  
>Evan came! And everything got even more complicated!"<p>

"So, you like Evan?", Ginny asked.

"I don't know..."

"Are you thinking about ending it with Eric now?"

"I don't know...", Ses said collapsing in her bed.

"Ok, let's put it this way... Let's say that you run into Eric. Do you feel you stomach do that weird dropping thing?", Ginny asked looking at  
>her friend in the eyes.<p>

"Not really..."

"He leans in to kiss you. Do you feel your whole body leaning in to the kiss, do you flush even lightly? Do you get goosebumps and that wide  
>grin you used to have when you kissed?", Ginny asked again.<p>

"Not anymore..."

"Do you still feel like you can talk to him about everything?", Ginny asked again. Already knowing the answer.

"No...", Ses whispered.

Ginny got up and went to sit by Sesylia taking her hand into hers. "Well... Then I think you already got your answer about Eric. You don't seem  
>to be in love with him to me... Which is sad on one hand. You were such a great couple... But as we already know your time together is limited..<br>A few more months are left before he leaves..."

"I know...", Ses said squeezing Ginny's comforting hand. And then she shot up in a sitting position and turned to look at her in the eyes. "And  
>this afternoon... It was sooooo great Ginny!"<p>

"Spill it!", Ginny said smiling.

"We went for a long walk around Hogmsead and it was so beautiful and we talked and talked... And you know, we are so different and yet  
>have so much in common! It's like we fill in each other. Four hours together and we did not get bored once!", she said excitedly.<p>

"Did he make any move?", Ginny asked enthusiastically.

"Well no... But how could he? I mean he has seen me kissing Eric. He will probably have understood we are together. And you know what?  
>I'm happy he didn't. Because if he did and I couldn't resist and accepted that move... I would feel so awful afterwards. No matter how my feelings<br>for Eric are not the same, he still does not deserve to be betrayed like that. I will not cheat on him. And as long as Evan does not try anything I  
>can see him all I want!", Ses said almost in one breath.<p>

"Well... You can. But sooner or later it will become kind of obvious. And I think that you should talk to Eric before that happens.", Ginny said seriously.

"I just cannot bring myself to do this... He is all anxious about his exams... I would hate to distract him. And I so don't want to hurt him."

"Well you're gonna hurt him a lot more if he realizes that you're into some other guy when it's too late... I'm not saying do it tomorrow... But  
>do it soon enough!", Gin said seriously.<p>

"Thank you so much for listening! I would go crazy if I hadn't told all these to someone..."

"Don't be silly! You have nothing to thank me for. We're friends!", Ginny said smiling and leaning in to hug Ses.

…...

A knock on the door made Sirius turn around to open it, thinking that Ginny probably forgot something, since she had just left. Instead of the redhead  
>though, at his doorstep stood a beaming Remus. Sirius couldn't help bust smile.<p>

"You finally remembered me mate?", he asked pretending to be annoyed by the fact that Remus had yet to tell him his big news, even though he had  
>promised to do so a few days back.<p>

"Sorry about that, Siri!", Remus said smiling as he stepped inside.

"Siri? This is going to be good!", Sirius smiled as he headed for the living room with Remus following. "Fire whiskey?"

"Never mind!", Remus said pulling out of his robes a big bottle of champagne.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at that , "Ok, now you've got me really curious. What in Merlin's name is going on?"

Remus took two glasses from the bar and opening the bottle with a loud pop he filled two glasses and handed the one to Sirius.  
>"Dora, is pregnant!", he said smiling even wider, if that was even possible.<p>

Sirius jumped off his seat and pouring some of his drink to the carpet hugged his best friend laughing loudly. "Congratulations Remus!"

"Thanks Padfoot!", Remus answered drinking the champagne in one big gulp followed by his best friend. "Is Harry here?", he asked then.

"Yes he is in his room with Ron and Evan, the new kid from the States. Why is everything alright?", Sirius asked confused by the sudden  
>change of topic.<p>

"Everything is fine. I want Harry to be our baby's godfather.", he said smiling.

Sirius couldn't help but smile proudly at the thought of his godson being a godfather. "I am sure he'll be honored.

At that very moment Harry stepped out of his room heading to the kitchen to get himself, Evan and Ron some pumpkin juice, when he saw  
>his godfather and uncle with the glasses in hand. "Celebrating something?", he asked smiling as he went closer to them.<p>

"As a matter of fact we do, Harry!", Remus smiled. "Dora is pregnant!"

"Pregnant? Like with a baby? Wow! That is so cool Rem! Congratulations!", Harry said excitedly and hugged his uncle.

Remus chuckled and hugged the boy back before adding, "Thank you Harry. Now there is something that I wanted to ask you."

"Sure!", the boy smiled.

"Dora and I talked about this and decided that we'd like you to be our baby's godfather. If of course you want to!", he said looking at the  
>boy hopefully.<p>

"Me? Godfather? Of course I want to! But you are sure you want me for the job?", Harry answered enthusiastically.

"As sure as we could be, Harry!"

"I'd be honored!", Harry answered smiling widely.

Remus hugged the boy once again smiling as widely as a person could ever smile.

…...

The door of his office opened unexpectedly and two teen boys entered laughing hysterically. Rolling his eyes Severus Snape growled, "Ever  
>heard about knocking?"<p>

"Sorry Sev!", Evan said absentmindedly, as they entered.

"Call me Sev one more time and I will make you real sorry young man!", Severus said warningly.

"Sorry Severus!", the boy answered cheekily while Harry fought hard to keep a straight face.

"To your room Evan. Me and Harry need to get started."

"I thought that since you're going to teach me occlumency too maybe I could stay and watch. It will probably help me.", the boy said smiling.

"You'll learn occlumency?", Harry asked turning abruptly to Evan.

"Yeah! Just in case. It's kinda cool though learning how to hide struff in your mind!", the other boy said winking to Harry.

Harry groaned at that. If Evan started studying occlumency it meant that whatever they had done concerning pranks and stuff the last days  
>would be discovered by Snape. "Great...", he mumbled grudgingly.<p>

Severus rose an eyebrow at Harry. "Any reason to sulk Harry? Something you are afraid to be discovered by me, maybe?"

Harry shook his head and simply grumbled, "Let's just start..."

An hour later Harry and Evan headed to his room leaving Snape grading some essays for after the holidays. When they were in and Evan  
>casted the muffiato on the door to be safe he asked the other boy, "What was Severus talking about?", he asked Harry.<p>

"The first times you cannot occlude your mind! He'll be able to see everything we have done and they hadn't got proof, it was us.", Harry said anxiously.

"Fuck! Is there any chance he won't see them?", Evan asked.

" A slight one. It depends on what your brain brings in the forth of your mind. You need to try and focus on other things, so that those we are worried  
>about will stay in the back. Then we stand a chance of not getting in trouble.", Harry explained the best he could.<p>

"I'll do my best. Anyways, about tonight, you wanna get the others over here to hang till curfew?", Evan said trying to keep all those out of his mind.

"I have plans for tonight. Ginny. She'll sneak out to come see me."

"why the hell will she sneak out? You still got more than three hours before curfew to meet!", Draco asked incredulously.

"Her mom wants her home to help around the house. They expect Bill -her older brother- and his fiancee tomorrow. So she won't be able to leave before  
>curfew. Plus if she comes down later we'll be all alone. No adults.", Harry said pointedly.<p>

"So you two..."

"No. We just enjoy our privacy.", Harry cut him off immediately.

"'K man. I'll see you guys tomorrow then.", the other boy answered a little disappointed.

"See you mate.", Harry said smiling while exiting the room.

…...

Ginny glanced at the clock once again. It was ten minutes before midnight and the house was in complete silence for quite some time now.  
>More than half an hour actually. So she got up as quietly as she could manage and glanced at the mirror over the dresser that stood next to her bed.<br>She had never get into pajamas to avoid making sounds when she got ready to sneak out. She brushed her hair quickly and tiptoed to her door which  
>she opened carefully. The hall was empty. She closed the door behind her and quickly headed for the front door. She whispered the password and<br>opened the door as far as she needed to slide outside, since it creaked when you opened it widely. Closing it cautiously she sighed in relief. Feeling  
>her heart beating fast she turned around and started down the stairs. After three steps though she froze. Someone was coming up. Paling she turned<br>around and made an attempt to run back inside, but just as soon as she managed to grab the door-knob she heard the familiar voice of her father.

"Ginny?", he asked as he lowered his wand which he got out when he heard the running footsteps. He looked at his daughter's back and worriedly  
>asked, "Is everything ok? Did mom sent you to tell me something?" The girl turned around slowly not meeting her father eyes. She fidgeted with her<br>fingers cracking them nervously when she slowly shook her head. It was then that Arthur realized that she was not in her pajamas. She was fully  
>dressed, her hair were not messy from sleeping but perfectly combed, while he could tell that she even had light make up on because her lips<br>glimmered at his wand's light. His voice stern he asked, "Where were you going young lady?"

Ginny's mind raced. She was already caught. But she should not let Harry get into trouble too. So she answered with low guilty voice, "I wanted to  
>go to Hogsmead."<p>

Her father's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He took the few steps between them and grabbing his daughter's ear he took her inside and lead her to  
>his study. There he let go of her ear and instructed her to take a seat in front of the desk, while he sat behind it. Ginny rubbed her ear while staring<br>at her feet.

"With whom?", he simply asked. "Look at me Ginny!", he added sternly.

The girl took a long breath and then concentrated to lie as best as she could. Lifting her eyes to meet her father's she took the most honest and pitiful  
>look she could manage and said,"Alone, daddy. I'm so sorry... I just wanted to go to the broomsticks. And hang there. A friend from school owled me<br>to tell me there would be a gathering there and I wanted to go... It was really stupid I am so sorry. Please daddy..."

The puppy dog eyes did not move Arthur much. He had raised seven children and had learnt to resist them. But he could tell that Ginny was not honest.  
>He glared at his daughter. He could not believe that Ginny would do something so irresponsible. "Why on earth would you do that Ginerva? Even if you<br>were going no further than Harry's apartment,", he looked at her pointedly at that, "you are inexcusable. You are not allowed out of the house at such  
>an hour and you know it! Not to mention out to... 'Hogsmead!'", he continued angrily. When the girl dropped her eyes and stared at the floor he added,<br>"I will let the lying slide simply because you tried to cover for Harry and I can understand that. But if I catch you blatantly lying into my face like that  
>again you will get one of the worst spankings you have ever received, am I understood young lady?"<p>

"Yes daddy...", she whispered.

Arthur nodded and getting up he went to Ginny and taking her hand he helped her up and sat at the chair she was in seconds before. Then draped  
>her small figure over his knees and drew his wand to silence the room and remove her clothing. The hard jeans she had on were too thick to be left on.<br>He left her knickers on though. Then he raised his hand and dropped it down hard on her quivering bottom. Ginny yelped at that. Arthur settled to a  
>steady pace and peppered his daughter's cheeks with hard smacks. When he could see a pink colour through her panties he paused and turned a<br>pen on his desk into a small wooden paddle. He rested it on her butt and asked sternly, "Why are you getting this spanking young lady?"

Ginny tried to ease her breathing and answered through her tears, "Because I tried to sneak out after curfew with nobody knowing.", she answered  
>through her soft yet crying. Her father nodded and raised the paddle bringing it down hard on the girl's butt. Ginny yelled in pain at that. The swats<br>kept coming hitting each spot thrice before moving to the next. A method that Arthur knew from much much experience that was resulting and lead  
>to short yet hard punishments. After four rounds at the main butt and seeing a quite red colour, he concentrated on the sitspots only, hitting each<br>one three times and then the next one. When Ginny went limp he simply asked, "Are you going to sneak out after curfew again? SMACK SMACK SMACK  
>- SMACK SMACK SMACK"<p>

"Noooo! Please daddy i'm so sorry!", Ginny managed through her sobs.

"Are you going to let an adult know of your whereabouts at any time?", he asked again landing another three to each sit spot.

"Yes! Yes!", she cried desperate for the spanking to end.

Arthur nodded and with another six final swats stopped and gathered his daughter into a tight hug. "Shhh... It's all right baby girl.", he soothed  
>rubbing her back as she clutched on his shirt and mumbled apologies through her sobs.<p>

"Stop apologizing, my love. It's over and done with now.", he soothed. When her breathing finally eased and she got her composure under control  
>she apologized once again and her father shook his head kissing her forehead. "You are forgiven, honey."<p>

"So i'm not grounded?", she asked hesitantly.

Her father smiled at that and planted another kiss to her red hair. "No I think the spanking was enough."

"It was! I promise to never do anything like that again!", she said looking at his eyes honestly. Then she hesitantly added, "Daddy, please don't tell  
>Sirius... Harry did not do anything wrong. Please don't get him in trouble too..."<p>

"I will think about it love. Go to sleep now, ok? Bill will be here early tomorrow and i'm sure you look forward to see him.", he said lightly. Ginny  
>nodded and kissing her father good night she gingerly exited the office and headed to her room, wishing her father would not tell Sirius eventually.<br>Arthur stayed a while longer thinking. He did not want to tell on Harry the truth was. But he knew that the kid needed to be confronted about this.  
>Thinking about this he decided that a mild telling off from his girlfriend's father would do the trick and purposefully exited his apartment and headed<br>for Harry's. Not surprised from the slightly opened door he entered the living room. Harry who was lounging in the sofa that faced the fireplace shot  
>up thinking it was Ginny and paled when he saw Mr Weaselly, hands in pockets looking at him seriously.<p>

"You did not expect me, Harry, did you?", he asked as he slowly closed the distance and sat across from Harry in an armchair. Harry's tongue was  
>tied. He could not bring himself to look in the man's eyes.<p>

Arthur sighed deeply and taking his hands out of his pockets he knitted them together looking at the teen thoughtfully. "Look at me Harry, please.", he  
>said gently. When the boy met his gaze he continued, "Harry I want you to know, that I feel about you just like I feel about my own children and tonight<br>I am going to talk to you like a father. I think you are a great kid. A wonderful young man. And I am really happy that my daughter has such a great boy  
>at her side. But tonight you both disappointed me, Harry. Tonight you both made me challenge that trust in the two of you. If it wasn't you, if Ginny was<br>sneaking out to see anybody else, I would have simply forbid her from seeing the boy again. But I will not do that now. I want to know, though, that from  
>now on instead of encouraging such behaviors, you will be there to help my daughter get back to her senses. I want you to help her see reason. I want<br>you to protect her Harry. And put her safety over anything else. Can I do that Harry? Can I be sure that from now on you will do anything to keep her  
>safe instead to risk both your safety as foolishly as tonight?", he asked seriously looking the flushing boy directly in the eyes.<p>

Harry felt awful. He would prefer a thousand times to get spanked than receiving the talk he just had from mr Weaselly. He felt awful. And untrustworthy.  
>Not good enough to have Ginny, since he failed to keeping her safe. He answered at lowest possibly voice, "I am so very sorry sir. You are so right.<br>Please, if you give me a second chance I can swear to never act so foolishly around her again. And I will protect her and discourage her when she  
>wants to do something dangerous. I promise. Please forgive mr Weaselly..."<p>

Arthur smiled at the boy. He could see his point was clear. Patting the teen's shoulder he said, "I forgive you Harry. And I will not tell Sirius about  
>tonight. Ginny begged me not to. But I expect you to earn that trust back. Understood?"<p>

"Yes sir!", Harry answered as serious as Arthur had ever seen him before.

"Good. Off to sleep with you then. And keep in mind that I will keep a sharper eye on you and your siblings the nights your godfather works.", he said  
>raising. With a last pat on the teen's shoulder he exited the apartment leaving Harry walking towards his room, with his face purposeful and serious.<br>Ginny was his girlfriend. She was one of the most important things in his life. And from now on that's how he would treat her. With those thoughts he  
>lied into his bed and closed his eyes tired.<p>

…...

Ginny was doing the dishes after a quite uncomfortable lunch when Bill joined her and started drying the plates. She glanced at him sideways, already  
>knowing from his face that her dad had told him about yesterday. He remained silent though something that bothered her more than a lecturing.<p>

"You liked the chicken?", she asked awkwardly not looking at him in the eyes. "I made that. I put some orange. I know you love orange in food..."

"It was very good.", her brother smiled. He faught the urge to chuckle at her discomfort.

"Did Fleur like it?", she asked again desperate to break the silence as she handed him the last plate.

Bill raised his eyebrows at that. "Seriously Gin? You ask about food and then, if Fleur liked it?". She exhaled sharply at that. Bill sighed and hugging her  
>around the shoulders he led her to her room where they both sat on her bed facing each other. "I thought that after the last sneaking-out-to-see-Harry incident<br>you promised to never do it again...", he told her seriously.

Ginny fought hard not to yell. How dared he lecture her -even if she inwardly wanted him to, it showed he still cared a little- after all this time he was  
>absent? Not sending an owl, not visiting. And now he suddenly pretends it matters to him what she does and her rule breaking. "I do not have anything<br>to explain to you.", she answered in a low yet hard voice.

Bill's eyebrows rose at that. "I beg your pardon?"

Ginny felt her anger bloom every passing second. She could not understand how it was possible to want him to care and getting angry about him  
>caring at the same time, but she simply did. Shooting up from her spot she yelled angrily, "Oh come on! You don't owl, you don't visit, you don't care<br>to see if I am ok or not and all of a sudden you pop up and think you have the right to scold or lecture? No! You lost all these rights when you turned  
>your back to me and chose her over me. And did not even bother to try and persuade me for the contrary. You just disappeared! So leave me alone,<br>take your stupid Flegm and fuck off Bill!"

Bill stood there dumbfounded at the first part of his sister's rant. He could not understand where all that anger came from. But her last phrases gave  
>him all the insight he needed. He got up too and holding her upper hands he dragged her to him and hugged her tightly while she tried to punch him<br>with her captured hands. Bill merely flinched at the light hits and just pressed her harder on his chest soothing her and calming her down. Soon her  
>hands stopped and finally returning the hug she broke into tears while he rubbed her back comfortingly. When she finally calmed down he led her to<br>the bed and they both sat back down.

Bill then told her firmly but calmly, "I have never left you, nor have I ever stopped caring, Gin. And you know that. Things with the Order have been  
>hectic and that is why I have not visited much all this time. But I could never stop caring, baby girl. You know that. I will never stop caring, or<br>worrying, or admiring the wonderful young woman you are becoming. Nor will I ever stop lecturing or punishing you when you do something  
>wrong. I am and I will always be your big brother, honey. Me and the other five in this house."<p>

"Ok...", Ginny whispered, not really sure if she wanted to smile or cry with that promise. More tears threatened to fall. Bill saw that and gently kissed  
>her forehead, before continuing, "Now, about yesterday night... I really believed that our encounter a few months back would be the end of it.<br>Apparently I was wrong. Why on earth would you do something like that?"

"I just didn't think. I'm sorry Bill... Please. I learnt my lesson. Dad spanked me hard and even Harry told me we will never do anything like that again.  
>Dad lectured him too, I reckon.", Ginny said pleadingly.<p>

Her brother sighed but nodded. Then he got up and lifted Ginny up with him. Turning her to the side he landed five hard smacks to her butt before  
>letting her go. Ginny yelped loudly and furiously rubbed her backside which was still tender from the previous night's spanking. "What was that for?",<br>she asked in a whiny voice.

Bill looked at her seriously before sternly telling her, "That was for the 'fuck off' and the 'Flegm'. You will never disrespect me, or my future wife like  
>you did a while before again, or the spanking you got last night from dad will seem like a walk in the park. Understood?"<p>

Ginny nodded immediately and hugged her brother tightly, while apologizing. Bill returned the hug and accepted the apology before telling her it was  
>time to join the others. They exited her room smiling and at last as close as before, if not even closer. Ginny sat beside Fleur and smiled at her kindly.<br>Bill needed nothing more.

...

**I know I am REALLY late with this update, but real life is pretty hectic the last weeks. I hope you'll like the chapter! Please review and let me know **  
><strong>your opinion, your ideas, what you like or not about the story. Thank you for reading and PLEASE review! It's Christmas after all! XD<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

_Come on Ses... You can do it! You have to! It's now or never! _She thought to herself as Eric was looking at her expectantly, almost suspiciously.  
>She had asked him to meet her that day because they needed to talk... How cliché. She kicked herself later for that. He said a worried ok and<br>two hours later here they are. In his room. Another wrong move. This should be done on neutral territory. She huffed loudly.

"This is by far, the most difficult thing I ever had to do. And I need you to know, and keep in mind when this discussion is over that I love you  
>and I always will... But the thing is that whilst I do love you, I do not...", she tried her voice trembling, but Eric did not let her end the phrase.<p>

"Are you trying to break up with me?", he asked blatantly. Every sign of smile, or good mood gone from his face. He had the sense that something  
>was wrong with them a few weeks now. She seemed off. And avoided him. But with studying and all the pressure he hardly had the time or patience<br>to deal with that too. And now he was a yes or no away from reality. He felt on edge for days and inside of him prayed for the answer to be no.  
>Not a yes that would pull the trigger. And if it was pulled, he seriously did not know how he'd react.<p>

"I... Yes...", Sesylia said. Her eyes watering as she did.

Silence. For a few seconds he felt nothing. He almost exhaled relieved for not exploding. But then it started. The low hot fire that burnt all these  
>weeks quietly and silently flared up burning everything inside him. He saw red. Getting up trembling he looked at Ses and saw her flinch. A tiny<br>voice in his head told him to take it easy. To relax. To calm down. But the fire was much stronger... "No!", he said. Lowly. Almost dangerously. The  
>girl in front of him got up and mumbled his name looking sideways to the door while begging him to calm down. Apologizing.<p>

"Sit down, Sesy. Now!", he said his voice a little louder. He started pacing and did his best to get the best grip he could of himself. "I will ask a few  
>questions and then you're free to go. Ok?", he asked not looking at her. When he heard the whispered 'ok', he continued. "Is there somebody<br>else?", he said and looked at her straight in the eyes. Ses blinked rapidly.

"I... This has nothing to do with us breaking up and..."

"Damn it Ses I asked a question! Answer me!", he yelled angrily.

"Yes...", Ses whispered. When she saw he did not answer immediately, she quickly added, "But I met him after my decision to end this and  
>nothing has happened."<p>

" Your decision? So I don't have any say, do I? May I ask when exactly you decided this then? How long have you been pretending with me?  
>How long have I been a complete idiot?", he asked yelling again.<p>

"Please don't yell! It's a couple of weeks! And it wasn't like that! It wasn't like that at all! I just stopped being IN love with you. I still care for  
>you... Please don't take it so badly Eric! You'd go at the end of the term anyways!", Ses said tearful trying to reason with him.<p>

"Don't you dare bring Spain into this!", he yelled again. "And don't fucking tell me you still care! I do not need your pity!", he now  
>almost screamedand banged his hand on the desk.<p>

It was at that very second that Dora burst into the room bewildered without knocking, "What the hell is going on in here?", she asked.  
>Seeing Eric furious, Ses crying and with the words she heard from Eric's rant she put the pieces together quite fast though. Taking two<br>steps towards the boy she put a gentle hand on his shoulder and asked him to calm down. What came next nobody expected it. Eric just  
>flipped. Slapping her hand away he took two long strides shoving her aside in the process and exited the tower fuming. Dora lost her balance<br>and fell on the floor, not hard though. Ses shot up and crouched down to make sure that she was fine. "Are you alright?", she asked terrified  
>through her tears.<p>

"Yes... Relax Sesylia. I am fine. Just shocked...", Dora answered getting to her feet instantly. The boy had not injured her in any way but he  
>still shoved her. Her adopted son, which she felt like a real one actually shoved her. That hurt more than the insignificant fall. Turning to the<br>girl she asked, "Are you ok?"

"I am fine... This is all my fault! I made him so angry! Merlin! I would never imagine i'd hurt him so much!", she whispered covering her face with her  
>hands. Dora hugged her tightly comforting her as best as she could. Her eyes scanned the grounds through the window over the top of Ses' head<br>and she got a glimpse of Eric heading towards the exit. "I think we should call Remus... Maybe he'll manage to calm him down...", Dora said.

"No! I highly doubt that! Let him cool off for a while, or he'll be like he was with us to Remus and that can only lead him to trouble. Please Dora.  
>I've already hurt him enough...", Ses pleaded breaking the hug.<p>

The older woman nodded. Hugging the girl by the shoulders she led her towards the kitchen, "Come on, Sesy. Let's have some tea and talk.  
>How about telling me what exactly happened?"<p>

…...

He kept walking absolutely furious. The sky was already dark. He should be out of home for an hour or so, all the time walking like crazy.  
>But nothing seemed to calm him down. He had gone to Hogsmead and all the way to the shrieking shack, he had walked at the small hill<br>beside that and even tried to kick his anger out on a tree but only managed to almost break his toe and quit that too. Then glancing around  
>helplessly he decided that 'Hog's head' would be the place for the night. With purposeful strides he headed back to the center of the village<br>and towards the small pub, full of weird guys as always. Sitting in the most private end of the bar he ordered a double fire whiskey. When  
>he got the glass he remembered Remus and his promise of what would happen if he ever drank again. But right then and there nothing<br>seemed more important than the promised calming down that rested in the full glass in his hands. He took a long sip and closed his eyes  
>tightly as the alcohol burnt his throat.<p>

…...

Locked in his office in Hogwarts Remus had already a growing headache from grading and class programming, when an extra urgent owl  
>started banging his window with its beak. The man rushed to open it bewildered. With fast moves he untied the parchment from the tiny<br>foot and as the owl flew back out of the window he read it fast.  
><em>Professor R.J. Lupin,<br>We are informing you that your son Eric Nathan Olivers-Lupin  
>was just brought to St Mungo's hospital with severe alcohol poisoning.<br>Please come the sooner possible.  
>Healer Jason Bernards<em>  
>When he finished his heart skipped a bit. Then rushing to the fire place he flooed firstly home to let Dora know and then from there<br>straight to the hospital. In his panic he never realized his wife who was right behind him, until she asked where they could find Eric  
>at the hospital's reception. When the receptionist indicated the right floor they rushed there and were met by the healer that had<br>owled Remus a while before.

"How is he?", Remus immediately asked.

"Quite seriously I am afraid, but he'll get over it. The poisoning was very severe and was caused not only from consumption of large  
>alcohol quantities, but from ones of poor quality as well. He was brought here fast though from some boy that seemed to know him<br>and was at the pub he was at. We managed to give him the right potions to help the healing process. He'll need a few days before  
>he gets back to normal and we'll keep him here to keep an eye on him in case he has a relapse or any unexpected side effects.<br>Plus he suffers from serious dehydration and we need to get that under control too.", the healer told them calmly.

"Thank you so much doctor.", Dora said while Remus run both his hands through his hair.

"May I ask if you know what caused him to drink so much, while still underage?", the healer asked.

"An awful break up. And quite some stress.", Dora answered laconically but her voice held no justification of her sons actions. Now that  
>she knew he'd be fine anger made his way to the surface much faster. "When can we see him?", she asked.<p>

"You can go in his room now if you want. Just be quiet and do not wake him up. He needs his rest.", the healer said and then headed away  
>with long strides. Dora turned to her husband and hugged him tightly.<p>

"When did all these happen? When did he and Ses break up?", he asked Dora his face a mix of confusion, worry, sadness and anger.

"A couple of hours ago. He flipped, got furious and yelled and banged furniture... He must have been really pressured to react so badly...",  
>she said quietly.<p>

Remus nodded. It was true that the boy had been edgy for quite some time now. Anxiety and exhaustion had gotten the best of him apparently.  
>He noticed though that Tonks seemed troubled with something."So he just yelled and left?"<p>

Dora bit her lip at that. "More like yelled, then yelled more, then I tried to calm him down and he slapped my hand and shoved me out of his  
>way while he left the room...", she told him gingerly. After the poor choices Eric had done there was no way she'd cover for him. It pained her<br>but this time he needed a hard lesson and she was not going to cover for his actions.

Remus could not believe his ears. "Eric? Shoved you? What on earth was he thinking?", he whispered mostly to himself disbelievingly.

"He obviously wasn't thinking. I could not believe it either. It hurt so much...", she said quietly.

Remus' head snapped up at that. "You mean you were hurt? Maybe we should check you too..."

"No Remus! I was not hurt. It hurt that he did it anyways. It hurt that I felt like he could not care less for me. And it hurts knowing how awful he'll  
>feel when he wakes up all sobered up and realizes what he did."<p>

Remus hugged her again, kissing her comfortingly. "It's going to be alright. We'll get through this together. All three of us."

Dora nodded at that and then breaking the hug took his hand and said, "Come on. I want to check on him. Let's go to stay in his room for a while."  
>And the two of them entered the small room where Eric was, lying on a bed with random vials spread on a comforter beside him. He seemed pale<br>and exhausted. Dark circles beneath his eyes, his hair messy and stuck on his sweaty forehead that none seemed to have cleaned. Dora slowly  
>approached the bed and taking a wet cloth from the comforter she lightly cleaned him up making sure she did not wake him.<p>

…...

Sesylia rested her head on the big oak tree, under which she had sat. The lake a few feet away reflected the lights of the castle. In less than  
>half an hour she should head to the tower if she didn't want to miss curfew. Her eyes were still moist but she had stopped crying for quite a<br>while. Tonks had owled to tell her that Eric got drank and was at St Mungos with alcohol poisoning, but thank Merlin he was now safe. After  
>that she was down at the lake where nobody bothered her or asked questions. Right upon that thought she heard footsteps coming closer<br>and closer. Shutting her eyes she tried to remain still so that maybe whoever it was would not see her. The steps stopped. Silence. Then she  
>felt somebody sitting beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the newcomer, only to realize it was Evan.<p>

"Are you ok?", he asked cautiously. It was obvious from her face she had been crying and she seemed really tired.

"Not really, no...", she answered quietly, playing with the edge of her scarf.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong or you want me to shut up and leave you alone? I will do whichever you pick.", he said calmly watching  
>her closely.<p>

"I broke up with Eric.", she answered after a few seconds' pause. "And he took it pretty bad."

Evan nodded. "Obviously... I would too. If I ever was lucky enough to have you by my side, I could not imagine liking losing you...", he said  
>looking at her straight in the eyes. Sesylia blinked rapidly at that. Drawing in a deep breath and flushing lightly she returned the gaze. Evan<br>leaned forward and she felt her body doing the same thing. But as soon as their lips got really close she gently put a hand on his chest and  
>turned her head away. Evan stared at her confused.<p>

"I'm sorry... Don't take this wrong. I really like you and would love to kiss you, but things with Eric are not over. Not until we talk at least. I  
>need to know that he accepted it before moving on. And that kiss we almost gave... That means a lot to me... And I want it to feel right when<br>it happens...", she told him, answering the unasked question.

"I understand. And you are right. Whenever you're ready...", he said nodding his head. Then he added, "We'd better head back. It's almost curfew..."

"Yeah...", she said standing up. "Good night. And thank you. For listening and for understanding..."

"I'll always be here for you. No matter what. Always, Sesylia, remember that...", he told her gently caressing her cheek. And with a last good  
>night he turned away and headed towards the castle while Ses started walking to the tower. Smiling.<p>

...

Eric was slowly zipping his backpack when he heard the footsteps behind him. Swallowing hard he turned to glance at Remus who smiled at him faintly.

"Ready?", he asked the boy. Eric turned his head away and grabbing the bag nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. "Let's go then! I've had  
>enough of this hospital! Let's head back home.", smiled his guardian, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. The boy nodded again, still not<br>speaking. "Is everything alright Eric?", Remus asked concerned. He had expected a guilty feeling teen but the boy seemed really suffering.

"I guess... Uh... Look, after all these I pretty much understand that you probably want me out. I've already done enough, I don't want to cause  
>you any further fuss... After all Dora won't want to see me after what I did...", he said never meeting the werewolf's gaze.<p>

Not until Remus put a firm hand under his chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "We are a family. No matter what you'll ever do, we could never want  
>you out. We've had that discussion quite some months ago. You are our son, Eric. Like it or not, you're stuck with us. And right now, we'll go home to<br>see for yourself that Dora awaits you with open arms ready to scold you for endangering your life so recklessly and nothing more. So cut the dramatics  
>and follow me home. We'll discuss this further there. Understood?"<p>

"Yes sir.", Eric answered immediately. Internally relieved that they still wanted him with them, he followed his guardian to the departure fireplaces that  
>would lead to home. Drawing in a deep breath he stepped into the green flames preparing to face the music.<p>

What he was not prepared for though, no matter Remus had already told him about it, was the fierce hug that folded him as soon as he stepped into  
>their living room. The familiar scent of Dora combined with her loving embrace broke something inside of him and he started silently crying. His shoulders<br>jolted with hard sobs, while Dora utterly surprised by the sudden outburst was left to rub his back trying to calm him down.

"Come on now, Eric! You need to calm down!", Remus said gently squeezing the boy's shoulder.

Eric slowly broke the hug and fought hard to regain his composure. "I'm so sorry... I shoved you... Please forgive me Dora..."

"Oh, Eric! Of course I forgive you! I do know it will never happen again anyways...", she said gently. When she saw him smiling slightly she added  
>very strictly this time, "What you should be apologizing for, young man, is doing such a foolish thing like drinking! And after the punishment you<br>got from Remus in the beginning of the term, one would expect you would have learned your lesson! But no! You went off, not letting us know  
>where you'd be and got drunk. And so drunk that you needed to be taken to the hospital, almost giving me a heart-attack!", she all but yelled.<p>

Remus stood aside trying hard not to chuckle at the tall boy who was flinching under his petite wife's ranting frame. He of course was very disappointed  
>with Eric and still a little bit angry with him, but Dora scolding was something much too rare to miss. Clearing his throat, he went to her and placing a<br>hand around her waist told her, "Now, love you need to calm down. You know that yelling is not doing much good in your condition, nor it helps Eric  
>understand what he did any better!", at that he gently rubbed her totally flat for now belly.<p>

"Yes, Dora please calm down! I'm so sorry, for being so stupid. I really am. And I will accept any punishment you see fit for this.", Eric said guiltily  
>worried for the baby just like Remus.<p>

"As for that, rest assured young man!", Remus put in calmly yet firmly. "As a matter of fact, i'd like you to go to my study and wait for me Eric. The  
>sooner we're through with this the sooner we'll leave it behind us. I'll be there shortly. We have a long talk pending."<p>

"Yes sir.", the boy said miserably, but walked purposefully towards the study. He had royally screwed up and would now face the consequences  
>like a man.<p>

As soon as they heard the door of his study closing Dora turned to Remus questioningly. "So, how will you handle this?", she asked a little worried.

"Well, it's more than obvious that he is in need of a serious punishment. He got drunk again, he broke the rules by leaving like that, he disrespected  
>you, he endangered his life...", he sighed loudly after summing everything up.<p>

"Just make sure he realizes that you're doing it because you love him, Remus.", Dora said hugging him. Asking him not to be too hard on him would  
>be pointless. The boy needed exactly that. A hard punishment. And she trusted Remus to give him that. Nothing more, nothing less.<p>

Remus kissed the top of his wife's head and then breaking the hug headed for his study. Dora watched him going and then slowly made her way to  
>the kitchen. Hermionie would come back in a few minutes and she wanted to have a few snacks ready for her. Classes would begin the next morning<br>and Hermionie had gone to full studying mode almost exhausting herself.

…...

Eric was sitting in the chair in front of Remus' desk and waited patiently. He knew he was in for it big time but had managed to calm himself down.  
>After all he more than deserved what was coming to him. The door opened and closed again, as Remus entered the room. He looked at the teen<br>in front of him seriously, before sitting on the opposite chair from him.

"Wanna tell me how all these started?", he asked evenly.

"Ses broke up with me...", Eric said quietly after a minute of hesitation.

"Yes I heard she did. But I know you all to well to be sure that your break up was not what caused you such distress and fury.", Remus answered  
>looking at him in the eyes concerned.<p>

Eric sighed loudly at that. "To be honest, Remus, I really am not sure what is the deeper cause. I've been feeling pressured that's for sure. What  
>with the NEWTs, the moving to Spain in a few months... My life is changing so much in so little time and all of a sudden Ses dumps me like that. And<br>dumps me for..."

"For what Eric?"

"Apparently for another guy... I just let everything out when she talked to me. And I did it in a horrible way. I hurt Dora, Ses, you and even myself  
>in the process. And broke a promise to you... I had promised you to never get drunk again... And not only did I get drunk but I managed to get an<br>alcohol poisoning... I am so sorry, Remus. I really am.", Eric said quietly.

"I know you are sorry, son. But this time a simple apology is not going to cut it. Your actions leave me no choice Eric. I had promised you something  
>too the first time you were drunk. Do you remember what?", Remus asked sternly.<p>

"A much harder punishment the next time I would consume alcohol...", Eric said quietly.

"Eric you have managed to break quite a few rules this time.", Remus said standing up. "Please stand up.", when Eric obeyed he continued,  
>"I want you to pull down your jeans and bend over my desk.". Eric gingerly did as he was told. As soon as his torso rested on the smooth<br>wooden surface he felt Remus coming close to him and standing on his side. Then his boxers were lowered and his guardian's hand rested  
>on his back. Drawing in a deep breath, Eric closed his eyes preparing for what was to come. The first smack took him by surprise. It was harder<br>than any smack he had ever gotten from Remus. He gasped at the impact but stayed still as the second one landed. While Remus fell into a  
>steady rhythm though he found it increasingly harder to stay put. He had received no more than twenty smacks and he was already on fire.<br>Remus did not let up at all. He continued spanking with steady force and pace concentrating on the full part of his ward's butt and not so  
>much on his sit-spots yet.<p>

When he heard Eric's soft crying he asked sternly, "Why am I spanking you, Eric?"

"Be...Because I.. OW! Got drunk... OW! Disrespected Dora... Ah! And endangered my life! OW! I'm sorry!", he said through his crying,  
>while his feet started to leave the ground on their own accord, kicking wildly with each swat.<p>

"Forgot something young man.", Remus answered firmly as the smacks kept falling to the dark pink butt and thighs in front of him.

Eric's mind raced to remember what else he had done... "OW! I did not tell... OW! Were I... Was going... Ahhh!", he grunted. His butt was  
>on fire but he knew he deserved this and much more. He kept himself from begging and stayed concentrated on replaying in his mind the<br>reasons that had landed him in this position, which only lead to make him cry harder. After a few more smacks Remus decided to bring the  
>punishment to an end. So he paused and after rubbing the boy's back briefly he reached on his waist and undid his belt. He had given it a<br>lot of thought all these days that Eric was kept in the hospital and he realized that he needed a hard lesson that he would remember for  
>quite a while.<p>

Eric didn't realize what exactly was happening through his sobs, but from his experience he knew that this was the part where Remus would  
>finish off with the implement he thought that was needed. Dreading what that would be he tried to relax his breathing a bit and waited patiently.<p>

"Eric, we're almost done. Because of the seriousness of your actions you're going to get the last part of your spanking with the belt.", Remus  
>said trying to keep his voice steady. Having felt the belt himself from Dumbledore quite some times while growing up, he knew just how much<br>it stung. But he also knew that such behavior guaranteed nothing less. So taking in a deep breath he brought it down directly on his step son's  
>sit-spots. Eric yelled at the pain and Remus flinched. He raised the piece of leather again though and brought it back down, on the exact same<br>spot. He did not lecture. All the talking and scolding had be done. Now it was the punishment that should be felt. Again and again, till he inwardly  
>counted fifteen, Remus spanked the sit spots and upper thighs in front of him. Eric was limp by the end sobbing hard.<p>

Remus cautiously righted his clothing and then helped him up to his feet and hugged him tightly. "Do not make me do this again, Eric... Ever!",, he  
>told him gently.<p>

"I'm sorry...", Eric said once again hugging Remus back with one hand, while rubbing his bottom with his free one.

Remus gently took hold of the one that rubbed and put it around him too. "No rubbing this time. I will not give you corner time, I trust you to obey  
>me though. You will not rub at all. This was a well earned spanking young man and feeling the aftermath is part of the punishment.", he told the<br>boy evenly.

"Yes, Remus", the boy answered obediently.

"Do you want to get some rest, or would you prefer join me and Dora in the kitchen for some tea?", he asked as they broke the hug.

"Tea sounds great...", Eric said smiling slightly.

"Go wash your face then and join us as soon as you're ready, all right?", his guardian asked gently.

"Yeah, i'll do that.", he answered and began for the door.

"Eric?", Remus called before he exited the room. "I love you very much, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, Rem. I love you too. Sorry for putting you through all these once again...", Eric answered smiling.

"And once again you are forgiven son."

"Thank you... For everything.", Eric said quietly and seeing Remus smile he exited the room smiling a bit himself.

…...

At the knock of the front door Ses groaned loudly before getting up to see who was there. Tthe last thing she wanted right now was company.  
>Opening the door she stared at Eric who stood there. A little shocked, since she didn't know he had returned from the hospital, she just gaped at him.<p>

"Hey...", he said quietly.

"Hey... I didn't know you'd be out so soon...", she answered, looking at him somewhat hesitant.

"Can I come in? I swear I won't yell or anything. I'm here just to talk...", he pleaded with her feeling her slightly afraid gaze burning him.  
>How could he have done that to the girl that meant so much for him?<p>

"Sure... Come in.", she answered after brief thought and closed the door behind them, when he entered.

Biting his lip to prevent from hissing, Eric sat on the couch and motioned for Ses to join him. When she did he cleared his throat before saying,  
>"First of all, I want to apologize. I was horrible and inexcusable. I had no right to yell at you like that. I'm really sorry Sesylia."<p>

"It's ok... I totally understand. Apology accepted. And I apologize too... I didn't want things to come to such an end, Eric. Honestly. The last  
>thing I would ever want is to hurt you. I'm so very sorry...", she answered at him looking at her ex boyfriend in the eye expectantly.<p>

"I didn't either, Sesy. But things don't always come as we want them to.", he said looking at the floor and smiling sadly.

"So... Are we... You know... Ok? I mean, I would hate it, if you did not want to speak to me or anything. I love you Eric and I want to be here  
>for you...", she said her voice trembling slightly.<p>

"I want that too, Ses. But it will take some time. Of course we will talk and everything, but you cannot expect me to go from boyfriend to  
>simple friend within three days. You might have moved on, but I haven't. And until I do, things could be a little awkward. But i'm sure we'll<br>both be able to deal with it. Right?", he asked her trying not to completely embarrass himself by crying in front of her.

"Right... It's just... Look... There is no easy way to say this. It's Evan. The one I have feelings for...", she said. Eric did not answer at that.  
>He just looked at the floor and nodded. "Eric, I want you to know, and you know I would never lie to you, that it all started after I had<br>already realized that things between us changed. Please at least tell me you believe me...", she pleaded with him putting her hand on his.

Eric glanced at the hand and then gently took his away. "I believe you Ses. It does not make things easier, but I believe you. And I somehow  
>can be a little glad for you. A little. Because I know that, when I leave, you won't be alone. Anyways. There is no point in talking any more about<br>this. I had a wonderful time with you. Be safe ok? The next days will be hectic for me at school and since i'm grounded I don't know when i'll run  
>into you again... Good night.", he said evenly as he got up.<p>

Sesylia nodded and with moist eyes watched him as he exited the apartment. "Good night...", she whispered back as the door closed.

…...

Evan and Harry were sitting on the last step of the tower's stairs waiting for Ron. The three of them would hang at Evan's for the night but Ron was as usually late showing up. Harry glanced at his new friend, who looked more than troubled. Lost in his thoughts he had barely uttered a word since they  
>met and he seemed miles away.<p>

"Oi, mate!", he said exasperatedly

Evan's head jolted at Harry's voice and turned to him startled, "What?"

"What? You tell me! You seem miles away! What on earth is going on? And don't tell me nothing…", Harry said seriously.

"Trust me, Harry, you do not want to learn what is going on…", Evan said shaking his head.

"I believe I just told you that I want! Now cut the dramatics and tell me already!", Harry said growing tired of his friend's secrecy.

"I am in a messy situation.", he said reluctantly. Then after a brief pause he dropped the bomb, "With your sister…"

"Ses? What situation?", Harry asked confused.

"We… We kinda have fallen for one another…", Draco said watching Harry intently.

"Mate, that's impossible! Ses is with Eric!", Harry answered chuckling.

"They broke up three days ago Harry. Me and Ses, have been feeling these things for a while. We tried to control them, but we can't.  
>Of course we have not done anything. She wants things with Eric straight first. But when that happens, you need to start to get used<br>to me and her, together…", he said cautiously.

"No! Come on, this is crazy! You cannot have a relationship with Ses! She does not know who you really are! What happens when she  
>finds out? What happens when she learns you've been lying to her?". Harry tried to reason with him.<p>

"She will understand, Harry. I am not lying to her to get with her, I'm lying to everybody to stay bloody alive! She has the common sense  
>to understand that!", Evan retorted.<p>

"Still… She loves Eric! They're together for almost a year…"

"Yeah, but he is leaving and Ses has started to feel differently for him for quite a while…"

Harry sighed at that. He did not feel ok about this, but he had no more value arguments to put forth, "Just, give her time, at least.",  
>he said evenly.<p>

"I already have. Today we talked. And I said that it is up to her. If she feels she is ready all she has to do is tell me so. Harry, I know this  
>might seem wrong to you, but I want you to know, that I am the right guy for her.", he told the other boy. Harry nodded and then both fell to silence.<p>

…..

**So here is finally another one. I am pretty slow on updating but things are, well, HECTIC.  
>My winter term finals have begun and the studying is incredibly hard and incredibly much!<br>I have also began to watch a few series on my little free time and have had a few ideas about  
>some possible new fics but hey'll certainly have to wait. We are closing to an end with this one<br>after all.  
>I am not quite sure how many more chapters it will take, but i have my<br>writing material all planned out. Thank you for reading and please review! This was a hard chapter for me. Emotional and everything.  
>I've put in here something asked in a review too. Anyways, i really hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think! :)<br>**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hello guys! It's been more than a while, i know. But the chapter is here and i am working on the next, no promises on when i will post it though. I really really hope you are still here with me. The story is closing, i don't know if it will be one or two chpaters but i doubt it will end up in any more than three more. I really hope you'll bear with through the end. It's my first ever fanfic and the fact that i am completing it is really overwhelming! Anyways, i hope you enjoy this and please please please Read and Review... You have no idea what it means to me.**

Sirius had just opened the first drawer of his dresser taking a couple of robes to pack with him,  
>when Ses quietly asked, "Do you really have to go?"<p>

Gasping surprised he turned around to see his goddaughter, whom he had never heard coming in,  
>"Dear Merlin, Sessy! You scared me!", he said drawing in a deep breath and then proceeded to<br>put the robes into the small back pack that rested on his bed.

"Do you really have to go? Isn't there anybody else?", asked Ses again while sitting beside the  
>black backpack a small pout playing on her lips.<p>

"Yes honey, I really have to. This is my mission. Well, mine and Serenity's anyways… I'll be back  
>before you know it, no need to worry.", Sirius answered smiling at her.<p>

"Then why the robes and the food?", the young girl asked anxious.

"Because we are heading to search for a Hocrux, baby girl. We cannot know how fast we'll be able  
>to get access to it. Plus, we'll fly there, in order not to be tracked, so it will take at least two days…<br>And I am afraid we will not meet many diners on our way…", Sirius answered evenly. He was not  
>thrilled with the mission either. In fact he was a little anxious himself. Searching blindly for a Hocrux<br>based only at Dumbledore's assumptions of its whereabouts was tricky enough. While the possibility  
>of not finding it made him sick with worry, since Harry would be vulnerable until they found and killed it.<br>Of course there were more than one yet to be found, but still, counting one less was nothing minor.  
>Moreover the fact that Serenity volunteered to join the mission, no matter how hard he tried to<br>make her change her mind, only added to his anxiety since he worried for her safety as well.

"But you will be safe, right? I mean Voldemort doesn't know that you are after those things,  
>does he?", she asked her voice thick with worry.<p>

"No, love he doesn't. I already told you, though, you should not worry at all. Me and Serenity  
>are both more than capable to go through with this. I will come back, Sesy, honestly!<br>And you will be perfectly safe here with professor Snape. The lessons have began too  
>and so you'll not even have the time to realize I'm away. "<p>

Sesylia looked up at that. Her worries aside she was somewhat glad that she'd have the  
>chance to stay with Evan, though she'd rather it would be at a sleepover rather than because<br>of Sirius running behind a Hocrux. "Why at Snape's?", she asked after a short pause.

"Professor Snape's!", her godfather reprimanded mildly, "Mostly because he has only Evan living  
>with him. Mr and Mrs Weaseley as well as Remus and Dora have two kids to worry about and<br>making them five would not be a wise choice. Plus after your much too fresh break up with Eric,  
>I doubt that sharing his home would be a smart idea. Severus will take good care of you and<br>keep you safe. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know… It's just that even if he has changed so much these last months, I still feel a little  
>awkward around him…", Ses answered.<p>

"That's quite expected. Maybe this time you'll spend together will help you ease up around him,  
>don't you think?", her godfather asked while zipping the backpack closed.<p>

"I guess so…"

"You've packed everything you'll need for a couple of days?", Sirius asked his goddaughter, as they  
>exited his room.<p>

"Yeah. And if I need something I will just come and get it. It's not like I'll be far…"

"Good, go get Allan and lets head to Severus. Harry is already there."

* * *

><p>Severus with a curt swish of his wand exited Evan's mind. His godson stood before him guilty<br>faced and staring at his hands, when he realized he had just failed hiding quite a few things  
>from his godfather. Harry who sat a few feet away in the study's couch caught his friend's<br>face and gulped anxiously.

"So I was right?", Severus asked Evan simply.

"About what?", Evan asked as innocently as he could master.

"None of this!", Severus said, his voice and glare revealing his rather no-pleasant feelings.  
>"I will ask you only once more. Both of you! And you'd better answer truthfully! Were the<br>two of you responsible for the three last pranks in Hogwarts?", he asked.

Evan taking in a deep breath nodded slowly. He knew that if they lied again it would only  
>make everything worse. Maybe due to the harmless nature of the pranks his godfather would<br>be more lenient. "We were, yes. Sorry."

Severus' gaze moved to Harry who whispered his apology as well.

"This is unacceptable. If it was just one prank, I would not even mention it. But they were  
>three and about that harmless nature… I am not so sure, Evan!", scolded Severus. Evan's<br>eyes shot up at the last phrase. He was thinking exactly that. That the pranks were harmless,  
>but he had never voiced it<p>

Severus glared at him and continued, " Keep in mind that, when your feelings are intense,  
>it is harder to close your mind. Wise choice not to lie though! Because, if you two had lied<br>to me again, your butts would be feeling my hand right now!". And as he opened his mouth  
>to continue lecturing the now squirming boys a soft knock on the door was heard.<p>

Sending one last glare to their direction he turned his back to them and opened the door,  
>hiding his displeasure from what he had just learnt completely. He knew it would be Sirius<br>and since he had decided not to punish his godson about this, he did not want to risk Harry  
>getting punished either. As he opened the door, Sirius entered followed by their two new<br>roommates for the next few days.

"Hello, Severus.", Sirius greeted the other man kindly but somewhat stiffly. "We're all here  
>as you can see."<p>

"Indeed. Come in Allan, Sesylia.", the other man said evenly and then turning to Evan he asked,  
>"Evan why don't you show our guests their rooms?"<p>

The boy, thrilled to have an excuse to leave the room, immediately gestured to the two siblings  
>and the three of them opened a door at the far wall of the office and vanished behind it.<p>

Sirius went close to Harry and squeezing his shoulder he turned to Severus and said awkwardly,  
>"Thank you so very much for having them, Severus. It really means a lot to me."<p>

"Do not mention it. After all it is Order business and thus I shall help in any way I can.",  
>Severus answered back. And eying Harry meaningfully he added, "I am sure they will be<br>no trouble at all! Right, Harry?"

"Yes sir!", answered the boy nodding furiously. It was that very second that Evan and the  
>other two entered the room for a second time.<p>

"All right, then!", Sirius said smiling and gesturing to his kids to come closer he seriously  
>told them in a low voice, "I will need you to behave guys, ok? I know Severus will do his<br>best to keep you safe but it's crucial for my sanity to know you will be careful too. Do I have  
>your word?". The kids nodded and Ses hugged him tightly.<p>

"Just be careful and come back soon…", she told him biting her lip.

"I'll be back before you know it!", Sirius answered and breaking the hug he hugged Allan and  
>Harry too, whispering to them so that Ses would not listen, "Take good care of your sister!<br>I will do my best to get this mission done as soon as possible. I will find that thing, Harry!",  
>he told the boy looking in his eyes.<p>

"Don't worry about that. Find it or not, just come back safe.", Harry answered evenly.  
>The thought of his godfather risking his safety for him had him on edge already.<p>

"And thank Serenity for us…", Ses said quietly making the three men of her life snap their  
>heads towards her startled. "For risking so much only to help us. That shows that she<br>really must be someone worthy of you.", she added looking at her godfather straight in the eyes.

Sirius smiled his biggest smile to her. "I will let her know. I need to go now guys. The sun is  
>setting, so we should get going. Be safe, behave and I will see you soon!", he said and with<br>one last quick hug to his kids he headed for the door, only pausing to thank his old rival one more time.

As soon as the door closed Severus turned to the four kids in front of him. "Sesylia, Allan,  
>would you mind if you'd give me, Evan and Harry a minute? You can have a look at the place<br>meanwhile and we'll be joining you shortly. My lab and my room are off limits. You can  
>enter anywhere else you wish."<p>

"Sure, professor.", Allan answered somewhat stiffly and the two siblings left the room,  
>as they were told, glancing at the other boys curiously.<p>

Before Severus got a chance to talk, Harry quickly said, "Thank you… For not telling Sirius, I mean."

"It will be the last time I will ever cover for you, Harry. I will only warn the two of you once,  
>if I ever catch you red handed with a prank again, you will be in big trouble! I can tolerate stupid,<br>harmless pranks, that at your age seem so funny for reasons I seem not to comprehend, but for  
>anything that crosses that thin line, that risks ANYBODY'S safety, there will be consequences.<br>Did I make myself perfectly clear?", Severus asked deadly serious. A unison of 'yes sir'  
>was heard and he nodded curtly.<p>

"Furthermore, I believe it's crucial for protecting Evan's identity to tell your siblings, Harry,  
>that you have trusted him with our situation. That way there won't be questions if anything<br>skips his mouth.", Severus continued. When the boys nodded he added, "Alright then, let's  
>go and join the other two and have a talk about the rules here, shall we?"<p>

* * *

><p>Ses had just thrown herself on her new bed for the next days when she heard the knocking<br>on her door. Not bothering getting up she mumbled a "Come in…" and lazily stretched. When  
>she realized it was Evan that entered her room, she abruptly shot in a sitting position instead<br>that was certainly much more flattering.

The boy smiled, "Should I come back later?"

"No! Come in!", she immediately said flushing slightly. She watched him entering, closing the  
>door behind him, and her heartbeat quickened a little. He was so graceful in his every move…<p>

"So, how do you like the room? I made sure you got the coziest one…", he asked as he leaned  
>on her desk studying her face.<p>

"It's really nice! Thank you. I am not a big fan of dungeons but it's really nice in here. So, how  
>is it living with Snape?"<p>

"He's ok… Really ok, actually. He is a little too tight for my taste, but he has been treating me  
>really nice.", he answered truthfully. Then after a few seconds of pause he asked what he really<br>wanted to know, "How are you doing? I mean with your whole break up situation…"

Ses looked at him straight in the eyes inwardly thanking him for bringing it up, "Better. I kind  
>of hate me for hurting Eric but I cannot help the fact that my feelings changed. So I am trying<br>to deal with it.", she answered and inwardly pleaded him to make his move.

Evan slowly moved from the desk to the bed and sat beside her. He took her hand in his and  
>looked at her straight in the eyes. "Do you think you are ready for us to try things out?", he<br>asked deciding not to beat around the bush. Ses closed her eyes at his touch. Taking in a  
>few deep breaths she slowly leaned towards him and opened them again to find his lips<br>and gently kiss him. He returned the kiss and when their lips parted he took her face in  
>his hands and told her cinserely, "I am willing to wait for as long as you want. I am not<br>trying by any means to press matters."

"I do not want to wait any more… I can't.", she told him. And that was all he needed to hear.  
>Leaning forward he kissed her again.<p>

It was that very moment that the door opened and Allan came in. Ses instantly parted from  
>Evan and asked her brother frustrated, "Heard of knocking?"<p>

"Sorry… I…. I'll just leave….", he mumbled and left the room hastily, making sure though he  
>did not close the door behind him. He then headed for Harry's room and knocking once he<br>entered to find Harry sitting on his bed and leafing through some quidditch magazine.

"You do know that the purpose of knocking is to get permission to enter a room, right?",  
>Harry asked looking above his magazine. At his brother's rolling eyes he smiled and asked, "What's up?"<p>

"I just walked into Ses and Evan… They were kissing…"

Harry sighed at that. "Well, you know she broke up with Eric…"

"Yeah, but I did not expect to see her and Evan… I had no idea they were seeing each  
>other that way…", Allan said hastily.<p>

"I knew… Evan had told me."

"Well… He is ok, I guess…", All said somewhat gruffly. Harry's reaction to that was a loud huff.

"What? I thought you two, were pretty close…"

"We are… It's just… Complicated…", Harry said. He could not tell Allan the truth so there was  
>no point in voicing his concerns.<p>

"Anyways. Just keep an eye on them. You know… Roomates and everything… I don't even want  
>to think what they might do alone in their rooms…"<p>

"Shut up!", Harry yelled not even want to think about what his brother was implying.

* * *

><p>Severus was preparing his next day's lesson when his study's door was heard. Looking<br>up he saw his godson entering and closing the door.

"Got a minute?", the boy asked.

"Sure…", Severus said and looked at the boy questioningly.

"Uh… Could I and Ses head out to Hogsmead?", he asked flushing slightly.

"You and Sesylia alone?"

"Yes…"

The older man remained silent for a few seconds. "Yes, you can."

"Thank you, Severus!", Evan beamed and turned to leave.

"Evan!", his godfather said before he opened the door. When the boy turned to look at him  
>he said, "New rule. No closed doors when you are at Sesylia's room or when she is in yours. Understood?"<p>

"Yes, of course…", the boy answered awkwardly.

"Do I need to give you "the talk", or can I trust you to respect this house and your girlfriend?",  
>his godfather asked plainly.<p>

Blushing to the roots of his hair realizing what was implied he immediately shook his head,  
>"No you don't! I will be a gentleman. Besides, we only started dating…"<p>

"Good. Have a good time then and be back before curfew!", Severus said turning back to his papers.  
>When his door closed he smiled and inwardly thanked Merlin that things for Draco finally turned a tiny bit normal.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! This feels good!", Dora sighed as Remus gently gave her back a gentle massage.<br>Her husband smiled and kept moving his hands relieving some of the pain their forthcoming baby  
>was causing to his wife body. "Imagine what it will be like the next months if I already get cramps!",<br>she whined with closed eyes.

"It will be alright, love. You just need to kick back a little. I can arrange with Dumbledore to have  
>a house elf to take care of the house."<p>

"I am only two months into the pregnancy! I do not need help yet!", she answered stubbornly.

Applying a little bit more strength to his squeeze Remus chuckled and kissed her head before  
>saying, "You, do love. And you will have it, this is not up for negotiation!"<p>

"And what will I do all day?", she whined.

"Read, relax, maybe arrange some documents for the order and light stuff like that."

"But I am an auror! The order needs me on missions!", Dora said as she abruptly sat up and  
>turned to meet Remus' eyes.<p>

"Not anymore Dora. You are pregnant, there is no way I will risk yours or the baby's safety.  
>We have enough aurors to take care of things for the next couple of months. What you need<br>to concentrate on now, is being relaxed and well rested, none of which a mission is going to help with."

"It will help my sanity…", she mumbled as a full pout formed on her face. Remus chuckled at  
>that and kissed her gently.<p>

"You can also help the kids with all the studying. Eric got his NEWTs around the corner  
>and Hermionie is Hermionie, anxious as ever. How about concentrating your energy to that,<br>instead of deatheaters for a while?"

"Fine…", she huffed and rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"So, you still don't want to know if we have a boy or a girl coming?", Remus pressed the  
>matter once again.<p>

"Nope! I want it a surprise!", his wife answered rubbing her slightly rounded belly affectionately.

* * *

><p>Sesylia opened her door as silently as she could and tiptoed along the hallway to Evan's door.<br>She could not sleep and spending some time with her boyfriend seemed a rather pleasant way  
>to spend her night. She knocked very quietly and then opened the door peeking inside. She smiled<br>when she saw Evan looking up from a book he was reading startled. "Hey!", she whispered as she  
>closed the door behind her.<p>

"Hey… Is something wrong?", Evan asked slightly alarmed as he sat up in his bed.

"No… I just couldn't sleep and thought to come join you and hang for a while together.", she  
>whispered as she sat on the edge of his bed smiling.<p>

"Ah… Ses, we can't do that. Snape's rules. Nobody out of bed after midnight remember? Plus  
>me and you are not allowed alone in a room with a closed door. Especially at such an hour<br>of the night.", he told her as he gently caressed her blushed cheek.

"Well… Snape is asleep! Come on relax! He can't do anything anyways! I'm not his charge  
>and you are an exchange student.", Ses reasoned.<p>

"Oh, trust me, he can! No, Ses, I am not risking this. Go back to bed!"

Her face fell at that. "I thought you'd like to spend some time together…"

"I do and we will, but not before tomorrow. I am trying to protect you, Ses, you don't want  
>to get to Snape's bad sied, trust me! Now go to bed!", he said a little bit more firmly this<br>time looking at her straight in the eyes.

"But…"

"Sesylia! Go to bed! This is not up for negotiation! I want to hang with you, but we will  
>not break the rules, not for something like this!", he told her almost sternly and to his<br>surprise she lowered her eyes and nodded vigorously.

"Ok… I'll see you tomorrow. G'night.", she said and kissed him quickly before leaving the room  
>as quietly as she had entered. When she was back to her room, she felt her cheeks flushed<br>and was stunned to realize that the way he got all authorative over her, instead of angering her,  
>like it did when her brothers did that, got her all excited. In more ways than one. With a tingling<br>sensation in her lower belly and trembling knees she lied on her bed and tried to sleep.

Draco was staring at the ceiling after Ses left the room. He was inwardly kicking himself for  
>getting all bossy over her. Tossing around on his mattress he couldn't help but feel a tingle<br>of thrill when she did as he told her. But as soon as he made that thought he groaned loudly_.  
>'You are stupid! You are a bloody mountain troll! Tomorrow she'll break you up, you bloody jerk!',<em>

he thought angrily. Deciding that the first thing he'd do the next morning was apologizing to her  
>he managed to sleep a little after four in the morning.<p>

Ses was applying generous quantities of make up around her eyes in a vain attempt to hide  
>the circles around her eyes. Last night after her encounter with Evan she never made it to<br>sleep and to her embarrassment insomnia was not the only thing that kept her up. It was  
>the very first time she had ever felt aroused and the thought alone made her blush, while<br>the cause of it had her fearing that she was some kind of pervert. Huffing loudly she put  
>everything back inside her makeup kit and grabbing her school bag she approached the door.<br>Before she made it to open it though, Evan entered through it.

"Good morning!", he said smiling.

"Good morning, to you too!", Ses smiled and took the few steps between them to kiss him.

When they broke the kiss Evan looked at her almost incredulously. "That is not, what I expected!",  
>he said looking at her guiltily.<p>

"What are you talking about?", she asked smiling and caressing his soft hair.

"I want to apologize for yesterday. I should not talk to you the way I did, or order you do  
>anything. I just feared that if we got caught you'd be punished and I did not want that. So,<br>I apologize.", he told her biting his bottom lip.

"Don't!", Ses simply said and kissed him again. "You were right and you needed to get me  
>to understand that. And I did. No need to apologize!", she told him blushing a little when<br>she remembered the incident.

Evan stared at her eyes for a while. "I might not deserve you, you know, but I am so grateful  
>I got you in my life!"<p>

"Don't be ridiculous! YOU deserve a lot better than me!"

"No, Sesy! Trust me when I say, you'd hate me if you knew me a few months back…"

"Well, I do know you now and I would appreciate it if we just made it to get some breakfast  
>before school! I'm starving!", she said trying to lighten the atmosphere and wondering how<br>bad could he really ever be.

"So no weird feelings about last night?", he asked once again.

"Weird? None at all!", Ses answered and circling her hands around his neck she whispered to  
>his ear stunning even herself, "But I did get some really excited ones!", and with that she<br>kissed his neck and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen, leaving a stunned to  
>stillness teenage boy behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny and Ses were sitting on a stone bench at the grounds of the castle to spend their<br>short break before their next class. The small framed red-head listened to her friend  
>intently smiling from ear to ear. The news that her friend had moved things with Evan<br>had made her really happy. Ron called her a moron the previous night when they discussed  
>on the messy situation between Ses and the two guys. Ron insisted that Eric did not<br>deserve this and they should not just accept the fact that the new guy was trying to get  
>with Ses. Ginny told him he desperately needed to grow up and reminded him that feelings<br>sometimes changed. The fact that they respected Ses' choice did not mean they betrayed  
>Eric or anything. They were all friends and when relationships and friendships are mixed<br>up like theirs it was quite expected for messy situations to occur.

When Sesylia stopped talking Ginny looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You are biting  
>your lip. That means you keep something from me!", she said crossing her arms and<br>looking at her friend accusingly. When Ses chuckled awkwardly and looked down but  
>remained silent, Ginny yelled annoyed, "Spill it, Ses!"<p>

"Well… It's kinda awkward. Plus I do not know how to put it in words...", Ses tried to gain  
>some time. She felt really weird talking for something like that. At Ginny's still expectant<br>eyes she sighed and gave in. "Fine! But not a single word to ANYBODY!"

"Promise!", Ginny smiled happily.

" 'K… Well last night, way past curfew I went to Evan's room…", she said blushing,  
>but was interrupted by Ginny's excited squeal.<p>

"No, you didn't!", she said her eyes growing big and giggling.

"No! Gin! It's not what you thought!", the other girl giggled too blushing slightly. "No! I  
>did go but he kinda, scolded me and sent me back to my room…", she said looking at<br>her friend awkwardly.

"Oh…", Ginny said looking confused.

"Well the thing is… It got me all… Excited…", Ses said blushing furiously. "Something  
>about his tone and the whole scolding-commanding thing… I don't know… It just worked<br>me up… And I feel damn weird about it now…", she ended and looked at Ginny who  
>seemed no longer confused but was again smiling reassuringly.<p>

"I've heard that again… You have no reason to feel weird. It's pretty common, at least  
>with those I've talked about, to like the whole commanding-dominating thing. I mean<br>which woman doesen't like to feel her man all powerful? I know I do…", Ginny  
>reasoned with her best friend.<p>

"Well… I don't know… I mean, I never felt like that with Eric, you know?"

"Eric was your first boyfriend though… And you are older now… You know… Needs  
>change and stuff… Anyways, you should absolutely NOT feel bad about this. Let<br>your body and mind tell you what it enjoys and then think about it open-minded  
>and see if you accept it or not. That's how I cope with such things…"<p>

"Guess you're right…", Ses said smiling slightly. She felt somewhat better now  
>about the whole thing.<p>

"Good. Now let's go before old McGonagall gets all authorative over us…. That  
>would be no turn on at all!", Ginny said teasingly while getting up.<p>

"Shut up!", Ses loughed and followed her best friend towards the classroom.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening of the third night in the dungeons. Ses had just ended<br>her studying for the night when she decided to bother her boyfriend, in case he was  
>done as well. Sliding out of her room quietly, she went ahead to check where everybody<br>else was first. She was glad to listen the familiar jar clattering and bubbling from the  
>lab, so she knew Snape would not be a problem. Harry was mumbling frustrated about<br>something in charms and Allan's room was in total silence. Smiling she lightly tapped  
>Evan's door and when she heard his answer she quickly got inside closing the door behind<br>her, while putting her index finger over her mouth to indicate him to be quiet.

Evan's face lit with a big smile and he got up from his desk to kiss his girlfriend who was  
>still leaning on his door. "What's with the secrecy?", he asked her, eyes twinkling.<p>

"We get to have our door closed…", Ses whispered her answer and looked at him mischievously.

"You do know that Snape could enter at any moment…", he reasoned smiling. He loved  
>how she longed for alone time with him.<p>

"Not for at least another half hour! He is brewing something so even if he stops now he'll  
>need to clean everything up!", she answered to him smiling.<p>

"Someone has thought it all pretty thoroughly!", he whispered in her ear while he nuzzled  
>his nose in her hair.<p>

Sesylia felt her face heating and every hair on her body stood to attention. She leaned  
>forward and gently bit his earlobe smiling at the way he sucked in his breath. "Sesylia…",<br>Evan trailed with hushed voice. Her only answer was to bite his neck lightly and then his  
>ear again making him groan. "No!", he then said decisively and with trembling hands he<br>gently held Sesylia's arms and put a small distance between them.

"Why?", she asked flushing. "You don't want to?"

"I do, my love, I do! Just not like this. Not now! Not with professor in here! He trusts  
>us to respect his home, Ses. We should do that at least…"<p>

"Ok… But that does not mean we cannot make out…", she answered after a brief pause.

Evan smiled and kissed her lips lightly. Taking that as a yes, she put her hands around  
>his neck and furiously kissed him. The kiss kept on and on while her hands started caressing<br>his back and playing with his hair while she made sure their bodies were tight together.  
>Evan slowly backed away towards the bed without even realizing what he was doing and<br>when he felt himself lying down with Ses' sweet weight over him he quickly got to his senses.  
>Groaning inside he used all his self discipline to roll over putting Ses under him and pinning<br>her with his weight. When she looked at him startled as to why their kissing broke he stared  
>back at her seriously. "No, Sesylia!", he said in a mild yet powerful tone and then kissed<br>lightly her immediately formed pout. Then he slowly got up and went to sit on his chair  
>watching his girlfriend's beautiful figure lying on his bed.<p>

Sesylia got up slowly too and went to him once more kissing his lips lightly. "I'll let you  
>study then…", she whispered subdues and with heavy heart headed for his door but<br>never made to open it as a sharp knock was heard. Freezing to her spot she turned  
>to Evan with worried eyes.<p>

Her boyfriend gulped and inwardly thanked Merlin he made it to resist Ses or this could  
>turn out a lot uglier. "Come in.", he said as he knew they had no other option.<p>

Severus opened the door to find a fidgeting, lip-biting Ses looking at him all flushed up  
>and a suspiciously disheveled Evan staring at him anxiously from his study chair.<p>

Before he could talk his godson quickly said, "I am sorry for the door, professor. It will  
>never happen again…", he said carefully avoiding lying.<p>

Snape turned to Sesylia with raised eyebrows and she quickly apologized too, flushing  
>even more under his gaze.<p>

"It will certainly not.", he answered curtly. "Evan you are grounded for the remainder of  
>the week. As for you Sesylia, I guess your godfather will decide your punishment. I was<br>just informed he is back and was heading to tell you about it but never found you in your room."

Evan groaned at the announcement of the grounding. Sesylia looked at him dumbfounded.  
>On one hand she felt awful for landing her boyfriend in trouble but on the other Sirius<br>was finally back. Trying to focus on the moment though she quickly said, "Sir, I am really  
>sorry! But this was all my fault! Evan was just telling me we should respect your rules, he<br>should not get in trouble for this…"

"I am afraid that though he said it he did not also do it, miss Potter. Now I am sure that  
>your godfather can't wait to see you, so I would suggest to gather your things and floo<br>to your apartment where he waits for you. I shall owl him a little later, to give you the  
>time to see him and talk first.", he said seriously and then smiled for the first time. "I<br>believe he has quite pleasant news to share…"

Sesylia's face snapped up at that while Evan shot from his chair forgetting his grounding  
>completely. "They found it?" the two teens asked in unison. At the smiling nod, Sesylia<br>squealed and then turned and threw herself in her boyfriend's hands ecstatic. Evan returned  
>the hug as he smiled broadly at the thought that they were one step closer…<p>

* * *

><p>The kids sat in silence in the large living room sofa of their aprtment, looking at Sirius<br>completely dumbfounded. Harry hid his face in his hands and fought hard not to  
>burst into angry tears.<p>

"Look, guys, I know this might sound discouraging but we do know what the Hocrux is…  
>You need to stick to the positive side rather than the negative one…", Sirius tried. He<br>knew they would not be as thrilled as if they had the Hocrux dead before them but he  
>had not expected disappointment either.<p>

"The positive side?", Harry whispered desperately. "Where the bloody hell do you see  
>a positive side, Sirius? It's his snake! His snake! How on earth will we kill it while we<br>do not even know, where one earth is the seventh one in the first place?"

Sirius took a deep breath and calmly answered, "Harry you cannot do this to yourself.  
>There will be a way. We'll find one. We'll do this together, Harry! We'll destroy his parts,<br>and then himself! You need to stick to the positive parts. We know that the snake is a  
>Hocrux. Whenever we get the chance, we'll kill it…"<p>

Harry snorted at that, "Yeah, let's call him over for tea and tell him to bring his snake  
>too…". Then he took in a deep breath and looked at his godfather who seemed at a loss<br>of what to say. "I am sorry for being like this Siri, but you risked your lives for me and  
>not only we do not have the Hocrux but it's also damn difficult, if not impossible, to<br>kill it…", said the boy and huffed loudly. Then he looked at Sirius and slowly stood up  
>and went to him hugging him tightly. "I am just glad you're safe!", he said as he breathed<br>in the familiar scent of the man.

"We'll make it Harry. Hang in there for me please…", Sirius said closing the thin young  
>man in his hands.<p>

Harry then broke the hug and went to his room, mumbling a goodnight. Allan quickly followed  
>to make sure his brother was ok. Sesylia then stood up and went straight to her godfather's<br>arms getting comfortable in his lap. "I am so glad you are back…", she said quietly.

"I am too, Sessy.", he smiled to his youngest.

"I also need to tell you something…", she said wincing slightly. With everything on her mind  
>right now this was the last thing she wanted to bother Sirius with. "It's stupid really, and I<br>feel stupid for bothering you with such stuff with all that's going on…"

"Hey!", Sirius said sternly, "Nothing that bothers you, is ever stupid. Even if the world falls  
>around us, you three can talk to me about absolutely anything, got that?"<p>

Sesylia smiled a little at that and then told him, "I broke on of Snape's rules. He said we were  
>not allowed to have closed doors when we were alone with Evan and tonight I went to his room<br>and closed the door. We did not do anything, but he still grounded Evan for the rest of the week  
>and said he'd let you know about it…", she said in a small voice and when she looked at the man's<br>eyes, he was looking at her calmly yet obviously disappointed.

"Sessy, you know very well that this rule applies in our home as well! Why did you do it in the first  
>place? And at a house where you were a guest? That's rude and disrespectful for your host young<br>lady. Plus you know that rules are placed for a reason. Why did you disobey?", he asked her with  
>firm voice.<p>

"I just did not want anyone to bother us. I know I shouldn't. Evan said so too. I really am sorry.",  
>Sesylia said looking at him pleadingly.<p>

"Well, since your boyfriend will be grounded for the week I believe it's only right if you get the  
>same punishment as well.", he told her evenly. The girl's shoulders slumbed but she nodded<br>and hugged Sirius again.

At that very moment Harry's voice interrupted them, "Sirius, I need to talk to you. Professor  
>Dumbledore and professor Snape too."<p>

Sirius looked at his godson bewildered and was startled to see not the frightened and  
>disappointed boy that excused himself a few minutes ago but a purposeful looking young<br>man with set jaw and glinting eyes.

"Everything allright?", his godfather asked.

"I believe I have come up with a plan. To end this. But I need your advice and help in  
>materializing it. Maybe it's our only chance…", Harry answered with steady voice.<p>

"Come, I will floo us straight to professor Dumbledore's office.", Sirius said and the two  
>of them headed for the fireplace. "Ses, you and All do not step a foot out of the house,<br>understood?", he said and at the girl's bewildered nod he stepped into the flames right after Harry..


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Hi everyone -if you are still here that is!- I am not even try to excuse myself. Things got ugly, writing came second. But i finally got another chapter ready so here it is. Better late than never, right? Anyways i really hope you'll enjoy it. I know it's slightly smaller than previous ones but this was the only spot i could break it or it would get far too big for one chapter only. Please R & R. The story is closing as i've told you before, so writing chapters is kinda hrder now. Enjoy and please R&R!**

**PS. I have used a part from the book Harry Potter and the deathly hallows. Actually Voldemort's speech, when he calls everyone to hand him over Harry. I own nothing. That part is Rowling's writing and Rowling's only!  
><strong>

The three men looked at the young man in front of them silent. Dumbledore in his chair behind his desk was looking at Harry intently while his fingers did a circular complicated periodic movement with some weird object he possessed, while it made weird noises. Severus was leaning against the fireplace with crossed arms and a pained expression which did not give any hope for agreement to the boy's plan, while Sirius was already pacing around the office with jaw set and bewildered eyes.

"It's the only way!" Harry all but yelled after what seemed an eternity of silence.

"It is no such thing Harry! Absolutely no! I do not care what the headmaster or Severus think, you are my responsibility and I will not allow it!" Sirius said purposefully.

"Sirius, please consider what I am saying! Think about it logically! I will be in this castle! I will be fully prepared! Professor Snape will help me with what needs to be done to be sure that everything will go as planned! I will not occlude but instead I will enter his mind, I will seek for the other Hocrux, I might even get some information that could help us! I'll see what will be the snake's next mission and we'll send someone to kill it! We have no other choice! We need the snake dead, and know what the other Hocrux is!", Harry explained as patiently as he could now pacing himself unable to keep still from his racked nerves.

It was Snape who spoke next, "Harry I am afraid Sirius is right. It's far too risky. He will most likely sense you and might play you again like he did the last time… We cannot afford another minister of magic incident!"

"But I will be prepared this time! I will do it on purpose! I will not let him manipulate me!", Harry bellowed.

"I am sure that you will not intend to let him do any of these, to you my dear boy, but he will nevertheless try and probably succeed. He has gained immense power, Harry. You cannot risk putting down your mind walls.", Dumbledore tried to reason too.

"But it's the only way! I mean what's your plan then? Tell me another way of handling the situation that will put an end to all these and I will be the first to follow you through it!" Harry retorted exasperated.

"We have not thought of something yet Harry…" Dumbledore admitted with tired voice.

"See? But we have no more time!" Harry said again.

"Of course we have time! There is no indication whatsoever that he plans something immediate…" Sirius tried to persuade his godson, but was stopped by the teen's roar.

"Bloody bullshit!" Harry bellowed beyond himself losing the last self control he possessed. "He tried at the said minister incident, to murder me! And he'll come again! And I do not care about me, but as soon as that is done, then you will be next! All of you! We need to end this!"

"Enough!" His godfather's bellow thundered in the room shocking the boy to silence. "The case is closed! You will occlude! You will protect your mind and by no means try to intentionally communicate with him and that's the end of this!" Sirius was now looking the boy squarely in the eyes desperate to change his mind.

Harry looked with now moist eyes the other two in the room who looked at him nodding their agreement with his godfather. And then he snapped. All this time of silent distress, agony and anxiety, all the fear and the anger along with all the vain as they seemed battles they had all given all this time rushed to the surface and he could not control himself any more. With a release sweet and sour and bitter all at the same time he grabbed a small table that was in his path and lifting it he threw and smashed it to the opposite wall shuttering every object it held. Next was a chair that broke into tiny pieces on the corner of the fire place from which a not shocked Snape leapt the last minute.

It was a couple of objects later that Sirius snapped out of his shock and made it to Harry. He grabbed him wordlessly from both arms and fought their way out of the headmaster's office and on top of the spiral staircase. There with hot tears escaping his eyes at seeing his boy in such a state he turned him around and landed ten hard smacks to his bottom. And as he expected Harry was shocked back to control. He yelped at the first three and then broke into uncontrollable tears while the next ones landed on his bottom. Not from the pain, which was tolerable but from all the pressure he finally let go.

Sirius then pulled him in his arms, hugging him tightly trying desperately to sooth him. He would give everything he had if it meant he could spare the boy the suffering, if he could be in his place and Harry could live the happy life he deserved to have. It was not for another fifteen minutes before Harry finally made it to gain some of his composure back. He rested his head in his godfather's chest and felt the cold floor beneath them. They must have collapsed at some point to the floor he thought. He had not the strength to rise, so he just laid there.

"Please Sirius… I cannot bear this anymore… Let me do this… Give me the chance to end this…" he whispered once more.

Sirius kissed the top of his head before he answered for yet another time, "No, Harry. We'll find another way. We will."

Harry did not answer. He just nodded, mostly to himself rather than Sirius, before he tried to get up. He felt his godfather helping him. When they finally stood to their feet, he whispered to Sirius, "Let's go home…"

* * *

><p>Sirius had asked for Remus to join him while the kids had already gone to bed. They sat in the living room one facing the other with a glass of fire whiskey in hand. Sirius was pale and tired. Remus thought he looked at least 10 years older than earlier in the day, but he doubted he was in any better state after his friend filled him in with everything that happened earlier.<p>

"I always thought he was keeping a lot inside him, but never expected that much…" Sirius said guiltily.

"You couldn't know, Padfoot. Not even Severus had realized it and he was strolling in the boy's mind every other day…." Remus reasoned with him.

"What are we going to do, Remus?" asked Sirius and looked at his friend with eyes almost desperate.

"We'll find the seventh Hocrux…"

"We do not know, where it is… Or what…"

"Neither did we know anything for the other five and yet they are all destroyed…." Remus reasoned.

"Dumbledore had his bits and pieces about the previous ones… He has not the slightest idea of what we are looking for now…"

"We'll get through this, Sirius. we have our spies, we'll find a way to get access to the information we need one way or another."

"Let's just hope, he will not decide to make his move earlier than that…."

The quiet steps that sounded behind them made them both turn to find a pale looking Harry staring back at them.  
>"Harry….", Remus smiled, "Feeling better?"<p>

"Yeah… Uh, may I go upstairs to see Gin? I'll only be a couple of minutes. I know it's past curfew, but she's awake and we'll be right on the stairs…"the boy said in a quiet voice.

Sirius contemplated that for a while, before nodding to Harry. It had been an exhausting night for him and he could more than understand the boy's need to see his girlfriend.

Harry sent the two men something that went close to a smile and then made his way out of their apartment and up the stairs to the Weaseleys front door where he knocked once and waited. After a few seconds Bill's voice asked for the password which would deactivate the protecting charms. Harry mumbled "Buckbeak" and the long haired red head opened the door somewhat worried.

"Everything alright Harry?" he asked concerned noticing his pale face.

"Yeah… I uh… Can I see Ginny for just a few minutes? Sirius said it was ok you can ask him, if you want…" Harry asked in a low voice but looked Ginny's brother straight in the eyes.

"Sure, come in!" Bill smiled sensing something was off.

"Would you mind if she came out? I need some privacy. We will not leave the floor or the tower." Harry said.

Billy frowned but nodded and disappeared to call his sister, who mere seconds later run to the door with a big smile that vanished as soon as she saw Harry's face.

"Merlin, Harry! You look awfully pale! What's wrong?" She asked worried caressing his cheek with her soft hand.

"I just needed to see you." Harry smiled and closed her in his arms breathing in her comforting smell and feeling the warmth of her body on his numb limbs.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked as she slowly broke the hug and dragged him to sit on the first step beside her.

"I am going to do something very risky tonight.", Harry whispered. "Which might or not work, but will certainly give us valuable information about Voldemort and the last Hocrux's whereabouts."

Ginny looked at him stunned and after a brief silence, she whispered, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I've discussed it with Sirius and Dumbledore and Snape. They do not agree but right now it's our best chance."

"You won't be going somewhere he is again, right?" she asked now trembling slightly.

"No. Nothing like that. I'll attempt to enter his mind through our connection, like he did in the past."

"Ok… So you are doing this, against Dumbledore's, Snape's and Sirius' orders?", she easily assumed.

"Yes. They think it's too risky. But I've given it a lot of thought and cannot wait any longer. We do not have time although they don't want to admit it. The thing is, that in case Voldy realizes I'm in his head, he'll know what I am looking for. So he'll know that we know about Hocruxes. And in that case we might come to a confrontation sooner rather than later." he said and looked at her intently. "So I came to tell you that I love you. I love you so much. And no matter what happens from now on, I want you to always remember that, Ginny."

"Don't talk like that!" she said with moist eyes. She knew the time was close, but not that close. She shook her head as tears slowly made their way down her cheeks, "Harry, please… I love you…"

Harry hugged her hard and kissed her soft hair again and again, "I love you too, Ginny. Everything will be fine, you'll see, my love." He let her cry for a while in his arms before gently lifting her head to look at him. "I need to go back downstairs now, 'k? I want you to stop crying and make sure you do not speak of all these to anyone for now. And get some rest!" he said kissing her in between his words.

" 'K", Ginny whispered and slowly got up. Kissing her boyfriend once more, she wiped her eyes and went back inside closing the door quietly.

* * *

><p>Harry took in a deep breath and with purposeful steps he headed back. Sirius looked at him slightly worried when he entered and Remus smiled again. He told them both goodnight and headed for his room, but before he entered he turned back and looked at his godfather. He racked his brains to find a way that would not reveal his plans to ask the question that burned him.<p>

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"The castle is safe, right?", he asked anxiously. "I mean if he decides to attack us before we find the Hocrux, are we safe here?"

Sirius looked at him with sincere eyes and answered, "It's the safest place we can be Harry. But if he openly attacks, Hogwarts will not keep us safe for too long."

"But we are all one hundred percent ready for that scenario. Even if he attacked in ten minutes, we are all prepared and know exactly what to do to ensure first of all the safety of the students that live here and then to fight.", Remus answered.

Harry nodded. That was all he needed to hear. If he managed to know where the Hocrux was they'd have a member of the order to destroy it even if –in the worst case scenario- Voldemort was right outside the gate. Then they'd make sure to get the snake, and then Voldemort…. Piece of cake…

He entered his room and closed the lights. Then he sat on his bed in the meditation pose. Most nights that routine would help him close his mind and rise his walls. Tonight it would help him take them down. Tonight instead of trying to cut the connection in his head he tried his best to follow it with his thought.

He had no idea for how long he was like that, time did not matter at the moment, the only thing that mattered was the mind he tried to intrude. And then it struck him. The familiar burning pain that made him feel his head was being split in half and the fragments of pictures at the beginning. A starry sky, the moon, a cave… Harry tried harder. He disclosed the pain and concentrated on the images, then whispers were heard, angry whispers. He was angry. And worried. He was flying full speed towards a cave. He had to see… It couldn't be true! It couldn't! None could ever go through his obstacles, not to get access to one, let alone all five of them… The sixth would never leave his side again… He had to check all five of them tonight. And then Nagini would never leave his sight… And then he stopped. Midair. His face twisted in a mask of fury. And Harry knew he felt him.

He cut the connection instantly. And he knew. The headmaster was wrong, there was never a seventh Hocrux. And Voldemort within a few hours would know that all his Hocruxes but the snake were dead. In a few hours he would be outside the castle. He hopped up from his bed and burst out of his room shouting his godfather's name. To his surprise he and Remus were still talking in the living room though he had left them more than two hours ago. The two men shot up from their sits and looked at him worried wands in hands.

"What is going on? Are you ok?", Sirius asked worried as he strode to his godson.

"He knows! He knows we've killed his Hocruxes! He's on the way to some cave! And then he'll check the rest of them. He kept saying that his sixth and last was safe, so Dumbledore was wrong! It's only Nagini left. And he'll come Sirius, as soon as he finds out they're all gone, he'll come!", Harry all but yelled.

The two men paled at his words but they knew that right now there was no time for questions.

"Go and inform Dora and the kids, I'll get the Weaseleys. Harry wake up your siblings and go downstairs to Remus and wait for us. We'll then floo straight to Dumbledore's office. We need to evacuate the castle of all the kids that live here immediately.", Sirius said and he and Remus ran to the arranged destinations with Harry already outside Sesylia's room.

In a matter of less than two minutes all of them were gathered at Remus' and got in line to floo to the headmaster's office who was already alerted by Remus' patronum. When they stepped to the circular office the headmaster ordered them all to the great hall where as he said were currently headed all the Order's members along with the professors of the castle. Pale faced kids and grim looking adults headed to the assigned destination in silence. A terrible silence that almost screamed. Harry's heart was pounding and he was fighting with all his strength to keep his head occluded. He could actually feel Voldemort's constant attempts to force himself inside.

The great hall was different than usual. The tables had disappeared and people were running everywhere. The students who lived in Hogwarts this year were not many and Professor McGonagall had already started their transfer to their homes. But even without them Harry was surprised to see how many witches and wizards were actually in the order of the Phoenix and wand in hand were arriving through the great entrance in couples. When the evacuation was complete and the children along with the house elves were safely transferred away Dumbledore was heard beyond the voices demanding silence.

All eyes turned to him and they all waited for the next orders. The old wizard's eyes had lost their twinkle but they were purposeful and he was radiating a powerful aura that made Harry shiver. "Our school is threatened. Our lives themselves are in great risk. Voldemort is heading as we speak towards us and he is not alone. But we were prepared for this! It's a battle we both expected and trained for. Show your courage and fight for this school. Fight for yourselves, for your families, fight for the person that stands beside you, fight for the freedom that we'll lose if we let the darkness conquer. This is our chance! Our biggest shot! Let's bring the darkness down!"

The words gave them courage. Harry glanced at Ron, Hermione and his siblings who stood beside him and recalled all their adventures till this point. They returned the look and they slightly smiled. Sirius walked beside them and spread his arms to hug from behind all three of his children.

"Now,", Dumbledore continued, "I want everyone who is underage to follow professor Sprout to a secure room where you will always be guarded!"

"No!", shouted Sesylia before anybody else. "You trained us! We are going to fight!"

"This is no negotiation!", answered the headmaster.

"But, Sir, I am underage too! But you surely do not expect me to not be in this battle!", Harry spoke next.

"I am afraid, Harry, that is true. Although I'd like nothing more than secure you somewhere, you have to be present. Nevertheless you will be covered by all sides the whole time by Order members. And the same goes for Hermione and Ron. But Sesylia and Ginny, you will follow Professor Sprout right away. This is war. If you want to help, follow the orders that you are given."

Before either Sesylia or Ginny managed to express any more objections Mr. Weasely was quick to grab both of their arms and unceremoniously drug them to the closest empty classroom he could find, with the two aurors who would guard them right behind him.

Just as he led the girls inside a voice was heard calling Sesylia's name. The girl turned and saw Evan running to them. Turning her gaze to her best friend's father, she lowly asked, "Mr. Weaseley, please! Just give me a minute, to talk to him! I swear I will go in the classroom right after that, please!"

The man seemed to consider it for a while, before nodding.

Nodding gratefully Sesylia took the few strides to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

"I need to tell you something," Evan said seriously.

"Evan…"

"No! I need you to listen to me, let me finish and then say whatever you want, if you still want to talk to me. I am not Evan. There is no Evan. I am Draco Malfoy. I was endangered by Voldemort and Snape helped me to fake my death and then changed my appearance to be safe. Tonight it ends though, Ses. My name was a lie. But everything else is true. I love you. I love you more than words can say. I will understand if you don't want to see me ever again after this, but I need you to know, no matter what happens to me this night, I love you." When he ended his small speech, he regarded her intently trying hard to keep his composure.

Sesylia was stunned beyond words. In her eyes flashed one after the other disbelief, fury, love, distress… Evan couldn't tell what she was thinking. A few silent seconds later he was shocked out of his trance by a solid slap she landed to his face.

Her eyes shooting flames she grabbed his face right after that and kissed him deeply. "We are so not done with this conversation!" She told him dangerously when their kiss stopped. "You'd better not die on me out there, do you hear me? Cause I need to bite your ears off for having me in the dark all this time. I love you. I am furious, but I love you. Be careful out there!"

Smiling relieved the boy nodded and then seriously added, "I will. As you will stay in there and not try to get out and fight. Do you hear me? I will not be able to concentrate to anything, unless I know you are SAFE! Promise me!"

Flushing slightly the girl nodded. "I promise I will be safe," she said choosing her words carefully.

Before the boy managed to answer to that, Mr Weaseley called her name.

"I gotta go. I love you. Be safe!" she told him eagerly and couldn't help the tears escaping her eyes as she started walking back to the classroom, where Mr. Weaseley and the aurors were waiting. As she stepped inside, the door that closed blocked her view of Evan and she quickly collapsed on the floor crying hard. As Ginny run to her worried Sesylia could only lean on her friend and cry desperately, as all her loved ones, were about to risk their lives. As all those she cared for, were about to face the worst.

* * *

><p>"All the professors! I will need your help to reinforce the protective charms over the castle. I want six members guarding the girls and four covering Harry. The rest of you in battle order." and with those words he and the rest of the professors made their way out of the castle.<p>

"Dora, I want you with the girls in the room!" Remus said at the other side of the room as he closed the distance to his wife.

"You mean guarding them? But I am at Harry's cover!" she retorted.

"You are nowhere! You are pregnant! You are to go inside the room and stay with the girls. Make sure the three of you remain safe!"

"Remus there is no way that I will not stay to fight!" Dora yelled her cheeks flushing angrily.

"You will not endanger your life or the baby's, Dora! You will do as I say or, Merlin help me, I will cast the imperio on you if I have to!", was Remus angry answer and without letting her utter another word grabbed her arm and half dragged her to the classroom, where Ginny and Ses were in, and promptly locked it and made sure the guards would not allow anyone out.

He then spotted Sirius and started walking towards him. It was then that a blood-curdling voice boomed throughout the castle freezing everyone on the spot. "I know you are preparing to fight! Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of this school. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

The silence that followed Voldemort's voice was brief. A couple of seconds later every member of the order got in battle order and Harry snapping out of his trance followed suit to take his spot like he had so many times during training. He glanced at his right and a few feet back where Hermione stood and a few feet on his left Ron. Allan was in front of his front guard wand in hand his eyes glinting threateningly. Harry's eyes moved then to the big clock of the Great Hall. Fifteen minutes. And it would start. He turned his eyes to the closest window and saw the dark mark glowering in the darkness. And in the moonlit sky the figures of deatheaters, hovering around it. The battle of Hogwarts was about to begin.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Ok, I guess I got really emotional about the story ending and couldn't really stop writing these past two days. I know that the battle scenes are not great, I have been working on many scenes written in here from the very beginning of this story and yet they don't seem quite good. But It's how I could write it and how I felt is would end, in my universe. So please please please be kind!**

**A Sirius Home is over. My first ever fanfic! I want to thank you all, who read and followed and reviewed this story. It is such a great feeling seeing people enjoying something you create –especially when it has so big disadvantages, like the language mistakes. So thank you all once again for all the great moments you so generously gave me!  
>Enjoy the chapter and be sure to check the second AN at the end of the chapter! <strong>

**Oh! And R & R!**

None was prepared for the feeling of it. None was expecting its intensity. As the attack started from everywhere, the castle was shaking, as if trying itself to fight back and protect its defenders. Charms were falling everywhere, lighting the sky with colorful flares. At first it was like they were fighting the air. All the forces were aiming for the protective spells around the castle as the professors tried to restore them. It was a matter of time, though before the first hole was made. And as soon as it did, flying black adorned figures darted through it flying full force towards the castle. In a matter of seconds everyone in the great hall started battling the intruders. The tactic was known and well-practiced, but as the number of deatheaters increased, the difficulty of staying united and keep their battling order got harder.

Sirius was fighting full force, his face a mask of concentrated fury. All his protective instincts over his children were materialized in spells so powerful that, whoever stood in his way, lasted seconds before being completely immobilized or blown away. Green flares whistled all around him and Harry could feel his heart ready to burst from the agony as he watched his godfather and everyone else around him endangered for him.

He himself, casted spells as he had never before, their intensity and effectiveness startled even himself. He could see whenever he got the chance, that the battle was raging in the grounds too, where the professors, Dumbledore and the huge figure of Hagrid were practicing magic unknown to him till now. Fires were erupting everywhere and soon the people around him scattered, chasing and being chased all over the castle. As he casted a last minute shield that saved Allan from a spell that someone behind him fired he got a glimpse that made his stomach churn with agony. Bellatrix Lestrange sped in the great hall her wand extended, right when his sister's figure emerged from the chaos wand in hand and ready to battle. His heart stopped as he could see her defensive charm steadily overpowered by the witch's avada kedavra. And then in a split second the woman's body fell on the ground motionless and still. Harry turned to his right where, both Draco and Eric had just fired the unforgivable to Voldemort's faithful servant.

With no more time to distract himself Harry turned his attention back to his position and attackers and the battle continued. Soon he saw what he feared, Ginny had joined the battle too and was fighting with all her might, while everyone around him started changing places in order to protect her and his sister. Matters changed inevitably and soon the ordered defense transformed to a brutal melee.

Remus was fighting back to back with Dora and Mr. and Mrs. Weaseley along with Fred or George were covering Ginny. Making sure that Allan and Sirius had his sister's back, Harry rushed towards the large staircase, where Fred or George was chased by a tall deatheater. As he turned to the first corner he made to shoot a burning curse to the man causing him to miss his target to the Weaseley twin by mere inches. With terror Harry saw the redhead's head covered in blood.

"Move on, it's just my ear!" George screamed as he darted towards another pair of deatheaters that were chasing an auror to the next floor. When Harry returned to the great hall, firing curses to every deatheater he could aim on, he saw with fright that many bodies were lying on the stone floor, not only of the enemy, but a few of the Order's too. Trying his hardest not to think of the worst he continued fighting with his heart thumbing and his brain numb.

And then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. The deatheaters started retreating while the blood chilling voice of Voldemort echoed throughout the castle.

"Hogwarts Defenders! You have fought bravely. I will give you half an hour. Treat yout injured. Mourn your deceased. I do not wish for any more magical blood to spill tonight. Harry Potter! I am now talking directly to you. Come to the forbidden forest and none else will be hurt. Come to find me and I will spare the lives of those who fought for you. If you are not in the forest, in half an hour, I shall destroy this castle and everyone in it. "

Harry glanced around him and before he knew it he was crushed in his godfather's arms.

Before he could utter a single word, Sirius told him with voice so hoarse that Harry almost didn't recognize, "Don't even think about it."

"Sirius… I can't. We've already lost so many fighters. We are outnumbered. Outside there are giants, and dementors and werewolves. It has to end…" Harry's voice cracked but he couldn't care less. As the man stood him in arm's length the boy glanced around him frantically searching for his loved ones faces. Upon seeing Dora laying on the stone floor his tears got hot and he didn't care to stop them. "Dora…! What the hell? Dora!"

"No! No! Harry calm down, she is just stunned. We've checked her over, Madame Pomfrey is going to treat her in a few seconds. She is alive. We've lost valuable members, but we are still here. You are not going to give yourself to him. Or their sacrifice is vain!" Sirius told him adamantly.

As Harry saw Dora's body starting moving under the healer's experienced touch and Remus, pale as a ghost, holding her hand he shook his head. "No. We know what the Hocrux is. Even if he kills me, you will kill the snake and then him. Dumbledore can do it!"

"No! You are not going, I am not letting you!" Sirius said and his desperate grip to the boy's shoulders became painful.

"Ses!" Harry whispered then. "And Gin! Where are they? Are they alright?"

Sirius nodded his eyes darkening and he motioned with his head to a corner where the girls were sitting pale faced and exhausted. "They are fine. The whole order made sure they were always covered."

"Sirius!"

As the man turned to see who called him he failed to notice Harry stepping away.

Snape came to the man telling him curtly, "We've arranged for the injured to be transferred to the infirmary, we need to regroup and plan our defense order anew."

Sirius turned to see Harry and almost got a heart attack upon not seeing him. Then he got his breath back, when he saw him hugging Sesylia and Ginny and talking to them. "I'll be right with you, just let me find someone, to make sure Harry won't sneak away to the forest."

Snape nodded and turned to meet with Dumbledore and Kingsley in the far end of the hall.

Harry looked around him and realized it was now or never. Dumbledore talked with Snape while Sirius had his back to him and headed towards Remus. Everyone was occupied with reordering and Sesylia with Ginny were fighting with Mrs Weaseley for staying on the second round. With one swift motion the boy covered himself with his invisibility cloak, which he had underneath his sweater all along and dashed for the exit. Right upon stepping on the grass he heard Sirius screaming his name. Ignoring the tears his heartbreaking call caused, Harry run even faster towards the woods till he couldn't breathe and soon heard absolutely nothing. Stopping for just a minute to catch his breath he leaned on a tree and let his hot tears fall.

He brought to his mind everyone's faces. Every tiny part of his whole life flashed upon his eyes. He let the love he felt for his family and friends overcome the fear and the trembling in his knees and took a few deep breaths. Then he made the only thought that could make him take the first step towards his fate. His parents. Yes. Even if he died, they would wait for him. And his family would live and move one, without the fear of Voldemort hanging upon their head anymore. The whole wizardring world, free of the fear and despair. Nodding to himself and stifling his silent sobs, Harry stood to his full height and removed his cloak. Then he started walking slowly following the clear traces on the forest's ground that led him to a large glade. There, in the middle of a circle formed by his deatheaters, stood Voldemort smiling icily to him.

"Harry Potter! I thought you'd never come!"

"No you didn't." Harry answered flatly. "You made a promise. I am here. You can kill me. You won't harm anyone else though. You'll leave them alone."

"I keep my promises Potter." The icy voice hissed as he traced a wand across his thin lips. Tilting his head to the side he spoke again, whispering his name, "Harry Potter!"

Harry didn't hear anything else. A flash of green light was all he saw before darkness swallowed him.

* * *

><p>A thin white fog was covering everything as Harry opened his eyes. He brought his hands to his head which throbbed like it never had before. He tried to open his eyes and sit up, when two figures started to close up on him through the fog. He narrowed his eyes trying hard to recognize them and then he inhaled –how could he inhale, wasn't he dead?- sharply upon realizing who they were. "Mom, Dad?" his confused and hoarse voice whispered.<p>

James and Lily Potter smiled at him broadly. As his mother opened her arms, Harry couldn't believe where he found the strength to dart to her arms.

"My beloved boy! My brave, brave boy!" Lily whispered her voice sweet and light like a spring breeze.

Harry felt her arms around him and he knew that if there ever was a heaven, then this was it. As his father's arm circled around him he glanced up dazzled. "Are you really here? Is this another dream?" He asked lowly.

"This is what you want it to be, Harry," said his father, with a voice that resembled Harry so much of his own.

"You have brought us here, love," his mother added smiling at him fondly.

"Where is here? Is this heaven or the other side or whatever?"

"No, Harry. This is none of what you listed. See, son, you are not dead."

"That's impossible, dad! Voldemort just hit me with the Avada Kedavra. Of course I am dead."

"Well, we all know, he has hit you with that curse and merely scarred you before." His mother noted pointedly.

"Then why am I seeing you?" The boy asked again.

"That's quite obvious, Harry. Because you needed to see us, before you go to fight so bravely again."

"So it isn't over…" His whisper was almost disappointed.

"Don't sound sad about it, Harry. You are far too young to wish for anything to be over. You are so brave, love. Your whole life, you have fought so bravely never giving up. It's not the time to do it now."

"You've been watching me, then?"6

"Of course we have, Harry. You and your siblings. We've been watching you your whole lives. And we are so proud of all of you."

His father's words made his heart race with joy. "Proud of us?"

Lily nodded. "So proud…"

James talked next. "You need to fight Harry, with all your might. Allan and Sesylia need you. Sirius needs you. Ginny needs you. And so many people love you. You need to go back, love. I know how hard it is, but you deserve it. You deserve to live the rest of your life without fear."

Lily nodded smiling. "And we'll be right beside you. The whole time."

Harry nodded. "I love you. I love you so much…" he whispered to them.

"We love you too, Harry." Lily said hugging him again.

"And we want to see you grow and thrive. So go back there and make sure you send that creature back to hell, where he chose to belong." James added and hugged him tightly too. Then with one last smile to their son, they gently pushed him and watched him to lie back down to the ground.

* * *

><p>Whispers. Movements. Wet earth. A light breeze. Harry didn't dare to open his eyes. He moved his little finger digging it slightly to the earth, mainly to make sure he really was alive. He was. Worried whispers were echoing.<p>

"Is he alright?"

"Master! Master!"

Harry dared to open his eyes slightly and was stunned to see that Voldemort was laying on the ground unconscious too, with his deatheaters gathered around him worried.

Upon noticing his archenemy's body stirring slightly he closed his eyes and made sure he didn't even move his chest, as he breathed the tinniest amount of air possible.

"Stop touching me!" the furious voice was heard. Fumbling sounds and steps were heard, as the deatheaters cleared away from their dark lord. "Check him!" came the next order.

Harry's heart stopped. What now? As he layed there using all his strength to be completely immobile and not tremble, he waited for the inevitable.

He felt someone lowering over him. Soft hair tickled his face. He had the feeling he was dealing with a woman. Then he heard her whisper, a whisper so light he was not sure if he really heard it.

"Is Draco alive?"

Narcissa Malfoy, thought Harry. She probably never believed her son's death. Harry only slightly moved his lips without a sound forming a yes. Then he waited with his heart pounding so hard, he feared Voldemort would hear it.

"He is dead." Narcissa called evenly.

Voldemort's triumphant laughter echoed through the forest followed by his follower's cheers and screams.

"Levitate him! Let's go and show those pitiful excuses of wizards what remained of their hero!" The icy voice called.

Harry felt his body move on its own accord as he was lifted in the air. Remaining completely limb he managed not to make a sound as whoever had levitated him started shaking him violently in the air, causing laughter from everyone.

"Move!" Came Voldemort's next order.

Harry felt the air rush against him as the company behind him started walking out of the forest. Branches was hitting him and cutting him across his face and arms and legs, wherever his clothes were torn during the battle. He couldn't tell how quickly they were walking, soon though the branches stopped hitting him and he persumed they must have left the forest. After what felt like hours and seconds at the same time he came to a halt. A few nerve racking seconds later Voldemort's volumized voice was heard.

"Come outside, defenders of Hogwarts. We have your hero! Come see what is left of him!"

Harry's eyes remained firmly closed as he struggled to hear the steps of people who hesitantly walked out of the castle. But the real struggle was to keep his composure when his godfather's scream of "No!" slashed through the air, along with his sister's and Ginny's.

Voldemort and his deatheaters laughed hard making Harry's blood boil with fury.

"Here is what you've been fighting for!" Voldemort's voice again. "Crucio!" He screamed triumphantly and Harry's limp body started spasming from the curse.

Harry could not believe how he contained his scream, as the cruel pain overcame his whole being, as Voldemort and his followers cheered the desecration of his supposed to be dead body.

"NO!" The beraged scream that was heard from the crowd made Voldemort stop the curse.

"Who was that?" He asked sick humor evident in his voice.

"Longbottom! Nevil Longbottom! Stop, you soulless beast, and at least give us his body!" Came Neville's trembling with rage answer.

Voldemort's cold laughter echoed next. "Come in the front, brave Longbottom! I happen to admire courage when I see it. And here in front of everyone, I invite you to join me and my followers. We need strong, brave men like you to build the new powerful wizardring world!"

"Not before the hell freeze!" Nevil spat with so much disgust that Voldemort's low laughter halted.

After a short pause the dark Lord spoke again. "Well then, I believe you will be useful to us, in a rather different way!" The cold threat that was hidden behind his words, made Harry's stomach churn. He felt his body fall hard on the ground. "With Harry Potter on my feet, right where he belongs, I announce you the elimination, of Hogwarts' houses. From now on the school will have as an emblem the one of our noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin."

Then after a short pause Harry heard a rush in the air. He dared to open his eyes slightly and saw the sorting hat flying from a window of the castle and softly landing on Neville's head. Then it caught fire, while Neville's body got bound with a paralyzing curse. Before Harry could decide whether he should act or keep playing dead, Dumbledore's raging voice made his blood chill as a huge magic force hit Voldemort making him fly high in the air and land on the ground several feet away. Neville's body came to life again and with one fluent motion he took the hat off and dragged from its depths a big silver sword. Then raising it high in the air, Neville beheaded Nagini, leaving her body writhing on the ground. Voldemort's furious scream covered the Order's cheer and Harry decided it was now or never, as Dumbledore walked towards Voldemort ready to attack, Harry leapt from the ground and charged full force to the evil wizard, making everyone behind him scream with disbelief and joy.

Voldemort's face became a mask of terror and fury, upon realizing that not only he was not invincible anymore, but the one person that could kill him was alive.

"Failed again didn't you Tom?" Harry asked loud and clear feeling a courage unknown to him before filling his body. He felt the deatheaters around him move ready to attack him but their lord's yell made them stop.

"No! He's mine!" Voldemort said spitefully, his face a pure mask of hate.

"Am I now? What do you plan, Tom? Avada Kedavra again? Come on! I survived it twice, I can survive it again!" Harry taunted him again as he felt his own magical energy flare around him. The two of them started walking in a circle, always facing each other, while the two armies gathered around them ready to step in if needed.

Voldemort's furious "Avada Kedavra!" was disarmed with a mere movement of Harry's wand that made the evil wizard's eyes flare with furious disbelief.

"Wanna try again, Tom?"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!"

"You are nothing!" Harry spat. "And now, that all your little toys are dead, what are you gonna do Tom? Now that the worthless Harry Potter, whom you so triumphantly presented as dead, is alive and facing you, what are you going to do?"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" came Voldemort's attempt again. And this time Harry did not try to disarm him like before instead he screamed "EXPELLIARMUS!" and watched the two flares his red and Voldemort's green one collide and sending hard vibrations to both their wands. Harry pushed harder and harder putting all his power into that defensive spell, pouring into it all his love for everyone he ever cared about, taking courage by his family's stunned faces that regarded them breathless and silently praying. And then it happened. The red flare exploded and with it Voldemort's red eyes stilled as his own killing curse backfired to him killing him instantly.

A thick silence covered everything in the few seconds it took the dark lord's body to fall on the ground with a muffled thud, arms wide open, red eyes still in their shock and terror. And he layed there. Still. Dead.

Harry felt his whole body tremble as a million feelings overwhelmed him. As he struggled to believe the nightmare was really over. He felt his knees betray him but he never made it to the ground as the hands of Dumbledore who was by his side this whole time, ready to help him grabbed him and steadied him.

"My brave boy…" The old wizard whispered as tears fell down his aged face and the blue eyes looked at the slim young man with pure admiration and gratitude.

Then Everything became a fuzz. Arms hugging him, tears and laughter, sorrow and happiness, mourns for those who never made it and triumph for the end of the darkness. Family and friends, people he didn't even know. Everything a blur that he didn't even try to comprehend. One thing was for sure. His family was safe. Those who survived, would not be threatened again. That thought being the last he could manage, Harry closed his eyes and fell in a black numbness so liberating that he couldn't help but smile as it swallowed him.

* * *

><p>When Harry came to his senses, he was laying comfortably in a bed at the infirmary. He glanced around him but realized his glasses were not on his face. Propping himself up to his elbows he groaned at the sudden migraine that attacked him. Reaching to the bedside table he grabbed his glasses and put them on before glancing around him a second time. Sirius was sleeping in an armchair on his right, while Ginny was asleep on the bed next to his. Hoping she was not injured but just visiting him, Harry glanced to the corridor from where he heard someone approaching. Sure enough Madame Pomfrey appeared and smiled a huge smile at the boy.<p>

"How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Ok I guess… I have this huge migraine, though…" Harry said, his voice hoarse, as he threw his head back on the pillows.

"It's from all the pressure and hardships your body and soul suffered, my dear boy. I will bring you a potion, but what will really do the trick is relaxing and let go of the pressure, so that's what I want you to concentrate on!" The healer informed him as she checked his pulse, temperature and pupil movement.

"How is Dora? And the baby?" Harry asked.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head disapprovingly as she answered. "They are both fine. Dora was so thoughtless; she should never come out to fight, not in her condition… But thank Merlin they are safe and sound, no complications whatsoever. Only poor Remus almost suffered a heart attack upon seeing her faint."

Their short discussion was cut by Sirius' voice. "Harry?"

Harry turned his head to him and smiled as his godfather rushed to hug him. "God Harry… You are alive. You have no idea… I thought I lost you!"

Harry felt his eyes burn with tears when he realized his godfather was sobbing hard with agony and relief at the same time. "I thought I lost you too, Siri. But we're here."

Sirius broke the hug and regarded him with eyes full of pride, "I am so proud of you. You were so strong, so strong! You made it Harry! You made it!"

Harry shook his head at that. "No, Sirius. WE made it. We all did. Those who are still here and those who lost the battle."

Sirius nodded smiling sadly. "We buried everyone yesterday in a big ceremony."

Harry looked at his godfather confused at that. "Wait, yesterday? What are you talking about? It all happened today…"

"You've been senseless for almost 24 hours, Harry. We wanted you to be at the ceremony but the bodies needed burial and the families of the deceased were arriving to Hogwarts in large groups, so we decided it was for the best not to delay it. But now that you are awake we can arrange the feast."

"Feast?" Harry asked confused. After all that happened he just could not bring himself to think of anything but the last day's events.

"Yes, a celebrating feast. After all that happened, it's what we all need. After the mourning of our lost ones, it's time to celebrate life. It's the only way to get on with it." His godfather told him smiling sadly.

Harry merely nodded. Then he saw his godfather rising. "I will give you two a minute and come back with your siblings and friends in a while." The man said and motioned for Harry to look at the other side of his bed, where Ginny had waken and looked at him teary eyed and longingly.

As soon as Sirius left the room, Ginny threw herself in Harry's arms crying violently as he tried to calm her and kissed her hair soothingly.

"I thought you died…" The girl said through her sobs and she clung on him for dear life.

"I thought I died too, love. Sssh! I am here now, Gin. I am right here, holding you. Calm down, love, please…"

Harry kept stroking her hair and humming reassuring words to her until her sobs finally subsided. Harry gently pulled her slightly away from him and dried her face with his sleeve, as she kissed his palm and wrist every chance she got. "Thank God you are safe." Harry said mostly to himself as he caressed her face tenderly. "You and Ses scared me so damn much when I saw you jumping in the battle…"

"I know, we scared you all and I know how we caused problems, but we couldn't bear it Harry. Not when all of you were risking your lives in there. When Nymphadora blew up the door we just followed her without a second thought."

"Dora blew the door up?" Harry asked confused. "Wait was she with the two of you? I thought she'd fight."

"Remus made her join us, because of the pregnancy but when the battle started and all the chaos erupted she couldn't bear stay inside. And neither could we."

"Oh, Gin…" Harry said at a loss. He could more than understand her feelings. After all he himself trusted his instincts and ignored the orders he got at the battle, but he could not help but feel angry at how dangerously Ginny and Ses had acted. Before he managed to say anything else though, Sesylia and Allan ran to his bed hugging him tightly and checking him all over, closely followed by Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco and Eric.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said through her tears. Allan was quick to hug her and try to calm her down while Draco stroked Sesylia's back who was in quite the same state with Hermione.

"Come on guys…" Harry said holding his sister's hand tightly. "Enough with the tears. It's over. We need to move on."

At their nods the boy added, "Thank you so much, all of you. For being here this whole time. By my side. It would never come to this if I didn't have you with me."

As his friends smiled at him broadly Harry glanced at Sirius, who was watching them from the door. His godfather nodded proudly and remained watching the young heroes trying to cope with the fact that life should go on. That life would go on. Liberated from the dark shadow of death. Liberated from the darkness.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I did not include in the story some scenes I have already written and you might want to see after reading this chapter. They just didn't feel right to include them here. BUT I am going to post some of them in one-shots. For example, you will soon get an one-shot of Draco and Sesylia and their coping with the battle and their relationship. Also I have written –but not completed yet- a few one shots of the life later, scenes of the families of this story in the future so keep an eye for them too, I believe you'll enjoy them! <strong>

**Last but not least if there is a scene that you'd like to see and believe is missing from the story, feel free to tell me in a PM or review and if I don't have it already written I might write it if it inspires me enough! Please take a little time to review!**


End file.
